Remnant Restart
by Teller of yarns
Summary: Join our Hero Ulric Azul as he enters Remnant in a manner he didn't know possible. This is my take on a Gamer story. M for Violence and suggestive themes in the future.
1. Ch1: Accident and Rebirth

**Chapter 1: Accident and Rebirth**

* * *

 ** _SCREECH…Bang…Thud!_**

"Oh my god!"

"Is he okay? Call the hospital!"

"That poor child."

Those were the last screams my ears heard before everything began to creep into darkness. Now for those who watch my demise, it was a rather simple but life-changing event that just took place. No one would have guessed to have seen a young guy jump into the road just to save a child from a drunk driver, especially myself. However what was done was done and I couldn't have regrets about it now, my life was given to protect a child. Shouldn't expect much more from that right?

As I deliberated my final moments, my consciousness soon floated within the never-ending darkness of those last few moments. The look of fear on the child, the eyes of the man who realized his mistake, the sound of others screaming and cars with sirens blaring in fear of what was fate.

"Not the best way to go, but honestly I feel alright with it. I was of some use to someone, I'm sure my family will be okay. My parents are strong and would be proud of what I did; they'll just need some time to cope." I try to moralize the situation but sigh escapes me as I look to the black void that had slowly enveloped me whole now.

"So I wonder what happens now?" I say to the void not really expecting an answer, looking around to pure blackness, there was no sign of salvation or revelation for what was to become of me.

"I wonder if I just sit here now and wait for eternity? If that really is the case then dying really does suck…" Starting to ponder and mope for a minute more in this enclosing darkness, from behind me a spark sprang to life. In an instant, a glimmer of light soon exploded before me like a bomb going off.

"Oh shi-" I try to cover my face from the radiant glow, It was rather blinding and honestly was too much to take at this point. When I noticed the light dim out, I peeked from hands to see in the glowing space a rather strange door. The wood it was made of was oak, attached to a simple metal knot. No words besides 'Welcome' hanged upon a tack with string.

"Come on in my child. There is no need to fear." A new voice sounded out when the door magically swung open. Once more lights and colors emitted from the opened entrance. Not minding my position, my body was slowly but surely being pulled in by an unknown force. Of course like a rational human being, I responded normally to this.

"Ahhh! what the hell is going on!? Help!" Panicking in my predicament, my limbs flail about the void, trying to resist whatever this mysterious power.

"Well your not going there if that is what you're worried about, but good guess." More words came from the voice again. The gentle tone somewhat soothed my thoughts over as my being passed through the door.

With another bright flash, I look around to find myself in an entirely new place now. It was like I was in the sky as clouds and sun-rays stretched around me into the endless horizon.

"Over here, my lad." The voice speaking out again drew me over to an old man. The person in question was clothed in a pristine white robe that was spotless of the slightest stain. His face had a rather long beard that nearly reached passed her stomach, which was met with his bushy eyebrows that looked like cotton. What struck a chord with me though was how his blue eyes gazed at me. They held a purity to them that I haven't felt before in my entire lifetime, like a pure pond that had never been dirtied by the corruption of the world.

"Are you talking to me?" I meekly try to respond to the man who chuckled at my question before I was drawn closer next to him. Upon reaching him, Railings of pure sunlight formed just when his body leaned over slightly to relax.

"Do you see or know anyone else around here who has died recently?" his question makes look around the vast area before my face contorts into worry and doubt from the man's words.

Slowly and shakily my voice comes out, not wanting to know the answer. "Do...do you mean I've actually died?" The feeling of my lost mortality had finally sunk in fully when his smile faded as he sadly shook his head to confirm my tragedy.

"I'm afraid so my child, You have crossed over. However, I wish to ask you a question. What made you want to save that boy?"

His strong but gentle hand waved off to the side and the clouds where he moved began to swirl into a vortex. The rapidly moving clouds after a brief moment soon started to slow back down when I gazed at the accident with my body now being shown, broken and bleeding just before it was covered by a drape with the child crying into his mother's arms. Looking further over I could see the man, his head hung in shame as he was being cuffed by officers.

"Well my child? Would you tell me your reason?" He looks to me as I snap back towards him, slightly stuttering.

"Well I-I mean the kid was going to get hit. I don't know why I did it, it just happened..."

He seemed to look me over before panning the clouds back to the child. "Hmm, well I hate to tell you this, but if you had chosen to ignore the kids cry for help, the man would have swerved and only lightly injured him..."

My jaw practically fell when it dropped upon hearing this. Was I to believe that I basically committed suicide for nothing!

"I…I can't believe it…you mean I did that for nothing…I-I…." My words were stuck in my throat, I truly was at a loss for words. Doing good only led me to this pitiful end and now the only one I had to blame was my own self.

"I'm sorry my child. However, don't take that to heart. Today, you did something that I feared your world had fully given out on many turns ago."

The portal, with his hand moving back now zoomed out to view the planet as a whole. The planet slowly spun like a blue jewel in the darkness of space. I subtly heard a sigh from the man as he deeply gazed at the globe before speaking again.

"Thank you for showing me that a flicker of hope yet still burns." He looks to me now with a grin full of pride that I couldn't help but feel warm.

"So my son, In response to your surprising deed, I will bestow you new life. Take mind though that it won't be of your world so choose carefully where you'd wish to go."

My mind races upon hearing that. Could he truly have the power for such a thing? "You can really do that? I mean I'm thankful but wow…I'm...at a loss for words."

He laughs as the familiar door arose from the ground and formed next to us. The man turned to face me with a pen and paper that had magically in his hands.

"It's nothing really. Consider this my token of gratitude for showing this old man that hope still lives in a place I had thought was once lost for good." He starts jotting into the paper for a minute as I gaze at my old world.

"Okay, I've got it mostly done. Is there any world you would like to go to personally?"

Attempting to sit down, a cloud chair met my rear and I soon began to recall various worlds I could only dream of from books and shows. "Do I really get to pick one?... There is...oh how about?...no, ummm...oh I'm stalling here aren't I, haha..."

I quickly recall a thought from one of the most recent shows I watched involving colors and dust. "How about Remnant? I know that they needed all the help they could get."

'And not because I have a crush on some of the girls there of course…'

"Hmm, an interesting choice, allow me to give you a gift in kind then." He smiles writing once more onto the paper and placing it onto the door.

In seconds the paper burned rapidly leaving a scorched mark where it was before the ashes form into an unknown symbol upon the door. "There you are, one ticket to a new life. Never forget that hope is always on your side my child."

I smile at him with a nod that he returns in kind. "I intend to old man…actually, now that I'm thinking more. Since you can do this, does that mean your g-"

"Sorry my son but were out of time. I hope you take care now and good luck." He winks as I scream from being pulled through the door as a spectrum of color swirl and wrap around me as was rocketed at insane speeds.

"NOT AGAIN!" I scream in alarm and annoyance as the harsh moving nearly made me throw up. It was only a few more moments when all around me went dark once more. Studying around me that I was back to where I was, I soon heard a funny ping before me.

 **[Create yourself: Yes or No]?**

I was slightly puzzled at why such a box was floating before me, It looked rather familiar to something out of Dragon Quest so piqued my interest. "It's like a game screen." Deciding to see where this went, my finger slowly tap the yes button resulting in a new screen to appear.

 **[Please Insert Name: ]**

"So I get to pick out a new name for myself? This is really sounding like a game to me!...that actually sounds kinda sad..." I sit there for a minute in pity before recalling the fact that the old man had sent me to Remnant.

'Hmm...Well since this is RWBY's world how about a color theme…Oh, I Got it!'

"My name will be Ulric Azul." I swiftly tapped away at the keys until finishing it with the 'Done?' button.

 **[Name: Ulric Azul] Accepted**

 **[Gender Male or Female?]**

smashing my finger into the male option I huff to myself. "Sorry but I'm staying a guy..." I meekly state to no one but felt like it needed to be done.

 **[Gender Male] Accepted**

 **[Please picture your future appearance]**

Hmm, so I won't be starting out at my current age or keeping this appearance…does that mean I'll be born again…ehh I can't really complain since it's a restart on life so here goes nothing. In seconds I begin to visualize an image of myself to use as a model. The picture as it appeared within the portrait soon showed off a human-like being. The being stood around 6ft in height with not a hulking body, but one with a more defined and toned shape. A face soon appeared with deep piercing eyes of blue and a slimmed nose that sat above a confident but pleasant grin. Atop its head, a navy blue mop of hair sprouted and soon combed into a thick, brushed back hairstyle with a light taper fade to it.

"Okay...I think that will do for me." I hit the done button once more as it continued to the next slot.

 **[Appearance] Accepted**

 **[Select Starting Stats]**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit: 10**

 **Agi: 10**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Chr: 10**

 **30 Points remaining**

'Yep definitely feels like a game now. Well from experience I'm gonna need to train. But as for the kind of fighter, I wish to be... I think I'll go with this...'

I lightly tap my stat bars spending points until It's empty.

 **[Starting Stats]Accepted**

 **Level: 1**

 **Str: 20**

 **Vit: 20**

 **Agi: 10**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 20**

 **Chr: 10**

 **0 Points remaining**

'I'm gonna focus on a more front-line build. I don't feel like being knocked around like some average joe when a Grimm comes at me.'

 **[Commencing to Remnant in 10 seconds]**

"I guess this is it. I'm really going to Remnant. I wonder who and what I'll see once I'm there? This is actually becoming rather exciting!"

The world goes black once the timer drops to zero as I slowly find myself crying in a person's arms surrounded by what looked like giants. Trying to figure out the sudden change I hear a voice speak up.

"Congratulations Tybalt. I'm glad to see you're finally starting the family you've wanted to have today.

"Thank you Headmaster Ozpin, It took a bit longer than I thought, But I finally have a son to teach my skills to once he is old enough to hunt.

'Holy shit Ozpin! It's really him! But who is the guy next to him? By how his hair color and build resembled his own, He may be my father...'

"Oh, dear hush now about such ideas. When Ulric comes of age he's the one who gets to decide what he wants to do with his life." The lady that lectured grizzly hunter made the man slightly slump with a nod and frown.

"Yes sweetie I know, I know. I'll only nudge him to that choice is all..." I feel my body wrapped in a tighter hug when I gazed at the lady who was sighing quietly. She seemed to have rather long hair with the same blue eyes that I created, which leads me to think this was my mother.

"Well, Mrs. Azul if the day does come where Ulric decides to walk his father's shoes, I'll gladly invite him personally to my School." Ozpin gives a small smile as the room laughs and cheers to the new life that was born in the room.

Listening to them discuss the future rather intrigued me for what was to come but as my dad prattled on, did I notice my body had begun feeling more fatigued by the minute.

'I guess just being born would tire most babies out after all. So much for hearing about other things for now. I have a few years to figure out what I'll be doing so I may as well enjoy the ride for now…' Closing my eyes with a soft yawn, I soon felt my mothers hand stroke my cheek as she rocked me gently to sleep.

* * *

Awaiting at the upstairs window, my small but usable feet where tipped to allow me a hopeful look outside to the ground below. "Is he back yet?" I asked myself, pressing up to the glass with my face in slight annoyance. "He promised to be back by now..." My toddler body having just enough strength to see a figure appear down the path began to jump. "He's here!" Shouting in Joy I quickly started to wobble to the stairs, slowly tiring, trying to get down with my current and limited movement.

Since first being here, It had been a few quiet years since my arrival. I have started talking now and have been successful in learning to walk.

From what I could gather, I seemed to be on the island of Patch, but with access to a map or scroll, I didn't know where exactly. It seemed we had some neighbors but my mother didn't seem it was time to me to know of them yet. So each day, the only way I could take more in was by my dad who would tell stories of his past and current missions he had recently taken.

"Ulric I'm home!" Tybalt shouted when into the living room, carrying his satchel of gear.

"Daddy!" I shout back in a wobbling run towards him where he picks me up while dropping the bag behind him. Mentally I was older than what a normal child should be possible to comprehend, but since I was living a new life, I fell into the role, even if it was to make my folks happy.

"Look at you, already running and so big too." Tybalt grinned before tickling my stomach making me laugh. "You're really going to be something great one day, I can feel it." He tosses me into the air in a game of catch as I laugh.

"I swear he takes after you more each day... welcome home dear." Mom appearing from the kitchen doorway, smiled at the two of us as she held a pot in her hand.

"That may be but I think he acquired his looks from you. He'll be quite the ladies man when he's grown." Tybalt replying back carried me in tow to the table and placed me in the booster seat dining chair, sitting down in his own next to me.

"Well he better be more behaved then you honey or else I'll worry more when he gets older." Giving her husband a teasing glare, Tybalt laughs awkwardly, cowering in his seat.

'I guess my old man was a Romeo in his younger days. Hopefully, I don't do that as well...'

"Daddy daddy what did you do today!?" I ask in a high tone making him turn to me with a smile.

"Well, Ulric, today your old man went on patrol for the local area. There was an injured man just outside of the forest where some Grimm was at. Unfortunately for the Grimm, I found them before they saw me." He laughs out with a slap on his knee as mom passed out the food.

"Wow daddy you are so awesome! Can I be like you when I get bigger?" I say in a childish tone but getting a sparkle in his eyes when I say that.

"My boy I'd be so happy if you did, your mother wouldn't let me force you unless you made the choice otherwise." He whispers near me with a gleeful smile but sits at attention when mom stares at him.

"Enough talk about that dear, its dinner time." She says in a huff as Dad and I thank her for the meal and started to eat.

'Mom really does know how to cook, mmm bacon~"

"By the way Urtha dear, did you know Tai and Summer found a home near us just recently?" My ears perked up as my dad spoke up.

"Why yes, I heard about that from Summer. She even thought of visiting with her girls later actually. I do hope they'll make good friends for our little man~"

While mom began to pinch at my cheek. I entirely ignored the embarrisment with my head spinning wildly in though. 'Hold on, Yang and Ruby are coming?! So that means I'll be neighbors with them? If I ever meet that old man again, I'll properly thank him for this' Smiling boldly on my face I soon snap back thinking more about the news. 'Will they be my age even? Oh man, I didn't even think of that!?' I lamented in my head before shaking off the annoyance.

"Who's coming over?" Deciding to learn from the source of this exciting new info, My head moves to mom, who decided to clean off my face with a napkin, even though I'm a very clean eater.

'thank you very much!'

"Summer, an old friend of ours back from Beacon is coming to visit us and introduce her daughters Yang and Ruby for a playdate. I'm sure you'll be friends by how we got along and I'm also betting that you'll be on your best behavior too right?" Urtha eyes me with her motherly gaze, demaning a yes, else face the music.

 **[Quest: The Beginning of Everything]**

 **Task: Be good to Ruby and Yang**

 **Reward:**

 **Closeness to Ruby and Yang**

 **Closeness to your Mother**

 **100 Exp**

 **Failure/Denial:**

 **Lose Closeness to Mother**

 **Ruby and Yang Don't become your friends**

'Oh, shit!' I slightly panic, getting a stare from mom before I nodded my head. "Yes mommy I'll be good." Replying with the correct answer, I earned a pat on the head and a smile before she stood and took the plates to the sink.

'I nearly forgot that this existed. It's been years since this had ever function. I wonder why it's even started now?"

Due to answering verbally already, the screen was gone. I wanted to figure out why it showed up now, but my dad soon after getting up, held me to his chest with one arm.

"Come on son, I have some tapes for you to watch." Walking with me to the couch, he sat me down before going to the cabinet where he pulled out a disk. "I got some tapes of your old man in the Vytal festival when he was a lad. I'm sure you'll want to see this right?"

I nod rapidly bouncing in my seat as he grins starting the movie. 'Eh not like I can do much for now anyways...maybe later...' I got comfy as the screen turned on to dad in his heyday. I had to say, it was a rather good fight.

* * *

"Yang, Ruby, say hello to Ulric, your new neighbor." The woman who I deduced to be Summer had just introduced her two girls whom I was glad to finally meet as all three stood at the door.

"Hey, I'm Yang! Nice to meet ya!" shouted with a big smile. Yang waved an arm. Her shout slightly startled Ruby who clung behind Summer's Cloak.

"Hewo…I'm Ruby..."

"Hi Yang, Hi Ruby, I'm Ulric. It's nice to meet you too." I bow my head slightly with a smile as they entered.

Summer as I watched her enter with her signature while cloaking. really looked like an older Ruby.

Yang seemed to be about my age and honestly looked so adorable. Her cheery smile really brightened the mood around her. Her tomboyish outfit looked like Tai Yang's get up. the only and funny difference was Yang's purple socks that drooped randomly, making her stop to lift them back up.

Ruby, even as a toddler still had a red styled hoodie that snugly around her neck and by how she moved, seemed to have only just starting to walk. Her shyness being still as adorable now was quickly erased when she eyed something and sped around the room reaching the toybox we had sitting out for them.

"Summer dear it's great to see you!" Urtha warmly spoke, hugging Summer tightly who returned the gesture happily. "You too Urtha, it's so kind of you to invite us over."

"Ohh Think nothing of it silly. Getting to spend a day with you like our school days like this is something truly grand. Plus it gives our kids the chance to finally meet, so a win-win for us both." Laughing merrily both of our moms walked to the kitchen, discussing the older days, leaving Yang and Ruby with me in the family room.

"So Ulric what do you do around here for fun?" Yang who was eager to do something asked brightly when she eyed the box Ruby was at.

"Well um usually it's just me and my toys, but we can play together."

"Can we play monsters and heroes?" Ruby squeaks out from her spot, fumbling an action figure as I nod yes earning an adorable smile. "Then I wanna play a hero!" Quickly spouting out with glee, she waddled past me with the toy, zooming it around the air with sound effects as I grab one along with Yang.

"Muwahaha Foolish heroes You'll never beat me!" Yang seemed to quickly get into character as she stood before Ruby, trying to be imposing. It was in a way a rather cute scene before I jumped in along Ruby sides.

"We heroes will stop you! Right, Ruby?" Asking her with enthusiasm. I lift my own figure to her own as she nodded her head, smiling.

"Yeah, Evil neva beats good!" Ruby adorably proclaimed before we started to mock fight.

'I could honestly die happy knowing that I'm playing with Ruby and Yang like this. It's even better knowing I'd be able to spend time with them as we enjoyed life together.'

"Kids! Who want snacks? We made some cookies." My mom's words bounced from the kitchen as Ruby was instantly gone leaving Yang and me in the dirt to realize that fact. "Hey/Ruby!" we say in unison running after her with laughter.

"Cookies!" was all Ruby could say when she was placed in a chair and had already devoured her chocolatey snack. Sitting down with Yang, we took my own plates and enjoyed the efforts our parents put into these baked goods.

"Mmm, these are shown good!" I hear Yang try to speak with a mouthful as Summer and Urtha chatted.

"Oh no…" Whimpering sadly. next, to me, I turn my head over at Ruby and quickly noticing her plate already empty as she was near to tears. "Here you go, Ruby." I offer her some from my plate as she instantly smiled in surprised amazement. "Thank you, Ulwic!"

'Dead god was that cute!'

 **[Closeness to Ruby Increased]**

'Hmm? Did it just give me a bonus? Did that really just do that honestly? I'll need to check more into that later...'

"Oh, isn't he such a little gentleman for the little lady" Summer, watching us cooed with my mom, who grinned with pride.

"I certainly didn't raise a boar that's for sure. It looks like they'll definitely become friends now."

"Hey, no fair!" Yang soon growled, glaring at me until I sighed in defeat, handing over my remaining cookies. "Thanks." She giggled upon accepting them, smiling brightly as my snack vanished into her mouth.

 **[Closeness to Yang Increased]**

"Looks like he'll have his work cut out for him." Mom couldn't help but laugh as I sat there, watching the sweets disappear before my eyes. I slightly mumbled but quickly shrugged it off seeing them both happy.

'Ehh, I guess this works. At least I'm on their good list now.'

Enjoying the rest of the day together, we spent the next few hours playing around the living room when Summer suddenly stood up from the couch.

"Well this certainly was a fun time Urtha but we really must get going now." Walking over to Ruby and Yang, the two seemed reluctant to move from my side.

"Aww but I wanna play with Ulric some more." Yang and Ruby said together as Summer went to pick them both up with a sad smile. "Sorry girls but I need you both in bed before I head out tonight. But hey, you two can play with Ulric later when I'm back I promise."

They both seemed to be processing something in their heads before they smiled and nodded. "We'll be back blue boy so be ready!" Yang grinning widely, clung to her mom as Ruby yawned into Summer's shoulder with a lazy wave. "Bye bye Ulwic..."

[ **Quest: The Beginning of Everything] Completed**

 **Rewards earned**

 **Closeness increased**

 **EXP earned**

 **Due to Aura being locked Exp gained is stored and skills stay hidden**

With a soft tug, the door closed, leaving me to my thoughts at the completed quest screen.

'Ohh? So it seems I need to unlock my aura to build up my level and skills. Guess I'll have to wait a few more years till that will happen.'

"I hope you had fun today sweetie." My mom spoke softly while picking me up with a smile, hugging me tightly in her arms.

"Mhmm, I had fun with Yang and Ruby! Can we play again soon?" asking excitedly my Mom nodded before taking me upstairs to my bed as it was time for my bedtime.

Making sure I was properly encased in my covers, she rubbed my hair with a warm voice. "Sweet dreams now Ulric." Softly kissing my forehead, I snuggled down in my bed with a sleepy yawn. Mom slowly getting up, tiptoed out of the room and lightly closed the door.

With my eyes still open in the dark room. I had a broad smile on my face as I felt the day finally hit me. 'Something tells me I'm a lot of things are going to happen soon. Being a kid may make it hard but then again it does feel nice to be able to enjoy myself like this. Especially since I'm friends with Ruby and Yang. I hope these good times continue till Beacon…'

With my eyelids starting to droop, I roll over to hug my pillow. Slight snoozing soon came, leaving now only the shattered moon glowing through the window sill.

* * *

 **Shout out to everyone who reads this. Thank you for taking the time to enjoy my story. I hope you continue to read this one because I've honestly had a story developed for this one compared to the one-off I made and my featured Imprisoned soul story.**


	2. Ch2: Growing Up

**Chapter 2: Growing up**

* * *

"Yang, Ruby, Wait up!" I shout from behind them. Trying to stop them just as they climbed up a rock formation.

"No can do Ulric, we have places to explore and adventure to be had!" Ruby cheers from atop her conquered rock with Yang cheering beside her.

"What's wrong are you too slow to keep up with us blue boy?" Yang teasingly adds in, snickering at my scowl.

Letting out a huff at her from that old title that for some reason stuck, I soon heaved myself up the rock. "Really were back to that name? And no Yang, it's because you're both not watching where you're going, or have you forgotten that fact?" Pointing my finger to the sign with a warning on it, Yang blew her tongue before dropping down.

"Ehh, where's the fun in following junk like that? How else are we supposed to do anything if we stuck near your backyard?"

Rolling my eyes at her, I failed to notice Ruby already scampering down and towards the edge of the woods. "This way everyone!" Her voice full of glee rang loudly where I looked over with worry just as Yang hopped down and followed after.

"Wait for me sis!" Running to catch up to the red speedster I grumble trying to keep up.

'These two...no wonder they end up in all kinds of trouble...'

Suffice to say growing up with these two have been somewhat of a wild run. Doing this, or playing that, I'd be the one who was pulled into their 'amusement'. I could still remember that one night a few weeks back to...

* * *

"Ulric, you need to hold still or else it won't look good!" Yang shouted from the bathroom at me, holding her mom's makeup while Ruby was locked to my leg, trying hard to slow me down.

"No way Yang I am NOT your test dummy and Ruby please let go!" In fear of what was to come, I desperately tried shaking the red menace off. Surprisingly she had a solid grip and from how glued she was to me. "Ruby, I said get o-mmph!?" Distracted from looking down, I tripped and stumbled with Ruby now holding both my legs.

"Nice one Ruby!" Yang giggling from behind walked slowly towards my prone position with an evil grin plastered on her face. "Don't worry I've practiced Ulric. I'm going to make you shine." Holding up a lipstick canister, I screamed in terror, meeting my fate to lip balm and mascara.

* * *

Shuddering from the flashback and try to move past it with what was currently happening. 'The horrors one must face when dealing with these two...'

"Well then, oh great leader, where are we even headed?" I ask with sarcasm in my voice. Ruby seemed to distract to notice it luckily.

Having decided to stop and inspect the area, the young brunette gazed at the trees until she held a finger into the air with authority. "As the leader, I propose this way!" Pointing to a path she swiftly rushes down through the bushes as Yang charges after her leaving me behind in silence before I sigh.

"I guess some people never really change..." I sigh deeply, slowing following them to wherever they had decided to drag us off to this time. We spent about five minutes walking down the forest path when it leads us finally to a small pond. Ruby in her want to do something decided to chase after butterflies that flew about with Yang tossing stones to skip across the water. I in the meantime found a spot by the pond, watching them both as a smile crept to my face as they laughed and played.

"Well, I guess you lead us somewhere good this time at least Ruby." Snickering at Ruby, she makes a pout that puffs her cheeks out rather adorably. 'By God, she is too cute.'

"Of course I did because I'm a great leader." She shouted loudly earning a thumbs up from Yang who was waving a stick around like a weapon now.

"So how's your dad been, Ulric?" Yang in mid-swing asks me as I shrug a reply.

"Oh, you know still guarding merchants, fighting Grimm, the usual. How's your Mom?"

"Being super as ever, her cookies are still the best thing ever eaten!" Ruby abruptly joining in soon visioned the chocolate morsels with a happy yum.

"You should come over again sometime for a sleepover blue boy." Yang, smiling at me with a devious grin receives a soft glare and smirk.

"The last time I did Yang you tried to wrap me up in blankets and hide me when I was leaving."

"Ehh I would have worked if you stayed quiet~" I can only sigh from her reasoning.

 ** _Growl~_**

Our bodies stiffened from the dark noise that came from behind us. With little motion, we all slowly turned our eyes to what it was and let me tell you upon seeing the Beowolf our eyes widened to dinner plates. There the black beast prowled, slowly walking into the area with dark groans and bellows.

"Ruby, Yang, don't move…" I whisper as the beast slowly drew near. The two nodded silently as the beast crept slowly around.

'Oh man oh man oh man it was a Grimm! This was the first time I've actually seen one in real life.' Would have been what I thought IF I was older and had Aura. Unfortunately for us and lucky for him, none of us did...

Hearing the growling grow as it stayed, my brain was heating up, trying to think of some plan for this. Never had Ruby and Yang seen one before and I could tell from the fear in their eyes that they weren't ready for it yet either. It hurt my heart seeing them both so shaken. 'This never happened to them normally why did this even...!'

"Me..." It had been my fault that they were here. If my hunch was right, my presence has altered future events. WIth this now coming to light on me, I barely noticed when the pop-up box dinged before me.

 **[Quest: Not by the hair of my chin]**

 **Task: Lure the Beowolf away from Yang and Ruby and survive.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Closeness to Ruby and Yang increased.**

 **10,000 Exp**

 **Start your path as a huntsman**

 **Failure:**

 **Death of Yang, Ruby, and you**

 **Quest is forced acceptance**

Well…from reading this grim news, I knew just how much danger we were in. Looking back I could see Ruby nearly crying with Yang before her, trying to keep up a brave for the beast. The creature, picking up on those powerful emotions, sniffed at the air and turned to them both with what I saw as a savage grin.

"Yang, Ruby run!" I shout to them both, making them and the Beowolf stare at me. "Get out of here and go get help, I'll distract it!" Giving them my be commanding tone, I swiftly crouched to grab a rock and chucked it hard at the Grimm. The stone makes a solid thunk the creatures skull and roared, giving me its full attention as it charged with death in its eyes.

"Ulric!" Ruby cried out as I jumped to the side avoiding the frontal assault and watched while the Grimm continued until ramming through a tree that smashed into splinters.

"No time! GO! NOW!" I shout at Ruby, taking another rock and throwing it making the creature snarl even more. Seeing Yang grab Ruby and pull her from the area, I stuck my tongue out to the beast and dashed away, making sure that it followed me.

'I really am in trouble now, aren't I? Here I am at 6 years old taking on a Grimm, hoping Yang and Ruby bring back help... Not my best moment but then again, practice is perfect I guess...just kinda wished I wasn't so small...'

"Yo beastie come and get me unless you're chicken!" Hitting it with another stone that clunked loudly on its face, I further taunted the beast, giving it more shouts. Had to say though, from how red its eyes were, I'd have sad it was actually angry at me.

Seeing it rush towards me I yelled, running through the thickets and hoped the Grimm would slow down. Only glimpsing back momentarily while I ran, I nearly gulped from how the trees and bushes splintered off its limbs. 'Oh...That's really not good.'

Picking up my feet, I book it harder away from the Grimm and scanned around for something to help me put some distance or at least stop it. With not much time to look, the only thing that came to mind was the old tree limb. "Well, beggars can't be choosers," I grunt with heavy breath, ducking under a nearby limb and pulling it back as hard as I could pull.

Hearing the beast close in, I took one good look at its spot before letting go. "Fetch!" Shouting loud, my fingers follow the released tree limb as it snaps back and slams rights into the Beowolfs skull. A small whimper came from the Grimm when it reeled back in pain. Knocked to the ground by the sudden strike, it looked to be stunned from the hit.

"I can't believe that worked..." Smiling in success, I turned back to dash through the tree line just when a loud wail came from behind me.

 ** _Rrroooooar!_**

All movement left my body as my eardrums felt like they ruptured from the air splitting scream from the Grimm. Barely managing to turn my head to see the beast, Its eyes looked at mine and never before had I felt bloodlust so strong ever pointed at someone.

My heart was pounding, sweat rolled down my neck from the Grimm that wanted more but my death. Alone and helpless, this small prey was in its clawed grasp.

Suddenly without warning, it felt like time seemed to slow as the Grimm began smashing through the vegetation. Branches and leaves violently flew past the creature as it narrowed in on me. I wanted to move, but its gaze froze my feet. Darkness crept in around me when it's mouth opened to snap at my head. Tears began to pour down my cheeks as I mentally broke down at facing death.

'Please...anyone...help-"

Unable to finish my final thoughts, a sharp whiz flew through the air and collided with the Grimm in a loud and strong bang.

 ** _Boooom!_**

'What the hell was that?!' I shouted in my head as I looked back towards the house with the biggest smile I've had since living here. "Mom!"

There she was my mom, Urtha Azul, an ex-huntress aiming her bow down at the Grimm with a glare I've never seen her give as she had an arrow already being drawn back.

"Don't you even dare think of harming my boy you wretched beast!"

The Grimm seeing the newer and more worrisome threat roared out and tried to charge at her. Without any hesitation, Urtha let loose the arrow and flew straight at its face, exploding it from the fire dust lined tip. Smoke covered where it struck, but from where I was at, I could vividly see the now empty area where its head should have been. Falling with a loud thud, the beheaded Grimm fell to its knees before thudding fully into the ground where it began to disappear.

 **[Quest: Not by the hair of my chin] Completed**

 **Increased Closeness to Ruby and Yang**

 **10,000 exp gained**

 **Due to locked Aura, exp shall be stored**

 **Huntsman Path unlocked**

 **Due to locked Aura, this path will be saved**

I didn't even bother to look at the quest completed screen. The only thing that had my attention was the women who I loved and cared for as my mother.

"Mommy" Running to her, she kneeled down to embrace me in a hug where I softly cried in her chest. Slowly her gentle caressing of my back helped calm me as I looked at her weapon and the Slowly disappearing body.

'Damn...my mom really knows what she's doing.' The realization was dawning on me and it was a good thing that I had been a good boy for her till now…

"Ulric!" Ruby and Yang, who I soon noticed from behind me, ran at me with tears and slammed into my back to join the rather touching group hug.

"We-Hic…we thought we weren't -Hic…going to see you again." Ruby was sobbing trying to speak as Yang was shaking with red-stained eyes, clutching desperately to my shirt like I would disappear if she did.

"I'm fine Ruby, see?" Patting my chest I give her an endearing smile to calm her. "Not a scratch on me." It seemed to work with how they smiled, but both were still sniffling from their noses, trying to hold back from crying any further.

"Are you sure sweetie? no bumps or bruizes?" My mom had grabbed me by my shoulders and deeply inspected my body where I tried to quickly prove to her I was fine, else be held like a baby again.

"I'm all good mom, He never touched me." Giving me a once-over, she softly sighed before hugging me to near death.

"I'm so glad you're alright Ulric." She faintly smiles as I hold her tightly back. The warm moment at this point would have lasted if not for the making of her knuckles to my head. "What were you even thinking going so far out from the house!?"

'Oww...welp, I deserved that.'

"We weren't… I should've tried stopping them, but I went along with it…I'm sorry" I shamefully hide my face before the sisters stood next to me tightly.

"No Mrs. Azul he warned us to look out but we didn't…w-were sorry." Yang, adding into my defense lightened the stern gaze my mother had before sighing deeply.

"You know that I'm still going to tell your parents about this right?" The two of them both gulped, knowing that their dad Tai would be told of this adventure they plotted. With my mom standing back up, I thought this would soon pass on, but unfortunately, it wasn't when Urtha pinched at my cheek suddenly.

"You're still in very big trouble young man. It seems you gained your father's foolishness." She held onto my cheek tightly while she lectured me. My slight yelping did little to lightening her grip on me. "Well...at least you also got his braveness, my brave little man." Giving me another kiss to my forehead, I plea to be released as Ruby and Yang started to giggle.

"Mooooom don't! Your embarrassing me…" I groan out earning laughter from the three of them. I couldn't help but slowly join their laughter until Mom let go of me.

"Alright now kids, I think you all had enough adventure for one day. Let's head back inside until everyone gets back home tonight."

Yang and Ruby now had worried faces as I had my turn snicker quietly behind them while we walked in front of my mom to our house.

"Hurry up now you three, and don't think you're out of the woods yet Ulric. Your father is going to have a talk with you when he gets back."

My laughter stopped from hearing that piece of news however what happened next shocked me more. Without warning Yang and Ruby had both latched onto my arms when suddenly they both planted a soft kiss to each of my cheeks.

"Thank you, Ulric, you saved not only me, but you protected Ruby." Yang had thanked me for what I did and seeing her warm smile made me smile bashfully back.

"You really were like one of those heroes in the stories Ulric." Ruby squeaking out after Yang had her silver eyes gazing at me with her heartfelt smile. "Thank you."

Enjoying the attention and gratitude, I shyly scratched at my nose trying to play it off. "It wasn't much. I'll always be there for you two anytime." The two of them both smiled before walking with me as we marched on to face our punishment together. Along the way, we chatted for a bit as Ruby watched with amazement in her eyes as I made and acted out whooshing noises. retelling my heroic actions until our parents returned. No doubt they would most likely be angry from what they would soon discover.

* * *

"Thanks again Urtha, I'll be sure to give these two a very needed earful when we get home." Summer thanking my mother softly rocked the sleeping forms of Yang and Ruby in her arms.

"I'm just glad I got there in time so think nothing of it. I know you'd do the same for me any day."

Whatever else they began chatting about I couldn't hear. My own predicament had me distracted from being face to face with my dad who for once isn't all laughs. No, for the first time since being here, his smile was not present and his eyes pierced my body. It wasn't surprising that I dragged my foot in worry from what would happen.

"Son…Ulric…" He slowly began making sure I was making eye contact with him as he spoke. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when your mother called me today?"

I slowly nodded my head in answer to his question.

"Do you also know how foolish it was to go out so far without telling anyone?" Nodding once again, a deep sigh left my fathers nose.

"Then tell me boy what made you think that was such a good idea?" With a hard tone, he asks me his question where I gulp.

"It wasn't dad. It was a stupid idea that could've gotten us hurt and I didn't stop it." My head couldn't stare back at his. It was too heavy facing the ground with tears of shame. The room was quiet for a few moments till suddenly I feel his hand pat my head making me look up at him.

"At least you know that son." He wraps me in a bone-crushing hug "I'm just glad I didn't lose my Little Boy Blue today." Pulling me close, he tightly wrapped me into his arms as I tried to hug him back, tears trailing down my cheeks.

We stayed like this and waited till I calmed down when the door finally closed before mom walked up to us with a soothing smile.

"I am too dear, but if you don't let go you may crush him." She lightly laughs with dad, who sheepishly grinned and released me. I tried to give them a smile of my own but after what happened today, I knew it couldn't stay like this.

'I need to get stronger...' Thinking of the looks on Ruby and Yang's faces hurt my stomach when I remembered that moment. I had to take action here and now. Luckily I knew someone who was all but wanting the same thing.

"Hey, dad?" Speaking with something like determination in my voice, Tybalt gazed down at me with curiosity.

"Yes, son?"

"After what happened, I saw Ruby and Yang crying. I never want to see that again...so I was wondering…" Twiddling my thumbs as I spoke, I tried to find the best words to say to him. "Can...can you teach me to become strong?"

My eyes held a conviction that surprised both my father and mother. Both were quiet until a large grin and sparkling eyes slowly made way onto Tybalt's face before he lifted me off the couch.

"I know that look, Ulric! I had that same look when I asked my dad to become a huntsman!" Twirling me without a care around the room, my mother sighed watching the two of us and found a spot to sit. A small smile though started to grow as she watched at her two boys together.

"Of course I'll train you Ulric, but be warned, I can't treat you like a father should. Being my song, I want nothing else but to protect you. I may hold back your growth should I treat you that way.

Giving him a nod, I softly grinned when a pop-up box appeared.

 **[Quest: Light the Fire Signal]**

 **Task: Become strong enough to enter Signal to follow your path as a huntsman.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Become a student of Signal**

 **Become a huntsman in training**

 **50,000 Exp**

 **Failure/Denial:**

 **Don't become a student of Signal**

 **Closeness with Ruby and Yang Decreased**

 **Accept: Yes/No?**

"Yes dad I'm going to become strong, but not just for me." I mentally accept the quest "I'll be strong for everyone else who can't be."

He smiles at my words before putting me down and ruffling my hair.

"Then son let us begin. Please stand still." He states with a serious tone before kneeling in front of me, placing his hands upon my chest and shoulder. A faint warmth could be felt from where he touched before he began speaking again.

"Upon this day, I free your spirit from your shackles of humanity. Upon this day, I grant you the freedom to stand with your own strength. Upon this day, I burden you with the weight of the world. May you now forever shine, like a beacon of hope and blaze a trail for those who follow in your wake. Upon this day, you are reborn anew."

Tybalt's aura flares sporadically through his speech as I feel a burning fire pierce through the core of my body. The searing strength gradually built up while he chanted and barely could I hear him. It was only when he stopped did the warm energy explode as I gasped slightly from the newfound sensation that traveled over my skin.

 **Congratulations! Your Aura has been unleashed! Commencing new update to self.**

 **[Aura: Unlocked]**

 **Ulric Azul**

 **Title system now acquired**

 **[The Would be Hunter]**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **Aura: 200/200**

 **Lv: 1**

 **Str: 20**

 **Vit: 20**

 **Agi: 10**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 20**

 **Chr: 10**

 **0 Points remaining**

 **NOTICE: due to aura being unlocked, Skills and Exp are now returned**

 **Exp: 10,100 Earned**

 **The Exp bar dinged a few times as I notice it went up to level 4**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe: The ability to focus on objects and people to understand them.**

 **Hunter's Rights: Slain creatures grant EXP**

 **Passives:**

 **Aura: The inner strength of your soul now released. Stat bonus [Current: 25%]**

 **[Current Status]**

 **Ulric Azul**

 **[The Would be Hunter]**

 **HP: 250**

 **Aura: 250**

 **Lv: 4**

 **Str: 20 + 5**

 **Vit: 20 + 5**

 **Agi: 10+ 3**

 **Dex: 10 + 3**

 **Int: 10 + 3**

 **Wis: 20 + 5**

 **Chr: 10 + 3**

 **15 Points remaining**

'Well, that was a lot all at once…' Looking at the newly revised screen, I nod at seeing it show new information since the first time. 'I'd better take the night to understand how this works. It's pretty nice knowing I can ACTUALLY use it now.'

Moving past my thoughts, I soon felt a wave of nausea flow through me. "I feel weird dad…" Holding my stomach, my body did feel rather queasy from the new energy I felt flowing through me. My dad Tybalt only laughed as he patted my back.

"Don't worry Ulric, you'll feel better once you get used to you Aura flowing freely."

Gesturing to follow him, we both head towards the backroom closet. Taking his time to open it he starts talking of the past as he pulls out a rather old box. "In our family, it has always been a tradition for the firstborn to receive combat training in hopes of keeping our tradition as noble warriors." Opening the chest with a key he procured from his pocket, the loud clink when he turns it springs open the lid. Dust from decades ago blasts from the trunk and the smile on Tybalt's face grew when he began rummaging inside it. "Of course nowadays, people don't need to become warriors for armies or hunters, but for some reason or another, the men of our family always kept coming down this path."

Lifting a rather well used wooden blade, He gives it to me to inspect as he pulls more gear from the box. "And In two weeks, We'll begin training you our family's secrets and battle studies." Humming to himself, he didn't seem surprised when turned looking both upset and shocked.

"Two weeks!? Why aren't we starting now?!" I couldn't help but shout at him as he only laughed, glancing at me with his smirking eyes.

"Well normally yes we would start today, but sadly 'someone' is grounded for two weeks for not listening to their parent's warnings.

With my mouth slightly opened, I tried to raise a point at him but no words left my lips. "Bu-wh-"

"Your mother also said that, unless you want to challenge it?"

"Nope! I'm good. Two weeks is a fair punishment." I nod my head rapidly as dad goes back to inspecting the box. 'I'm not about to start that fight. Last time I saw dad try to challenge her...' my thoughts break as I grimace at the prospects. 'Well...at least I'm starting something soon. Better then nothing I guess...'

* * *

I learned a few things after my two weeks of grounding finally finished. One, dad was really happy to start training me. Two, dad was 'REALLY' happy to start training me. It seemed weight training was a family specialty and not the usual kind, but every day, each grueling minute kind.

The ankle and wrist weights I had on weren't so bad. Having them felt rather natural after two weeks. What got to me though was the weighted undershirt and shorts that I would say a normal child shouldn't wear if they want a normal spine.

Day in, day out, that was what my life had become. I would spend my days running to build my endurance up and afterward be made to enjoy four-hour spars. Truly I got what I wished for but the start felt like hell. I wonder if each father does this because they themselves had to do it? I didn't mumble over the issue long though. I had other things to learn like my newly given skills.

My 'gift' of being a game character seemed to come with new abilities that for the most part became to be useful. The observe skill turned out to be rather nice to have around when trying to understand things or better yet people.

 **Tybalt Azul**

 **[Giant of Patch]**

 **Lv:?**

Seeing how I could view other peoples parameters was rather good knowing now rather than later. Seeing how my dad was high enough that I couldn't gauge it showed me just how formidable he is. Being a Beacon Alumni must do that to a person.

Stats came next when I finally hit my next level after a few training sessions. Each level seemed to award me five points to freely input into my own statistics. A rather nice feature to help configure my build.

The real kicker was after a special event dad made called an ironman challenge did another new trigger pop up.

 **[Due to diligent training, permanent stat points have been added]**

 **Str + 3,** **Vit + 3**

"What?" Was the only thing that made it out of me when I checked my screen.

 **Ulric Azul**

 **[The Would be Hunter]**

 **HP: 290/290**

 **Aura: 250/250**

 **Lv: 5**

 **Str: 23 + 6**

 **Vit: 23 + 6**

 **Agi: 10 + 3**

 **Dex: 10 + 3**

 **Int: 10 + 3**

 **Wis: 20 + 5**

 **Chr: 10 + 3**

 **20 Points remaining**

So either I'm lucky or actually working hard could result in buffing myself up. Wanting to see if this was the case, I spent a week practicing my communication skills with rather outdated self-confidence videos that dad owned 'Which made me learn just how he got to be how he was now.'.

 **[Due to diligent effort, permanent stat points have been added]**

 **Chr +3**

I made a rather happy fist pump seeing the screen again. It seemed like a rather good way to beef myself up, but after trying to abuse the system this way proved ineffective. When I tried reading another book about confidence, no screen appeared. So even if I read another confidence book, if it had the same material or by redoing the same event, nothing would happen. Sadly I had to move away from trying to increase quickly, but luckily I had Yang and Ruby to distract me when they came over with Summer to visit.

This was how my self-improvement went as the first few months started. They were some of the most wonderful things I've ever had experienced, even when compared to my old life. Sadly, much to my arrogance, during this eventful fall, Summer Rose had left us. It happened when dad took me on a trip outside of Vale to meet a friend and show me a simple Hunter job. I was too excited to actually go on the mission to remember that this would happen. When I got back, mother was bawling her eyes on the couch. Training became somewhat sparse for a while when dad tried to keep heart and help mom through this. I couldn't blame him though. I had to watch out for Yang, who became rather quiet after it happened. Ruby, luckily was too young to fully understand everything, but during some sleepovers, I noticed some tears in her eyes when we went to bed.

Tai himself wasn't the same after losing Summer. He grew distant and nearly reminded me of Qrow from how his consumption grew as the fall season went on. My family was able to recover and with it returned my training. Through this time, I dived into my own self-studies, reading our family's texts to perfect my own style. Seeing them look so downtrodden gave me a desire to push harder and I won't lie, it made hitting the dummies that much more satisfying.

"Ulric, Tybalt, hurry up! It's almost time for dinner!" Mom yelled from the kitchen window where dad was instructing me at target practice. Finally getting back to a rhythm again we had begone to start the next level of lessons.

"Alright dear, We'll be done soon. Alright Ulric, just like I taught you." Lifting his hand, I raised my wooden blade and shield to await his start. "Begin!"

Like lightning, I strike the marked target dummy with a downward swing that was followed by a thrust to the chest. The dummy at the hit reeled back as I prepared my shield to meet it with a strong bash against it.

"Good job." Tybalt smiled as I relaxed my form. "You're getting better every day Ulric. Guess all us Azuls really are warriors at heart, hah!" He laughs with a smile, handing me a towel that I thanked for and wiped myself down with.

"Well I do have a good teacher slash father is all." Giving each other a grin, he patted my back as we walked inside where the smell of mom's cooking hit both of us. "Mmm and such good food to boot~" I chuckled quietly before cleaning up and helping mom set the table.

"You should watch him sometime dear. Our boy really has a knack for this." Pridefully laughing, dad discusses my training with mom. After Summer had passed, she became more worried with me wanting to pick up the profession.

"So long as you both don't push it, maybe." Giving a slight huff, she tried to smile for my sake. "At least it gets you two out of the house and exercising."

Both dad and I laugh at that remark right as I dive my fork into my food. The taste of mom's buttered potatoes was always a favorite in my book. 'Mmm~'

 **[Urgent Quest: A Picnic in a Basket]**

 **Task: Save Yang and Ruby from the Beowolves currently stalking them**

 **Reward:**

 **25,000 exp**

 **Closeness to Yang and Ruby Increased**

 **[Special objective: Under a Bird's Wing]**

 **Defeat them before Qrow shows up**

 **Reward:**

 **Respect from Qrow**

 **Failure/denial:**

 **Possible death to Yang and Ruby**

 **Possible death upon failure.**

 **Accept? Yes/no**

The box popping open matched my eyes as they stared at the quest. My fist tightly began clenching onto the fork as raw emotion started seeping through me. "YANG! RUBY!" I couldn't hold back from yelling with my hand slamming the fork into the table. Dashing off the chair, I hear mom and dad yelling at me, asking me what was wrong but my ears didn't hear a word of it. 'This is not happening. Isn't Qrow supposed to save them?'

Like a machine, I was driven to move. Quickly finding my sword, I gripped it with forceful intent. Even as mom and dad shouted, I ran out the door with flared breathing, quickly bolting once I stepped down the stairs. Taking no time to reach Tai's house. "Ruby, Yang! Where are you!?" I shouted louder, trying to hope they were near. Getting no response back, I started to search their yard. It luckily the soil was soft from the earlier rain a few days back because barely I saw the trail of a wagon leaving the homestead. 'Hold on you two, I'm coming.' Following after the track in a mad run, I jumped through the treeline, making sure that I could see the wheeled line. With the sun already starting to set, the weakened light made it hard to keep following the girl's trail.

Worry had started to settle in the back of my mind if I couldn't find them quick enough. Just the vision of mauled red wagon was nearly putting tears in my eyes as I rushed after the near missing track. 'Am...am I going to lose them like Summer?' Doubts like these flooded me and weighed me slower until I pictured their smiling faces.

'No!' My heart burns with an unknown strength that presses my body forward. 'I will find them. I MUST find them.' Holding to my words, I restore my will and continue through the forest when a howl passes over me.

 _ **Rroooar!…Snarl~**_

The familiar sound that stunned me once before echoed in the trees. Quicking my pace to follow the noise, I exit some sparse trees to see all I needed to see. Yang petrified with fear, exhaustion clearly evident from how far she went with Ruby who was sleeping in a wagon.

 **Beowolve(s)**

 **[The prowlers of the Hunt]**

 **Lv: 15 and 10**

 **HP: 300 and 200**

The two Grimm eyed the cart that held the small Ruby within. Moving slowly, the two eased towards them as Yang had tears on her face. My anger boiled over when my body moved without me, charging down for a warpath. "Don't you touch them!" I shouted deeply from my lungs. Yang and the two Grimm all looked to see me, but the only thing they got was a blur when my sword was already swinging into the weaker Beowolf.

"AHH!" My second scream joined with the loud crash of my wooden blade. The thunderous smash sent sailing the Grimm, making the other back off.

"Ulric?" Yang meekly questioned my arrival before finding the energy to move towards me.

"Not now, Get behind me with Ruby." Lifting my hand to command her back. I turn my gaze to the monsters and ready myself for them to attack.

 **Beowolve(s)**

 **HP: 300**

 **HP: 160/200**

'So at least I can damage them that's good. That means I can at least fight this time.' Gripping my handle tighter I step slightly away from Yang and Ruby to draw their eyes. "If you want something to eat, then I'm waiting right here!" I rotate the blunt blade as the weaker monster takes my invitation.

Its speedy charge made it reach me quickly but from the countless practice I've had, My body sidestepped just barely enough to avoid its claw. Turning with my blade winded back I swing with my strength, landing a lighter blow into its spine making it fall and roll harshly away before snarling at me. "Your not so tough are you?" I mock the creature as it makes another pass at me but this time I get low, dodging its fangs. Reaching it's underbelly, I ready another strike using its own momentum to release a thrust up at its throat, launching it skywards. When the monster fell back down, I saw it's neck very much broken as the heat of black muscle began to dissolve.

"Hah-hah.." 'My very first kill. I really did it. I fought a Grimm.' While taking in the moment of my actions, a small shaking in my hands had begun. Hearing a faint growl, I look back at the other Beowolf, who inched closer making my breath and heartbeat harder in my chest and ears. That look of anger in its eyes reminded me of the first one. The same way it looked, wanting to kill me.

'Death...' The weight of my mortality had sunk in once more as I tried to keep steady. Each step it took made me lose feeling in my arms.

'This fear...am I going to die again like this?' I go to back away when I noticed in the corner of my eye Yang and Ruby who was trying to stay hidden. 'Damn it, Ulric,...You must stand strong for them if not for yourself!'

I clutch my sword handle taking a step forward with my burning resolve, locking my eyes onto the demon before me.

 **[Your Determination to Protect has bursted forth New Power!]**

 **Gained new Ability**

 **Warden's Cry: Taunt enemies to fight you. For [10 sec] any creature marked that attacks any target but you will receive retaliatory damage**

 **Gained New Passive**

 **Guardian's Will: Your soul burns to protect what is right [+ 15% to Wis and Vit bonus]**

A smile of confidence grows on my face as I stare down the Grimm with my resolve now burning. "Fight me you stupid beast!" I shout using my new cry to force it to me as we both lunge forward. Both of us go to swing at the other with our strongest attack. My blade and its claws quickly collided into a loud crash. Wood splinters and bone fly outwards from the impact as I see it's claw broken. I would have smirked in victory if now for my own weapon wasn't destroyed either.

"Damn." Was all I could get out before the now injured Beowolf used its pained energy to lash out its other claw into my side, knocking the air from my lungs and hurling me into a tree. "Ugh!" The strong collision with the old oak cracked painfully into my backside as I look to see just how strong a swing that was to my body. Opening the screen, my face pales slightly.

 **Ulric Azul**

 **[The Would be Hunter]**

 **HP: 195/320**

 **Aura: 0/280**

'Damn..that was a hard hit..' Grunting from the pain, I quickly noticed my side had a large gash from the claws as I look back at the beast. It was roaring from its limp arm, crying out itself in pain when a voice caught my attention. "Ulric!"

My eyes widen when The Beowolf also turned to see Yang screaming at me along with Ruby who was rubbing her eyes to wake up. A low growl soon came from its throat making me worry "Nn..no..d-don't"

Using the last of my strength to stand, I make a step forward "Please…" The Grimm begins to move towards them."Don't! face me!" Uncaring to my words, its body dashes towards them with a loud snarl.

"Yang!" I shout dropping to the ground on my knee before screaming at the beast. "Don't you dare touch her!" Seeing it move at them weirdly enough made my body felt lighter for some reason when my eyes widen before glaring intensely.

'Do you dare to attack while you're still in my call?' I scream at the top of my lungs when my body nearly flies at the Beowulf who didn't notice until too late "AHHHH!" My chipped blade careened into the back of its skull with an unhinged fury, causing a wail to echo from the beast as it flailed in complete agony.

With all my strength I keep a grip on the handle trying to lodge it deeper in making it scream louder. "Yang get back!" Commanding Yang as the Grimm flung about. The monster was roaring madly as I kept tight to it, clinging my fingers into its fur. Desperately it tried to shake me off before looking at a tree. WIth the rest of its strength, it ran at the wooden obelisk back first as we both collide.

Grunting when we made impact, I twist the blade along with the movement. Like a nail to a hammer, the handle sunk fully into its head. The eerie silence made me wonder what was going to happen but when It wobbled I knew why...it had died. Lifeless, the Grimm could no longer stand and quickly thudded to the ground as I skidded down the tree lying at its roots.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to lighten the blow and had to take the full brunt of the attack as well. "Hack-gah!" Coughing up blood from no doubt internal injuries My vision slightly faded. The beating in my ears nearly made me miss Yang rushing to me along with Ruby, who both saw red trail down my mouth.

"Ulric, you're bleeding!" Ruby cried out, not sure why so much was coming out of me.

"Please…hic…please don't leave me too." Yang was crying heavily with her head in my lap clutching my legs. I tried to calm her and weakly lifted my arm to stroke her head.

"Yang it's okay..." I try to start but she slams up into my chest and holds me.

"No your not! Your hurt and it's my fault and…hic…and now you're-!" Her bawling was quickly stopped when a man picked her up.

"No one is going anywhere firecracker." I look up to the voice, making a smile when I see who it is.

 **Qrow Branwen**

 **[A Dusty Old Crow]**

 **Lv:?**

'Thank god he made it in time.' holding my side in pain. I look at the grizzled hunter. "Who are you?"

"I guess your guardian angel kid…I must say though, nice job holding your ground squirt. Not many boys your age could stand there as you did." He kneels down, dropping Yang who had stopped crying now Qrow started checking me over.

"Hold still now. I need to get you out of here before more friends join the party." Barely hearing him as I felt his touch over my wounds, I heard the soft ringing of my quest box.

 **[Urgent Quest: A picnic in a basket] Completed**

 **25,000 exp earned**

 **Closeness to Yang and Ruby Increased**

 **[Special objective: Defeat the Grimm before Qrow shows up] Completed**

 **Closeness to Qrow increased**

The quest once finishing jumped me up a nearly double my level before something else happened. Lazily watching the body of the Beowolf disperse. The particles that made up it's form seemed to flow towards me.

 **Hunstman Rights activated: Gained 10,000 Exp**

"Well, looks like you get to fight another day kid." Qrow also finishing the cleaning and wrapping my wound, patted my shoulder before picking me up. "Lets get you kids home." Fully allowing myself to relax, I smiled hearing another ding as the **EXP** tops me up to level 9.

'Well, I know how that works now I guess.' Yawning as Qrow lays me down into the wagon, I noticed the sudden warmth of Ruby and Yang cuddling to me, all three of us tired from this ordeal. 'Guess it's time for a nap…goodnight you two and thank you, you dusty old crow…'

* * *

 _ **CRASH!** _"ULRIC!? Mommy's here!"

I really was quite the commotion when I was suddenly made awake. I didn't even know my mom could break a door that easily.

It was just after we got back to Tai's home when he knocked and watched as Tai, seeing me hurt and Yang with Ruby both in slight tears suddenly re-active his dad mode. Yang and Ruby were, to say the least, glad seeing their old man back to normal but at the same time worried what their dad was going to do to them.

So while Tai began wrapping up his lecture, Qrow laid me out on the sofa and gave a call to my parents. In two minutes flat, mom made a nice shaped hole in their doorway, with dad in tow. He quickly apologized and paid for a now needed new door.

Mom really was something to say the least upon reaching me. First, she entered rage mode and gave me such an earful that I wondered if fighting the Grimm was easier. Then like as if nothing happened did she turn a one-eighty into nurture mode, with a shower of hugs and kisses thanking whatever gods out there that I came back to her. Dad just sat there the whole time without one word. He just looked at me with a face I've never seen before, which kinda creeped me out.

Through the talking and attention, I quickly learned just how nice aura was. So for good news, I already started feeling better and with a week of rest, was ready to start training again. The bad news…it wasn't until another week until mom would let me outside, let alone hold a weapon to practice. That is until dad took me outside one day to talk…

"Son, how did you know they were in trouble?" He asked me in such a straightforward way I was speechless with my mouth imitating a fish.

"Umm I mean I just…felt like something was wrong." I try to play off but his eyes grew more stern.

"Ulric…I talked to Yang. She didn't tell anyone she was going anywhere." His voice more toned "I'll ask again…how…did…you…know?" I was panicking on the inside now. What was I suppose to say 'Oh you know just some quest that popped up in my face saying the girls I cared for were at death's door if I didn't dash like a mad man for them.' Yeah like that would work.

"I don't know…it was like something inside was telling me they were in trouble and I acted on it…" He sat there for a moment taking it in and giving me a look over before a low laugh erupted from him. Moments later he picked me up and shouted in happy laughter

"Haha, My boy! To think in only a month your semblance already awakened!" He cheered as I mentally sigh from his reasoning…which I guess isn't too far off.

"Semblance?" I say in a questioning tone as he sets me on the bed again.

"A semblance my son is something those with aura can unlock. It is what makes you unique. Only you have that gift." He stands up and picks up his sword. "Like how this is mine." He attempts to plunge it into his stomach as I flinch.

"DAD!" I shout as he laughs, showing the blade now scrunched inwards from the attempted strike.

"Haha got you didn't I?" he laughs out as I sigh. "Mine is called Iron Giant. My body becomes harder than steel allowing me to be impervious to most attacks."

"But why is that your semblance?" I look to him as he ponders on the question.

"Well, Ulric like a said somewhere deep in our soul this is something that is who we are. For myself, I wanted to be unstoppable. To be an unbreakable wall that could fight my foes."

"So my need to protect others is my semblance?" I have a puzzled look as he continues.

"It might be son; deep inside you is a heart that wishes to protect what he loves." He teasingly pokes my chest as I pout "and will give everything to keep it." He ruffles my head as I lay back on the bed thinking about it.

He isn't wrong. So far the quests I received have been to protect or reach the goals that I dream for. Maybe this is my semblance.

"So dad…when will we get back to training," I ask in earnest, earning a laugh from him when he turned the lights off.

"Oh probably once your mother finally calms down about her baby boy being hurt; Goodnight son." He finishes our talk, closing the door as I dream about what will come at me next.

 **Ulric Azul**

 **[The Would be Hunter]**

 **HP: 320/320**

 **Aura: 280/280**

 **Lv: 9**

 **Str: 23 + 6**

 **Vit: 23 + 9**

 **Agi: 10 + 3**

 **Dex: 10 + 3**

 **Int: 10 + 3**

 **Wis: 20 + 8**

 **Chr: 13 + 4**

 **40 Points Remaining**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt like I improved in the storytelling department from this one. Anyways glad to see some people like this story. As before please a review and ask any question you want to receive a reply to your thoughts**

 **Now without delay end chapter questions!**

* * *

 **Lexus-Regis: I think this Chapter just answered this question lol. If you want more specifics to leave another comment for me**

 **Justtrynahelp: I hope this story goes great as well. I thought about changing the formula from the ones I've seen before and honestly I like this result so far.**

 **P.S: I just got a Job so I don't know how quick I'll be able to update. I'm aiming for once a week so here goes nothing!**


	3. Ch3: Back to School

**Chapter 3: Going Back to School**

* * *

A few more years have passed since my first Grimm hunt and I've improved since then in alot of ways.

Now being thirteen years old my body has developed considerably. It seems when i made my appearance it didn't account for heavy exercise because i looked chiseled. 'Got to thank dad for the years of dedicated weight running.'

I flexed into the standing mirror in my room as i inspect my muscles. I couldn't help but smile when I practice lifting my bed up with one hand 'It felt very good'.

However the more relevant improvements would of course be my characteristics. "Status" I say to myself as I sit up in my bed to check my current stats.

 **Ulric Azul**

 **[Signal Tryout]**

 **HP: 700/700**

 **Aura: 560/560**

 **Lv: 20**

 **Str: 35 + 9 [.25]**

 **Vit: 50 + 20 [.4]**

 **Agi: 28 + 7 [.25]**

 **Dex: 42 + 11 [.25]**

 **Int: 33 + 8[.25]**

 **Wis: 40 + 16 [.4]**

 **Chr: 20 + 5 [.25]**

 **95 Points remaining**

I just recently hit level 20 and earned some bonus points from daily event triggers.

Quests have randomly still shown up from time to time and I have been trying to figure out how it decides on when they do appear.

From what I've learnt over these past few years is that they would show up without me knowing the location or time.

That is to say for example that rescue mission for Yang and Ruby. I didn't know when it would happen or even where but the system was able to know and tell me.

This is a rather unsettling thought. I could be across the globe and be notified for a quest to stop a some random enemy. It sent a chill down my spine just thinking about the repercussions of that.

"Skills" I say revealing my list of current abilities and passives as i sit down on my bed changing into my gear.

 **Skills:**

 **Observe:** The ability to focus on objects and people to understand them.

 **Huntsman Path:** The ability to draw power from those you slay as Exp

 **Warden's Call:** Taunt enemies to fight you. Any who dare attack another during the duration **[10 sec]** will result to being hit for bonus damage

 **Mighty Blow:** Unleash a massive strike lowering the targets Defenses

 **Divine Interception:** Rush to the aide of an ally absorbing the blow

 **Rally:** Boost nearby allies spirits and increase their Damage

 **Passives:**

 **Aura:** Aura is the inner strength of your soul now released. **Stat bonus [Current: 25%]**

 **Guardians Will:** You soul shines to protect what is right **[+ 15% to Wis and Vit bonus]**

 **[Apprentice] Armor Finesse (Heavy):** The weight on your shoulders lightens for you to fight on **[Move penalty reduced by 25%]**

 **[Apprentice] Shield Bearer:** Let no attack break through your iron will **[Reduce attacks that are blocked by 10%]**

I smiled as I reread my newer skills. These will be very useful for the build I've been working on.

After watching RWBY I noticed just how open or vulnerable they were in most fights.

Sure they could destroy Grimm without a second thought, but they always lacked a means of soaking damage or lower aggro on themselves to clean up the bigger threats.

That's why I decided on a Guardian kind of class for my combat. Being able to take blows and dishing them back while keeping my team free to move around is a smart move when dealing with high priority targets or swarms.

I also noticed my most recent passives have the title of 'apprentice' next to them.

I haven't seen anything special about it, but if I had to guess the more I practice using these skills the more effective they will be.

This is what led me to integrate heavy weights to be strapped to my training suit whenever I run or swing my gear. I even took up a Tower shield just to get used to it's bulkiness.

'hmm...I wonder if I can design it better once I get to Signal?'

"Ulric it's almost time to go!" I hear Yang shout from downstairs.

"Coming, just give me a second!" I strap on my sparing gear and shuffle out the door and down the stairs. When I reach the last step I see Yang in her own style that looks rather similar to what she has later at Beacon.

Ever since that incident in the woods, Yang has been working hard to enter Signal just like me. My dad usually had us spar while Ruby would cheer from the sidelines.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **[The Burning Sun]**

 **HP: 570/570**

 **Aura: 280/280**

 **Lv: 17**

 **Str: 61 + 24[.4]**

 **Vit: 42 + 15 [.35]**

 **Agi: 33 + 8 [.25]**

 **Dex: 55 + 14 [.25]**

 **Int: 24 + 6[.25]**

 **Wis: 22 + 6[.25]**

 **Chr: 45 + 11 [.25]**

There is a reason why one doesn't anger Yang. That Strength alone would and could break bone if you weren't careful.

Luckily she makes the perfect partner to spar against close range and strong attacks. Unluckily I have to actually take those hits to learn from it... I still feel the time my shoulder popped out of my socket back when she unlocked her aura.

"Your slow blue boy, I could've gotten to Signal and back by the time it took you to get down here." She teases as I roll my eyes.

"Sorry some of us don't just roll out of bed looking gorgeous Yang." I play back as she 'tsks' me with a finger wag.

"You know I work hard to maintain this." She gestures to her body and smirks when she catches me staring.

"See it even gets your attention." She winks making me redden slightly before I move past her.

"Okay Yang, let's just get going before we're actually late." She just nods with a grin when we head out.

We walk in silence for a long while as we made our way towards Signal academy. It wasn't until we could hear cheering when Yang looks to me.

"Feeling nervous?" she asks skipping down the dirt path.

"Ehh about as nervous as anyone I guess." I look upwards as we keep walking. "I mean this is it. This is our chance to become actual hunters." A smile creeps unto my face before Yang does too.

"Well I feel pretty pumped to get to knock someone out." She grins slamming her fists together as I sigh with a smile.

"I feel sorry for the poor soul that has to stand between you and this test today."

We both laugh as we make our way to the training site by Signal. Parents and family are already in seats ready to watch the next generation of huntsmen.

In Patch there really isn't much to do so it's like a yearly festival in some way.

"Yang, Ulric!" we turn our heads to the voice as Ruby who is cheering from the stands by my parents.

Tai and Qrow are teachers there so they were busy judging other participants, meaning mine would watch Ruby for the day.

"You two look ready for this." My dad shouts with a bellow and holding a scroll…oh god no.

"Really dad? Is that camera really needed?" I question his judgement before sinking downwards as Yang snickers next to me.

I glare at her before my own face lightens into a smile. "Why are you laughing? He is gonna record you too." I say with a grin as she stops, now slumping next to me.

"Your parents are the worst…" she says with a sigh as I act hurt.

"Really? Your dad wanted to wear a shirt with your face on it, so you tell me whose is worse?"

I laugh when she punches my arm but not enough to hurt as we wave at the three in the stands when the speakers turn on.

"Will Yang Xiao Long please come to the arena, Yang Xiao Long please come up, Thank you."

"Well there's my call, see you on the other side blue boy." She grins widely making me smile back as we do our standard fist bump before she struts off stretching her arms.

'I really do pity the one who has to deal with that girl' I say to myself before being interrupted. "Ulric!" speaking of girls…

I turn to see Ruby again who decided to run down rather quickly towards me as I sigh when she jumps into a hug across my chest.

"Its sooo great to see you and Yang finally enter Signal! are you ready? Are you ready?!" she smiles brightly as she talks like an excited missile making me give her a small smile back.

"Sure." I give back ruffling her head as she pouts.

"Ulric…" she stammers out with a cherry tinted face as I laugh softly.

"What Ruby, im doing this for good luck." My plan to embarrass her seemed to work as steam looked to radiate off her when she began to flair at me.

I laugh as Ruby glares cutely at me until the speakers blared back on. "Will Ulric Azul please come to Arena B, Ulric to Arena B Thank you."

I turn back to Ruby once the speaker stopped and gave her a hug. "Wish me luck Rubes."

She stops being angry when I hold her before she smiles and laughs. "Good luck Ulric, knock'em flat!"

I let her go and turn around before I give her a thumbs-up walking towards the stage and into the center ring.

I check my gear once more, from my shield to my sword i inspect for damage before I'm greeted by Qrow who is lying in a lawn chair, drink in hand.

"Looks like the Blue Wonder finally made it." He takes a swig from his flask as I sigh knowing my luck…or I guess his luck when my challenger approaches me.

 **Harry Goldberg**

 **[Gold Ringer]**

 **Lv: 15**

"Hello, im Harry Goldberg. I look forward to our match." He offers me his hand as I return the gesture and smile.

"Ulric Azul, and I as well." We stand there for a second gauging each other with a quiet hand wrestle when Qrow stands up rocking a bit to the side of the arena.

"You both know the rules hopefully. The first to surrender or when I determine a winner ends the match." He takes another sip as we assume our battle stances.

Qrow raises his flask holding hand. "Begin…" he takes another sip as the crowd groans from his antics. "Now!" he smashes the flask into the ground shattering it and signaling the fight to commence.

Harry starts the show off with his sword in a frontal downward slash, making me raise my shield arm to counter.

The attack lands firmly down as I angle it to go away from me when I follow it with a hard bash knocking him back.

We go back to circling for a few seconds when he tries again but with a two handed horizontal slice which I use my sword this time to parry with.

Unfortunately he predicted that and shouldered me when I did and proceeded to land a firm roundhouse to my side as I stagger backwards as he re-enters again with a swing.

I use my shield to stop the blow as I smile from his skill. "Quite the kick, I'm impressed because that actually hurt."

He grins as our weapons shake from the force. "Thanks, but praise doesn't get you far with me."

We knock each other away as I look to my status.

 **HP: 700/700**

 **Aura: 500/560**

For a kick that was pretty good. Guess I'll need to get serious myself.

I initiate the fight this time as I prepare my sword. 'Mighty Blow' I think to myself as my blade swings down with a faint glow.

Harry attempts to block the sword only for the wood to snap in two leaving him wide eyed as my blade keeps going and slamming down into him forcing him to a knee.

He coughs from the impact and smiles when he rolls away to stand up. "Impressive, but that isn't enough to stop me."

His eyes glow which I assume means he activated his semblance when he begins to channel aura into his hand and hurdles it at me slamming into my chest and flying me onto my back.

I lay for a second before kick flipping back up when he launches more shots at me. I take this time to run around him using my shield to angle his attacks away from me.

'So he can focus his aura and launch it like kinetic shockwaves…great…'

Knowing that I can't keep letting him suppress me like this, I begin to zigzag towards him to force our fight into a close range combat. Once I dodged his last few attacks I begin using swift strikes that he avoided most of, but unbalanced him which was what I wanted.

I took that chance to jump at him into a full body tackle using my heavier weight to my advantage to pin him as I use my shield to slam into his face and disorient him.

He tries to resist and stand back up but I slam my shield once more directly to his temple, concussing him and giving me time to draw back my blade above his head.

With one last grunt I drop the blade and impale it next to his head When Qrow whistles at us making our heads turn to face him.

"Alright kids, I think we seen enough." He writes down something in his scroll before walking onto the stage.

"Good job both of you. Needs more work on both parts but not bad for future huntsmen." Qrow smiles with a smug look as I realize what he is implying. Not a few seconds later that triumphant dinging sound popped up.

 **[Quest: Light the Fire Signal] Completed**

 **50,000 Exp gained**

 **Get accepted as a student of Signal academy**

I smile when I read the message as I get off Harry and offer him a hand. "Good fight Harry, I look forward to more in the future."

He takes mine as I pull him up so we stand eye to eye once more. "Indeed, you are exactly what I need in a rival."

My eyebrow rises slightly before i smirk. "Rival? So does that mean our rivalry now starts at 1 to 0?" I chuckle making him laugh as we walk off the stage.

"You both go join the others as we evaluate your performances." Qrow says off to the side taking a drink and walking to the other teachers.

"It was nice meeting you Ulric." he once more extends his hand as I clasp it with my own.

"Likewise Harry." We shake hands as we say goodbyes.

I take only three steps before I'm found in a headlock by someone with what feels like soft…wait…

"Yang!?" I say realizing who my captor is before trying to break free as she laughs from me struggling.

"Aww what's wrong? I'm just rewarding you for winning your fight." She winks as I break free with a blush.

"So how was your fight?" I ask to move on from this topic when she grins.

"I won naturally of course. No one can handle this queen of the ring." She does a spin before posing like a champion as I grin.

"Good, it'd be a shame if you lost and couldn't join me here." I send back when she raises and eyebrow.

"What was that Blue boy?" she inches closer with a glare. "Do we have to have another rematch?" she is inches from my face as I only grin wider.

"Maybe Yang, you seemed off your game today so maybe I'll win." After a moment of silence we stare each other down. All is quiet until her body shakes and begins to laugh uncontrollably before gripping my shoulder blade.

"I'm so glad you're here Ulric…you're the only guy who would ever stand up to my face and say something like that." She smiles as I join her when one of the teachers comes up to the try-outs.

"Once again I thank you all for coming this year to our student exams. May we always stand strong together against the dark." Everyone cheers from his speech.

"We will be putting up the names of those who qualified today on the boards shortly. Please return to your families while we do so." He walks off as Yang and I make it to our group.

"Yang, Ulric, you guys were awesome!" Ruby instantly leaps to Yang in a hug as she hugs her back.

"Of course Rubes, You know I'm great and now everyone here does too."

I sigh before giving her a smirk. "Careful Yang your ego is showing."

"Is it? can you help me take care of it then?" she shows off her assets more making me turn away.

"Dang it Yang…" is what I can get out as she begins laughing.

"Yang please stop that!" Ruby squeaks out landing her fists into Yang.

The two get into a play fight as I walk towards my parents who looked rather proud and excited. "Hey guys."

My mom hugs me as my dad pats my back a little to roughly making me flinch from the pain.

"That's my boy! I knew you'd do great." He laughs loudly till my mom walks next to him.

"Oh really? I saw you praying when he was hit by that last attack dear." He sweats somewhat when she softly laughs next to him when i initiate a family hug.

"Thanks mom, dad. I only got this far because of you two." I smile before a unified yell reaches me. "HEY!" I look over to Yang and Ruby. "Aaaand maybe some from you girls too." We all began laughing at this point, cheering from our success today.

* * *

"CHEERS!" We shouted from Tai's home upon returning with reason to celebrate. After the boards were put up, it was easy to tell that Yang and I got accepted.

There was a moment of weakness when she hugged too tightly making me feel things I shouldn't having during our victory. Yang caught on and was smirking before Ruby broke in to diffuse the situation…I never seen her that red before but I would like to again.

Tai was rather proud of Yang passing the exam that he invited us over for his famous cook-out dishes.

He lived up to his name when I at his hotdogs. Like holy crap I never knew they could be grilled this way AND be this juicy!

"Zwei no that's mine!" Ruby shouts out when the lovable corgi known as Zwei snuck some food from off her plate.

"Ruff!"

It was actually around after the time when I rescued Yang and Ruby when Tai brought home the little fur ball. It was like Christmas at their house when Ruby started crying from how cute he was upon seeing him the first time.

We even found out he has a favorite pillow…me. I don't know what I did, but he loves sneaking up on me when I relax and jump me without hesitation. Ruby pouted over this fact and Yang could only joke about how 'Dog gone' cute it was…I never knew I could groan that hard.

Moving on from that, today was a great day. I completed a 5 year quest after all, which made me rather annoyed that I didn't even level up from it…what a letdown.

I was now at the point where those points I've been saving up were going to come in handy when I upgraded my character.

I'm honestly nervous about what could happen when I have so many points in my stats, like if I reached a high value would new things open up? Or if I pumped my Intellect would my thoughts become more complex.

I honestly considered not using them due to a feeling of unfair effort, but comparing that to the future that I knew was coming years from now I boldly made a decision.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." I told my dad as I waved and headed inside.

Once the door was locked I sat on the seat and viewed my status.

My fingers trembled as I hovered over my stats, thinking of the what could happen once I tapped the panel.

I took one last breath before I started tapping away.

 **Ulric Azul**

 **[Guardian Student of Signal]**

 **HP: 1400/1400**

 **Aura: 560/560**

 **Lv: 20**

 **Str: 50 + 13 [.25]**

 **Vit: 100 + 40 [.4]**

 **Agi: 40+ 10 [.25]**

 **Dex: 42 + 11 [.25]**

 **Int: 41 + 10[.25]**

 **Wis: 40 + 16 [.4]**

 **Chr: 30 + 8 [.25]**

 **0 Points remaining**

I saw my new stats and waited for anything to feel out of place from the stat dump I just did.

I checked my body up and down for anything unusual till a popup appeared before me.

 **[Due to your Vitality reaching a threshold you have unlocked a skill]**

 **Steel Skin:** No Strike shall send me low, no foe shall bring me down **[gain a 25% damage resistance to physical attacks]**

"YES!" I shout from the bathroom following it with a fist pump. This was a god send for me. It may not be able upgrade, but combined with my shield and future armor I could literally shrug off attacks others would have died from.

"Ulric?" I freeze looking at the door as I realize where I just screamed from.

I slowly open the door seeing Yang with Ruby, whom the latter had a wide grin.

"Having fun in there?" she asks so innocently making me turn into a tomato.

"Sorry, I just was feeling glad about becoming a student today and I couldn't hold it in any longer." I try to stammer out as they look to each other then back to me with a laugh.

"I know what you mean Ulric, I'm glad I got in to that I just want to party for hours."

"Yeah Ulric, it's okay to be happy about it. You and Yang both got in which is really amazing!"

I swear these two… "Thanks you too." I wrap them both in a hug as they smile and tightly hug back.

"Hmmm." I freeze and look to see Qrow staring at me as I immediately let go and sweat.

"Alright Yang, Ruby I should go and get another dog im starving." I say in a controlled panic as I run out the door.

They both look to see Qrow laughing and begin to pout. "Ruined the mood old man." Yang says in a low growl as his eyes glare at them.

"I'm not that old!"

* * *

"Hello class I'll be your teacher for the next four years as you train to become hunters. My name is professor Ivor."

The man named Ivor, seemed well mannered.

His outfit however was rather unique to say in the least.

He wore whitish grey clothes and hair that looked to be powdered in chalk. His eyes hid behind thick glasses and had grey boots. What stood out the most was his necklace. It was a rather large Tusk of an animal, but I couldn't tell from what.

"Today is just orientation, but I would like to ensure you all know what to expect while here. The first is that we will be having 3 hours of foundation studying, with 3 hours of Grimm and combat classes. The last hour of school will be for forge lessons." He pauses to gauge everyone's reactions.

"The reason we do this is because of Signal tradition. Each of you in your first year must and will design your weapons and amour with aide from Mr. Ferrous the chief forge master."

He proceeded to pass out to each of us packets containing references to books and documents.

"These are a list for ideas when conducting this segment of your lessons. Remember what you create will be a part of you for most of your life. Your weapon will be what strengthens and defines you."

He moves to the board and shows another schedule. "We also hold quarterly exams to ensure you all maintain your skills on and off the field of duty."

Some people groan 'Yang included' from this as he holds up a hand. "Personally I agree with you. However we must ensure your education comes first. With that said you are free to go, and once again welcome to Signal students."

* * *

 **I've been so happy these past days. This story has been well received so far and im glad people seem interested on how it's moving along. I wanted to do something like this due to how it usually starts at beacon. I wanted to make it feel like the character im drawing into Rooster Teeth's masterpiece is a person with personality. Step by step we watch him grow with the others and find a place that fits naturally to the story. I also chose his coloring to fit with Yang and Ruby due to Blue being the third primary color 'Genius I know'. I've also received some comments from people who make me want to keep writing and for them I thank each of you who read this story and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it for you. Also be ready for the blue trailer coming soon ;) I even made lyrics using a song from a character that inspired this one. (A hint: When the going gets tough)**

 **With that said feedback time!**

 **Kumbrakarna:** Thank you so much for your feedback. I also wouldn't turn down chocolate if your wiling haha

 **Lexus-Regis:** Thanks for keeping an eye out on areas when you've been reading. It helps me as a writer to improve and make the story a little bit better for you all.

 **Thanks again, and like Leave a comment about anything and I'll see you in the feedback section again! Till next time**


	4. Ch4: Blue Guardian

**Chapter 4: Blue Guardian**

* * *

A few months have rolled along since the tryouts. Currently, It was one of our first examination testing periods. The teachers said it would involve heavily on practical and physical focuses, so Yang and I planned for the next week to spar and spot each other to gear ourselves up for it.

As always though Yang made any time we spent together into a test of willpower on my sanity. As much as guys would love being skin close to Yang when lifting weights, It was becoming rather difficult to breath when she pressed into me.

"Come on just five more Ulric. You don't want to fall behind me now do you?" The showing smirk Yang gave me seemed to just tighten my muscles as I took in a solid breath of air and lifted the bar once more. She seemed rather proud to be motivating me but honestly, she just enjoyed having fun at my expense. Although if you asked me it was more because I was the only guy she knew wouldn't be distracted solely by her being in those tight black short shorts…which I wasn't…

"I think 200 lifts should do it for today Yang." lowering the bar down again, I repeated another lift as she moved to my side. "Well aren't you a 'ton' of fun." She wiggles her eyebrows as I groan making the bar drop slightly. Panicking I grip the bar tightly to stabilize the off-balanced weights.

"Yang I said no puns when I lift. You'll distract me." Huffing slightly I try to focus at lifting them again when she towered over me and whispered softly next to my ear.

"You sure it's my puns that are getting you?" Any focus I had was slipping from the proximity and suggestive tone she used. Yang took advantage of that and happily added more weight onto the bar as my arms shook.

"Yang!" I shout trying to maintain the load, sweating slightly from the sudden increase.

"Hehe you sounded bored so I thought you'd like some more, too heavy?" She smirks as I struggle, ignoring her as I finish the last few lifts.

"You know Yang." Placing the bar on the ledge I wipe my head with a towel and sit up towards her. "I don't have to be here you know."

She moves her hand over her chest acting hurt with a pout. "You don't want to be with me Ulric? That really hurts you know."

I maintain my stone cold expression when she tries that card. "You know Ruby is the only one who can make that work. Your too Yang to use that act."

That seemed to get her going as she glared red at me, her hair flickering slightly. "So I'm not cute at all to you?" she taps her foot waiting for me to fix my mistake.

"Yang... your cute, but not in the adorable way…" Not wanting to actually fight over this I try to whisper it but she wasn't going to accept that.

"Ohh so how am I then blue boy." She gets up to my face as I try looking away.

"I-I think you're cute in the happy way when you laugh...Your smile really is like a sun" My words softly leave my lips with my face heating up as she looks at me.

She stares for a minute in silence, slowly turning red and stumbling back a bit before hiding her face and small grin with her hair.

"My smile huh…" She seems to be lost in her thoughts when I stand back up and grab my clothes.

"Well Yang, im gonna head out to the forge now. Make sure to clean up after you're done." I wave hoping she heard me as I changed from my sweats and into my school garbs.

* * *

 _'Tink…Tink…Tink…pshhhhhh'_

The sound of hammers and heat ringing across the room, The loud drilling of nails and screws, even the bright flashes of welding when students worked on weapons and gears for the upcoming exam. Nothing could beat this, even the smell of metal and dust that filled up the large foundry no matter where one was at in the building.

Taking a big intake of it all just makes me sigh with a smile. 'Ahh, i never get tired of it.' Suffice to say this place was like my home at the school. I spent more time here than probably any of my classes combined, just the thought of making my own designs to wear and use was simply too good to pass up.

"If I told you once, I told you a thousand times. DON"T RUN WITH THE EQUIPMENT!"

Of course, no one who even tried to hang around here to build their battle partners would know of Mr. Ferrous, who could easily be heard in the background at students day in and day out. Even if he scared most of the new students each year, he was like a second father. Always gave good critiques, made sure I knew what tools I needed, he even gave advice when I had issues building my designs. He always seemed to know who was being serious to those who were just trying to pass.

Not that I was in the former group but In light of it all I was currently stuck on making my own gear that so far bore no fruits. So imagine the look on his face when he rolled by at my station, banging my head on the table thinking of ways to simplify my weapons.

"Back again lad? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a mechanic trying to solve a theorem than some hunter student haha!" His bellow was deep and rough as he laughed loudly but for a considered forge master it suited him nicely.

"One would think but honestly I'm just stuck on my shield and weapon schematics. I want to have a means of a sturdy defense but a tower shield makes it hard to handle other weapons."

Taking a quick glance over my shoulder, he slowly inspects the blueprints I've doodled up pointing to a few spots. "Hmm not bad work. Have you thought using smaller shields?"

"I have but they don't have the absolute protection im looking for." I slump once again as he just pats my shoulder.

"Ohh don't worry kid, you'll find the answer. It just takes some inspiration…or a good hit to the head." He smiles "I can still remember the day I thought of my hammer design, quite a strong hit I took when I got banged on my noggin! Hah!"

He pulls out the tool he proudly nicknamed 'Fire Pick'. It was a rather nifty device that could channel fire dust through the head and had an attachable chisel on the pommel for detail work.

"So don't fret over not knowing what to do yet. It can take a long time to design but it's always worth the wait once you do. So don't worry about yours, I'm sure you'll think of something." He smiles at me again before walking off yelling at a student that tried using a blow torch without goggles

I watch her yell for a bit before looking back to my papers for a while to continue thinking up ideas. Managing to still find no answers I sigh when my scroll buzzes.

Looking at the sender before reading it I see the message Yang sent. _'Hey BLUE BOY, You left me behind!'_

I smirk before replying back in a quick fashion. _'Not my fault you were daydreaming like a school girl who got a love letter.'_

Not two seconds after sending the message Yang replied to my surprise. _'Better come over today then, Ruby wants to have a movie night.'_

I chuckle before agreeing, packing my gear and heading outside as i send her my reply, thinking of the forge masters words.

'Maybe Ferrous was right. I should take a break and try later.'

* * *

" Zwei, get off of me…" I groan from the couch holding an icepack to my face.

After school had ended I met up with Yang and messaged my parents to tell them I was hanging with the girls, we walked back to her place where we met up with Ruby who also got back from her school. Yang wanting revenge for earlier thought it would be a good time for another spar before sitting down which I sadly agreed to.

It was going rather well till Yang played dirty and suckered punched me when I looked away when she acted flirty. Which brought me here groaning at Zwei, who was using my chest for a nap as Ruby patted my head and glared at Yang who took the other side of the couch rather smug with her work.

"I can't believe you Yang…" Ruby said, shaking her head as Yang smirked proudly.

"Not my fault he got distracted. I hunter should learn to see through the deception." She reclines into the couch with a satisfied smile. "Never take your eyes of an opponent no matter what."

I sigh knowing she was technically right, but I hate admitting that to Yang…so I just groaned instead.

"You okay Ulric? Need more ice?" Ruby with a gentle rub on my head soothed me as I felt warm relief.

"So long as you're here I feel much better." I smile at her gesture when she fidgets from the attention. Her flusters was always fun to watch whenever they happened.

Yang seemed to have pouted and grumble something I couldn't make out as I watched Ruby. I would never tell her this, but seeing her jealous was adorable. "You too Yang, but not when you're the reason I'm down and out like this." I laugh making the other two join me. Zwei just barked happily seeing all of us enjoying ourselves before we started our movie night.

Ruby got first pick again as we sat up to watch the classic 'Tales of Remnant' once more…I don't hate it or anything, but after 5 times in a row she picks it…well it becomes rather predicted.

So for an hour we had to watch Ruby read along the parts with the movie leaving Yang and I to just slump into the couch.

"I love this part!" Ruby jumps up with joy as the hero slays the creature in the story and saving the princess, making me smile from her cuteness.

'She really is an innocent girl.'

Yang gets a smirk on her face as I realize what she planned to do to her. "Oh so this is your type huh?" she wiggles her brow as Ruby begins to squeak in a panicked frenzy.

"Wha-I…umm… I-mean...Yang!" She goes bright red stomping her foot as Yang begins clutching her sides in a laughing fit.

At this point I intervene and separate the two. "Yang that is enough now. There is nothing to make fun of here. I for one like this part too." I give Ruby a grin that she returns as Yang wraps her arms around her chest, looking away.

"You always take her side…" I sigh looking at her being distressed before scooching over to place my hand on her head nuzzling her hair with my palm. Normally people don't get to ever and I mean EVER touch her hair, but when you're me and grew up with her as her best friend you get some leeway.

"I don't always take her side. You just make it easy for me too." I continue to brush her hair, feeling the warmth and softness she put into caring for it. Even though she looked upset her small smile was showing

"It's still not fair." Her blushing only continued as I nuzzled her head with my fingers that run through her golden locks. "You always do this to win an argument."

I smirk before giving her a side hug and whispered in her ear. "No, I do this to show you that I care." I hold her for a few moments before I move to the CD player just when the movie ended.

"Who's ready for the next one?" I pull out my CD and turn it on before sitting onto the couch. Yang and Ruby join me on the seats next to me as the movie I picked out begins playing.

I decided on a Comedy to lighten the mood and relax with some light humor. We were having a relaxing time till halfway in the movie Yang and Ruby did something I will never forgive them for.

"Yang…" no response came from her. "Ruby…" again nothing was returned. Now it was just me, with two girls on both sides sleeping, using my lap as a pillow.

'I swear these two…' Thinking somewhat about my situation I started to smile while stroking their heads as they made mumbling sounds in their sleep.

Tai came home after another hour or so later and just looked at us with a look I couldn't understand. I couldn't tell if he was giving me props or if he was planning my demise, but he just came over quietly and placed some covers on them both before calling my parents and took Zwei to bed that followed with a happy wobble.

When the lights turned off I knew I was truly trapped and just accepted my fate of being a comforter and dozed off.'This wasn't a bad day I guess…'

 _ **Ding!**_

 **[System Update]**

 **Due to reaching a new milestone in your life, the system has been updated to evolve with you.**

 **New features**

 **Material drop: Defeated Grimm now have a chance of dropping material to craft and sell**

 **Updated Quests: Quests can now be more advanced and can lead to chronicle events**

 **Boss monsters: Grimm are now capable of spawning bosses for bonus challenge and rewards**

I look to the screen reading it as I slowly begin to open my eyes wider by the sentence read.

This was actually unexpected, the system evolved. It grew to match me and has added new mechanics.

Material and bosses are easy to figure out; It will completely change how I look at fighting Grimm.

However, what caught my attention most were the updated quests.

So far they have been rather frontal to what I must do.

The thought of them being more open ended later was a feeling I didn't know what to place it with.

I could end up going a route that leads to consequences that could hurt someone. Such possibilities seemed likely as the encounter with Ruby and Yang has changed already.

I panic in my mind, fearing what outcomes could come when I hear a soft yawn from Ruby as I sigh out a loud breath and stroke her head earning a happy mumble from her.

'Guess I'll worry when it happens. For now i should just enjoy this moment of peace while i can.'

* * *

The smell of food awakened me from what felt like a pleasant dream.

I dreamt of Ruby and Yang enjoying a festival of sorts with me.

it became more apparent to me that they were dressed more casually but made me feel warm when they were close.

Slowly they both came closer to me with their eyes closed before a heard a bark came from Yang.

I slowly open my eyes to Zwei who was in my lap looking at me with his usual silly face.

"Zwei...you silly boy." I chuckle when he begins licking my cheek. Lifting him up I watch him attempt an escape as she barks happily.

"Woke up finally?" I turn to the voice seeing Yang by the kitchen counter making what I assume is breakfast.

She seemed to have changed from yesterday and currently wearing her normal attire.

What caught me off guard though was the yellow apron with black frills that grabbed my attention.

'Since when has she had that?'

"Good morning." I yawn before standing up with a stretch I try to keep my attention fixed at her face to avoid suspision.

"Morning, I hope you're hungry cause I'm making a lot." She smiles at me as my stomach grumbles from the smells of food in the air.

"Yeah, my stomach would agree with you there." I chuckle walking over to her.

Minutes later footsteps are heard coming down the stairs as Ruby came rushing down to the kitchen.

"Ulric your up?" she asks surprised when I noticed that she, like Yang, has changed and is wearing a red apron with white frills.

"Just did yeah. Nice outfits by the way." I add a smirk causing to Ruby grip the sides of her outfit with a blush while Yang makes a big smile.

"Ohh? Blue boy likey?" she sways her hips as the apron frills dance with the movement making my eyes follow.

I catch myself and stop before rolling my eyes with a smile. "Yes Yang, you look nice." This seemed to please her as she started humming and began to go back to cooking.

I decided to grab and set the plates for them, while Ruby finally returned from her thoughts. "Hope you like omelets…it's the only thing I can make currently..." her head lowers slightly before I nod to her choice as she smiles and joins Yang. I open my scroll and examine my designs again while i wait for food.

'Maybe if i...' I spent a few minutes in my head before I was pulled from them and heard Ruby again.

"Do you like anything with them Ulric?" I look over and nod as she adds ingredients and folds it over into a bundle.

I don't know why but watching her did that kick started my brain. I looked back to the food then my gear and back again before jumping to my feet.

"Ruby you're a genius!" I hug her from behind twirling her.

"Ulric!" she stammers in a very red blush. "...and genius?"

I put her down and grab my gear. "Yes Ruby you are. I'll be back!" I run out the door as they start shouting.

"Ulric hold up, what's wrong?!...geez that dork." Yang turns to her sister "Ruby get a container for leftovers..."

* * *

Ferrous was rather surprised to see me that morning. Mostly because it was Saturday and I was still in my outfit from yesterday.

But he was ecstatic to see just why I came rushing back. He took hold of my notes and begin reading them with a smile growing.

"I see my advice worked, that was rather quick…so how hard of a hit to the head was it?"

"Omelets sir." I reply with as he reads them once more and looks back to me.

"Gotta say that is a new one." He laughs out heartily before we walk into the forge.

"So do you think it's doable?" I look to him for his opinion of the design.

"It's more than doable, its' rather impressive for a weapon. I can't wait to help make it!"

He grabs his Fire Pick and rushes to the table as I follow suit.

The fires began to roar and the echoes of metal being pounded could be heard from the emptiness of the school and forge.

"Put more effort in the hammering or else it won't bend like it needs to." **_Wham..wham_**

"Okay I'll begin quenching the steel, you prepare the internals of the device." he says with a grunt as another loud ringing rushed through the room.

"Do we have any blue paint? I need to stencil the insignia." I return back wireing the mechanisms in the shield bit.

"Check the back boy, and grab me the tongs too."

This went on for many hours as slowly but surely my hunting gear was assembled. Both Mr. Ferrous and I were exhausted to say the least as sweat came off us in buckets.

"I must say." He turns towards the gear and stands up again after taking a break and smiles. "This is a rather exotic creation we made today…does it have a name yet?"

I look over to him with a smile. "Of course it has a name. It's name is 'Eternal Vow', for I made a promise to myself to fight so I can protect what's important to me."

I look to the shield and slowly place my hand on it, with a look of resolve on my face. "It is a burden I will gladly accept to carry into battle."

I slowly begin applying my newly forged hunter gear. I check and straps and each plate as piece by piece I fasten it together.

Once done, I heaved up my shield that attaches onto my shoulder connecting the two. It glimmers blue with silver trim, bearing my family crest of a Tower and helm in the centerfold upon the front.

After that I wielded its counterpart sister weapon 'Dawn Bringer' which is an glaive pike that carries a long blade but balanced allowing for either one or two handed combat. Once in my grip the blade seemed to have a warm glow before i attach it to my back.

I stand before a full body mirror that allows me to inspect myself.

Blue and silver are the main colors to my armor. The Helm fully envelopes my head with only the eyes being visible. The frontal piece can lift upwards for breathing and better vision when im not in combat.

The shoulder pads were interlinked plates strapped together with reinforced leather for free movement, With the right arm that doesn't attach to the shield is fully armored with a Wolf head pauldron.

The leggings are leather with plate boots that strap around the waist.

Under all that is a leather tunic with hardened leather from the waist down connected to a belt that has satchels on the hips to carry gear.

"Rather fine work there boy. You definitely look like a hunter now."

I scratched my cheek from the compliment. "Yeah I guess I do…feels strange though, but I'll make it work." I give a confident smile.

"Thanks for the help Mr. Ferrous."

He chuckles as he begins cleaning. "Don't thank me lad, I'm just glad to see a masterpiece come alive today." He looks back to me with a serious but happy grin.

"Give those Grimm and bandits a reason to fear you." He holds his hand out as we make a firm an resolute shake before I head outside, heading back home to Yang and Ruby to show them my work.

'They're probably gonna be mad that I ran off without telling them anything.' I mentally say before a sigh leaves me knowing what I'm heading towards.

Once outside I check the area around me and began walking for a few minutes as a quest popped up.

 **[Quest: True to the Vow]**

 **Task: Save the caravan down the path from a Grimm attack**

 **Reward:**

 **20,000 Exp**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Accept: Y/N**

My face grows hard and stern as I grip Dawn Bringer and raise my hand to the screen.

'Guess im going to find out if this was the right choice.'

I swiftly accept it and begin to dash to the urgent danger that lies ahead of me.

I hear roars and screams after a few moments later making me speed up my efforts when I finally see the carnage before me.

I see a few people running around a destroyed wagon as Beowolves are smashing and attacking the goods and people.

The smell of iron reaches my nose as I spot those who were not quick enough to escape.

"Help, somebody please!" I turn to see a young women cry out as before her is a child crying, fearful of a Beowolf looming closer.

My blood boils as I charge with my Glaive gleaming brightly in the falling sunlight.

"Come at me!" I yell using my Warden call to attract the nearby Grimm.

The one over the girl snarls and lunges over and towards me as I bring down my blade using Mighty Blow to channel more strength into the hit.

A loud cracking sound was heard before an explosion erupted from the ground where the beast once stood.

The blade just as titled cleaved it in two and leveling the area upon reaching the ground. The beast began to dissolve quickly as the others begin to notice and encircle me. I perform a twirl with my glaive to taunt them.

Two come from behind, with their teeth out as I swiftly turn to face them with a horizontal swing that carries my weight slashing and ending the first one that connected to the edge while it's body slammed into the other and throwing it at a tree.

It howls in rage and slams it's paw down as I raise my shield up bouncing it off as I stab through its chest making it fall back from the wound.

I look around me seeing the fear in the eyes of everyone. 'I need to calm them down.'

"Have no fear." I turn to the child with a smile as I lift my visor up and lay my weapon across my shoulder blades.

"For a hunter has come to protect you." I raise Eternal Vow horizontally before twisting the grip and hitting a switch.

With a loud click the shield segments and folds around my arm. From the bottom three LMG gun barrels pop out as a targeter lifts upwards and an ammo cartridge popping out of the bottom.

"No darkness shall best me." I say before all sounds and shouts get muted by heavy gunfire from my shield.

"AHHHH!" I scream as one by one I tear through Grimm. Bullets tearing through hardened flesh as dust filled the air. Pivoting in a circle till I unleash my full barrage until the cartridge runs dry.

Once noticing the area being cleaned out along with my ammo I shift my gun back to its shield form before noticing the last Grimm that was smart enough to use its comrades to block for it.

It's size was three times bigger than the others and had bones prodding from all over it back.

 **[Boss] Alpha Beowolf**

 **Level 25**

 **HP: 2500/2500**

"I guess you're the leader then huh? Prepare yourself." I drop down my visor once more and with another click Dawn Cleaver shrinks into the handle forming down into a long sword.

I clang my shield to taunt him as we both watch each other carefully. His eyes pierced the coming darkness in red, while mine shined brightly with Blue. The scene was almost like a painting of good and evil looming over one another.

We waited for a move to set the start of this battle. My heart began thumping so loud I felt I was going deaf from the stillness.

It was at this moment a bird landed on a damaged twig snapping it, and with it brought forth a roar from the Alpha as it barreled towards me.

I in turn met it's gesture and charged fourth shield standing proud before me. Dust clouds quickly came into contact when we collided causing a shockwave that forced us back once again.

However we kept going forward. Swing for strike, fang for blow. My armor felt his claws slash into the plates and shield leaving marks. My sword in turn leaving cuts across its limbs and Torso.

Some wounds still broke through my aura due to the strength behind the attacks, but i still fought on.

Even with it towering me in size I stood my ground as finally it strikes downwards forcing me to a knee as my shield guarded the attack. I take this moment to gauge my enemy and see how this battle is turning.

 **[Boss] Alpha Beowolf**

 **Level 25**

 **HP: 1426/2500**

I was glad I was going toe to toe with this beast. However the people who stood behind me currently needed hope or else this Grimm would overpower me.

I slowly and shakily aim my sword at its chest before crying out. "Begone!" _**clink**_

Like lightning the sword expanded out to its glaive form piercing into the Grimm like a pile bunker. The impact blasted the Grimm meters away as a large hole now gapes from its flesh. It screams in true agony, writhing in pain on the gravel and dirt as I take second to breath.

 **Ulric Azul**

 **[Guardian Student of Signal]**

 **Lv: 20**

 **HP: 980/1400**

 **Aura: 50/560**

As I stand I see it try to limp away but the wounds are too severe to run far. Taking this chance I make a one last dash at it. With as much aura as possible I jump to the sky with my Dawn Bringer glowing brightly leaving a trail as I came down.

I roared one last time as I make impact with my blade into its head and my feet slamming into its back and into the earth. No sound or movement came from either of us till I extract my weapon and back away from its disappearing form.

 **[Quest: True to the Vow] completed**

 **20,000 Exp earned**

 **Boss slain**

 **15,000 Exp earned**

 **Gained material: Ogre Gem, Cobalt ore, Monster leather**

The Exp bar dinged as slowly I heard cheering coming from behind me.

"You did it Mr. Hero!" I turn to the child who was jumping and shouting with joy, as other people of the caravan begin to join with a cheer, making me lift my visor to scratch my cheek in embarrassment and a smile.

"It was nothing, are you all alright?" I ask as I look around for any injured.

"We'll be fine, but we would have surely lost everything if you didn't come to our side like a hero from a storybook." I turn to a well rounded man who smiles and laughs from his own joke.

"I'm David, the master of this Caravan." he bows before me as the others follow. "We cannot thank you enough lad." I hold his shoulder with a smile.

"No need for that. This is my duty as a Signal student to protect. Think nothing of it."

"A student?" he looks me up and down before laughing. "I guess the world is doing something right, if we have someone like you protecting the good folk."

we shake hands as he brings up another question that in hindsight, probably lead to my nickname. "So hero, may we have a name to go with you?"

I pause for a second thinking of what to say before a smirk appears growing on my face.

"I guess you can call me Ulric, The Blue Guardian." I anchor my blade onto my shoulder before smiling brightly.

"Glad to be of help."

* * *

 **Well that was a rather good chapter. I'm glad people seem interested in my story. It probably helps that I'm a big fan of RPG storytelling and watch a lot of live streams like geek and sundries and YogsQuest. Sure there is humor but they always get rather detailed on backgrounds and actions they do. Anyways thanks for the support to you people out there. Keep leaving any comments or questions and I'll see you back in the feedback section.**

 **Justtrynahelp:** Indeed I try to set a minimum limit of 3k words; otherwise I feel it just isn't a chapter to read. Sometimes im lucky and get over 5 but those usually have longer and larger fights, and yeah im glad im keeping my quality up. I always re-read when I publish to the site and edit it as I do so. 'You'd be amazed how many people don't beta read…'

 **Kumbrakarna:** I thought about your idea, but I also thought of this. Hope you like it.

 **iLoveA51ans:** Glad to hear it! I hope to live up to your expectations.

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** Thank you! I'll try my hardest to make great chapters!

 **lonetigar20:** Be careful what you ask for cause you might get it ;)


	5. Ch5: A Day in Vale

**I just wanted to say I cannot believe the views for chapter 4. In 12 hours it jumped from 450 to 1000! My first work didn't get there till at least 10 chapters in. I guess im doing something right with this story after all. I hope I can keep up with all of your want to reading this.**

 **Chapter 5: A Day in Vale**

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Yang shouts with a stomp of her foot glaring daggers into me. Knowing I was in trouble I succumbed to her and Ruby's interrogation without resistance. Seeing me banged upon my return after I bolted on them deserved a lecture so I couldn't complain.

When I got home from the talk my parents to say the least were surprised and upset to see me hurt and in new gear. I had to skip school for a few days relying on emails and Notes I asked Yang for as I recovered. So surprise, surprise I have both Yang and Ruby now questioning my choices, which was surprising coming from Yang.

"You go off without telling us anything only to message me after school that you are home, and to make it worse you came back injured…Blue boy you are in so much trouble!" She keeps ranting about how stupid I was as I look at Ruby and feel more regret fill within me.

She just looks at me with her silver eyes that have some tears starting to trickle down as she tries to maintain a glare and pout. "You could have told us there was something happening Ulric." Was all she said as I nod my head accepting my lecture.

After they were finally done Yang come up to me and wraps her arms tightly around my neck pushing our cheeks into each other as I feel her warmth enter my face. "You really are an idiot Ulric. You shouldn't go off without telling anyone and especially us." She clenches tighter. "Please don't do that again."

I wanted to punch myself. I spent these 7 years trying to become stronger only for me to be stupid and hurt them.

I go to place my hand on her head and softly stroke it. "I won't, but those people needed someone to aide them. I swore to become stronger so I could help people like that day years ago."

"We're not angry about that Ulric." Ruby finally speaks again as she walks over joining Yang in the hug. "We're angry that you didn't contact us or anyone for backup." I nod to her argument making her smile.

"You truly are and idiot Blue boy." Yang says in a whisper as Ruby looks at me growing grin. "But you really are a hero when it matters." Seeming them smile like that makes me smile as well till a knock comes from the door.

Yang and Ruby let go as the door slowly opens showing someone I haven't seen since I arrived here.

"Greetings Ulric, I'm sorry for the surprise visit, but I just wanted to have a chat with you if that is alright?"

His cane made a solid thump as he stopped a few feet before me. His glasses drooping down from his face, revealing his eyes that held a stoic look. His small smile filled with a calmness that relaxes others around him.

"Mister Ozpin? This is a surprise." I give him a nod of my head to greet him. "I would be glad to talk with you."

He nods back to me before checking his watch. "Thank you for your time, however I do ask for privacy as it concerns you directly." He looks to Ruby and Yang who nod before walking out.

"We'll be downstairs Ulric." Ruby says leaving my view.

"Don't go anywhere, or I'll really get mad." Yang warns me but holds a smile as she follows after.

Once the door closes Ozpin moves my desk chair so he sits across from me on my bed.

"Thank you for your time today." He looks at me directly as if examining a specimen in a lab before continuing.

"I must say Ulric; you seem to be building a name for yourself before you even have become a hunter." He opens his scroll that shows a folder with my name and profile within it.

"At age seven not only did you engage with your first Grimm you stalled it and rescued your friends doing so." he taps down as more words appeared.

"After that, in only a month of your aura unlocked you once again saved the same girls and this time defeated the Beowolves on your own before Qrow came to help."

His smile grows a little before he continues. "Years later you apply to Signal earning the highest marks I've seen Qrow give which was and I quote 'Not bad'." I feel confused before he continues. "Usually he reports as clunky or terrible, so it surprised me to see that he saw you as half decent." He chuckles before reading more.

"Now I get a patrol report from an attacked caravan about a student named The Blue Guardian who single handedly defended them from a pack with an alpha Grimm." His eyes grow more serious as he finishes. "Tell me, was this you?"

I nod my head slowly as he looks back to my folder for a minute before once more to me. "Ulric, why do you want to become a hunter?" I sit in my bed pondering his question for an answer.

"Well it was during that first encounter." I look to the ground as I recall that day years ago. "Ruby was crying and Yang was scared. They were in danger and I wanted to protect them." I clench a fist seeing their sad faces in my mind once more.

"But weren't you in danger too?" He asks, curious to reasoning.

I nod my head. "Of course I was. Hell I couldn't do anything except to run and stall it, but seeing them scared made something inside me tighten. I never want to see them cry like that again. I needed the strength not just for myself, but to use it for them and hopefully for others out there in need of help."

I give him a firm stare as he takes it all in before making a small smile. "For others hmm? A very passionate and determined answer young man."

He stands back up looking to me. "Well Ulric, what if I were to tell you that I wanted you to come to Beacon next year?"

 **[Event Triggered: Beacon Pass]**

 **Headmaster Ozpin has accepted you to Beacon.**

 **Reward:**

 **Become a student at Beacon**

 **Accept: Yes/No?**

I look at him in disbelief before the face of Yang and Ruby appear to the front of my mind. I softly shake my head no before answering. "Why such an offer would be something students dream of to receive from you headmaster. However right now I still need to become better before entering Beacon."

I look to Ozpin with a smile that slightly surprises him. "I need to learn all I can here to become a better student over there with you. I am sorry Ozpin sir." He looks to me with a smile and begins to laugh for a minute before stopping.

"Forgive me Ulric, it's just that I'm rather amused to be rejected so quickly at a chance like this." He picks up his cane and gives me an approving nod. "However I like your answer. Never stop Growing Ulric. it is by doing such things that we all become stronger."

He motions to the door and nods to me. "I look forward to your progress in a few more years. I can gladly wait to see just what kind of person you'll become."

 **[Event: Beacon Pass] declined**

 **[Quest Chronicle: Beacon of Hope]**

 **Task: Enter Beacon once you are ready**

 **Rewards:**

 **Become a student of Beacon**

 **100,000 Exp**

 **Optional Secret rewards**

 **Failure/Denial:**

 **Lost Chance to enter Beacon**

 **Lose Closeness to Ruby and Yang**

 **Accept: Yes/No?**

I smile back and nod to Ozpin once more. "I'll gladly show you once im ready." He smiles at my answer before leaving. The room stays deftly quiet as I think on my choice. 'Did I make the right call?' was all that was going through in my head.

A few minutes later Ruby and Yang come rushing in. "So Blue boy what was that all about?" Yang starts the interrogation as Ruby looks excited.

"Ozpin wanted to know more about the caravan attacked for a report entry, nothing too big." I play it off with a shrug as Yang looks convinced. "Really? I'm surprised he would make a trip for that, but I guess he just wanted to avoid paperwork or something."

We all laugh from the idea before I stop and gaze at the two of them. 'Yeah, I made the right choice.'

I smile intently before Ruby starts talking. "So since we passed the yelling, can you tell us the story of the fight!?" Ruby's eyes were wide and excited to hear about my heroics. I sigh knowing I have no choice before she sits on the bed with Yang joining in as I start. "Well, it happened right when I was coming home from Signal…"

* * *

After a few more hours and it reaching night Yang and Ruby said they would see me tomorrow to celebrate my recovery and left for home, leaving me to myself in my room. I look to my bag of gear checking the loot that dropped from the battle. "Observe"

 **Ogre Gem:** A jewel of power that strengthens the holder. **[+ 5% Str Bonus]**

 **Monster Leather:** valued hide of beasts that make great use in crafting

 **Cobalt ore:** Valued commodity for paint, craft item for blue pigments.

This loot is pretty useful! The gem alone was worth the injuries. No way can I turn down a stat buff like this one. Even the other items would be of use for either selling or re-crafting my armor when it's damaged.

I spend a few minutes more observing the items till I grab my armor and tools to refit the gem into it, carefully placing the gem into one of the eyes of the wolf pauldron. I look at it gleam in the light as I nod at my work.

'So I guess when I find material like that I should install it to the armor.'

It wouldn't be bad to make a necklace or something, but I wouldn't want to explain why, when it would be easier to add in and saying it was an upgrade or style change.

Once I packed everything back into place I notice the time before lying back down onto the bed.

'I should get ready for tomorrow.' I yawn before closing my eyes. 'I wouldn't want Yang to get upset for me being up late.'

* * *

Morning went rather normal. Got up, had food, changed into new clothes. I just decided on my blue t-shirt that had 'Signals Bodybuilders' on the front that I got from the student store, some cargo shorts incase I had to carry around stuff, and some boots because I was too lazy for normal shoes.

After a bit I hear a knock on the door and went to answer it. Naturally it was Yang and Ruby.

"Hey Ulric, ready for today?" Yang says smiling warmly at me. I noticed quickly she was in a new short sleeved black jacket with a orange t-shirt, with black short shorts. She also had knee high socks and shoes that matched her clothes.

"Of course Yang, It's not like you planned this days ago and reminded me each time you came over." I chuckle before hearing Ruby laugh with me.

She looked rather cute with a red skirt to match her black blouse that had a red long sleeved shirt over it. Like me she had boots but with black stockings which may have made me look more than I should have…

"Glad to see your doing great today Rubes." I greet her with a smile of my own finally looking at her face as she pokes her fingers together.

"Well it's really fun when you're around..." She forms a light blush as I nuzzle her hair with my hand as I look to Yang.

"Well I'm all yours today girls, so where are we going?"

They look to each other before looking at me with a evil grin on them both making me start to worry. "Umm Yang…Ruby…why are you doing that?..."

* * *

"No!" is all I saw once we get to the store after the ferry ride over to Vale. Ruby makes a pout with added water effects as she looks up to me.

"But you said we had you all day today…" she whimpers softly as I try to avoid the gaze.

"Please Ulric for us?" Yang adds in holding my arm with her lip out in a begging fashion. I could only sigh seeing them fist pump to my defeat.

"Fine, but im not...Gah!" I didn't get to finish as Yang and Ruby grab my hands and rush me into 'Le Chique" a clothing store, even for hunters.

I stood inside the hunter gear area where Ruby and Yang begin to giggle and chat as they selected outfits tried them on. I decided to grab a chair nearby as I look around at the selection. From night to formal wear they really did have it. "Over here Ulric, Tell us what you think."

I look over to the sisters and made a double check when I did. Yang and Ruby were in dazzling dresses that made me slightly hot under the collar. "Sooo?" Yang adds again with a teasing tone, moving around as the dress sways with her hips and legs making me stammer.

"I..I..I think you look amazing…" my eyes can't peel off them as Ruby fidgets from me looking at her.

"Ulric…don't stare." She says hiding her eyes with her hair as I shake my head.

"Sorry Rubes but you look rather great in that dress." She smiles from that as I spend another half hour of them trying on things and picking a few things out.

At this point I became the carrier of goods with bags in my arms as we went downtown passing other stores like dust and weapon mods that attracted Ruby.

We finally found a food parlor around noon finding it rather pleasant with the outside café.

"So what are you having girls?" I ask them as they look back to the menu.

"I'm thinking meat." Is all Yang says as Ruby begins to drool and stare at a picture.

"They have Cookie milkshakes." Is all that comes out of her mouth, making me laugh. I quickly look for myself and waive the waitress over.

the lady comes over with a smile as she takes out a scroll. "Hello, and how can i help you today?"

"I'll have a Combo meal with a Mt Nectar, the yellow haired maiden will have a steak medium rare, and our cute redhead would like one your cookie milkshakes." She takes the order and heads off as Yang makes a teasing smile. "Quite the gentlemen aren't ya?"

I roll my eyes before smirking. "I have to be. Who else would treat you like a refined lady."

"Lady eh? So you think im pretty then Ulric?" her smile gets bigger, but I don't back down.

'It takes two to tango Yang.' I say in my head before I go to hold her hand in mock gesture and kiss it softly. "Yes you're rather beautiful Yang."

That seemed to do the trick as i watch her brain shutdown, her face turning redder than Ruby as Ruby herself looks dejected.

"What about me?" she asks shyly as steam billows off her. "Why Ruby, you look amazing too. Just wait for a few years and I bet you'll be even cuter." I smile as she users her menu to hide the now cherry red face she was showing.

They stay quiet after that as I hold a smug look. "Oh look the foods here." I say trying to get them to relax as I receive the orders from the waitress and hand them out.

Once sorted I look to my meal and dig in enjoying the nice taste it had.

"Mmm they make a mean sandwich." I'm halfway through said sandwich when I notice Yang and Ruby are barely eating.

"What's wrong you two?" i shake their shoulders making them snap out of their thoughts before they both blush. "Oh um nothing…this is good right Ruby?" Yang tries to play it off by nudging Ruby and carves her steak.

"Yeah I like the cream here, it's really sweet." They try to hold a conversation as I eye them for a minute before giving up figuring it out.

"If you say so…" I shrug and continue to enjoy my meal as the time passes.

Once we all finished I went to the front to pay for it as Yang and Ruby are slow to Follow. "Are you two alright?"

Yang looks to me with a soft smile. "Mhm I'm having a great time Ulric."

She takes my arm before Ruby takes that other as her eyes look into mine with a warmth that makes my stomach tighten. "Yeah! This is one of the best days I've ever had!"

We decided to spend some time at the arcades afterwards where Yang challenged me to a battle in the fighting sim games. Luckily I have experience from my past life that gave me the edge over her at six to one.

As compensation to appease her sore streak and beaten ego I spent an hour earning tickets that resulted in two stuffed bears for each of them. Ruby looked so adorable cuddling it, that I teased her and made her pout which didn't help her case. Yang on the other hand was quiet but had a smile when she was holding it.

"You didn't have to do this you know." Yang finally speaks, looking at her new present.

"True, but I wanted to." I smile turning to her who returns one warmly back as we enter the carnival that was in town this week.

"Oh oh I wanna do the shooting game!" Ruby jumps up and down excitedly as I laugh.

"Sure thing Ruby." I follow her as she dashes to the stand and without missing a beat began shooting the targets with great skill. After five bullseye I had to drag her away in fear of the man losing all he would earn tonight.

"Hey Ulric get ready to lose today!" Yang shouts to me when I drag Ruby with me. She grips her hammer lifts it above her head before she Pounds the tower of power with a hammer nearly reaching the top.

"Beat that Blue boy." I look at her then the tower with a smirk as I pay the attendant receiving the same hammer she had. I take a breath before lifting it above my head and shout as I use 'mighty blow' to pound it down, forcing the bell to fly up and ring the gong.

"You were saying Yang?" I say with a smirk receiving a giant foam finger that had 'VALE #1' on the front. Yang meanwhile had flared up and this time slammed it so hard the bell smashed through the gong…we had to make a quick escape away after that.

Once in the clear I looked over to her with a grunt. "Did you really have to go that far?"

She only just looked at me with a glare and smile. "Yes, there is no way I'm letting you win at everything today." I only sigh and laugh before we look around for Ruby who got distracted at the ride choices.

From there we just had good to honest fun till the last ferry was leaving, making us take a hasty depart to it.

"That was close." I say out of breathe from the dash as Ruby yawns and Yang relaxing into a chair.

"yeah…too close." Was all Ruby could say as I nudged her along with us to a few empty chairs to sit in.

The ride was going rather relaxing as the waves rocked us softly together.

Yang after a bit more peace and quiet turned to me. "Thanks for today Ulric. You really know how to treat a girl."

I scratch my cheek from the compliment. "Well when I've been with you two for this long, it's only natural."

Her eyes keep looking at me with a sense of passion as she leans closer.

"Well let me thank you anyways." Without warning she placed her lips on my cheek as I went stiff from shock.

"Me too…" was all Ruby said taking my arm into a nuzzle as I sit there at a loss for words.

"Looks like I finally made you _speechless_." Yang said with a tease making Ruby and I groan in unison.

"Yaaaaang!"

She just only snickered as we enjoyed the rest of the ferry ride over to Patch, our home.

* * *

 **A nice and relaxing chapter after that last one. Look forward to the next one, for it's time for what I want to make great the "Blue Trailer" so it may take more time as I want to make some really good scenes. Till next time everyone. Thanks for your support! Leave and comments or questions if you got them.**

 **Feedback time now**

 **iLoveA51ans:** Honestly that was one of the armor's I saw for reference. For a specific view I had I used the DnD warrior/fighter 5ed picture and worked from there.

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** Oh im sure he got some eyes on him from this one ;) and yeah Ruby let him have it in more ways than one this time.

 **Kumbrakarna:** I honestly sat down for a day thinking what would be realistic but also unique for a RWBY weapon and that tower shield was begging for a weapon mod.

 **Oneoddtodd:** Thanks for the complement and hope the chapter was worth the read.

 **WeirdNoodle:** I'll try to keep up with your expectations


	6. Ch6 A Hero's Trailer

**Ch 6: A Heroes Trailer**

* * *

Seasons have rolled by since my debut as a hunter. The island of Patch was in summer now as trees and flowers were in full bloom bringing with them the feeling of new life.

Everyday felt warmer than the next under the bright sun, which wasn't bad if you were used to it here.

People were getting ready for this year's Remnant day festival, celebrating the day when art and color was saved by our forefathers.

It was probably one of the biggest events held each year, and from the amount of food and fireworks that people prepared they were ready and willing to celebrate that fact.

Even hunters were taking time off to go home during this time to celebrate with their families.

My parents included were helping Tai prepare a feast to commemorate the occasion. Knowing this I made sure to save room for more of his grill-styled cooking.

Classes were over now and for seniors like Yang and I we were preparing our next step and life by sending out our applications to the hunter academies for next year.

I honestly enjoyed these few years at Signal. Being able to grow and laugh with people I could call family was a treasured gift I would never replace.

So as I stare down an Ursa who was currently crushing down on my shield wanting to eat me as his next meal, I only had one question in the back of my mind as I protected a child who got lost from his parents.

'I better not be late and miss out on the food, or this beast would pay for it.'

* * *

"Mommy!? Daddy!?" Cries out a child with tears down his face. Stumbling in the forest and evening sun as the trees whisper and bushes rustle.

"Where are you?!" crying out once more and again silence was returned, only leaving the sound of his tearful lonesomeness.

He wanders forward alone, defenseless, lost. His mother always told him not to go out alone, But he was too busy having fun on this day of all days to remember her words.

So now here he is wondering where to go and what else is out here. His voice hicks as he cries into his sleeve, staining it with salty water.

Suddenly from the bushes the sound of footsteps and twigs breaking could be heard. His eyes dart around looking for the reason.

Doom falls over him as shadows bend and warp in his view, his mind sacred for what's to come.

He shuts his eyes as the footsteps draw closer as he tries to stop crying. The clanging of metal echoed loudly as with each step it grew closer and closer until the sounds stop just in front of him.

"Hey now, we don't need to waterworks little one." He hears a new voice as an armored hand lands on his head softly stroking it.

He opens his eyes to see what he's seen in only picture books. A hero standing above him wearing a glimmering blue armor with a shield rested on his other arm.

The man kneels down to his face lifting the guard on his helmet to reveal blue eyes that spread calm and joy throughout the boys body.

"So do you have a name?" The person asks the child as he nods shyly.

"Noah…" is all that comes out as the man laughs.

"Well then Noah do you know where you live?" he asks as the boy begins to softly cry.

"I live in Shaleston, but my mommy told me not to leave the house." He tears up as he is talking. "But…but I didn't listen and now…now…im..wahhh!" no longer able to hold it he cries as the man rubs his chin.

"Hmm well then Noah, I guess I'll have to get you home so your mother won't have to worry." He lifts the child up placing him around his shoulders as the boy rests his head and arms atop the figures helmut

"Leave it to me." His voice booms with confidence and a smile that infects the child making him giggle and grin.

"Hold on tight now." He wraps tighter around the helmet as they begin to travel down the path towards his home.

"Mister, who are you?" the boy asks when they reach a wooden bridge that he could recognize.

The man looks up to him as he continues walking. "Who me? Well my name Is Ulric. Also I'm not a mister im only 17 you know." He laughs making his way across a bridge and through more trees, into the darkness of the Patch woods.

* * *

The trek so far was rather peaceful. I hummed a few tunes that placated the child as he seemed to relax during our travel back to his home. It seemed like a normal day until I detected something in the distance.

Once reaching a suitable area I stop in my tracks confusing the child. "Alright now this can go two ways." I slowly put the boy down and draw my weapons.

"Either you leave and I continue to take him home, or we fight and you shall lose here and now."

The boy wonders what is happening till he understood when the sounds of growling come from the shadows.

Red eyes pierce the darkness as Beowolves crept forward. Their numbers too large to count.

"Alright now Noah. I need you to follow my orders okay?" the boy nods as I grin rustling his head.

"Then don't worry." I drop my face guard down and form a defensive stance. "I shall protect you."

* * *

 **[Background music: Original lyrics to my song: Fight On]**

 **Here I stand like an oak**

 **Facing fire, death, and smoke**

 **Enemies swarm me with roars of fright**

 **But I fear not, so I shall fight!**

 **Can't stop or hold me down**

 **Can't even make me frown**

 **I do what I love and that's to protect**

 **Touch what I guard and get Fucking wrecked**

 **For the fearful I will always stand**

 **For victory is in my hand**

 **Don't tell me no, that's a sin**

 **Do or die I'll always grin**

 **Fight on**

 **To those of you who stand beside me**

 **Don't prolong**

 **The battle that lies before us**

 **And arise once more just like the dawn**

 **Inside me the battle still grows**

 **Will I die? Hell I don't know**

 **These cuts and bruises hurt and bleed**

 **But for the people I'll keep my creed**

 **My lungs are hurting, the pain won't stop**

 **My knees buckle down wanting to drop**

 **However like the mountain strong and wide**

 **Just like the waves and crashing tide**

 **Such thoughts will get me killed**

 **Needless blood will be spilled**

 **Calm my mind, burn my heart**

 **My feet move again as I depart**

 **Fight on**

 **Those of you who stand beside me**

 **Don't prolong**

 **The battle that lies before us**

 **Arise once more just like the dawn**

 **Would I ever change this path I took**

 **Should I ever face the fears I've overlooked**

 **But their smiles are what I do this for, so I guess it's all okay**

 **This pain to me is nothing new, so I just smile and hide it all away.**

* * *

The Beowolves begin to howl as they dash towards us. Taking Dawn Bringer I begin to spin it above me in a rapid motion.

Once they reach my striking zone I begin to twirl and slash at them one by one.

Some are sent flying around the area, as others were sliced to ribbions from my blade as it went through them.

The horde of Grimm kept coming as I maintained my assault, striking the ones that got into my reach or neared the boy Noah.

A few times I had to pivot around him using my legs to nudge him around my sides as I slam the pommel into a few Grimm when they umped at us.

"They learn I see." I say in a low voice as the Beowolves stopped charging and began to circle Noah and me.

"However you won't win by just standing back now." I shift Eternal Vow into its siege mode and let loose my barrage of bullets onto the remaining horde of Beowolves.

Few were able to escape, leaving the majority to their doom as the dust settles.

I reload before shifting my shield back as I look at the screen that appears.

 **25,000 Exp gathered**

'Hmm not bad for a workout I guess.'

 **[Danger Detected]**

"Spoke to soon…" I sigh as I hear a rumble coming closer.

I look behind me to see a Boarbatusk in mid death roll closing in quickly.

"Uh oh get down Noah." I say to him before crouching using my shield as a ramp.

The Grimm hits the shield and ascends over it as I launch it upwards making it breakout from it's attack. Taking this chance I jump and send a flurry of attacks into its weak points, ending the battle before it could hit the ground.

"Anything else want to fight!?" I hold out my weapons in a taunt as I look around.

"Good because I really ne-" trees smashed opened with a loud crash as small pack of Ursa came crashing through the area looking at Noah and I.

"Of course…why not…" I slump from their aggression before charging towards the Grimm impaling the first one.

"There is only two of us here. Do you creatures really have nothing better to do?" I ask the one I just hit as it dissolves. "Guess not."

I lean into the blow before Dawn Bringer flashes and explodes outwards as the creature slams back into the others smashing them into trees and rocks.

One managed to get behind me with a slash as I roll with the hit to minimize the damage before sending a horizontal swing to its neck, cleaning slicing it off with a fountain of Ooze spilling out.

A few more try to pass me to get to Noah, which enraged me. "Where do you think you're going?"

I shout using a taunt, forcing them turn to challenge me. "That's better." I spin the blade above me before going into a frontal dash. "Lets wrap this up!"

I go up and personal with them using my shield to angle their attacks away and at each other. Using this time I strike rapid attacks with my glaive. The Grimm unable to keep up with my hits slowly stumble and succumb to the onslaught before falling back and turning back into nothing.

Feeling satisfied i stand up with a nod before I hear one last Roar from behind me.

 **[Boss: Ursa Major]**

 **Level: 36**

 **HP: 5000/5000**

"Looks like im getting my workout today." I whistle at his health, taking a shielded guard as it begins to charge.

Once it reaches out with its claw I slam into its chest with my shield.

The hit didn't even faze it as it's claw came from above pushing me back when I guarded with my shield.

The hit I could absorb, but it's strength made me skid back a few feet making me blink before turning to Noah.

"Noah…this may take a bit." I give him a smile to relive his worry before facing the beast once more.

"Now then creature, I know not why you came out just for little ole me but know you won't win."

I charge at the Grimm with my blade ready to strike when it returns it's own claw back at me.

I managed to re-angle my hit at its claws leading into match of stamina as we matched hit for blow with one another.

The Ursa after getting annoyed stood onto its two legs to crush me under it's weight. See this I used my shield to cushion the impact when it dropped down upon me.

"Geh! You're a heavy one, how much have you eaten?" I ask in jest as I take a knee from the weight.

'Speaking of food they better have some for me after this…wait first fight than food.'

I reprimand myself as I remember the situation. I slowly lift upwards throwing the Grimm backwards and over me before I grip Dawn cleaver in both hands.

I begin to channel Aura into the weapon as the air around the blade warps. I quickly dash to the beast stopping right before it.

"Noah get down!" I shout to him before I swing the blade.

The whoosh behind the attack was quick and clean, as the Ursa stood in place.

I stand up facing it with a smile as I lift my face guard up and begin to walk towards the town. "Let's go Noah, can't keep your parents waiting."

He hears his name and stands up again looking at me with worry. "But the Grimm is still…"

I pat his head turning him as we continue walking. "Don't worry, it's already over."

The beast roars in anger as if being ignored. Deciding to get revenged for the insult it dashes towards us. However the minute it tried its torso slid off its bottom falling into a heap.

 **[Quest: Lost lamb] Completed**

 **Reward:**

 **50,000 Exp earned**

 **Loot gained:**

 **Steel ingot x 5**

 **Demon Leather**

 **Herba leaves x 6**

"Told you Noah." I smirk at him when his eyes widen with shock and awe before he begins to cheer.

"That was amazing mister! You're so Strong!" his smile grows wide as we kept walking.

I look to him with a smile before I glare. "I told you im 17! Don't call me mister!"

* * *

Once we crossed the forest edge we took the path for a few minutes and reached the town. His mother upon seeing us from the window sprinted out the door and rushed him into a hug so quick that I couldn't help but laugh.

She was cradling him like he was the most fragile thing in the world. I could only smile seeing such love for a child.

She kept thanking me, asking if I wanted to eat with them for a thank you.

I refused of course as I said; I was just passing through and wanted to help.

I waved off to Noah once more before I set myself to home hoping that I didn't miss out on any of the my own dinner.

Once I was alone I quickly grip my side where the Ursa struck me, feeling the pain finally set in.

"Better take care of this first guess." I find a quiet spot by a tree and strip my chest piece off.

I look at the wound to see just how bad the Grimm got me.

The wound was shallow but some claw marks were visible. "Shit…those two will have my head for this…"

I pull some ointment and bandages out and begin to apply them to my skin. I had to use a branch to bite into when the stinging sensation overtook me.

Grunting I quickly wrap the bandages on and re-clothe myself before doing one last inspection seeing that everything else was good.

"That should do it." I say with a huff before making my way to the planned picnic area. I noticed Yang was already there and noticed my presence when she turned around, which I was glad that I mentally prepared myself for this.

"Sorry I'm late had some trouble before getting here." I smile to her, who seemed not as amused.

"You better be sorry Ulric, and what kind of trouble?" Yang says with a leveled stare, hands to her chest as I avert my gaze.

"Oh you know lost child, grimm attack. Same old same old." I try to shrug off before Yang bonks my head.

"I swear trouble just finds you." she sighs before checking me over. "Are you hurt at all?"

"Just one, I already bandaged it just to make sure, so don't worry I'm good." I give her a thumbs up as she seemed to accept that.

She smiles again before turning back. "Then help setting the table, Ruby will be back with Dad soon with the food."

I follow her orders, grabbing some plates and tableware and set them onto the tables till people started showing up.

"Hey Ulric!" I turn to see ruby in her usual red hood and battle skirt.

I finally reached to the point where Beacon accepted students for the year.

Yang and I applied recently but I have a feeling we'll be accepted.

'It does help when you're in the top ten of your year'

"Hey Ruby." I return with a smile taking some of the bags from her and placing them by the grill.

"Thank you." She says with a smile before I ruffle her hair making her pout from the treatment.

"No prob." I answer her who seemed to remember what day it was from how her eyes sparked.

"I can't wait for the food and fireworks! They're always so pretty, I wonder what kind of gunpowder they use to make such colored explosion…"

Ruby goes off into her world as I chuckle. "Only you would think of that Ruby."

She breaks from her rambling with a pout. "Hey! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"Haha I know Ruby, I know." I smirk as she lightly hits my chest with her hands making me laugh more.

"Don't ever change Ruby." She blushes slightly and mumbles something I can't hear.

I didn't realize how long we were talking till Tai shouted at us. "Come get it while it's hot!"

We rushed over getting the food as I joined my parents who were glad to see me.

They were rather happy and proud to know that I'll be going to Beacon where Ozpin was at.

My father went there so he began retelling stories of his time with Tai and Qrow as they chuckled telling their own version of the story.

We began laughing once my dad and Tai got into a arm wrestling match as we shouted with amusement from the spectacle.

It was an hour later when the fireworks show began as we watched by the fire pit at the stars as the night air lit up with colors and shapes.

I didn't realize I was smiling when yang and Ruby sat with me, their heads leaning on my shoulders as we 'Uohd and Awed' at the show.

I was glad for how my life has been. I could only hope that I could keep it that way once we made it to Beacon.

* * *

"I'm going to Vale now. the Dust Til Dawn store has a discount going for dust so I'm getting it while it lasts." I hear Ruby explain to us as I was with Yang filling out our acceptance papers from Beacon.

The quest didn't clear so I assume I need to pass initiation to be a true student.

However hearing where Ruby was going I knew that I needed to go with her.

"Oh I need to pick up some stuff actually Ruby, can I come with?"

"Sure thing, just hurry up." She says getting her gear as I grab my shield from the wall.

"What about me? I need help still!" Yang says with a grunt, looking over her paperwork.

"I'll be back, just do what you can." I say without looking back as Ruby and I head out to the ferry.

The trip was rather quiet besides us talking about weapon and mod ideas.

It's her favorite subject If no one couldn't guess from how she handled her weapon.

Besides Yang and I she didn't seem to open up much to others, so I needed to make sure she would over at Beacon.

"So what did you need to get?" I look to her as she looks up to me.

"Oh some dust and a other things." She says as I nod at the answer.

"So Dust till Dawn right?" I ask as she smiles. "Yep, the store is always so nice at night.

We chat for awhile till the ferry reaches the docks. We take our time walking in the night air to the store.

Once there I look around as Ruby goes directly to the old man and chats.

'So is today the day I wonder?' I think to myself as I stroll down the aisles.

Once I do I get the dust I need and head to the front. I spot Ruby over by the magazines with her headset on as I look to the owner.

"Hello young man how I can help you?" he says with his old smile as I pull my wallet out.

"Just getting ready for Beacon, so I need to stock up." I hand him my student hunter card as he scans it and begins to bag my dust and items.

While doing so I hear the door open. I don't turn around when I hear multiple footsteps approach to clerk.

 **[Quest: Ulric be nimble, Ulric be quick]**

 **Task: Stop Roman and his thugs from robbing the store**

 **Reward: 35,000 Exp**

One person stops as I see from the side that he wears a white and black outfit.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust store open this late at night?"

 **Roman Torchwick**

 **[Criminal Mastermind of Vale]**

 **Level 60**

I turn to fully see Roman Torchwick, cigar in hand as one of the thugs aims the gun at the old owner.

"Please…just take my lien and go." He says with a sad frown.

Roman shushes him "Calm down we're not here for your money…grab the dust."

The thugs begin to open containers and begin to load all dust from the store before one turns to me and another goes to Ruby.

"Hey you in the blue hands in the air." I ignore him as I go to grab a book.

"Are you deaf I said hands in the air!" he shouts again as I start reading.

He marches over to me with his blade taking my book away.

"DO you hear me!?" he says with a shout as I look to him.

In seconds he and the other guy that was bothering Ruby was sent flying as Roman looked over before nodding at another thug to attack us.

Ruby barreled towards him slamming him through the glass window with a kick as I just simply strolled out the front while they were distracted.

Ruby smiles at them and activates Crescent Rose and unlocks the safety as I extend Dawn Bringer and slam the bottom of Eternal Vow into the ground with a grin.

Roman looks at us before turning to the henchmen. "Okay…so get them." He simply says as they yell and charge us.

Ruby begins the fight with her scythe and twirl around before firing a shot to swing up the first guy that came close before using another shot to fly up after him in the sky.

I take this chance to take two of them using my glaive to separate them and using my shield to slam the unlucky one into a wall and began to strike at the other one who was being knocked about.

It was at this time Ruby came down dropping on the guy with the back of her scythe and dashing to the only one standing who was trying to keep her down with gunfire.

After a few seconds she reached him and slammed him up before following it with a vertical swing.

At this point she embeds her weapon into the ground twirling around the pole and landing one last roundhouse with both feet into his face, sending him to the feet and ground of Roman.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." He walks up to us taking his cigar and throwing it away.

"Well it's been fun Lil Red and Blue Wonder. I really enjoyed our evening together, but I must get going."

He takes aim with his cane as the bottom lifts up. "So im afraid this is where we part ways."

He pulls the trigger as a large blast explodes towards us. I quickly stand before Ruby before my shield glows.

'Full Guard' I say in my mind as the attack bounces into the shield and disperses to the sides leaving two small trails in the ground.

When the smoke clears we look around to see him climbing a ladder before the owner comes out.

"You alright if we go after him?" Ruby asks as he nods yes.

Ruby dashes to the ladder using her Crescent Rose to shoot her way up and hooking the blade at the edge of the roof, landing on top without any wasted effort.

Meanwhile I had to climb up slowly and made it in time to see the Bullhead being attacked by an unknown huntress.

I quickly see the bullhead fire out some explosions where I jump to Ruby and tackle her away from the area.

 **[Quest: Ulric be nimble, Ulric be quick] completed**

 **Reward: 35,000 Exp earned**

When we regain our senses the bullhead is flying away as I turn to Ruby. "Are you okay?"

She blushes from the close contact before we separate upon the third person on the roof coming up to us.

"Are you a huntress?" Ruby asks before grinning widely. "Can I have your autograph!?"

* * *

 **Ulric Azul**

 **[Guardian Student of Signal]**

 **HP: 1680/1680**

 **Aura: 770/770**

 **Lv: 38**

 **Str: 60 + 18 [.30]**

 **Vit: 120 + 48 [.4]**

 **Agi: 45+ 11 [.25]**

 **Dex: 48 + 12 [.25]**

 **Int: 50 + 13[.25]**

 **Wis: 55 + 22 [.4]**

 **Chr: 42 + 11 [.25]**

 **90 Points remaining**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe:** The ability to focus on objects and people to understand them.

 **Huntsman Path:** The ability to draw power from those you slay as Exp

 **Warden's Call:** Taunt enemies to fight you. Any who dare attack another during the duration **[10 sec]** will result to being hit for bonus damage

 **Mighty Blow:** Unleash a massive strike lowering the targets Defenses

 **Great Cleave:** Charge your attack for one devastating blow

 **Full Guard:** Channel power into your shield to repel a single attack **[Reduce Dmg by 50%]**

 **Divine Interception:** Rush to the aide of an ally absorbing the blow

 **Rally:** Boost nearby allies spirits and increase their Damage

 **Passives:**

 **Aura:** Aura is the inner strength of your soul now released. **Stat bonus [Current: 25%]**

 **Guardians Will:** You soul shines to protect what is right **[+ 15% to Wis and Vit bonus]**

 **Steel Skin:** No arrow and sword shall strike me down **[gain a 25% damage resistance to physical attacks]**

 **[Journeyman] Armor Finesse (Heavy):** The weight on your shoulders lightens even when burdened upon you **[Move penalty reduced by 45%]**

 **[Journeyman] Shield Bearer:** Let no attack break your castle walls **[Reduce attacks that are blocked by 30%]**

 **Fast Healer:** Your life force refuses death **[Healing rate doubled]**

I was busy looking at my status as Ruby and I were inside an interrogation room in Vale.

I always did this when I was bored, as it was a good way to exam just how much better I become each time I inspect myself.

I was in my thoughts before the lady who I knew as Professor Glynda Goodwitch came back to us with a scroll in her hand with a recording of the fight.

"Do you know how irresponsible you two were tonite. Your actions won't be treated lightly, as you put many people in danger." She rants in a pace behind us as Ruby fidgets in her seat.

"They started it!" is what comes out of Ruby before Glynda went across the table from us.

"If it was up to me you'd be sent home…with a pat on the back." Ruby smiled from hearing this.

"And a slap on the wrist." She finishes slamming her crop down onto the table scaring Ruby as she hides into my chest.

"But..there is someone here who would like to see you." She walks to the side as a man holding cookies and a mug steps inside.

I smile as Ozpin walks forward looking at us. "Ulric Azul and Ruby Rose…" he stops and leans closer to her once she sits down again. "You have silver eyes?" he asks earning a questionable stare from her.

He stands up again as the video begins to focus in on her during the battle. "And where did you learn to do this?"

"S..Signal academy." Ruby responds with shyly.

"They taught you how to use one of the most devastating weapons ever made?"

"eheh well one teacher in particular…" she rubs the back of her head.

"Hmm" he places down the cookies as Ruby slowly begins to eat them as I grab a few before she devours the whole plate.

"I only know one person to use such a weapon…a rather dusty old crow."

Rubies eyes lit up towards Ozpin. "hmm!" she swallows her food. "That's my uncle Qrow…sorry."

"I got really good when he started training me fulltime. Now im like Hchaaaaw." She beings to do poses, making sounds as I laugh.

"Haha Ruby I don't think it was like that." I add in as she stumbles and bashfully laughs.

"And I see you kept to your training Ulric." Ozpin looks to me with a smile.

"You handled the situation rather tactfully. With minimal force you suppressed the criminals, and minimized damaged from the enemy."

"Well I'm glad the training worked out is all." I scratch my cheek.

"Yes, I'm, glad as well." He turns back to Ruby. "So why does a cute little girl want to enter a school for warriors?"

"I always wanted to be a huntress." She says with a smile.

"To slay monsters?" he asks wanting more.

"I want to make the world a better place, protect people. Yang and Ulric here are applying to Beacon and well I got two more years before I will as well." She goes off into a ramble before Ozpin interlaces his hands on the desk as he sits down.

"Do you know who I am?" he asks before we both nod.

"You're Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello." He says with a smile as we return with polite a greeting. "Would you like to go to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby looks to him with a big smile as I give him a grin.

Ozpin turns to Glynda who only sighs before he speaks "Well okay than Ruby."

We both look to each other with a smile before Ruby hugs me. "Oh my god Ulric I'm really coming with you!"

I laugh hugging her tightly back before smiling. "I see that Ruby, I look forward to it."

"Ruby, Glynda will take you home now. I need to speak to Ulric for a minute more if that's okay?"

"Okay headmaster sir…take care Ulric." She gives one last hug before her and Glynda walk out of the room.

The table remains silent for a minute as we look at each other, as if waiting for a game of chess to start.

"So Ulric…" Ozpin takes the first move. "I see two years haven't changed you too much.

I laugh before talking. "Yeah they always say danger finds me no matter what."

"Hmm indeed in the past two years since I saw you, I kept getting reports of a passing student of Signal finding and saving people in need."

He leans forward slightly with a serous look in his eyes. "Tell me Urlic…do you knowingly go into these situations as if you can find them?"

I rub the back of my head as I know he has my number on this one. "Is everything here a secret between you and me?" I ask with a plea in my voice.

"Yes, only I will know you can be sure of that."

I sigh before I look back to him. "Well I guess yes, you are right." He smiles softly as I keep explaining.

"My semblance…how to put it…alerts me of events that may happen around me…"

I try giving him some information but not everything knowing how it would be too unbelievable.

"So you can detect events that could cause harm…like future damage?"

"Yeah, sometimes it is usually immediate danger, but sometimes I've sensed future events."

He cuts me off here with a hand wave. "Like tonight." I shake my head slowly as he stops and thinks.

"Mr. Ulric, be very careful with that gift you have. Do not tell anyone of its ability."

His face grows sterner. "Some people would want to have such a power, to predict and respond to events that could happen to others and ones self…you can literally alter destiny."

The room goes quiet once more as we look at each other.

"Do not worry, for as long as you're my student, your training and education come first." He grows a soft smile as he looks at me. "After all we adults need to make sure you young ones grow strong enough to take our shoes one day."

I smile at his words before we stand and walk out of the room. "Would you like some coffee?" he asks as we pass the break room in Vale's police dept.

"Sure I could use a cup." He goes over and shortly returns carrying two, as I take one.

"Don't Worry Ulric; I make sure that my student's safety comes before everything else."

I relax as we quietly sip at our mugs, till I'm allowed to head home with a bullhead that they have.

'Well that was quite a day.'

* * *

 **So many people keep following this story it makes me feel glad that I write. Thanks for the wondrous reviews and comments everyone. Please share with me your thoughts, as I love to explain and improve my writing.**

 **Without delay the feedback section!**

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** Hah indeed Blue does his hands full with them both. But Age always helps with time and helps their bonds become stronger and more better.

 **Kumbrakarna:** Thanks, I was trying to go for a light mood this chapter before this one was released. Liked the idea, hoped you like mine.

 **Memento Mori - The Truth:** Yes you're right on that. If I wanted a copout answer it would be cause of magic and BS, but from his perspective he fully believes himself to be his age now. The mind is a wild ride that can believe what is false and deny the truth as fiction. I hope that settles any issues you may have with the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

 **iLoveA51ans:** Oh you know it. I still haven't cleaned all the corners, but its either landing on three choices. Either he goes for one of the RWBY girls, the two sisters, or all four. I may ask for a poll or just ask everyone to leave a comment on which path to take of those three.

 **Cf96:** yeah I thought is was cool when I wrote it XD

 **draconianking:** More you shall Have


	7. Ch7: Beacon Bound

**Quick note: I won't go word for word from the actual canon, but I will use some of the actual dialogue for pivotal moments. Thanks again for enjoying this work I do.**

 **Ch. 7: Beacon Bound**

* * *

"I can't believe my sister is coming to Beacon with us. This is the Best day ever!" Yang exclaims, wrapping Ruby into a bear hug making the younger girl groan in pain.

"Yang…I think your breaking her…" I tap her shoulder when Yang looks down seeing Ruby more pale than usual and quickly lets her go.

"Heh heh sorry Rubes, but I'm just so happy." She says rubbing the back of her head, but still holding a grin.

"It's nothing really Yang, im just glad I get to come to Beacon with you two." She says quietly to avoid the people around us.

"Nothing really? You got into Beacon two years early! You're the bee's knees Ruby." She says loudly giving her praise as Ruby shakes her head no.

"I don't wanna be special Yang!...I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees." She looks down holding the hem of her skirt.

"Ruby you can do both." I add into the conversation upon seeing her frown. "You are special Ruby, being able to join Beacon early is a very big feat to accomplish. However you can still be a normal student here." I pound my chest before smiling. "I'll make sure you have a great time here."

I pat her head as she smiles softly. "Thanks Ulric. You always know what to say." She wraps her arms around me as I return one back to her before Yang speaks up.

"Hey where's my pep talk and affection?" she says with a mock pout as I roll my eyes.

"Sure Yang, you are soo~ amazing now come here." I turn to her with open arms as she happily lunges into a hug of her own. "Better?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Much. thanks Ulric." She smiles before our attention is drawn to a lady on the screen.

"Welcome to Remnant News with me Lisa Lavender, who is currently at the scene of the most recent attack from the White Fang, the Faunus terrorist group has once again…" I try listening but the screen changes to the lady we met back when we fought Roman.

"We of Beacon academy would like to welcome all first years in joining us today."

"Who is that?" Yang asks before the projection begins to speak again.

"Greetings, I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch." She begins as Yang forms an O shape with her mouth in getting her answer.

"You select few have proven to be the best of your peers, and have been accepted to join our prestigious Beacon Academy. Currently our world has found a time of peace and it will one day be your duty to uphold it. While you're here you will learn from the very best and use that knowledge to become the next generation of hunters and huntresses that will protect our world."

Goodwitch fades away before all of the students see the scene outside from the windows.

"Wow." Is all Ruby can say before moving closer to the window viewing Vale from far above. The city is bustling with life as the blue sky shines brightly with the rolling clouds around us.

"You can see Signal from here." Ruby says again as I notice that it really is in view. "I guess home isn't too far away after all."

Yang and I walk up to her to see the view before Yang speaks. "Beacon's our home now." She smiles slinging an arm around her shoulder as we enjoy the sites below us.

"Uhh…ohh." Someone says with a sickly tone as all three of us turn to see a blonde kid lurching forward by the railing.

'Ahh, poor Jaune' I think to myself with a smirk.

"He doesn't look too good…" I say with a worried voice as the boy holds a hand to his mouth making inaudible noises as he turns green and rushes past us.

"Guess the scene isn't for everybody." Yang says to lighten the mood.

"I guess so…well it was nice for a moment there." Ruby adds in as the boy begins hurling off the side.

"I can't wait to meet some of the other hunters across the world." I say feeling very excited to meet everyone finally.

"Lets just hope their better than vomit boy…" Ruby says with a tone of laughter.

I wait for a moment before looking down at the ground with a smirk. "Heh guess he got you Yang."

She is confused before following my eyes as she notices why. "AH! Gross, gross, gross, there is vomit and my shoes!" she panics moving to Ruby to help her.

"Yang get back! I said get away from me!" she dashes away as Yang follows after leaving me there to lean on the rails and enjoy the landing.

"Hello Beacon, hope you're ready for Ulric." I say to myself with a smile as the ship reaches the docks.

* * *

The ships finally begins to open as the new arrivals started to shuffle out the doors. The named 'Vomit-boy' was one of the first to leave and within seconds was at a trash bin releasing out any food he may have had today.

Yang, Ruby, and I began to stroll down the main road of Beacon enjoying the view of the large campus and archaic castle designs. Even I joined in with wonder as we were amazed in a unison voice. "Woooooooow."

Yang makes a whistle as we inspect the park area. "Momma likes. I will definitely enjoy my next four years here. How about you Ruby?...Ruby?"

She looks at the shadow of where her sister once was and begins to look around before I tap her shoulder and point her to the spectacle before us both.

"Ohh look at that one! He's using a bow spear...ahhh and she has a flaming sword!" Ruby now in full chibi mode could be seen dashing around looking at people's weapons and fawning over them.

"Ruby take it easy." I say holding her by the hood, and reeling her back to us.

"Yeah Ruby they're just weapons." Yang says as Ruby and I look at her with shock. "What…?"

"Just Weapons? JUST weapons!? They're a part of us. Each more different then the next…ohh they're soo cooool." Ruby gushes out as I nod my head.

"Indeed, it's always nice to see new friends and they're partners of battle." I say inspecting for any other shield users.

"So why don't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asks confused.

"Crescent Rose? I already know she is the coolest weapon around. I just like seeing new ones is all. It's like seeing new people but better." She says with a soft smile.

Yang walks up to here pulling her hood over Ruby's eyes. "Well you need to start making friends here at Beacon."

"Why do I need to when I have you and Ulric?" she asks lifting her hood off of her face, seeing Yang farther away and with other people.

"Well mine are here, gotta go bye cya later!" Yang rushes out passing by Ruby and me with a swarm of people from Signal.

I look to where Yang is going before sighing. "Not the best way to do that Yang…" I look to Ruby who is confused and spinning around.

"Where do we go? The dorms? Do we even have any? Ugggh help Ulric…" she says finally stopping as she trips over a trolley full of suitcases.

"What are you doing!?" yells a cold toned voice as I see her walk up to Ruby. "Do you have any idea what you could have caused!?"

She wore a lavish white dress with a matching battle skirt which held what looked like a roulette rapier. Her eyes faintly blue, with hair as white as fresh snow. She even had a tiara placed crooked on her head that was used to cord up a long flowing ponytail.

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **[Heiress of SDC]**

 **Level 34**

"This was Dust that you trampled over from the Schnee Company…" She goes into her tirade of a lecture as I smile seeing her.

'Ahh here we go…better stop this now before…' I think to myself catching Ruby by her mouth as I grab the red bottle in the white maiden's hand.

"Excuse me miss, however please be careful with that vial of Dust." I show her the crack as her eyes widen. "My friend here didn't mean to cause a mess, and I'd be happy to help clean it up."

She gazes at me for a minute before she glares once more. "Well you friend nearly caused an explosion…but seeing as I wasn't watching either it could have been much worse." She sighs and takes the vial and places it into a case before facing back to me.

"Thank you for helping before something did happen." I smile as I move some cases back onto the trolley.

"It's what I'm here for. So how about both sides apologize and we all move on from this unfortunate incident?" I ask with a smile as she thinks for a minutes before holding a hand out.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you should be more careful." She says with a whisper as Ruby smiles.

"I'm sorry too! I was really confused and didn't see where I was going. It won't happen again." She says back shaking her hand.

"Glad to see that this is worked out. By the way do you have a name miss?..." I ask as she does a curtsey.

"I am Weiss Schnee of the SDC. May I have your name?" she asks politely as I smile warmly.

"It's Ulric…Ulric Azul and this one is Ruby Rose. I'm just glad neither of you ladies was hurt. It would be a shame to see such beauties injured."

They both faintly blush as I move the trolley to the side. "It was a pleasure meeting you Weiss, We'll let you get back to your things." I walk off as Ruby follows. "Hope to see you again later." I wave as she looks at me for a minute longer before people come to help her move her cases.

"Thanks for that Ulric…" Ruby holds onto my sleeve as we walk down a pathway. "You saved me from trouble again." She smiles softly as I rustle her head.

"Don't worry about it accidents happen. I'd just hate to see you unable to make some friends." I return with my own smile before I look over to the same boy from before, still in a trash bin.

"Wait here a moment Ruby, my job isn't done yet it seems…" I walk over to the bin as I peek into the opening. "You doing alright in there?" I ask taping his shoulder.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **[Foolish Knight]**

 **Level: 10**

"I'm…I'm fine. Just need a minute." He says with a low grunt as I open my side satchel and hand him a pill.

"Try this. It's a recipe my mom taught me. It helps with most things." I tell him as he swallows it.

His eyes rocket open before turning to me. "My stomach feels so much better…holy cow that thing is amazing!" he says taking my hand and shaking it. "You're a lifesaver!"

I chuckle shaking his hand back. "We hunters have to stick together after all." He smiles as I escort him over to Ruby. "Hey I brought a new friend." I say before she looks at him.

"Hi, umm vomit boy…?" she says unsure what to call him as he slumps slightly forward.

'Ahh here we go…'

* * *

"Look all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a very common thing." The boy says again to defend himself.

"I said sorry already, Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby smiles back as I chuckle behind them.

'Glad to see this friendship still goes the same.'

"So Ruby should I call you Clumsy gal then?" I ask with a snicker as she turns to pout at me.

"Hey it was an accident and you know it!" she returns as the boy joins back into the conversation.

"Well the name is Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." he says with a smile

"Do they?" we both ask him as he recoils.

"Of course! I hope they will, my mom said that…ne-never mind…" he ends dejectedly as Ruby and I laugh.

We walk some more in quiet before Ruby speaks up. "Sooo, I got this thing." She deploys Crescent Rose as it unfurls into its standard battle form and embeds into the ground.

"Whoa...is that a scythe?" he asks as she nods with a smile.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She poses with her weapon as Juane sits there confused.

"It's also a gun." I say as he nods in understanding.

"So what about you?" she asks to Jaune who pulls out his sword.

"Well I got this sword and this shield too." He hits a switch as the sheath forms to becomes a shield.

"Ohhhhh! So what do they do?" she asks with big eyes.

"Oh um well the shield gets smaller for easy carrying." He says trying to sound cool.

"Doesn't it weigh the same?" I ask as Jaune scratches the back of his head.

"Well umm…yeah. It's like a family heirloom so their kinda old" He looks down before Ruby steps up.

"Well I for one like the classics unlike most people these days." She says earning a smile from Jaune.

"Thanks Ruby, I guess mom was right strangers are friends you just haven't met yet." We all begin to laugh for a bit before Ruby pipes up.

"So where are we going?" she asks turning to Jaune.

"I dunno, I was following you two." He looks back to me as does Ruby.

I sigh before taking the lead. "Alright you two follow me." Taking the lead I move left and head towards the auditorium with the two of them following.

* * *

See you later Jaune!" Ruby exclaims as both of them wave goodbye before Ruby and I head over to Yang.

"There you two are! So how was your day?" she asks before Ruby dashes to her face holding her.

"I nearly exploded today because you ditched me!" she shouts as Yang looks confused. "Luckily Ulric stayed back and helped me get here."

Yang looks to me as I shrug. "Ehh I just stopped a very bad event from happening."

"It couldn't have been that bad." She states before Weiss walks up behind Ruby.

"She's back!" Ruby shrieks before jumping into Yang's arms as Weiss hands her a pamphlet.

"Calm down, I'm not mad anymore about that Dust explosion you could've caused."

"Oh god you nearly did explode…" Yang says while Ruby and Weiss begin to talk.

"You need to be more careful, so take this and learn the guidelines of Dust usage."

Ruby takes it and looks back to her. "Thanks, I'll be sure to read it…sorry again." She says trying to smile.

"It's okay as long as you understand. However this doesn't mean we're friends and do things like shop, makeup, and talk about boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there." She thumbs at Jaune as I snicker quietly.

"Oh…okay." Is all Ruby can say as Weiss walks over to me. "Thank you again Ulric for stopping a catastrophe from happening. I look forward to learning with you."

"I hope we can all get along down the line, but yeah I look forward to spending these four years with you too." I nod to her before the lights dim.

We turn to see Ozpin coming up to the stage and begin his speech. "Ahem…I keep this brief."

He adjusts the mic and his glasses before continuing. "You have all traveled here today for many reasons. Some seek for knowledge, others for glory, and most of you not knowing what to do. That is why when I look out, I see wasted potential. You think coming here will grant you answers, but that won't happen. Coming here is only a step down your future paths where ever they may take you. Use this step to grow, learn, and figure out what makes you who you are. So as you spend your next few years here, thinking of your duty to protect and as a future hunter remember this. Always try, for it is by trying something old or new that you become an even better you."

Some claps are heard as Goodwitch takes the stage. "Everyone please head to the ballroom for the night. Initiation will begin tomorrow after breakfast."

Kids begin to chatter as we look to each other. "He seemed kinda off didn't he?" I ask earning nods.

"Like he wasn't even there…" Ruby says a little confused as Jaune shows up behind us.

"For the record im a natural blonde you know." He smiles at Weiss who rolls her eyes as the rest of us laugh walking towards the ballroom.

* * *

We checked out the rest of the area before finding a relaxing spot to sleep for the night. Once I finished I headed over to the bathrooms to change and sleep.

However in the middle of changing I noticed someone approaching me. With a quick turn I noticed it was my 'new' friend Jaune.

"How you doing Ulric?" he asks as I look him up and down.

"Jaune…just…why?" I ask with a sigh as he is looks confused in his blue onesie.

"What's wrong? Is it too much?" he inspects himself before I open my bag and hand him some other clothes."

"Use these please." I tell him as I finish up and head back to my spot in the room.

'I swear... how those he think those look cool.'

Not surprisingly I find that Yang and Ruby already took the spots next to mine as they were busy chatting away.

"Glad to see you made yourselves comfy." I laugh as they notice me.

"Of course we did, there is no better space in the house." Yang smirks as I roll my eyes lying onto my sheets.

"Well don't let me stop you from having fun, im actually kinda tired." I yawn closing my eyes as Yang pouts.

"Two cute girls keeping you company and you want to sleep? You spoilsport." I laugh hearing this as I open an eye.

"Yang I've been around you two for 15 years. We now have another four to enjoy ourselves. Today has been joyful but all the site seeing has me a little tired." I yawn again placing my eye mask on that has X's in place of my where my eyes would be. "Go have some girl talk or something."

I slowly drift off for what felt like an hour till I hear shouts arousing my slumber. "Do you have any idea what time it is!?" I notice it was Weiss as I sit up.

I lift the mask for one eye to look as I peer over at the corner where Yang and Weiss were bickering as yawn at them.

'I forgot this part…' I grunt and slowly get up to make my way over to behind Ruby. I don't say anything and wait till Ruby steps back into me with a jump as they all now notice my presence.

"Oh Ulric I'm sorry if we disturbed you…" Weiss now realizing the scene they were having in the middle of the night.

"Hehe Whoops sorry Ulric." Yang rubs her head with a laugh as Ruby looks a little down.

"We didn't mean to wake you up." She says in a low whimper as I just smile softly and pat her head.

"No problem girls, but i think we should all go to sleep. Also it's nice to meet you…" I look to the new girl on the window by the candle as she reads a book.

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **[Ex Fang Agent]**

 **Level 42**

'Hmm she is higher than me.' I think when I inspect her.

"Blake…and yes I think so too. Goodnight Ruby, Yang, Weiss." She says blowing out the candle as we all make it to our beds.

I slowly get comfy once more as Yang instantly goes out like a light with Ruby begins to lightly snore soon after.

'Welp, no time like now to see just how strong I've gotten.' I think of tomorrow as I slowly drift off to bed.

* * *

I awake to a loud noise that starts to go off at a rapid pace, and by that I mean Nora has awoken and Ren is being dragged for the ride.

I yawn and slowly try to move when I notice that something Is on me. I look down to find myself trapped by two objects.

Yang currently had her arms wrapped around my torso as she was buried into my shoulder, while Ruby was locked onto my arm with our legs wrapped together.

I sit there for a minute wondering how on Remnant do these two managed to not fall off their beds as they have moved a great decent distance to get to me.

Once they begin to mumble I decide to end this. "Ruby…Yang, wake up please. I'd like to get ready for today soon." With that they start to move and look around before they both blush lightly.

"Oh Ulric umm I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…well I…umm." Ruby was beginning to break down, but Yang just started to smile.

"I guess this is why I had such a great sleep. I had a big blue pillow to keep me comfy." She hugs tighter as I feel her body press into me making me sit up before it's too late.

"Yang bedtime is over, and Ruby it's okay…it was rather a pleasant nap." I stammer out before walking off to the men's room to change.

I notice that mostly everyone was done as I wait by my locker, inspecting my gear till I see Jaune walking past me. "Okay where the heck is 636? I think I'd remember putting my stuff somewhere like that." He mumbles as I look over a bit to see his locker being covered by two people.

I quickly go to him and tap his shoulder, making him turn in shock before he follows my finger and sees the number. "Oh Thanks Ulric."

I give him a thumbs-up before I go to find Yang and Ruby who were chatting to themselves when I caught the end of their conversation.

"I don't need help to grow because I have milk!" she shouts out proudly with her chest out.

I snicker as I approach them both. "I wouldn't rely on milk to make you grow. By the way you may want to keep it down a bit." She blushes slightly before Yang cuts in.

"You ready for this Ulric?" she asks with a smile as I just shrug.

"About the same as Signals test I guess." I play it off before we hear a sound and turn to see Jaune impaled to a wall then dropped to the ground shortly after.

"We better go help him." I say with a sigh as Ruby and I get him up as we make our way to the hillside.

* * *

As we get there we notice some strange plates on the ground with students standing on them. I decided to take the one off to the right of Jaune as Ruby and Yang find open places. After a few minutes Ozpin and Goodwitch come before us as the Headmaster begins to speak.

"For years you have all trained to become the best you can be, and today we shall evaluate your skills inside the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch intrudes at this part of the briefing. "Now we've heard you all gossiping about the rumored teammates you shall get. So, allow us to end your thoughts. You shall each get a team…today."

People begin to chatter as Ruby quickly panics as Ozpin begins to explain in detail.

"These teammates shall be with you for the remaining time you stay in Beacon. So take care as to who you get." Ruby breaks down even more as he keeps explaining.

"With that, your partner shall be the one whom you make first eye contact with each other. There is no do over or take backs so take care when looking."

At this point the students begin to look to each other as Ruby yells out in fear of this news.

"Once you get a partner make your way North to retrieve a relic and return here. Do not let anything stand in your way out there…or you will die." I can hear Jaune gulp from this statement as I pat his shoulder to calm him down.

"We will not intervene to protect you, as we will evaluate each of you during this test. Are there any questions?"

Everyone begins to form their stances as I begin to tune the world out. The last thing I hear is Jaune asking Ozpin about how they are getting there.

'Okay this is it. No more waiting, this is the real thing. I've been preparing for this since the day I came here, time to show the world what Ulric has.'

When I come back to the world around me I see Jaune being launched off. Flailing in a panicked scream.

'But first let's make sure Jaune gets trained up right this time…'

As I prepare to fly Ozpin looks to me. "Take Care Ulric, and remember my warning." I nod to him and with that I was launched as I Look to the sky to see everyone else in freefall, preparing for the descent.

'Bring it on world. I'm ready for you.'

* * *

 **Here we go! time for the Initiation to begin! what will happen to Ulric? What team will he get? What girl[s] will Ulric possibly end up with? we'll for most of the answers you'll have to wait. The last one though you can go to my page and do the poll. If you can't find it let me know, but know this at the end i'll look at the poll and decide based on the support each one gets make a decision during my writing. Besides that enjoy the rest fo the show!**

 **Feedback** **Corner.**

 **Zangoules:** Thanks for reading my story. And the reason I chose blue was because Ulric himself thought of it on the spot and went with a simple name. He could've done Azure but he wanted something easy for people to recognize and we all know how history create gaps in stories. So he wanted his to be easy for those who spread his name to have a easy time accounting his rescues.

 **Kumbrakarna:** I actually already have a plot written out for Cardin and Ulric when they meet in the arena. And yeah Im still thinking on how teams will go.

 **Hisagifan:** Yeah I'm thinking on how to do it as well. And Yep Stacking points is what Ulric does best.

 **Justtrynahelp:** Ehh if I get a beta reader they may take longer to get out, im only good with general English. Im not the best with commas and To, Too, and two most of the times. And yes I've been working on that song 4 chapters ago when I was listening to the trailers to match something to Ulric.

 **Gorbian:** Yeah I'm not the greatest with commas. English was the one subject I just didn't like due to the rules behind it. And yeah I wanted his shield to be strong, but not 'kill big bosses' strong. It's good for grunts and stuff but not the strongest of foes. And If you do want to be a beta reader you can PM the details of what that all entails for you doing so.

 **iLoveA51ans:** Thanks for the compliment. I liked my song too!

 **Traveler D Eclipse:** Well here is the next update lol and check my page for a poll to vote then!

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** yep we hit canon. It will veer off somewhat but I'll keep the story on a similar path for the time being. And some rumors like the nickname yeah. Ozpin has been rather tight on the keeping Ulric's name quiet though when he was confronted in chapter 6.

 **Squeegywing:** He spent a good amount of time planning his answers for events. He knows from Cinder and Ozpin that secrets and planning are what makes the wheel of events and Victory change hands.

 **King Kimi:** Yes Ulric was fabled after the Little boy blue rhyme. Which is why he is also named "the blue guardian" on account that both were watchers 'guards' to sheep 'people'.


	8. Ch8: The Horn has Blown

**Chapter 8: The Horn has Blown**

* * *

The feeling of the air rushing through my armor as I flew in the sky was a new experience. Falling from said sky seeing the treeline come closer was another new experience. The pain that was about to come however, I knew too well.

'Better get started I guess.' I think to myself, taking my shield and using it as a battering ram as I descended into the tree line. The sound and ripping of tree limbs could be heard as I sped through branches at a high velocity.

Each second felt harder as the branches got thicker, as I felt my shoulder wanting to give from the nonstop assault of debris as I sailed through wood and vines.

It was when I saw the lower levels of the forest that I readjusted and took out my glaive to begin my own landing. Using it as a pole vault I impaled the tree I was nearby and began to spin around like gymnast.

After losing some momentum by looping around my weapon I retracted it and made a solid ten point landing on the forest floor, arms out like I actually was competing. I had a smile on my face thinking that was a rather great drop until I heard growling from around me.

"There's always a critic," Grunting, I prepare my defensive shield wall stance with Dawn Cleaver pointing out for any charges.

The growls grew only louder as a few Beowolves crept from the bushes; teeth gleaming from the sunbeams that pierced the tree tops.

 **Beowolf Pack**

 **Estimated Party Level: 37**

'They looked much bigger than the ones in Patch, probably due to the area having a more concentrated population and negative energy to feed off of.'

My thoughts were cutoff at this point when the first few howled and lunged towards me. The rest watching to see just what their prey could do.

'If they want head on…I can play, ' I smirk as I slam the left one with the shield in an angle that sent it over me and into the rest of their pack behind me. The other Grimm felt my glaive as the momentum sent the blade through its body, falling with a thud as I turn back towards the one I just tossed.

"Don't keep me waiting now," I smile under my helmet before dashing back into the horde. With one fluid motion I sped through the pack swing and slicing Dawn Cleaver around like a mower taking them out one by one.

A Beowolf tried to break away but I was prepared by throwing my weapon straight into its back and pinned it to a tree. Its body slowly vanishing till all that remained was my embedded glaive.

 **15,000 Exp Absorbed**

"Sorry, but no turning back once you make a choice." I remove my blade from the trunk and stow it on my back before looking around. The scene was rather pleasant.

The show really didn't do it justice, this place was beautiful! If it wasn't for the fact that Grimm are heavily infested here, I'd consider making a home here. The trees have such a beautiful color and life to them that almost reminded me of Patch.

'I just hope I can find someone in here. The forest is pretty big, but we were all thrown in the same direction so I should find someone in here.'

* * *

"No one," I yell as I move to another clearing in the forest. "Not one other person here!"

I had spent at least an hour combing the area looking for someone only to find three separate packs of Grimm, some shrapnel from fighting, and a burned down area that I think was where Ruby and Weiss fought at when they were became partners.

I was getting more and more heated as the search kept going with no luck.

"How is this even possible?" I slam my fist into a tree as the leaves shook and fall down in a small rain.

I take a few breaths as I lean into the tree I dented. "Calm down, Ulric. You just need to keep trying is all. What could go wrong?" I try to remain positive, going northward towards the objective.

Nothing of note happened while I marched on. I would sometimes stop to take a look around for gunfire or anything, but just as always it became rather quiet now.

It was when I saw some temple further down did I realize where I was at. I began to rush forward through some large bushes when I saw Yang and Blake looking like they were about to leap into battle.

Once I waved they sighed, returning to a relaxed state as I got closer. "I see you got Yang as a partner. I wish you luck, Blake," I tease Yang as she marches up to me with a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ulric?" She taps her foot as I force out a laugh.

I look to Blake who has a small smile on her face. "I'm sure we'll get along," Yang turns to her and smiles at the answer.

"You see, Blake knows I'm great!" she tries to get a hug around her, but Blake used her semblance to evade it. "Aww, come on," Yang cries out as Blake gives her a no with her eyes.

"So where's your partner, Ulric?" Blake looks to me with a raised brow when I slump and sigh by a pillar.

"Oh you know…somewhere…that I can't find…because I don't have one yet…" I sigh again before Yang pats my back.

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure someone will get lucky when they get you for a teammate," Her smile shines brightly as a smile of my own makes its way to my lips.

"Thanks Yang, I guess this is why I keep you around," I laugh first before Blake and Yang join i until we hear what sounds like screaming.

"Uh Yang, is that your sister?" Blake points up as a confused Yang and I follow her finger.

A now thoroughly panicked Yang began to look up in horror. "How'd she get up there?"

As I watch on Ruby hurdles to the ground. Thinking fast I began to calculate a plan to save her. Deciding to climb the temple's walls I look back to Yang with a smile. "I got this,"

Once at the top I channel aura into my legs and lunge upwards towards the flailing Ruby, before catching her in an arm. It was at this moment when I heard another scream coming towards us.

Jaune Arc was hurtling towards our trajectory, screaming from his own situation before I held my other arm out and grabbed him forcing us into a sprial. I quickly readjust myself to avoid a painful landing and drop with both feet making a heavy thud.

"So, how did you two end up this way?" I ask while they regain themselves.

"Giant bug…big stinger…" is all Jaune managed to grunt out as he pants on his hands and knees.

"We came on a Nevermore before we jumped off," Ruby says with a bashful look on her face.

"Who's we?" I jump from hearing someone behind me speak. Turning around, I see it was Nora as it seems she and Ren had just showed up.

"We? Me and…Weiss!" Ruby panics and looks back up to the giant bird.

"How could you leave me!?" we hear faintly from atop its back.

"I said jump!" Ruby screams back at her till Nora once again gets into my face.

"Oh who are you! That armor and weapon looks so cool! Did you do that yourself? Oh oh what does that do!?" She goes off on her ramble when I notice an object falling from the sky.

I look back to Nora and move a hand to her face, as she keeps mumbling into it. "Hold that thought,"

Running over to where Weiss was falling,I barely just manage to slide under and catch her before impact.

Her arms are wrapped around me we lay there for a moment. "You know Weiss, I could joke about how an angel just fell into my arms, but I won't," I say with a smile as she opens her eyes and looks around then to me before a faint blush forms as she bolts up and off me.

"You better not. I don't need such rumors spreading around," She stammers slightly before looking away. "Thanks for that…" she fidgets from embarrassment before I get up and smile.

"No worries, Weiss. That's now two times I've saved you. You better work on that," Her look changes to glare as I back away with my hands up in surrender until I notice Pyrrha has just now joined us. I took that moment to observe the rest of team JNPR while we all discuss what to do.

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **[The Untouchable Champion]**

 **Level: 49**

 **Lie Ren**

 **[Lotus Survivor]**

 **Level: 36**

 **Nora Valkyrie**

 **[The Hyperactive Bomber]**

 **Level: 34**

Not bad really. Pyrrha of course was above us in skill by a decent margin, but I think I'll be alright. I wasn't going to power level just to reach her out of jealousy or something… no, not I…okay maybe slightly train harder.

Thinking about where we were I turned back into the conversation looking at Jaune. "So Jaune where is that giant bug you talked about?" he looks to me with a pale look as not just a few seconds later a Deathstalker breaks through the tree line with a clinking noise "Ah never mind," I say before I see a screen appear before me.

 **[Quest: Where the Wild Beasts Roam]**

 **Task: Escape or defeat the Grimm to pass initiation.**

 **Rewards:**

 **125,000 Exp**

 **Closeness to party increase**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do not become a student at Beacon**

 **Forced acceptance**

"Great, so were gonna all die then!" Yang exclaims, drawing my attention before Ruby draws Crescent Rose out.

"Don't worry, I got this," With a flurry of petals she reaches the Grimm and fires at its shell, but the rounds leave no marks on its shell. Realizing that she was having no impact, she tried to back up.

The Nevermore was now swooping in for an attack, unleashing a swarm of feathers on top of a panicking Ruby. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit, but only heard footsteps and the clanging of metal as the ground shook around her.

"You alright?" I ask her as she opens her silver eyes and smiling when she sees me facing her and my shield held out, having deflected the torrent of steel rain. She hugs into my chest as I laugh. "I'll take that as a yes,"

I had just removed her for Yang to come and squeeze her tightly when I see the Deathstalker approach.

 **Deathstalker**

 **Level: 52**

 **'Beware the dark for Death comes quietly.'**

'You are a big bug,' I say in my head as I take Dawn Cleaver and channel my aura. With a shout I unleash an upwards strike when it closes in. The attack only seemed to crack its armor, but it managed to flip the creature over onto its back and daze it.

"Alright, I think I concussed it for now, but we need to get our pieces and get out of here," I command, earning nods from the others.

"So live and run away, I can follow that," Jaune quips, making me laugh as Ruby and Jaune grab their pieces.

I walk over to the stands next deciding to pick one up before we leave. "Better grab something I guess..." I sigh out, taking a simple pawn before following after everyone else as the Deathstalker tries standing back upright.

* * *

We kept going, trying to outrun the beasts in pursuit of us until we get to some ruins. The Nevermore had already beaten us there, forcing us into cover. "What do we do?" Yang asks for anyone's idea as the Deathstalker makes its way from behind us.

"We'll do better over that bridge," I shout as Jaune, Pyrrha and I form a shield wall as we head towards the Nevermore.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren shouts at Nora who entered her grenade launcher form, peppering the bird with heavy ordinance. Thanks to that we make it halfway before the Grimm flaps its wings and flies straight through the supports forcing the group to split up.

I went back to guard the rear with Jaune and Pyrrha before Ren and Nora hopped back over, switching with Blake and Weiss. "I'll keep it distracted. You guys figure out how to end this!" I shout, going face to face with the beast.

I go to its left with Pyrrha on the right as we form a solid guard from its attacks. We fluidly dodged its stinger each time it tried striking it as Ren managed to get behind it and weaken the legs.

Nora kept a bombardment on top of the creature as we slowly began to tire it out. I switched out with Jaune as I saw that moment of weakness. "Take this, beast!" with a shout I jump to its back aiming my sword where the wide crack spread to.

Once I embedded my blade the beast began to flail from pain but I made sure my grip held. "No more running, Grimm," I say before an small explosion was heard as Dawn Cleaver sprang fourth, puncturing the hide of the Deathstalker as it slowly buckled to the ground.

Once we were sure it was done Ren face planted into the ground with Jaune and Pyrrha landing on their rears. Nora and I were the only ones who managed to stay up as I looked to the battle over the bridge. I realize that I can't make the jump over before I turned to Nora and regretted the next few words.

"Hey Nora, how good is your aim with your hammer?" I ask as she sits there for a minute. "Nora?" I ask again watching as she begins to shake with a smile forming widely on her face.

"I don't know your name, But I like you!" she beams her smile, holding her hammer ready as I sigh and turn with my shield ready for impact.

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it…" I say to myself before I loud clang was heard with me screaming as I flew high up and towards the Nevermore.

 **Nevermore**

 **Level 59**

 **'** **Quoth the Raven Evermore.'**

"Okay you blasted bird; I'm coming for a ride!" I roar out as I use my glaive to impale the beast from behind. It begins to scream and rapidly move as I'm thrashed around on its back as I see the girls below me look on in worry. "Don't worry, I'm a professional!" I yell, trying to hold a smile as I take this chance to cripple the beast.

"Hope you're ready, cause I'm done with this fight," With a grunt I shift Eternal Vow into its Siege form and begin to pelt the wings. The Grimm screamed even more enraged as holes started to from in it's wings, making it harder to stay airborne.

"Hey!" I hear from below me. Looking down I see Yang on top of the ruin building with the others moving into position making me smile.

Once I saw Yang wave to me I knew what was about to happen, so I grabbed my gear and began to run off its back right when it plows into Yang. I barrel myself down the ruins landing onto my side with a roll as I watched that scene before me once again.

'Always such a spectacle to watch.'

The flowing of petals coming down the hillside along with the headless bird made me smile as I collected myself and looking towards the quest box.

 **[Quest: Where the Wild Beasts Roam] Completed**

 **125,000 Exp Earned**

 **100,000 Exp Absorbed**

 **Closeness with party earned**

 **Acquired: Hardened Alloy**

 **Acquired: Dust crystals [Fire] X 8**

I whistle from the bounty I got from this one before everyone gathered up, with Yang approaching me. "That was rather risky, Ulric," She says as I shrug.

"I had it handled, so no worries," With a smile she looks for a second more before sighing.

"You idiot," She punches my arm before smiling back. "Better be careful from now on,"

Nora pops in as she shakes my hand. "I don't know if I told you yet, but I'm Nora and that is Ren, my most super special friend. We've been together for a long time, but not like together together or anything. Also we need to do that again sometime, you're really strong…" I began to tune that out as Ren walked over to me with a whisper.

"Thanks for the help, and don't worry she may be like this, but she's a good person at heart…just watch for her antics," I nod in understanding as we shake hands.

"So I guess we did it huh Ulric?" I look to Ruby who was smiling. "We passed the test and will be Beacon students now!" she exclaims as we began to smile and cheer

I fake a smile as look to her. "Yeah Ruby, we did it alright," I rustle her head and began to head back to the cliff.

"So I take it you three go back a ways?" Blake speaks to Yang's side as we travel.

Yang steps up and proudly smiles. "Yep! We knew Blue boy here for years. He's like an older sibling to everyone, even at Signal. I've never seen him fail once at anything except a few matches," She smirks at me as I sigh.

"Yang what you do is just plain tactless…" I grunt making her laugh more before Weiss interjects.

"Knowing her I bet it wasn't something a fight should entail…" I laugh out loud from that before speaking back to her.

"You can say that, but I must say you four really are amazing. The way you beat down that Nevermore was rather elegant," The four mentioned girls smile from the praise.

"Well of course my attacks have perfected work put into them. I wouldn't settle for anything less," Weiss adds in as her cheeks tint slightly.

"We can't take all the credit; you were rather helpful in the fight. So thanks Ulric," Blake adds in as I just smile making her bow twitch as she looks away.

We begin to chat some more as we make our way to the cliff side that stood rather tall compared to us.

"So, any ideas on this one?" Ruby looks to everyone as they began to ponder.

"I have some glyphs but not enough for all of us…" Weiss says with dejection.

"That climb looks rather difficult too," Jaune inspects the rocks seeing little room for gripping.

I open my satchel and pull out my climbing gear walking to the wall. "Lucky me, huh?" I smirk as I prepare the gear.

"You seem prepared," Ren states as I look to them all.

"Gotta be ready for anything out here. I've gotten in trouble a few times during the school years at Signal to learn that,"

"What kind of trouble?" Pyrrha asks wondering how that is possible.

"Ulric has a natural sense for danger. He always seems to know what lies ahead and has saved many people that would have gone unnoticed," Yang answers for me.

"Yeah, on Patch he even got nicknamed for it and kinda became a hometown hero," Ruby adds after with a smile.

I scratch my cheek before handing everyone some safety lines. "Oh, it's nothing special. It's just me,"

"Patch? Does that mean you're the same Blue Guardian some people talk about?" Jaune says as I nod earning some stares from the others.

"Even in Atlas some SDC merchants spoke of a person who helped them out," Weiss says as I bashfully smile. "Thank you Ulric," She actually makes a smile now. "You've saved some people that I actually knew and cared for," I could only look at her face and feel the warmth of her words before Blake spoke up.

"I know some Faunus people from Patch that you saved too. They told me that you didn't ask for anything, but gave them some help rebuilding instead,"

"I mean yeah, it's the least I could do to make sure they stay safe. I don't do this for anything, except spreading smiles. That's the kind of hunter I wanna be. Human or Faunus, we all need to chip in together," I say with conviction as Blake looks at me with wonder. "Anyways, we got a job to complete, so let's get a move on," I grab the rope and begin to lead the climb as everyone joins afterwards.

'Well I'm glad I did some good. But know I have a new problem…' I stop for a minute as Ruby looks up.

"You okay Ulric?" she asks as I smile down at her.

"Yeah, just trying to find a spot to latch to, hold on," I say back and begin to climb once more.

'I hope Ruby will be alright without me…after all I failed this mission already.' I think before reaching the top seeing Ozpin. "We made it…"

* * *

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you collected the bishop pieces. Today you shall become team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester," Claps were sounded as they made their way off the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you retrieved the rook pieces, and henceforth shall be known as team JNPR. You shall be led by…Jaune Arc," Cheer as awarded to them as well as laughs when Pyrrha knocked a dazed Jaune over the floor, till the last team came up.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. Together you four brought back the knight pieces. Starting now you will work together as team RWBY, led by…Ruby Rose,"

Loud cheers could be heard as I stood off on the side lines clapping with a smile at them.

'Glad to see at least this worked out as it should.' A smile trying to keep up the façade till I notice Ruby come forward.

"Headmaster Ozpin sir…What about Ulric?" she looks to him with pleading eyes as he remains stoic as before.

"Ah yes, Ulric Azul. Please come forward," I hear him say, taking slow steps toward him.

"Ulric Azul, do you know why you weren't' called?" he looks to me as I solemnly hang my head.

"Because, Sir, I didn't fully complete your tasks," He gazes at me before turning to Ruby.

"Ulric may have brought a piece to me, but he didn't complete the first step of the mission. He understood that when he made it to the relics," He close his eyes before he speaks again. "So that leads to my next question. Why did you keep going, knowing that you didn't have to?"

I look to him, then back to the people who I would call friends. "Because I may have failed, that didn't mean to just give up without ensuring others could pass," I look back to him. "Knowing that I was able to protect them till we got back was enough for me," I say trying to keep a smile before Yang stomps over to me.

"What do you mean Ulric? You spent years working and bleeding for this! If anyone deserves to be standing here it's you!" Yang's eyes glow red as her hair burns from her semblance. "It's not fair! You did all that work, you even fought those Grimm with us and got us up the cliff… it's just not…" at this point I simply held her, hiding her face in my shoulder as I rubbed my hand down her head calming her semblance.

"It's alright Yang. I knew this was a possibility, we all did," I hush her as she grips my arms.

"Sir, please would you reconsider?" Jaune meekly stands forward but with resolution. "Without him we may not have made it here. He honestly deserves to go to this school…" he whispers out as his team stands with him.

"Yeah Ulric is amazing, you should have been there he was all over the situation. You had to have seen it," Nora with her energetic smile proclaims with a nodding Ren.

"Even I have to say he is what it takes to be a hunter," Weiss now standing her with her team as they look towards Ozpin.

"He can have my spot!" Ruby speaks out to Ozpin when I place my hand on her head.

"Ruby, never say that again!" my voice is firm when she turns to me. "You earned your spot here at Beacon. I thank all of you, but I shall respect the headmaster's position," I look to them with a smile as they form frowns.

"Who said I didn't accept him?" Ozpin says shocking everyone in the hall room.

"What do you mean?!" Ruby says quietly as a smile wants to form on her face.

"It's as you all said, Ulric is a student that one could never find in years of searching," He plays back the recording of the fight in the forest. "He has shown to me the skills a hunter needs to survive. He has shown me the resolution to carry out a mission even if it ends fruitless. He accepts failure, but grows from that setback. There is no teacher who wouldn't want such a student."

"But sir, I still failed…" I say with a downcast expression.

"That maybe so, however as I said us teachers would evaluate your scores. Each teacher that saw you came to me with the same opinion…To let you enter,"

 **[Quest Chronicle: Beacon of Hope] Completed**

 **100,000 Exp earned**

 **Respect of Teachers increased**

 **Closeness to Team RWBY increased**

 **Closeness to Team JNPR increased**

 **Gained 5 Levels for your commitment to your dream**

I felt like weights were lifted off me when he said those words as my knees shake but I manage to keep myself up. "So I…I…" I stutter softly when Yang, Ruby, and even Nora tacked me into a hug.

"Yay, new friend Ulric is here to stay!" Nora shouts as claps began to rain out. Ruby and Yang were crying a little knowing that they would still get to be with me.

"Indeed Ms. Valkyrie, Ulric will stay…provided a team will allow him in," He says with a smirk as Ruby jumps up,"

"We will!" shaking her hand as Weiss looks rather perplexed with that idea of sharing a room.

"I'm not against it. He's earned that much," Blake says to her leader's proposal.

"We'll keep him in check, don't worry," Yang adds helping me up.

Ozpin just smiles as he looks to me. "Then Ulric it's agreed, you shall make up the fifth member as team RUWBY."

The cheers grow louder as Ozpin views the scene of the 9 hunters together smiling. "This Year is truly an interesting one…"

Once everyone settled down from the news I excused myself to the bathroom. Once inside and inspecting that I was alone i move over to the mirror. Gazing into the reflection I notice a look of relief on my face before my hands shake when holding the sink.

"I nearly didn't enter Beacon...all that work for nearly nothing..." I whisper to myself, splashing water to cool myself down.

"That was too close. I'm going to need to work harder to ensure nothing happens like that again." I recall the events that take place past this point. "Destiny is made by those who make it."

I look to my eyes once more seeing the look of resolve burn deep in them. I nod to myself before i hear a voice outside the door.

"Ulric? you okay in there?" I hear ruby ask who I assumed was worried since I was taking awhile.

"Yep, just freshening up a bit." I reply heading out with a smile that I vow to keep for everyone elses sake.

* * *

 **I would like to start off with thanking Gorbian for becoming my beta reader for Remnant restart. Now the story will have the better spelling and grammar it deserves. The stories may take longer now to post, but that just means it's going through better editing that I could have done alone.**

 **Besides that wow 100 followers with 3000 views? Im truly glad Ulric has been able to hit your hearts, and hopefully continue to do so. It's honestly my favorite thing to do is write these chapters and read the reviews I get when im at work during my break. I hope to keep you all satisfied with this story!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

 **Without delay feedback section!**

 **iLoveA51ans:** Thanks for thinking that! And she can be if you go and vote on the polls for a better chance ;)

 **King Kimi:** He 'blew it' alright XD

 **Crimson Scythe:** Thanks, I wanted to try my own form of gamer. Most use overrequired boxes and math. I wanted mine to be more explorative and relies on the player to work himself up into a being of strength. The gamer semblence honestly just lets him see what he and afftect what he already unlocked from his soul. Which is why his quests open up usually to protect due to his guardian like nature.

 **Kumbrakarna:** Yeah I didn't want to take the nevermore fight away from RWBY but I did add him into their fight as a means to give them time to perform their signature style on the bird. I was going more for the ending point to have a strong emotional feel over this chapter.

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** so how was my version to joining? And I did think of some future characters, but I felt that this was best. Also did you mean Curve ball? Because that actually feels like a fine idea…or omakes whichever I feel is better. Thanks!

 **Squeegywing:** Don't worry if I do slow down, it's to focus on real life. Besides that I hated when the gamer interferes with self building than buy 20 books and have these skills. I want Ulric to actually live with his choices, unlock power with his own soul and nurture what he has to become great.

 **Redripper666:** I wanted to follow the story somewhat, but like in this chapter I will take liberties of reshaping the story.

 **KyranKandosa:** Hehe all bow to the LMG TURRET! But really I thought it was a unique item for him as it allows to either become his wall or cannon as he is the personification of a mini castle (why nora kinda befriends him easily lol). As said before Ulric isn't the standard gamer. He is a new breed of gamer that relies on it secondarily and not as the primary concern of his life.

 **Cf96:** Thanks, I try to write well for this.

 **Ryan L. Spradling:** I do too! And if enough votes happen it may…so vote if you haven't yet XD


	9. Ch9: What makes a Leader?

**Chapter 9: What makes a Leader?**

"Man, I can't wait to crash," Yang yawns, stretching her arms and relaxing them behind her head as we give groans and nods of agreement.

"I agree, a good rest after a good fight is always well deserved," I reply back with a small smile when I look at the wall numbers. "Oh I think that's ours."

Team RUWBY turns left with Ruby unlocking the door when we noticed the others behind us at their door.

"We'll that's something…" I say aloud, causing them to turn to face us, as we all laugh.

Jaune opens his team's door as they flow through with Nora coming back out. "Don't be strangers now, you guys!" saying goodbye with a singsong voice and wave that we return happily before entering our own room.

Inside was a very barren room, with some shelves, four beds, and another door leading to a bathroom.

"Home sweet home," Yang happily says as she collapses onto the middle right bed.

"I guess we'll unpack tomorrow then, team," Ruby mentions, mimicking her sister.

Weiss stands there for a minute before turning to me. "I hope you're not expecting to share a bed with anyone, and we'll be going over rules and bathroom use later," She eyes me as I just nod to calm her down as she enters the bathroom to change.

I look to a corner as I drop my bags by it. "Guess I'll be here," I lay down using one of the bags as a pillow, not bothering to change.

"Are you going to be alright there?" Blake asks, taking the last bed that Weiss didn't claim.

"I've had worse, trust me on that…" I eye Yang and Ruby as they try to act innocent while Blake laughs quietly before laying down with her book.

Weiss returns with a white gown on and goes to her bed and turns to me. "If you try anything…" she starts as I raise my hand.

"If I ever do something that was to hurt any of you, I would gladly ask you too, and I quote, 'break my legs'," I tell her with smile as she gives a small one in return before resting down.

'This is gonna be a new one for me.' Thinking on that I decided to look at my stats and figure out what to do.

 **Ulric Azul**

 **[Guardian Student of Beacon]**

 **Lv: 42**

 **HP: 1680/1680**

 **Aura: 770/770**

 **Str: 60 + 18 [.30]**

 **Vit: 120 + 48 [.4]**

 **Agi: 45+ 11 [.25]**

 **Dex: 48 + 12 [.25]**

 **Int: 50 + 13[.25]**

 **Wis: 55 + 22 [.4]**

 **Chr: 42 + 11 [.25]**

 **120 Points remaining**

I seemed to have gone up a level after that last quest, along with the free five more from the secret bonus. At the same time working for over 10 years to reach this point, five levels should be the least I get.

I looked at my stat bars thinking of what I should do now. What I needed now was to be able to fight at a better pace. The current me can't just stay idle. Soon enough events will happen and I need to be ready.

I sit up before I begin to tap my points empty looking over my new and improved self.

 **Ulric Azul**

 **[Guardian Student of Beacon]**

 **Lv: 42**

 **HP: 1680/1680**

 **Aura: 910/910**

 **Str: 120 + 48 [.40]**

 **Vit: 120 + 48 [.4]**

 **Agi: 65 + 16 [.25]**

 **Dex: 55 + 14 [.25]**

 **Int: 60 + 15 [.25]**

 **Wis: 65 + 26 [.4]**

 **Chr: 55 + 14 [.25]**

 **0 Points remaining**

I decided that I needed to spread out my other stats to not be lacking in areas that could get me later. I also spend half of it to make my attacks deal considerable damage.

We got lucky having teams to fight this time, but that Deathstalker showed me that I needed to up the amount of strength I was going to need if I ever had to fight one alone.

 **[By reaching a higher peak of might and insight your soul awakens fourth new power]**

 **Gained: Giant's Force:** You house a monstrous spirit that rivals the strongest of foes **[Strength bonus +10%]**

 **Gained: Armor Breaker:** a channeled strike that deals bonus damage to armored targets.

It was a rather wise investment if I said so myself. This way I'll be more use against larger foes.

I yawned once more looking over to see the girls have finally passed out, each with their own sleeping faces. Weiss was rather still, almost as if she was truly waiting for a spell to break her awake. Yang meanwhile had the covers thrown around her, snoring at the foot of the bed.

Blake had a more relaxed expression. Her bow would subtly twitch when she heard sounds, which honestly looked adorable.

The last of course is Ruby who had her covers thrown off her as she looked to be in a nightmare of sorts from her scrunched up face.

"Can't have that," I quietly whisper, tiptoeing over to her form and placing the covers back over her. I take another second to stroke her head, seeing that it worked as she begins to softly smile.

'Better' I think to myself with a nod as I quickly made it back to my corner and lay down for the night, knowing everything is okay. I stretched one last time as my eyes drooped close dreaming about tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up team RUWBY!" I hear with alarm as a whistle follows after with a loud schreech. I immediately jump up, holding my bag as a makeshift weapon as I see Ruby shocked from the sudden movement.

"Sorry Ulric…" she rubs the back of her head as I drop my bag and realize its morning.

"It's okay Rubes, but how about no more whistles," I yawn out with a morning stretch as Weiss seemed to agree.

"Ruby, please. If you use that device one more time, I swear I'll destroy it," she huffs while getting out of bed and folding the covers back into place.

I looked over to Blake to see she was already in uniform and ready for the day, while Yang was trying to hide in the covers. "Ruby, it's too early," She meekly says from under the pillow.

"Silly Yang! It's not too early for decorating and unpacking!" with a wide grin she grabs some posters and drops them on Yang. "Now hurry up so we can get started!"

"Ulric, you don't mind going last, do you?" Yang asks me. I sigh, knowing that I'll be forced to endure a cold shower.

"Go ahead, Yang. I don't mind," With a smile and cheeer she jumps out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. It wasn't long until I heard the water running.

"Speaking of that Ulric..," Weiss turns to me as she has her clothes in her arms. "You are required to leave the room when we need to change. Is that understood?" I just nod as I realize that she means now.

"Got it Weiss, just let me in afterwards," I make my way out the door as I lean down and rest some more while I waited.

It took another good half hour until I was allowed in to get ready myself. The girls were all dressed up for school as I gave an approving nod. "They all fit you nicely I see," They return with their own smiles as I made way to the shower.

"Yang if you dare try anything, I warn you now. Don't," I give her a look as she snaps her fingers while Weiss blushes and begins to rant at Yang's decency.

I didn't really listen to it though as the water drowned them out when I got in… I was right… cold, cold, cold!

I only decided to have a quick one and got dressed, making sure I had it on correctly in the process. I finished the tie part of the blazer, before making my way back into the room. Once there, I was greeted by a leering Yang. "Mama likes a man in uniform," She teases, causing Ruby to blush slightly from the thoughts.

"Yang, was that really needed?" Weiss added. I noticed she had a dusting of pink on her cheeks. I also noticed Blake wouldn't meet my gaze, preferring to focus on her book.

"Anyways… what's the plan now, leader?" I ask as Ruby jumps in front of me with a beaming smile.

"Time to decorate, let's go girls- and Ulric," She adds with a laugh making me join her, as the team began to move things around.

Weiss started to set up her makeup and supplies until she got into a fight with Yang over posters. Blake was handling the shelves for our collection of school and reading books, however I did see her hide a few in her bed. Meanwhile Ruby and I set up curtains and other furniture until she damaged the curtains, forcing me to patch them back up.

"That was rather quick," I look at them with a smile until I turned back to the room. "However the only problem now is…" they see the beds now in the middle in a pile as we think of what to do.

"Oh, oh I got it!" Ruby shouts as we turn to her. "Let's ditch out the singles and replace them with bunk beds!" We all agreed to it save for Weiss who wasn't sure on our handyman expertise.

I look at the clock seeing that it was 7:30 now, meaning we had time for breakfast and I was rather hungry. "Hey how about we get ready for classes and have food. I don't know how long installing the beds will take honestly…" I point to the clock as they nod in agreement.

"Okay team, let's go have food!" Ruby shouts out with Yang cheering with her as we make our way to the cafeteria.

"Oh we shouldn't forget the others. You go get a table," I turn to Ruby who nods her head as I turn back and knock on JNPR's door. Some stumbling is heard until the door cracks open with Jaune looking half dead. "Morning, just wanted to make sure you were all awake in time for class and food,"

He seemed to realize it as well when his eyes widened and slammed the door, then began screaming at his team. I softly chuckle as I head down the hallway towards the cafeteria. I grab a spot in line and acquire my meal before spotting Yang who was waving at me from the across the room.

"Over here Ulric!" she shouts over everyone as I make my way over and take my spot between Weiss and Yang.

"I got JNPR up so hopefully they'll make it," I relay to them as I enjoy my savory bacon. "Mmm, at least I can look forward to this now," I smile as we all enjoyed our meal.

"Indeed, it's nice to know that Beacon supplies high standards for its students," Weiss sips on her tea enjoying the aroma.

"So what's the schedule today then?" Blake asks in-between bites of some fish.

Ruby pulls out a paper and begins scanning the contents. "Let's see…we have History first, and then Grimm studies, followed with orientation to First Aid. Combat and mission training won't come until another week as they prepare the students for combat simulations,"

Yang seems to sigh from that. "That's so boring, I wanted to jump right into the fighting," She chews on some food as I pat her back.

"At least that gives us free time to look around some. Like maybe the training rooms," I try boosting her spirit which seemed to work as she smiled sitting up more.

"Now you're speaking my language. We better have a spar sometime, Blue Boy," She looked over at me with a grin as I return a smirk.

"Only if you can keep up, Yang," We have a friendly stare down until JNPR makes their way to our table sitting across from us.

"Hey ladies, and Ulric," Jaune added upon realizing his mistake when I gave him a look. "Thanks for waking us up by the way Ulric, saved us time to get ready.

"Yes, thank you Ulric," I turn to face the Spartan as she nods at me. "We haven't actually talked much yet so I'd like to now, I'm Pyrrha," I smile at her as she continues. "I hope to enjoy our time together here,"

"Likewise Pyrrha, just be ready to lose if we fight," I smile as she looks surprised as Weiss turns to me.

"Ulric…you realize who you're talking to right?" I nod to her question looking at Pyrrha again.

"I know of her name, Weiss. However, I just think she hasn't met a worthy enough foe yet to prove that title," I smirk as she seemed to actually smile warmly at that.

"I'd be honored to fight you. May it be a great match someday," We smile at each other before we all began to eat and Nora talking about some random adventure.

Once it was 8:50 we went straight to our first class. Taking a seat we found the board to be covered in a scrabble of words and papers that lead to random events in time. Right as the bell rang for class the doors slammed shut as a green blur flew through them and around the students as papers were passed out.

"Greetings class, starting today I'll be your History teacher Doctor Oobleck!" The flurry of green and white identified itself as our history teacher. His clothing looked like it had been thrown on during a hurricane, and his rather messy hair and large glasses also were haphazard. He also seemed to be holding a thermos in his hand, with what I guessed to be coffee.

"I'm so glad you all found your first class today, as this marks the first of many days learning the greatness of the past and the foundation to greater learning! What I handed out was a syllabus for the next year, so make sure to get the books for this class tomorrow and to read the chapter assigned before coming, so we can move faster as a whole. For today though I'll just go over what will be expected each day, so starting you will refer to me as Doctor for I have…"

I don't know what stat it was, but I'm glad I brought it up so I could follow that machine gun of a mouth Oobleck had on him! The others seemed to be having a hard time following him from their expressions. Weiss had a recorder which was smart. Ruby and Yang had confused looks trying to get any word to stick to their papers, while Blake found keywords and phrases to pick up on.

The hour rolled by in a flash as we all slowly got up realizing his class will be about self-memory. "That was something…" Yang slumps into a wall as we left the room.

"At least he is energetic about his class…" Ruby tries to give him a positive comment but felt honestly just as lost in his class.

"I recorded it so we can use that hopefully," Weiss adds in, doubting she could even keep up with the words. Blake seemed to nod in agreement as I pulled out some paper.

"I think I got the gist of today, as long as we actually read the books we'll be fine," I smile to lift their faces as it somewhat worked.

We slowly made our way to Grimm studies finding an acceptable seat as we waited for the teacher.

Soon enough a rather rounded man pulled a cage into the classroom, wearing a rather red hunting attire. His mustache covered most of his face, but held a rather high amount of pride from his posture.

"Hello class!" Boomed his voice across the room as everyone woke up entirely. "It's great to see so many youthful minds join me today for a great discussion on Grimm!" he laughs vigorously. "My name is Professor Port, and today we'll start off with a quick talk about this class."

I looked around as he started his orientation. He actually had rather detailed inscriptions on the wall of rather notable creatures. I would need to make sure to picture those for later. However, why does he have a gold plated bust of himself? That's just not needed.

I looked over to Yang who was squirming in her seat when I noticed Port winking at her. Weiss meanwhile was looking annoyed at Ruby who was I assuming was goofing off currently.

"And that is what you'll be learning in the class. But first a story about a young handsome man…me! Back in my hometown my father told me…" Oh god he is still there!? I slightly slumped in my seat as I heard a pencil snap next to me. Weiss seemed to have finally lost it and was forming a rather strong glare.

"With my head held high I returned a hero, a huntsman," He takes a bow as most of the students in the room have begun to drowse off. I was about to as well when a box appeared before me.

 **[Quest: The Pride of Port]**

 **Task: Accept Ports challenge of a true hunter.**

 **Reward:**

 **Increased Respect from Port**

 **Increased Likeness from class**

 **10,000 Exp**

"The morale of the story? A huntsman must be honorable, they must be dependable, and a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise. So who among you fit that description?"

I raise my hand as I hear someone else shout with me. "I do sir!" I turn to her as Weiss also faces me as Port chuckles happily.

"Splendid! To find two people on the first day is a marvelous stroke of luck," He moves to the cage and pushes it away before coming back. "I was going to have someone fight a Grimm today, but as two of you seem determined I thought this should become a duel of spirits between fellow hunters!"

He turns to a screen and taps away showing me and Weiss with what looks to be our Aura bars. "Go get changed for combat and return here once you are both ready to commence!" he waves at us when we depart together.

The walk was mostly quiet until I heard her sigh irritably. "Weiss, is something the matter?" I ask as she only sighs again before speaking.

"It's just…I don't think Ruby should have become our leader," She looks afraid to speak more but I nod for her to continue. "In class she was rather uncaring, made doodles of the teacher, and fell half asleep. Such a person possibly shouldn't be leading others!" her voice no longer a whisper as I take it all in.

"So you're saying you'd make a better leader then?" I ask as she nods to confirm it. "Hmm, alright let's do this," I say palming my fist into my other hand as she looks to me,"

"Do what?" I grin as when she asks.

"To see if what you declare is true. For if I win, wouldn't that mean I am more capable of the role of leader?" I look at her with a smirk as she forms a glare that has a hidden feeling of challenge behind it.

"You? Indeed if not me you'd make the best leader for our team," She states with mock playfulness but holding her stern voice with it. "However don't get your hopes up, for I'll show you why I'm worthy for the position," I laugh as we make our separate ways to change, returning back to Port once we were ready.

Weiss taking one side as I got the other when Port takes a spot on the desk. "Go Weiss! Go Ulric!" Yang cheers from the sidelines along with Blake, who held a small smile.

"So everyone just how great team RUWBY is!" Ruby cheers before Weiss stops her.

"Ruby I need to focus now," Ruby frowns somewhat at Weiss' statement and nods her head as I sigh quietly.

"Are both sides ready!?" Port asks earning nods. "Then begin!" he bellows out as Weiss takes the lead with a strong Lunge.

I take Dawn Cleaver into its long sword from and parry her blow as she quickly circles past me trying to land a side blow, but my shield easily covers my flank during the pass.

"Oh ho! You'll need more than that to get to him, Ms. Weiss," Port comments as Weiss forms her battle stance. I in turn grip my blade with both hands pointing the blade at her as I take the lead this time.

I send down a vertical slash that she deflects away as I then spin to execute a horizontal strike to her left side.

She tries to block it but my strength easily beats hers as she is sent flying across the room, managing to land elegantly.

"How am I doing so far?" I ask her, voice muffled by my face guard as she places her hand on her blade.

"Impressive, but not enough to win this!" she proclaims as she swipes her hand up the blade as the roulette spins. She quickly rotates the blade as Glyphs from around me and her.

She jumps and zooms into me while I was slowed, forcing me to take the attack head own and sending me into the stands. "Ow…" was all I could say as I got back up and looked towards her as she had a smirk.

"I see your point," I revert back to Glaive mode and assumed my offensive mode. "Prepare yourself!" I dash outreaching her space in seconds as I channel aura into the blade. "Gah!" I shout as I swing downwards giving, her no time to react and forcing her to block.

The difference in strength is shown as she was sent into the ground with the air knocked out of her. I charge for another blow, but before I could swing again she manages to use some ice dust and freeze the area we were standing in as she uses a glyph to escape my attack.

I had to be cautious now, as I haven't fought on ice before, and she is from Atlas where it is common practice. "My turn, Ulric!" she shouts, sending fire dust explosions at me while I raise my shield.

The attacks bounce off but the true purpose was to move me, as now being frictionless I slide out of position.

She took the chance to unleash a flurry of attacks before I managed to grab her arm and throw her into wall, giving me time to breathe and think.

I looked to the wall with our Aura to see we both were dropping. I still had light green, as she had just hit the orange area.

'Gonna need to settle this soon, but this ice is rather annoying…' I think quickly as she prepares another volley.

This time I dodged past them and using my glaive to stop myself as I formulate a plan.

"Hope you're ready Weiss!" I turn my shield into siege mode and begin to open fire down towards her. She goes around the field evading my attacks as I don't stop shooting everything I have, causing smoke to rise around the area.

Then with the sound of my clicks from my gun is heard Weiss berates me. "Was that it Ulric? I was expecting more," She playfully says through the smoke as I grin.

"Got you~" I teasingly say from behind her as she is shocked from the grapple hold I have on her.

"Wha…but…how!?" she asks as I pinned her down with force with my hand holding her wrists above her head as I kicked her weapon away.

"The shots weren't made for you, but to cover my advance," She notices that my shield is missing. Looking over she sees that I left it to fire by itself.

"Once the smoke was high enough I just let it go to conceal my walking, cause heavy armor isn't the quietist thing around," With a smirk I hold my blade in sword from again pointed at her as I straddled her. "I think it's my win,"

She looks defiant of my victory but suddenly blushes and hides her eyes and looks away. "Okay…I concede…can you please…move," I look at our positions as I notice everyone is staring.

"Oh sorry…" I get up quickly and offer her a hand as Port walks over to us.

"Well done you two that was a rather exquisite fight! Both of you surely have what it takes to be hunters!" He slaps my back hard as I stagger.

 **[Quest: The Pride of Port] Completed**

 **Increased Respect from Port gained**

 **Increased Likeness from class gained**

 **10,000 Exp earned**

"Thank you sir and Weiss that was a great match." I offer her a handshake. "I didn't honestly know how that was going to turn out," I give her a smile as she blushes faintly before returning the gesture.

"Yes, that was a rather…breathtaking spar," She starts to walk out to change. "But I won't lose next time," She adds in to keep her pride as I chuckle and follow after as the class was getting over soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once we got out, we were met with our team who quickly made it clear how great of a fight it was.

"You two were awesome out there!" Yang says happily before looking at Weiss. "Also it seems someone had too much fun being up close with our Ulric," Teasingly she smirks at her as Weiss stammers.

"Wha…he- Yang! Where is your shame!" she yells at her as we all begin to laugh.

"It was a great fight you two," Blake says to us both before Ruby jumps in,

"Don't worry Weiss, you'll get him next time," She beamed brightly, however the mood quickly changed sour at this point.

"Don't tell me that!" she snaps as the girls are shocked from her attitude.

"Weiss what's wrong?!" Ruby asks with a pleading tone.

"It's not wrong with me, but you!" She stamps her foot in anger. "How is it that Ozpin allowed you to become leader? You've only been a bother this whole time. You didn't even try to pay attention in class and instead doodled,"

Ruby is taken aback at first before shouting back. "But what did I do?"

"Nothing and that's the problem! Why am I under you!?" she yells in anger back to Ruby. "Even in the forest you acted like a child,"

Ruby looks hurt at this point. "Weiss where is this from? I thought you wanted to become a team?"

"Yes Ruby, but not a team led by you…" Weiss says quietly before walking off, ignoring the rest of us.

"Weiss…" Ruby says quietly before I wrap my arms around her. "Am…am I a bad leader?" she softly cries into my arms as I shush her softly.

"No you're not Rubes, you're just new and it takes time to be one. You're only a day into the job after all, so don't think that. Just try to show her that you can be a great leader. I'm sure she'll turn around," I smile stroking her head before letting her go.

"Alright everyone let's get to class," I say to them but Yang looked ready to dash after our white team member. I quickly grabbed her arm the second I saw her take a step forward.

"But Ulric, Weiss just-!" I stop her there with a pat on her shoulder.

"I'll have a talk with her after classes. Just stick with Ruby…she needs it."

I look back to Ruby who still had a frown. "And you just focus on what you think a leader should be,"

Blake stayed quiet during this breakout, but I could tell she was upset just the same.

We walked off to our next class as the day goes by quietly at this point.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once classes were over I tried to find Weiss but she made herself rather hard to track. It wasn't until I noticed her at a balcony did I dash upstairs to confront her.

"Weiss…" I said quietly as it startled her. She turned around with a solemn look before frowning.

"Oh Ulric, it's you…is everything alright?" she asks as I sigh and walk up to her.

"Well you see, our team is currently having a problem so I'm trying to resolve it right now," I try to joke but she only scoffs.

"You just want me to say sorry to Ruby, don't you?" She seemed hurt before I got annoyed from such a thought.

I held her shoulders and turned her to face me. "Weiss, I'm not here for that. I want you to realize that this isn't Atlas."

She looks confused before I continue. "Weiss, I can only assume what your life was like being the heiress to the SDC. Tell me, did you get everything you wanted there without question?"

She looks to me before thinking of her past. "If anyone else were to have seen that display they would have just thought 'What a spoiled brat'," She deflates and looks angered as I hold a hand up to stop her from speaking.

"I don't think that Weiss. But how you handled that matter…is that something a leader would do?"

Her eyes open slightly before looking down as I smile softly knowing she understands. "I know Ruby is younger than us. I know you think Ozpin may have made a mistake, but I want to believe in his judgment. Acting as how you did back then won't inspire others to make you a leader," I wrap her in a soft hug as she fidgets slightly.

"Just try to become a better team mate…a better friend. Trust me, you may get teased daily but the rewards are worth it all." I laugh as she smiles warmly for a minute as we separate.

"Thanks Ulric… I'll think about what you said. Can I have a minute to myself please?" I nod to her as I leave for the dorms.

"That's all I wanted to say. Good night, Weiss."

Upon arrival to my room, I noticed Ruby surrounded by books. The look on her face spoke pages as to her activity. I was about to go over when Yang catches my attention.

"She's trying to study up for classes and be more useful later," I smile at the answer, earning one from her and Blake

It's then when I realized the beds with still not up. "I better do that now I guess…" I sigh as Blake and Yang pat my back as they help me establish the bunk beds.

Now instead of death traps waiting to happen, they were nailed down securely. Ruby still had the drapes she wanted, and Blake got a small side shelf for her private collection.

It was around midnight when I finished and proceeded to sleep on a makeshift hammock I fashioned in the corner.

After dozing for a few minutes I heard Weiss walk in going over to Ruby. "Ruby, are you awake?"

I smiled seeing them chat with each other as I once again nodded off to sleep, knowing that our team was back again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Ahh Ulric you da man! But honestly I liked this chapter a lot. Granted I may have forgot to re-read half the chapter before sending it to Gorbian (Sorry again) but I feel like this was one of my better chapters. Votes are still going but there is a leader currently with a good margin. Not spoiling which until the moment happens ;)**

 **So without delay Feedback time!**

 **Kumbrakarna:** Well you weren't wrong there lol. I had fun time with that suspense too! The writing took a bit to make it sound more convincing.

 **Squadpunk 2.0:** I have no idea what Total 5 means…But im glad you liked the ending!

 **Hisagifan:** Aww im glad you like it that much! Hope I can reach that top spot

 **Squeegywing:** Yes and No. Forgot to but it worked out with this chapter so all good.

 **King Kimi:** Yep Go team Blue!

 **iLoveA51ans:** Well if you go to my man page on this site, around the top there should be something about a poll. Thanks for thinking it was great!

 **Sol Solace:** I intend to, Just gotta make sure to re-read for my beta reader…

 **Cf96:** Indeed awesome!

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** Longest yet! I get what your saying about that, so I didn't change it much due to it not being broken. Hope this was more proof to being able to change the writing but keeping core areas.

 **Ryan L. Spradling:** Hmm maybe I should

 **Anonymous:** Actually yet it was! I like using silly and hope inspiring quest titles to make them more fun.

 **Raidentensho:** Shhh no spoiling ;)


	10. Ch10: Shields and Cowards

**Chapter 10: Shields and Cowards**

With a piercing ring, the bell

"Remember students, always be careful with dust because even when diluted Dust can be harmful. Have a nice day now!" lectured Professor Peach with a smile as we made it out the doors.

It's been about a week since the talk with Weiss and it seemed to have worked. She and Ruby are speaking again with only a few complaints now, so to me that's progress! Ruby has even started reviewing notes with her just to make sure she understood the lessons correctly.

"So Ulric, you ready for some close and personal fun today?" Yang wraps an arm around my neck pulling me into her chest as I try to stay cool for the proximity.

"I hope you mean combat class, Yang…and yeah I'm excited for it," While removing her arm, with some help from Ruby and Weiss, I noticed Blake smirking towards me.

"You know, you could've have helped," I say with a deadpanned look across my face as she only shrugs.

"You seemed to be okay with it," she looks to me with a small smile. "Or am I wrong?" I open my mouth to defend myself before slumping forward in defeat as we kept walking, making her laugh even as we all made it inside the training hall.

"Hey, over here guys!" Nora jumps up in the stands, both arms flailing for our attention.

"I think they see us, Nora," Ren was trying to stop her as usual while Jaune and Pyrrha seemed amused.

Taking the seats they saved for us, we quickly got settled in.

"Ready to break some legs?!" Nora nearly shouted out. An equally jovial Yang met her hand in a high five.

"Really, Yang? You shouldn't encourage her like that…" Weiss lectures her only for Yang to just shrug it off.

"Oh, lighten up, Weiss-Cream. Goodwitch would stop us if we tried," The rest of us shudder in agreement when we remember the first time we saw her punish a child for being too reckless around her.

Our talking continues for a bit longer until professor Goodwitch came out to the arena floor. "Hello class, welcome to the first day of combat training. I have a few things to discuss before we begin today,"

She hits a button as a hologram starts to list of rules and emergency procedures as I looked over to Jaune who looked like he was praying. I turned back to Goodwitch as she finished up.

"Finally, there will be no maiming of students. Is that clear?" We nod in mock acceptance as she looked to her scroll. "Okay then, will Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc come down here?" I look over to see Jaune pale while Cardin was smiling like he won the lottery.

I was feeling kinda sad when that same pinging sound came.

 **[Quest: Bully This!]**

 **Task: Take Jaune's place for the match**

 **Reward:**

 **Likeness from Jaune increased**

 **25,000 Exp**

 **Failure/Denial**

 **Jaune battles instead**

 **Yes or No?**

I quickly accepted the quest and subtly tripped Jaune as he passed me. 'Sorry Jaune…' I quickly went to him, helping him up while I looked to Goodwitch. "Miss Goodwitch, I think Jaune isn't feeling well right now, but I could take his place if you wish?"

Jaune looked surprised at what I'm doing while Goodwitch stared at me. "He does seem rather pale…okay Ulric, if you wish to you may," She begins to change the info as my info replaces Jaune on the scoreboard.

"Thanks…" Jaune mumbles as I sit him down by Pyrrha.

I pat his shoulder as I walk down. "No need Jaune. You do look sick so I'll take this one, just focus on getting better," I smile giving him a thumbs up before Ruby speaks up.

"Good luck Ulric!" she happily cheers out as Blake and Yang holding RUWBY signs wishing me luck. 'Who made those?!'

"Yes Ulric, take care not to soil our name. Our reputation is at stake," Weiss strictly reminds me, but smiles just the same as the others as I nod to them.

"Thanks team, I won't let you down," With a final wave I jump over the safety rail and enter the ring while Cardin mirrored me on the other end. His face never dropped from its confident smirk

"So instead of that wimp I get you instead?" His words filled with bravado as I simply shrugged, twirling Dawn Cleaver and resting it on my shoulder.

"I guess so…but you shouldn't call me that. Only Yang gets to and she gets upset when others use it," I quipped back, causing his eyes to glare at me.

"Big talk from a guy who failed the entrance test," He smiles at me, obviously trying to rouse my ire. The only reaction he gains is me lowering my helmet's visor.

"Guess I'm just lucky," I shrug as I prep my form, glaive pointed at him. "Good luck to you, bird brain," I snicker just loud enough for him to hear as he growls, tightening the grip on his mace as Goodwitch speaks up.

"Remember, you lose if your aura drops into the red or you leave the arena," She hits a button before signaling the start. "BEGIN!"

 **Cardin Winchester**

 **[Leader of CRDL]**

 **Level 36**

Well at least he was strong enough to reach his position… too bad I trained slightly more. I grin as I observe him.

We slowly inspect the other until without reason he ran forward with the first swing. The mace collided with my shield as I stop it dead as he proceeds to beat into it.

The clanging grew louder with each hit, but I didn't falter. After I had had enough I shoved the shield into him, forcing him to back away. My own swing forces him back, his mace rising to deflect the blow.

He used the head of the mace to stop the momentum, but I was able to knock him off the side as he skidded a few feet back.

"Not bad," I said mockingly as he grunts in anger before trying to wail on my shield again. However he got the same result of the shield bouncing his attack harmlessly away.

"Hiding behind a shield? What, can't handle a hit!?" he taunts at me taking a breath as I look at him confused.

"Hiding? That's not what a shield is for," I dash him as my shield covers his vision. "It's a Weapon with very good practical uses like this!" I shift into sword mode and surprise him with a upward slash that grazes his chest forcing him back from the blow.

However I didn't give him time to breathe as I used my shield to force his mace away as I once again slashed into his side this time, causing him to fall to his knee.

"Gah! You're so annoying with that thing!" he screams as his mace glows red with him winding up a swing at me once more.

Once it connected an explosion blasted me back and my shield off my arm as my defense coupled under the attack.

"Now that's a surprise," I say, angling my blade towards him while he walks up smugly. I looked to the board, to see that we were both in the yellow.

"It's not surprising that you're losing," He smirks as he lifts up his mace. "Now let's end this."

He charges with his glowing mace as I in turn dodge to the left. "What's the matter, afraid of me?" he spits out with venom as I lower my blade.

"Afraid?" I drop my arms to my sides I chuckle outside of my character before peering at him through my helmet.

"I forgot that feeling years ago…" with a low and harsh voice unlike mine as I charged at him.

I switched my blade into its glaive form as I swung down at him with full force. I decided to test out multiple attacks in one skill. Combing devastating and armor breaker into one caused my blade to glow a very eerie shade of blue.

Cardin tried to bash at the blade with his strength. For a split second, our weapons met and stopped between us, before my strike won and pushed through his defense.

Panicked screams could be heard as smoke spewed around the area. The monitor showed that we both used our entire aura reserves which raised some alarms. Glynda at this point used her powers to clear the smoke only cause gasps from the stands.

On the ground was Cardin clutching his arm like it was broken. His mace laid next to him in the same manner, destroyed and splintered.

I meanwhile just stood there looking down at him, and gazing at the one before me. My blade lost its shine and the edge was chipped, but that wasn't why people were shocked.

Embedded in my chest and stomach were fragments of Cardin's weapon. I was breathing but blood escaped from my mouth and the penetrating debris.

"You two don't move!" Goodwitch commanded as she used her scroll to call the infirmary.

I wasn't responsive as I kept staring at my blade. 'What was that? Before the attacked finished that light became…' I was pulled from my thoughts as Yang was shaking me, tears in her eyes.

"Ulric please answer us!" Yang was yelling but to me it was muffled and distant. "Why isn't he responding!?"

Weiss looked rather concerned as she and a crying Ruby inspected my wounds.

"Ruby, you need to calm down," Weiss was trying to hide her own worry by clenching a fist.

Blake I noticed was holding my shield as she too held a pained look in her eyes as she joined with Yang. "You need to calm down, he's breathing and the doctors will be here soon…" But it wasn't stopping Yang from crying.

It honestly felt like I was burning inside, but I didn't know if it was form pain, or something else. Seeing that my team was worried I knew I had to respond to them.

"I'll be okay, girls. The medics are on their way."

It seemed to work as they sighed in relief but still had some tears flowing. Yang wrapped me into a soundless hug. Eventually, she whispered into my ear. "Answer me next time you idiot…" she held my hand as I held hers as tight as I could at the moment.

"Sorry 'bout that," I smile at her and everyone else as the world faded to black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took a few minutes for the medics to arrive and take Cardin and I over. Apparently his arm was badly smashed up from the Impact. I meanwhile got the shockwave and debris when it flew at me; luckily my armor was hard enough to stop the shrapnel from passing through fully.

I woke up a day after the surgery and would be fully healed within a week, without heavy training. As soon as the doctors told me that they said I had some guests and left.

"Ulric!" is the first word I hear as the door flies open to a red blur slams into me.

"Hey Ruby, how are you?" I said with a groan since she decided a hug to my chest was a great idea.

She jumped back hearing that and blushed. "Sorry, sorry," She stammered for a bit until the rest of the girls followed in.

"Ruby slow down, He isn't going anywhere," Yang says in a far better mood than I saw. Blake and Weiss seemed so as well which made feel relieved.

"Yes Ruby, don't rush him. He needs to heal," Weiss walked up with a basket of fruit, placing them on the table by the bed. "Here you go Ulric; I thought you'd want something to eat while you're here,"

"Thank you, Weiss, that is rather sweet," I smile as she coughs into her fist with a light pink tint dusting on her cheeks as Blake enters the room.

"They told us you'll be good to go in a few hours of paperwork," Blake explained, taking a chair next to me, and began to read her book.

"That's good to hear I guess," I lay back onto my pillow as Ruby speaks up again.

"What was that by the way Ulric?" Her eyes grew as they sparkled. "I didn't know your weapon could glow like that, was it a new move!?" She began to question me nonstop as I tried to tell her.

"I guess it was, didn't know that would happen though to be honest," I scratched my head as Weiss grabs a fruit.

"Then next time, don't use a technique until you've practiced it. I don't want to be back here again for a while, understood?" she glares at me as I awkwardly laugh and nod as she begins to peel an apple. "Eat this; you probably haven't eaten yet,"

"Thanks," She holds an apple slice out to me, as I lean over and bite it. It seemed that was a bad idea…

"What are you doing you idiot! You were to take it!" she yells as I shrink in fear.

"Well if Weiss doesn't want to I will~" Yang says with a teasing tone, getting another slice for me. "Say Ahh~" She opens her own mouth in mock as I look at her with an annoyed expression. "Aww come on, you did it for Weiss…" She pouts until I sigh and comply.

"Oh me too!" Ruby now with another fruit slice as I just look at her with disbelief. "Is that a no?" her face forming a very sad look in her eyes, making me reluctantly fill my mouth with another piece.

"Now unless Blake wants to do it as well..," I swallow the apple slices as Blake nods no. "Then I think I got it,"

They all laugh as I just shake my head with my own smile plastered on my face as they told me about the classes I missed. Weiss had notes for me, which I thanked her deeply for. No way am I missing a lecture from Oobleck.

The nurse came back a little after that to release me. It felt rather nice to walk around again. We were having a chat back to our Dorm when Pyrrha passed us in a hurry. "Something wrong, Pyrrha?" I ask as she turns back to me with what I see is worry in her eyes.

"Ulric…Jaune hasn't comeback in a while and isn't responding to my calls…If you or anyone sees him will you let us know?" We nod to her as she tries to from a smile. "Thank you…" She bows before dashing down the hall and out of sight.

"Hope he hasn't got into trouble," Ruby says with her own worry as I pat her head.

"Jaune is the last person to go looking for it, so I wouldn't worry," I assure her as we head inside and I reviewed Weiss' notes until the sun had set. The girls quickly went out like lights from the amount of bookwork we did, leaving me the only one up.

'Time to find that blonde dork,' I think to myself before changing and heading out quietly. I had a good feeling where he was at this hour so I checked there and immediately felt success, seeing him stand on the rooftop looking to the Moon.

"Hey, Jaune!" I say from behind him, watching him jump into the air in panic before seeing me.

"Oh Ulric, you shouldn't do that!" he complains but there wasn't any feeling in his voice as I walk up to him. "Something you need?" he asks as I stop to his side.

"Well not me, but your team seem to think you've gone off on an adventure. Nora was about to go blast walls open to find you, until Ren took her hammer away," I chuckle at the thought as Jaune sighs loudly.

"That sounds like them. You don't have to worry, I'll message them soon…" He feels distant as I see some form a doubt in his eyes. "Hey Ulric…" he turns to me as I look straight at him. "Should someone like me be here?"

I look at him for a moment before answering. "Here? Like the roof? Because I don't see why not," He shakes his head to my answer.

"I mean here, like Beacon…I don't honestly feel worthy enough for being here," He says as his voice lowers.

"You survived the test, didn't you? That alone is proof to making it into Beacon," I lay a hand on his shoulder as he sighs.

"But you saw me out there…I could barely do anything to help…I don't even think I can't even use a shield right like you!" his voices raises with self-doubt as shake my head slowly.

"Jaune, what is a shield for?" I ask as he thinks on it.

"Isn't it to hide from attacks?" I laugh from his answer as he frowns.

"I'm sorry Jaune, but no it isn't to hide…Jaune stand there for a moment," I gesture to an area on the roof as he slowly shuffles over. "Okay I'm gonna hit you Jaune," His eyes widen as I wind my fist up.

"Imagine you can't move…not Because of an injury, but picture the things you care for," I see him think of an answer. "Now if you don't block, my attack will destroy whatever you hold dear in your heart,"

My fist flies at Jaune as his eyes show a more resolute look than a few seconds ago as he only slides a few inches back.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He rubs his arm as I smile at him, placing my fist to his chest.

"That is what a shield is for. It isn't to hide behind Jaune; it's to protect what you love," Slowly his own smile appears to his face as we laugh.

"Thanks Ulric…I needed that…I just hope I don't let them down…" Just like that his self-doubt kicked in as a screen appeared.

 **[Quest Chronicle: Squire Jaune]**

 **Task: Get Jaune to agree to train with you.**

 **Reward:**

 **Increased likeness from Jaune**

 **Increased Likeness from JNPR**

 **25,000 Exp**

I nod to approve the quest as I place a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "You won't let them down; I can help train you to be stronger, Jaune," I give him a smile as he seemed to get upset.

"That's just it! I can't ask for help form you or anywhere or else I'm admitting I'm weak!" his voice isn't contained anymore before I grow a furrow in my brow and clonk him good with my fist.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He rubs his head as I keep my glare.

"Because you're an idiot, Jaune…" I hold him by his shirt as I speak sharply. "Asking for help is never a sign of weakness. Everyone has areas they need friends. To do things they can't do alone. Me training your or someone else helping is not bad! That's just your pride speaking, and my friend Jaune who just showed me the strength in his heart to become a huntsman…a hero,"

I let go of him as his eyes waiver in answer. "So tell me Jaune, do you want to become stronger?" I hold a hand out as he hesitantly lifts his up. Slowly he clasps my hand as I smile pulling him into a hug, noticing Pyrrha at the door with a big smile before leaving.

 **[Quest: Jaune the Squire] Completed**

 **Likeness from Jaune Increased**

 **Likeness from JNPR Increased**

 **Gained 25,000 Exp**

 **[Quest Chronicle Part 2: Arcing Hope]**

 **Task: Raise Jaune to level 30 by midterms**

 **Rewards:**

 **Increased likeness from Jaune.**

 **Secret bonus**

"Good," I release him as we start to walk down the stairs. "We'll begin tomorrow at 8 up here every day. I'll show you my family's special training method. We'll either break or make you into a hero," I laugh as he gulps in fear to what he signed up for as we head our own ways to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So After the next chapter at 10 is fully up the poll will be closed as I make my decision then. For any new readers to old please check my page to find the poll.**

 **Sorry if this felt late. It wasn't meant to be a long chapter at all…you could say it was a small character 'Arc'…Ulric has been around Yang too long…**

 **Anyways there were delays on this side so sorry for any of you who enjoy reading this.**

 **Feedback:**

 **iLoveA51ans:** Thanks I enjoyed writing the fight between such great hunters.

 **kumbrakarna:** Ulric didn't get this far without some wits haha. Although he can be barbaric when it comes down to a slugfest and maybe…if he reaches that high of dex.

 **Squadpunk 2.0:** Haha edgar lives on!

 **Lexus-Regis:** Thanks, I try to add my own little points into the story.

 **King Kimi:** True a lot could be used. All of you have fun with ship names…I have an omake for this later.

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** Just glad you read it lol and thank you.

 **Cf96:** Cool indeed


	11. Ch11: New Suit Same Troubles

**Chapter 11: New Suit same Troubles**

* * *

"And that's how Ren and I defeated the icky snake before we got here." Nora gloats with her ever glowing smile as we all look to Ren.

"It was an Ursa, but we did stop it from hurting the village on our travel here." He translates her story to its actual basis which we were thankful for.

We were enjoying another day of lunch with our two teams as we were getting rather excited for the field trip coming soon.

I've started training Jaune since that night and even had a chat with Pyrrha earlier about it. She was rather glad to see Jaune being more positive about himself and his more positive outlook. We decided to handle his training together, as I'd handle defense techniques and she with attacking.

"So who's ready for the field trip coming up soon!?" Nora once again bursts out loudly at our table.

Ruby happily smiles. "I can't wait; it'll be like our first mission as a team!" She and Nora high-five one another as Yang adds her own two Lien.

"It'll be easy from what I heard. Goodwitch will be leading the class so it can only be boring." She plucks a grape and eats it as we keep talking.

"I'm sure it'll be an important lesson to know…even if it ends up being rather dull." Weiss adds her on opinion as she files her nails.

"What do you think Ulric?" Ruby looks to me as I was in mid drink of my glass.

"Hmm, well it should be a rather fun time spending time with you all." I smile back at my team, Yang smirking back at me.

"So if anything happens, will our knight in blue come to our rescue?" she flutters her eyelashes, earning her a deadpanned look and a sigh from myself.

"Yeah Yang I'll help, but something tells me you'll be just fine." She blew a raspberry at me, earning laughs from across the table. These laughs, however, didn't last long.

"Please let go!" A pained cry from across the hall cut them short. A quick glance reveals a student by the name of Cardin Winchester pulling on the ears of a pretty bunny Faunus.

 **Velvet Scarlatina**

 **[Peaceful Protector]**

 **Lv: 55**

"I just want to see if these were real is all." He yanks again as I see her eyes tearing up. "It's so creepy that they move."

The lunchroom gained an oppressive air, as the group at our table became increasingly uncomfortable.

"Can we break his legs?" Nora growls with a glare, the disgust in her voice mirroring our own.

"No Nora we can't do that, though it does sound quite nice." Ren adds, uncharacteristically upset and frowning.

"What a jerk that guy is, right Ulric?" Yang turns to my empty seat and looks around in surprise. "Ulric?" Ruby taps her shoulder to point where I was walking towards. "Uh oh…"

"What's wrong?" Blake asks leveling her gaze at the scene before her with great disdain in her eyes.

"If Ulric hates anything, its people who hurt others out of malice…this could be bad." The others watched on, ready to jump in as I kept walking to him.

"Cardin…" I grip his hand as I stare him down with a controlled voice. "It's rather rude to just grab a person without permission, so I suggest you stop before something happens…" He grunts at me as I tighten the grip making him release her.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" He looks to me as I don't say a word. "Heh, what? All bark and no bite? You coward." He speaks with venom before he spits on my face as the room goes deafly quiet. I could feel my table grow rather angry as I notice Yang's hair begin to flicker.

"I don't need to repeat myself Cardin, so let's just end it here." He only looks at me for a minute before him and his goons leave the hall. I watch to make sure he actually left.

"Are you alright?" I turn and ask the bunny girl as she looks rather scared and hurt.

"I- I'm fine, thank you." She grabs a tissue and wipes my cheek. "You didn't need t-to do that for me." She looks down, ashamed of herself.

"Don't say that. It's natural for us hunters to help one another." I smile taking the tissue and cleaning my face. "Besides, I was worried he was going to hurt those adorable ears of yours." Her face changes color from the complement as I keep speaking. "Do you wanna join our table?"

She hesitates for a minute before nodding. "I'd be happy too, umm?" she looks at me as I realize we don't know our names.

"Name's Ulric…Ulric Azul. What's yours?" I nod to the table as we make our way over.

"Velvet Scarlatina. Thank you Ulric…that was rather nice." She smiles as I give her one back.

"Don't even mention it." I laugh before I hear a pair of heels following after us.

Velvet and I turn our heads when we notice a girl with a beret and shades steps up to me. She lowers her dark sunglasses and checks me up and down, looking rather calm, though she gave off an air of anger.

 **Coco Adel**

 **[Combat Fashionista]**

 **Lv: 53**

"I heard someone was messing with my Bun Bun, That true?" I nod my head before she swiftly glares at me with daggers.

"At least you're honest…that makes it easier." I didn't understand what she meant until I saw her leg wind back and unload into my…well…my happy place.

Now normally my armor would protect me from such a thing…however it's still damaged along with my weapons…

A scream was heard before silence and the sounds of men grimacing took its place.

I shortly fell to my knees with my eyes closed from intense pain as I heard Velvet shout in surprise. "Coco, what are you doing? He was the one who saved me from that bully!"

Coco blinked for a minute before looking over to me then back to Velvet before speaking again. "Whoops...sorry 'bout that." Is all she says as I proceed to finally go face first into the floor.

"Ulric, are you okay?!" My table of friends come rushing to me as Yang knees down to me and turns me over as I slightly twitch. The only sounds that escaped me were that of a whimpering puppy as Jaune and Ren bowed their heads in silence.

"Is it that bad?" Ruby asks innocently as Weiss just sighs as does everyone else.

"Yes Ruby…it's rather effective…" Weiss tries to explain but reddens at the thought, even Blake coughed into her fist with a blush.

Jaune and Ren picked me as I was shaking too much to keep standing. "Thanks guys…"

"I'm so, so sorry, Ulric…" Velvet bowed in apology, her ears flopping with her motion.

"It's okay Velvet, your friend was just making sure you're alright. Although next time please don't aim there." I look to Coco who was mouthing a silent apology. "So… the offer still stands if you want to join us?"

Velvet looks back up to me with a small smile before nodding. "Of course we would, right Coco?" she turns to her teammate who goes along with her bunny companion out of fear of upsetting her further as we return to having a rather entertaining meal with Nora's tales.

* * *

A few hours rolled by after the lunch incident, so I decided to go to the library to catch up on some reference material for Oobleck's class. The man had a need for references which my books couldn't produce enough of for him.

I got about 20 minutes in when I noticed someone quietly take a seat next to me.

I turn slowly to see a pair of rather creamy white legs and slender build as I trailed up the person's body to realize it was Blake. "Oh, hey Blake…here for a new book?" I ask, hoping she didn't notice me checking her out.

"Yeah…" she trails off with a book in her hands as we go about to our business in an awkward silence. It wasn't for another 10 minutes till she spoke again. "Ulric…I need to ask you something." She looked rather concerned as she rubbed her legs nervously together as I read my book.

"Shoot." I send back as she takes a deep breath.

"Earlier today when you saved that Faunus …You let Cardin insult you and even humiliate you in front of everyone. How are you not upset over that?" her bow twitches as I close my book and look straight at her.

"Blake, I don't care about things like honor, or race. Hell, I don't care what people say about me so long as the people I protect are fine. I will gladly defend and help anyone I can, be it Faunus or human. A person who needs help is worth anything Cardin or another could dish out."

I smile to her as she looks rather surprised. "That includes even you, no matter what." She remains speechless as we stare at each other for a few moments until she looks away.

"Ulric, do you really mean that?" I simply nod my head to her question.

"So let me ask you a question, Blake," I lean over to her ear and whisper. "Why are you hiding your ears in that bow?" she jumps in alarm as I simply look at her.

"How did you know!?" she asks trying to keep her voice quiet in the library as I shrug.

"It's not hard to notice…I'm honestly amazed no one else has yet…" I rub the back of my head as she sits back down.

"Please don't tell anyone Ulric, I don't want them to know. If people knew they may treat me differently," her eyes pleaded to me to keep quiet, as I reach up and stroked her head.

"Blake, I knew this whole time. Did I ever treat you differently than the rest?" she sits there with a blush from the contact, shaking her head no.

"Then it'll be okay. Yang and Ruby wouldn't care what you were…Weiss may have issues at first from the lack of not knowing. However if she does I'll stand by you through it." I smile warmly at her before I softly rub her other ears pleasantly.

"Ulric…stop that…" I chuckle and lift my hand, as she blushes from the affection before speaking again. "Thank you though; I really needed to hear that." She smiles a rather genuine grin that I haven't seen before.

"You should do that more often. It looks rather cute." Is all I could say to her, as she quickly gets up and looks away.

"Don't say stuff like that…" she hides a smile as we say goodbye right when a box appears.

 **[Quest: Bad Luck Kitty]**

 **Task: Ensure Blake can function with the team.**

 **Reward:**

 **75,000 Exp**

 **Closeness to Blake increase**

 **Closeness to RWBY increase**

 **Fail:**

 **Blake may leave for good**

'Don't worry Blake; I'll make sure to stand by your side. You won't go through that again.' I go back to my studying as the time rolls ever forward towards tomorrow.

* * *

The trip was coming closer with each day. We only had a few days left to prepare and I was still trying to figure out what to do with my now damaged gear. The armor was so shredded and ripped apart from shrapnel that it'd be better just to make new pieces.

The blade of Dawn Clever was cracked and chipped open, leaving little of its edge intact. Even my shield was dented from the surprise trick Cardin used.

So now here I am in my dorm room, looking at my once trusted steel, now broken and unable to continue to fight.

I make a loud sigh as I slump into my seat. "Guess it's time to use that material I've been saving up."

I took out a list of the material I've been collecting since Signal and began to inspect it. I never really used much of it, except for some extra Lien for shopping. However looking at my gear I felt it was time for the upgrade it rightfully deserves after the past 4 years of service it gave me.

'Hardened alloy, Monster leather, and Mithril ingots. Besides the circuitry which I can get here I think I can use this… I began to jot down some ideas to upgrade as I start to form out some new plans on my gear.

"Ulric?" I turn to see Ruby rubbing an eye while yawning. She was still in her rose covered sweatpants and black T-shirt. "Can you not sleep?" I turn to the clock to realize it was 1 in the morning.

"Uh, kinda?" I rub my head as she looks at me with a slight pout.

She comes over to me and lightly taps my head. "As leader I order you to go back to bed." she points towards my hammock as I roll my eyes.

"Rubes, I'll go to bed soon. Besides, I'm working on some new weapons." I say with a smile trying to entice her.

She eyes the prints for a moment with sparkling wide eyes before shaking her head and pouting once more. "No, you need to sleep, Ulric." She wraps her hands around my arm, trying to pick me up. "Besides we'll have all day later since its Sunday."

I follow up as she tries pulling me to my sleeping spot before I got an evil idea. "Oh no…" I slowly stumble into her as my body presses on top of her as she now is trying to keep us up. "I don't think I'll make it." I smirk as I act tired.

"Ulric come on, it's just a few more steps." She waivers as I wrap my arms around her.

"But the floor looks comfy…" I yawn with a chuckle as she finally loses and drops down with me with a grunt.

"Ulric, get off…" she tries to reason with me but her blush grows stronger as I hug tighter.

"But you're so warm and comfy." I smile nuzzling her head as she stammers.

"But…bed…please Ulric…" she cutely squeaks into my chest as I roll off and laugh.

"Fine, fine," I help her up as she fidgets slightly from the touch while I roll into my hammock. "Goodnight, Ruby." I yawn as she goes back to her bed whispering something sounding like 'dummy' as I fall asleep with a smile remembering the warmth.

* * *

Morning rolled by quickly as I slumbered soundly. Birds were chirping and sunlight was shining through the window as I enjoyed the warmth.

The room was quiet as I was beginning to wake up for the day. Which to my team's standard is not normal…what did they do? My eyes snap open as I shoot upright, looking around.

The first object I see is Yang in her normal getup, but from her reaction she seemed like she was suppressing her laughter. Looking over to her left I saw Ruby snickering, growing louder as she kept looking at me.

Blake and Weiss tried to not laugh but I could see Blake laugh behind her book and Weiss looking away but her shoulders were shaking in amusement. I take this moment to stand up and saunter over to Yang, the obvious ringleader of this plan. "Alright Yang, I'll give you three seconds to tell me what you did…"

I stare her down as she keeps her grin plastered on her face. "Ulric, whatever do you mean? I was just helping Ruby out with a problem." She feigns innocence as she cutely blinks a few times.

"What problem?" I say turning to Ruby who begins to burst out laughing onto the ground.

"The one where one of her teammates decided to use her as a pillow last night to mess with her." She looks at me with a teasing leer, making me look at her with a forced smile.

"Ah, saw that, huh?" I rub my head as Yang pokes a finger into my chest.

"If you wanted a pillow you could've just asked you know." She leans close with her lilac eyes inches from mine as I feel her breath on my face.

I stammer helplessly due to the waning distance between our faces, causing Yang to lean back in laughter, face twisted in mirth.

"Are you two done?" Weiss, now finding some composure hands me a towel. "You should wipe it off before it sticks." I take the towel with a raised eyebrow as I walk into the bathroom.

I look into the mirror seeing Yang's handiwork of drawn on doodles. "DANG IT, YANG!" I shout from inside as it's returned with a choir of laughs and giggling.

'I swear…' I end up laughing with them as I clean it off and freshen up for the day.

I take my time as I shower and clothe myself into a blue shirt with jeans. When I finish I return to my friends who are going about their usual activities.

Ruby and Yang were playing on their scrolls, Blake was enjoying a book, and Weiss was checking over her homework and dust.

I walk to Ruby and Yang who were dead even in the fighting game they were playing. The sounds and faces the made while they were pressing buttons were so cute that I couldn't help but smile.

I took this chance to pack up my satchel of materials and head out when Ruby spoke up.

"Ulric, are you going to work on your gear?" she asks with big sparkling eyes as I return her a nod.

"Yeah, I need to have something for the trip with Goodwitch, so I'm taking this time to change it up."

Ruby zooms around the room in a red blur before stopping before me with her tools. "Please let me help!?" she pleads and forms a pout, as I pat her head.

"I already told you last night that you could help, Ruby." Upon saying that she jumps with joy and dashes past me out the door.

I smile and shake my head at her antics when I hear someone else speak when I turned around. "Wait." I turn to see Weiss with some tools of her own as I look at her confused.

"Are you helping too?" I ask as she nods in acceptance.

"I figured you'd need some specialized expertise for the finer details of you weaponry." She proudly places her hand oh her chest as I smile.

"Well I'm glad that I'll have your help then Weiss." She takes the complement with a smile before heading out the door.

"Guess I'll see you two later?" I turn to Yang and Blake who seemed to still be relaxing.

"Don't worry, we'll hold the fort." Yang waves a hand at me while lying back on a chair.

Blake just nods, reading more into her book. "Take care." She says as I nod to them and follow after my other two teammates.

Once we arrive I grab my old gear from my locker and display it to them. They seemed to recall with sad looks the events that led it to its current state, before I began speaking.

"Don't worry you two. This armor was needed to be remade anyways. It held up nicely for Signal academy, but Beacon needs a newer and stronger design." I unveil my new patterns as Ruby begins gushing over their forms.

"That is so amazing! You could even give my baby a run for its money." She goes off onto a rambling tangent as Weiss inspects the designs.

"I think that is rather impressive for your standards Ulric. If you want my opinion though…" she takes a pen and jots down some changes that I review.

"Hmm, that's actually really great input, Weiss. That will definitely make it more effective in the long run." I smile to her as her cheeks redden from praise.

"Of course my idea would work." She begins to prep her tools before Ruby returns back to our world.

"Ulric, can I do some design work on it please? I think you'll like it!" she holds her hands together as I sigh.

"If you show me what you're planning on doing I'll see if it is okay." She jumps in joy before drawing out a template for her creative designs into the armor and weapons.

I honestly was impressed at their work. In minutes, both were able to pick out flaws and make the suit more, err, 'suited' to my needs. Damn it, Yang…

"Thanks, you two." I wrap Ruby in a hug, causing her to blush while returning the hug.

"Aww, don't mention it Ulric." She smiles as I turn to Weiss who holds a hand up.

"You better not do what I know you're thinking…" she takes a step back as I form an evil smirk.

"Maybe, why? You don't like hugs?" I move closer as she tries to dodge.

"Ulric, don't you dare!" I follow her around the table each time missing my target until she stops in place.

"Fine just one…make it quick." Finally being honest with herself she accepts the hug as I can see a smile form on her face when she tries looking away.

"Thanks Weiss. I'll be counting on you for this one." I let go as she returns to her normal attitude.

"Of course, I'll make sure it turns out perfect." She begins prepping the table as Ruby and I begin to smelt and shape the metal.

The hours flew by as the three of us built my new specs. Ruby was amazed by the metal I acquired, asking how I got it. Suffice to say I 'found' it in Patch during one of my walks in the forest.

We had a few breaks to talk over the layout. Ruby and Weiss have come a long way since the start, as now they can actually discuss topics without issue.

However once the sun began to set we all were rather wiped from the work we put into it.

Ruby and Weiss were both yawning from our day long job we did, so I decided to get them some drinks when they were nodding off.

"I really want to thank you two for this. It means a lot to me that you'd want to help." I give them a smile that makes them both smile back at me.

"Oh you…I'm always gonna be there when you need me Ulric." Ruby smiles warmly as she fidgets with a wrench.

"It's only natural for teammates like us to improve ourselves…but the gesture is appreciated." Weiss wipes her cheek with a towel I got for her when she started on the intricate mechanisms.

"Even so thank you two, I'll make sure to use this gift you made with me to great use." I look to my new hunter gear before Ruby started to push me to a booth to make me try it on.

I made my way over to a stall and began to suit up. It took a few minutes to put on, but I was rather pleased with the look. I re-opened the door and revealed myself to them both, getting approval from how they were staring at me.

My helmet now was now cast in silver Mithril, with the visor forged in dark steel in the form of a wolf mask motif. My cuirass was made in the same Mithril metal but now had the hardened monster leather strapping it together to form a stronger and lighter fit.

Along the Cuirass were sockets for any enchanted gems like the first one I acquired could be equipped from later looting.

Plated on my right pectoral was my family emblem that connected my armor to my singular pauldron that had the no longer bared a wolf, but interlinking scale plates.

My arms were upgraded with vambraces that were made of metal plates leathered together for flexibility.

The greaves matched the format of the pauldron as I used heavy enforced boots for tougher terrain. They were supported with a tunic that had Mithril plates woven with demon leather around my hips that nestled a big looped belt that housed room for dust.

Besides some beast fur that were placed in areas that weren't covered in metal like around my neck and joints, the armor itself was now twice as resilient and lighter making my moves much more easy to accomplish.

My weapons also got modified to fit the new look. My newly forged sword 'True Blue' is a Claymore sword that is made from the hardened alloy with a dust sharpened edge and light blue finish, making it more destructive than its predecessor.

The curved Handle and guard were fitted with a hand cannon that is capable of 13 millimeter explosive shells which could blow through armor and even hardened Grimm.

My new shield 'Gravis Petram' was of the same size; however its makeup was completely different. The Metal was a mix of Mithril and hardened alloy, forming a solid base but giving it a lighter weight. It also didn't transform like it's forerunner but instead performed a new function.

The inside had a slot for True Blue to be placed inside, where I could alter its edge using different dusts that were stored within the shield. I also installed a switch that in theory can use dust to enable a rather effective dust blaster for offensive and defensive situations.

"So what do you think?" I turn around for them, making different poses as their eyes were drawn to me.

"You look great Ulric! I mean the armor…but I also mean you…I mean…umm." Ruby was getting tongue-tied from her thoughts that betrayed her, though Weiss was under better control.

"It suits you rather well. I did an excellent job with what I was working with." She coughs into her hand as I notice her eyes lingering to my new form.

"I'll be sure to live up to your expectations, Weiss. Also, Ruby, don't worry. I understand." I chuckle as she calms down.

"I can't wait to see you in action for actual practice!" Ruby, who was now back to geeking out over my new wardrobe, was beaming brightly for what was to come.

"And I'll be happy to show you all when it happens." We share a smile before Weiss grabs our attention.

"We'll then we better clean up if we want to sleep on time." She points to our mess as we realize it's almost midnight.

"Haha…guess we better hurry then." I slump forward before heading off to grab some cleaning supplies. Luckily it went faster with three people, as we made it to bed at a reasonable time.

We got back to our room where Yang and Blake were both asleep already. We quietly tiptoed in as the two girls changed and headed off to bed, leaving me to wait and change back into something more comfy.

I finished up quickly, seeing that they must have been tired, because both were already soundly snoring into their pillows.

'Heh, these girls…' I smile softly as I near my hammock, rolling into it with little effort. Eventually, the rocking lulled me to sleep.

* * *

 **So hope you like Ulric 2.0 in his new duds. Just like real RPG's and games gear can only take you so far. However each item will always have a place in my heart, and may even return better than ever before.**

 **Also on a side note, a few days ago I got a review that made me rather depressed. Yes it was a negative review. However that was not why I was upset. It was how they said it, and trash talked my beta reader that made me feel angered.**

 **I left the review up as a reminder to myself that some people are rather crude in their writing. I know im not the best writer. I do this because it's a site where people can express their ideas more freely than other places. I wish to continue this and more stories later on.**

 **So please remember to be honest with your words, but don't go so over the top with them, because the saying the 'pen is mightier than the sword' is a true statement.**

 **Besides that I hope you all continue to read and like this story like I did.**

 **Lastly: THE POLL RESULT!**

 **Many of you have been waiting to see how this turned out. I got a lot of votes for this one, and wondered how most of you felt.**

 **From the results with over 60% wanted the RWBY girls to be for Ulric. So from here on out I'll be making plans towards this.**

 **However for those of you who wanted the other choices I would like to thank you for you vote, I really did think about the other choices even though they didn't win. So as tribute I decided to focus on 'Patchwork' first (Dragon star's ship name) for Ulric, Yang, and Ruby due to their closer bond.**

 **Without further wait the feedback!**

 **iLoveA51ans:** I felt I did that rather nicely too.

 **Squadpunk 2.0:** hears more puns.

 **King Kimi:** I see your pun, and raise you mine.

 **Raidentensho:** Oh you could say a new design. And Jaune's upgrade will be a ways from now. He needs to work on them gluts after all lol

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** All ready got combo names for each member with him. And like I said I'll follow along the story at some points, but will be having chapters that are my own fluff (thanks for telling me.) And duh Shield Bros for life!

 **Kumbrakarnaa:** quite so…it was like he was trying a new attack without the perquisites ;)

 **Lifke123:** He isn't Cardin just had a trick Ulric didn't know about. Pyrrha's semblance is pretty great when It comes to fighting anyone due to 'Metal' Ulric has to rely on shield strong hits or dodging. But Ulric is not weaker! He just doesn't fight seriously at people unless you push his limits, which Cardin almost did today.

 **Ayman El Kadouri:** thank you. My aim was for a more freeform RPG that was more story heavy than stat and skill heavy.

 **Squeegywing:** Yes Ulric when fighting Grimm knows to fight without holding back. In spars and training he dosent implore his full strength due to his nature as a 'Gentle giant'. Because at the end who was still standing after the last blow ;) Also yep when I got back my Xdoc I may have removed stuff accidently…whoops.

 **Cf96:** Thank you!

 **NickSkyz:** Now I feel bad knowing you liked the weapon. Don't worry though as I said a new polearm may come to Ulric in the future.


	12. Ch12: Play and Practice

**Chapter 12: Play and Practice**

"Ready, Jaune?" I ask him as we square off in the middle of a training arena.

He nods his head as I lower my visor and unsheathe True Blue. We raise our shields to our sides as we align our blades together.

"Then begin!" we clash our swords together, sending sparks flying as our blades struck against each other in rapid succession.

I begin to press into him with wide thrusts forcing Jaune to fall back with each successive strike.

Thinking on his feet, he used his shield to angle my blade away from him so he could roll around me and deliver a slash into my side.

'Good Jaune.' I think as I lower True Blue down into the ground, stopping his next swing in its track.

He jets back a few feet to prepare once more as I lift my blade back up and towards him with both hands.

I dash at him with my blade wound up behind my head. Once in reach I stomp the ground with a loud thud and swing my blade downwards as Jaune uses Crocea Mors to block the strike.

The sound of metal clanging like a bell could be heard as Jaune was forced to the ground. Forcing the sword out of his hands, I bring the tip of my blade to his throat before he can recover.

"I yield…" Jaune meekly states as I lean my blade on my shoulder, and offer my other hand to him.

"You managed to get a good shot in there, Jaune." I smile as he takes my hand to lift him off the ground.

"Yeah, but I still lost…" he frowns slightly as I flick his head. "Ow, hey!" He rubs it with a scowl as I laugh.

"Jaune, training isn't about winning or losing. It's about getting better and being more than the last time." I point to my back where he struck me. "You managed to find a blow this time. You're really improving Jaune."

A sheepish smile forms on his face as he scratches his head. "Well, I do have Pyrrha to thank for telling me…"

I lift my brow as I look to Pyrrha who was coming down with towels. "I see, so Pyrrha was able to find a chink in my armor, eh?" I laugh as Pyrrha hands them over with a smile before speaking.

"I'll admit it was rather hard to find one past your guard. You truly have perfected your form." I nod to the complement as we talk more on Jaune's improvement, since I notice it clearly.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **[Squire Arc]**

 **Level: 21**

I couldn't help but smile while seeing the progress he has made. Before he couldn't even take a swing without being knocked down, but now he was capable of returning them. Ozpin truly did win a bet accepting Jaune.

"So what should we work on next then?" Jaune asks, facing me now as I think for a moment.

"Well, we should definitely work on your swings. You had a very wide 'Arc' that wasn't needed." I smile as he groans along with Pyrrha as I shake my head in agreement. "I need some time away from Yang I think…"

"Away from who now?" I quickly turn seeing Yang giving me a pout, holding her arms to her chest.

"Why Yang hey…something up?" I try to avoid the topic as she keeps pouting.

"Well Ulric I came by to ask if you wanted to hang with me and Ruby in town today, but it looks like you don't want to." She begins to walk away as a quest pops up.

 **[Quest: Ulric in the dog house.]**

 **Task: Get back onto Yang's good side.**

 **Reward:**

 **10,000 Exp**

 **Likeness with Yang increased**

 **Likeness with Ruby increased**

 **Failure/Deny:**

 **Decreased Likeness from Yang**

 **Accept? Y/N**

I slump slightly as I accept the quest rushing to get in front of her. "Yang, you know I love spending time with you both." I try to appease her as she slowly forms a smirk.

"Really? Even if it's anything I want to do?" she asks with that evil smile as I try to keep a smile.

She had me…I knew today would now be a handful."Of course, just name it." I accept my fate as she smiles wrapping her arms around my arm, forcing me to escort her now.

"Great! I have such an amazing day planned Blue Boy, so let's hop to it!" She drags me through the doors as I turn to Jaune and Pyrrha who wave wishing me luck. 'Traitors…'

"Come on Ulric, it's time to Yang 'round town." She wiggles her brows at me as I internally scream.

We quickly made our way back to the room. It seems besides Ruby preparing for the trip, Weiss and Blake were gone.

"You're coming with us Ulric?" she asks cutely with sparkling eyes as I slowly nod. "Yay, now it's gonna be a great day!" she jumps with a cheer as I chuckle from how adorable she is as I head to the bathroom and freshen up.

000000000000000

The bullhead ride over was rather quiet, but it quickly changed the minute we got off thanks to Ruby being unable to contain her excitement.

"Ok, what's first guys!?" Ruby asks us jumping around as Yang smiles.

"Why Ulric here agreed to take us anywhere we wanted today, right?" she looks to me as I look to Ruby who was practically beaming with cuteness.

I sigh knowing I truly was trapped. "Yeah Yang, wherever you two wanna go…" I sigh under my breath as Ruby immediately grabs my hand to drag me.

"Then let's hurry! A new store opened up for sweets and I heard they have giant cookies for sale!" she manages to pull me, armor and all, down the sidewalk as I try to keep up with her speed.

"Calm down Ruby, or we'll lose Yang." I chuckle to her as Yang manages to catch up once we reach the store.

It was rather new and had a colorful interior. The walls were a swirl of colors with pictures of cakes and ice cream plastered all around. The tables were placed around the area with counters for those who wanted stools. A lot of people were here as we tried to find a spot for us in the crowd.

"Over there." Ruby points to a table by the wall as we sit down. "This place looks so great!" she eyes the pictures seeing some with different cookies as she drools slightly.

Yang and I both shake our heads before I raised a hand to get a waitress over.

After a minute a rather cute waitress arrived to us, the skirt of her maid-like uniform flaring from her sudden stop. "Hello, I'm Sherry Phi and welcome to 'A Slice of Heaven'!" She hands us a menu as Ruby instantly takes it, inspecting for sweets to eat.

"Just let me know when you're ready." She speeds off to another table as I turn to Ruby who was eyeballing the choices.

"Find one in there?" I ask as she nods her head rapidly.

"More than one, a lot of these look sooo good~" she mewls over the choices as Yang leans over her to look at the choices.

They take a minute before finally deciding and letting me wave Sherry over. "Hello again, have you got your orders ready?" she pulls out a pen and paper as Ruby starts off.

"I'd like one of the cookie cakes with extra chocolate please." Sherry writes down the order and turns to Yang.

"One Strawberry Starshake if you would." She turns now to me once she finishes taking the order.

"I'll just have a cream café thanks." She nods her head to my answer with a smile before turning.

"Alrighty then, I'll be back shortly." She heads off as Yang nudges me from my side.

"Didn't know you drink such things." She looks at me with an amused smirk.

I scratch my head with a small smile. "Eh, thought I'd try one today, we're in a sweets shop after all."

We held a pleasant chat till our waitress returns giving each of us our orders. "If you need anything else just call for me." She bows before heading over as I watch Ruby dive into what I thought was pure sugar.

The cake she had was a creation of cookie crumbs with a soft chocolate filling with even more chocolate drizzle on top forming a pie slice of sugar overload.

Yang seemed pleased with her drink as she hummed in appreciation. Her order was a red and yellow swirled drink of fruit that had some foam on top with a small umbrella.

Mine was a simple coffee with extra cream, but was just as enjoyable as I drank it rather quickly.

"Mmm, this is sooo good! Ulric you should try some!" Ruby, who was licking her lips from the chocolate, was now aiming her fork at me, loaded with her dessert.

I opened up and allowed her to feed me the mouthful as I tasted it…I was right…too much sugar.

I quickly gulped my drink to cleanse my mouth as Ruby seemed lost in thought at her fork. "A 'lil too sweet for me Rubes, but I can see you liked it."

She looks back up to me with a faint blush as she nods eating her snack. She seemed to mumble something before placing taking a bite as Yang was now grabbing my attention.

"Well if that isn't up your alley how 'bout some ol' natural sweetness." She winks at me, moving her drink over as I eye her.

"What are you up to?" I ask as she only remains quiet as I sigh. I take the straw and begin to savor the flavor of strawberry and I think mango or banana.

"Hmm not bad, wouldn't mind having more of that sometime." I say with a satisfied sigh as Yang smiles and begins to enjoy her drink some more.

She seemed rather happy from me enjoying her drink, but I wasn't going to complain if that put her into a better mood.

We quickly finished our drinks and cake before I ended paying for it all. 'Damn that cake was a lot…'

"So what's next?" I ask as I put my wallet away only for Yang to wrap around my arm.

"Why Ulric of course the next place after a meal with ladies is going to be shopping." She smiles and I nod my head in reply, before Ruby and her take me downtown to a shopping outlet of all varieties.

A few hours went by as we looked at clothes and dust since Ruby needed to get ammo. It was only when we went past window did I notice Ruby was distracted.

"Ruby?" I turn to her and walk behind her to see what caught her attention. I follow her eyes to a small rose hairclip. "Do you want that?"

She jumped upon realizing I'm next to her as she fidgets her fingers together. "I mean you don't have too. I just thought it looked really nice, but really it's okay…" I look to the clip and back to her again before I smile and enter the store.

"Ulric wait…wha-" Ruby blurts out as her eyes widen as the clerk inside gets the clip in the case and returns to the desk.

I shortly come back outside with a brown sack in my arm. Stepping towards Ruby, I hold out my hand to her.

"Here you go Ruby." I place the clip into her hand as she looks at it unsure of what to say before looking at me.

"Thank you Ulric…you didn't have to you know." She whispers with a smile as she begins to adjust the clip in her fingers before placing it by her left ear.

"I know, but I thought it'd look cute on you." I send her my own smile as she grew red before Yang jumps from behind me.

"Aww, so Ruby gets a present and not me?" She holds a puppy pout that was met my by smirk and my hand reaching into the bag to retrieve a marigold styled clip.

"Who said I didn't get you one?" I smile, placing the clip into Yang's hair by her left temple. "There, now you look cuter too."

If her face was any indication that she was speechless then I would agree, for Yang was gaping slightly before slowly placing a hand on her new gift.

"Ulric…" She speaks after a minute of standing there looking to me with a smile. "You really are a criminal aren't you?"

"Why's that, Yang?" I ask rolling my eyes before she quickly leans to me pecking my cheek with a soft and gentle kiss.

"Cause you never stop stealing my heart." She whispers into my ear as I now have a blush that fades quickly while I laugh at her joke.

 **[Quest: Ulric in the Dog House] Complete**

 **10,000 Exp gained**

 **Likeness with Yang increased**

 **Likeness with Ruby increased**

 **[Notice: Update to screens will take place upon next rest.]**

"I could give it back if you want it." I smile as she shakes her head.

"Nope, I'm glad with who has it right now." she hums out before Ruby stealthily jumps to my side and places her own kiss on my other cheek, an intense blush on her own cheeks.

"Not fair Yang…" she mumbles as I hold my face where she kissed before I begin to laugh more causing them to join me.

"I'm glad I came out today with you two." I sigh with a sincere smile before I looked to a clock on a building. "We better get going though; I need to finish up on something."

They nod in agreement as I pick up the bags from our trip as we head back to Beacon via airship.

000000000000

After we got back I separated and went to the training areas to do someone last day calibrating for my weapons. I haven't gotten much time to ensure they function properly so I wanted some time to ensure they would work as intended.

I inspected my gear one last time as I placed my scroll on a platform as my status appeared overhead on a screen showing a full Aura bar.

Once the link was confirmed I began to select the training mode and activated the arena where training bots were sent up through the floor. They stood motionless until their eyes glowed red targeting me.

"Huh…remind me of crash test dummies." I say in mock gesture until a few opened up their arms revealing new firepower. "Or not…"

Gun clips were heard and they began to fire as I dash to the side and along the wall being followed by a trail of bullets. I quickly unhook True Blue from my side along with Gravis Petram as I inserted the blade inside.

With a rotating clink I hit a switch as green dust filled the handle of my sword. The blade begin to glow a slight green as a breeze could be felt from it as I released it back out.

I made notes to its form as I once again looked back to my current foes before winding up a shot 'heh…Yang would have loved that.' And swinging my blade in the air as a green crescent of wind dust sliced through the air and circled towards the machine.

In seconds the air sickle went through the dummy before it slowly fell over in two pieces as I began to throw out more air blades at other targets.

Just like before they cleaved through them leaving broken parts behind as some of the machines begin to take action and avoid the attacks as they advanced toward me.

"Time for the second test…" I say with a gruff as I stop running and insert the blade again. This time however the green dust was extracted back into my shield as it rotated onto brown and began to pump earth dust into the hilt.

Once drawn again the blade was heavier but at the same time looked more solid than hardened alloy already was. Once a bot got close enough I used my blade to block the hit.

It seemed to work better than I hoped because the momentum of the robots attack seemed to backfire as its arm crunched inwards from the hit.

I got to hand it to earth dust for such a nice effect. 'Oh god another one…'

With a solid swing I bring my claymore down on top of the robot as it tried to block with its other hand, only to be crushed through as the blade cracked it open and into the ground.

A few more machines tried to get behind me but I used Gravis to fend them off as I rotated the handle inside to a yellow color.

With a flash of light the shield front begin to spark with lighting that jolted outwards and through the robots causing them to move erratically before short-circuiting and topple over.

From this point on I was going through the rest of the training bots feeling rather proud of my new weapons until the buzzer sounded indicating I cleared it.

"So I take it everything is working out?" I turn to the voice to notice Weiss who was looking rather smug over her craftsmanship.

"Indeed, the injectors and pump are working rather wonderfully. Thanks, Weiss." I smile to her as I walk over and notice Blake beside her. "Oh hey, Blake! What brings you here?"

"Heard you went to train so I followed Weiss to see how your new weapons functioned…they were rather impressive actually." A small smile graces her face when she says that.

"Of course they are, I helped build their chambers to be just like my rapier." She proudly states as Blake rolls her eyes.

"Well I'm glad they work as I wanted, this should bring my game up rather nicely to match the team." I sheathe my gear as I reach for the brown bag I had earlier.

"I got you girls something while I was out by the way." I say, hand fishing inside the bag as I handed them each an item.

Weiss looked to her hand to see a bracelet with a glass Calla Lily flower adorned as the center piece. Blake meanwhile was looking at hers which was a black choker that had a small purple Hellebore flower.

"Ulric, this is beautiful." Weiss states as she inspects it. "Probably not expensive, but the design is rather admiring." She takes no time to place it on as she looks at it once more before smiling at me. "It is satisfactory, thank you."

I turn to Blake who seemed to agree with Weiss and wrapped it around her neck before holding the flower. "It is indeed rather beautiful Ulric." Her bow twitches slightly as I only smile in return.

"Well I'm glad everyone liked their gifts I found. I figured I'd give something to each of you as a means of thanks for letting me stay on this team after all." I rub the back of my head before Weiss speaks up.

"You don't need to thank us for that. You proved more than capable to be a true huntsman." She lowers her head with another mumble 'and helped me out too…' she looks away as I raise a brow as Blake appears by my side holding my shoulder.

"Weiss is right, you helped all of us at initiation and even here you kept being helpful to everyone." She smiles before turning to face the exit with a blush. "I'm glad you're here, Ulric." She begins to walk out followed by Weiss as I sit there for a minute before gathering my gear to head back with them for the night.

I walk down the halls following their steps as I look towards the moon shining through the door way when I get lost in my thoughts.

'Thanks girls, everyone for everything. You're the all the reasons I fight, so don't worry.' I hold my fist to the sky as I reach the square outside the dorms. 'I'll protect our home, even if it means I go down fighting.'

0000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed this laid back chapter. Cause up next will be Fall and im going to have fun with that one. Sorry for the delay I just had no time to write until Thursday when I was able to come home early. Thanks for all the support you give and I hope to see you again in the next chapter.

FEEDBACK Corner!

Kumbrakarna: Glad to hear you liked it. And don't worry Ulric will make Jaune a real knight yet!

Squadpunk 2.0: I hope to build it nicely with the plan I have.

iLoveA51ans: Thank you for the support! I had a hard time trying to think of a new design that took Ulric's name meaning Wolfish power and that was just what came out of it lol.

Draconianking: I try to write but work has me for hours and when im home I usually pass out to thebed, so I generally have like 2 hours to try to think/write any idea in my head.

King Kimi: and the Puns keep coming.

Ayman El Kadouri: And they have come lol.

Lifke123: Hope this makes Ulric more 'Badass' and thanks for reading.

RyanTBS: Indeed Ulric in time may become strong, but for now he is just slightly ahead of his peers. And I already have plans for something close to a faction quest.

ZmbMadragon: Thank you, I like the RWBY story as it was, but this one will have my own curves and twits that hopefully no one sees coming.

Raidentensho: Honestly I watched that like a month ago before I even started this story…so subconsciously I may have lol

runelt99: the kind that isn't like Darksouls where assholes appear in stupid costumes to ruin you day lol, Thanks for reading.

Dragon of the Blazeing Stars: Glad you approve and Yep Ulric may be getting a new title soon ;)

Cf96: I don't let it get to me, I was more surprised form how much he typed just to say I was 'Bad' lol thanks for enjoying the story.


	13. Ch13: So Comes the Fall

**Note: This chapter has been unedited. Any mistakes found will be fixed upon getting the revised version later.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: So Comes the Fall**

"Got everything?" I turn to Ruby who was attempting to pack her extra clips for Crescent Rose.

"Yep, just need to fit these in and I'll be good." She grunts pushing her gear harder into her bag trying to close the zippier. "Come on get in there…"

I shake my head with a smile as I turn to Weiss who was now waiting tapping her foot in slight irritation. "Guess you're ready I take it?"

"Quite so Ulric… ugh Ruby just pack less already, or we'll be late!" Now losing patience she glares at her as Ruby animatedly jumps on her bag finally closing it.

"Got it!" She quickly zips it up and latches it around her shoulder stepping to the door.

"Alright team RUWBY lets do this!" she pumps her fist into the air and heads out while the four of us just look at her with the same thought of 'We were waiting on you' before following after her.

"This is gonna be sooo exciting!" Ruby squeals with a cute starry eyed look before Yang and I step to her sides.

"Easy there Rubes, we don't even know what the trip is for." Yang nonchalantly states as she strides with her own bag holding her hands behind her head as we walk.

"It could just be an outdoor lecture for all we know." She adds with a frown from just the thought.

"Im sure professor Goodwitch has her reasons for taking us out to forever Fall." I say looking to them with a hopeful smile.

"After all Grimm will still be present so we may see some action." I grip my swords pommel thinking of the challenge.

That seemed to work as they both smiled thinking of having a good hunt.

"Let's just hope it doesn't get too out of control though…" Weiss says now joining the conversation adding a sigh at the end.

"Most likely we'll be somewhere with less activity so we can hold a class, so we should be okay." Blake assures her trying to appease Weiss's worry as she nods in agreement.

"Aww don't say that. Mama needs a good workout, and the guys here aren't up to it…not you though Ulric." Yang glances at me as I shrug.

"Ehh my arms would love the break from your continuous sparring matches." I chuckle rubbing my shoulder earning some laughs from the team.

We enjoyed the rest of the walk in silence as we approached the docks when suddenly my shoulders get heavier.

"Hey girls and guy!" Nora shouts from atop my shoulders as I maintain my stability.

"Ready to explore the great outdoors? Ohh maybe we'll find treasure out there or even find a sloth!" She begins to ramble on about the field trip as Ren walks over.

"I don't think they live the in this forest Nora." He calmly tells her before tapping her side.

"Also I think Ulric would like his shoulders to be freed up." He waits as Nora jumps down with a pout before turning to Ren.

"Did you call me heavy!?" she taps her foot as Ren sighs looking to me as I silently chuckle.

"Of course not Nora, in fact he wanted you on his shoulders instead." I wink making Nora's change into a big smile before jumping onto Ren.

"Aww don't worry Ren, you'll always be the best object to climb on." She pats his head which Ren looks to me with a look of revenge.

'Uh oh I may have made a mistake…' I smile sheepishly before turning away to face Jaune and Pyrrha. "So how do you two feel about the trip?"

"Oh well…nervous, terrified, and possibly fearful of what could happen…but overall okay." Jaune says in his usual demeanor as Pyrrha chuckles into her hand.

"Jaune you'll be fine, im sure we'll be able to handle anything that may happen out there." Pyrrha reassures him as he returns her smile.

We talked for a little while longer until Goodwitch appeared before the class. "Alright students, please enter the air ship so we may begin the trip. Make sure you have everything before we depart."

She looks out to everyone as we shuffle with the crowd into the ship in a controlled manner.

Once the doors closed on us we could feel the engines hum slightly wobbling us when the ship begins to rise.

"Ohh…" Jaune lets out with a greenish hue when we begin to move forward. "Out of the way!" he barely says before dashing to the side of the ship.

"We can make him a better hunter, but I guess some things won't change…" I sigh with a smile earning a few laughs while Pyrrha rubs Jaune's back as he dispels his breakfast.

An hour flies by before our ship reached our destination alerting us when the P.A system told the students to prepare for the drop area. Jaune was thankful holding a paper bag to his mouth, still feeling rather unwell.

Once stopped we all got out forming our teams and admired the beautiful colors as Goodwitch took the lead before everyone.

"Alright now students the forest does look amazing, but it still holds danger so stay alert." She inspects us all before continuing.

"For today's class you'll be collecting the sap from the Emerald trees." Some students groaned 'Nora and Yang cough' upon hearing this.

"The mission sounds simple but in these forests average citizens would be risking a lot to reach here, as this sap is actually rather useful in many uses." She waves her crop as buckets float around to each group.

"Each team must bring a bucket back per person as you all will be graded upon the completion of the assignment." She pulls out her scroll and opens it.

"You have 4 hours to collect and secure your mission objective and return here." She hit the timer on her scroll as all our own were given the signal.

We took that as a sign to go and decided walk off into Forever Fall, looking for the specific Emerald trees.

"Alright team where should we check first?" Ruby speaks up a few minutes into the walk, stopping to inspect a tree.

"Well judging from the lecture Professor Peach has given us involving this place we'll need to look around streams as they grow from the clean water." Weiss states checking her notes she brought involving the forest.

"So which way would that be?" Yang asks, leaning in the shade looking around left and right unsure of where to go.

Blake steps up and points to the right of Yang. "It should be that way…I think I hear water running." She mumbles out as I nod my head.

"I think I hear it too, good job Blake." I smile receiving one from her back as Ruby jumps up and takes the lead.

"Alright team RUWBY we have a mission and a plan, so let's do this!" she cheers with a smile and Yang and Blake follow suit, leaving Weiss and I in the back.

"Always so full of energy…Hurry along Ulric you have the buckets after all." She takes the lead before me as I carry our gear.

"Alright… so remind me again how I got this job again?" I grunt from the extra weight as Weiss scoffs.

"Were you going to allow such ladies to carry all of that Ulric?" she turns her head gazing at me with one eye as I sigh shaking my head.

"Good, it's nice to see we have a fine gentleman who would gladly do that for us." She makes a smile that looked rather dazzling to me before I hurried up to follow when she starts to lecture my walking.

We caught up with the rest of our team who managed to reach the stream Blake was able to find as her, Yang, and Ruby were already looking around before Ruby saw us and waved.

"Hey we found it!" she smiles cutely while I took breather when they began to discuss the next part of the plan.

"So from here we should split up so one takes upstream and downstream." Ruby says pointing to both directions.

"Agreed, you three can follow upstream while Ulric and I can go down." Weiss states beginning to walk when Yang speaks up.

"Umm how about I go with him?" she holds a smile but my danger sense picks up something underneath it.

"These teams are satisfactory Yang. No need to worry we'll contact you once we find the tree." Weiss pointed a glare as Yang now returning one back as I see imaginary sparks fly between them.

Ruby and Blake stare between them. Ruby was beginning to panic while Blake was sighing from how they were acting.

A low growl is heard from them both before they sternly looked to me shouting in unison. "Ulric who are you going with!?" I look to them both as quest box appeared.

 **[Quest: Choose your fate.]**

 **Task: Decide who goes with who.**

 **Reward: Situational**

 **Failure: Situational**

 **Quest is forced condition**

I try to force a smile as they keep staring me down before an idea popped into my head.

"It seems were having trouble with this, so to be fair how about we let luck decide?" I grab some sticks and using my blade slicing them into separate lengths before holding them out to the others.

"Each of us will grab a stick and the two shortest pair up." I say as they look to each other before agreeing.

"Alright then everyone grab one." They all grab a different stick. "On 3…1…2…3!"

* * *

"Hurry along now Ulric." Weiss says without looking back. She seemed rather happy with the result of the win as I noticed her going up a few points.

I forgot that a few nights ago the system updated the "Social" aspect of my life. Now there was a tab I could pull out that showed me my current relationships or groups.

"Social" I whisper deciding to inspect it again.

 **Family:**

 **Tybalt Azul: 100 (Father)**

 **Urtha Azul: 100 (Mother)**

 **Friends:**

 **Ruby Rose: 80 (Adorable Friend/?)**

 **Yang Xiao Long: 85(Best Friend/?)**

 **Weiss Schnee: 63 (Respected Friend/?)**

 **Blake Belladonna: 55(Trusted Friend/?)**

 **Jaune Arc: 47 (Good Friend/ student)**

 **Pyrrha Nikos: 46 (Good Friend)**

 **Lie Ren: 27 (Friend)**

 **Nora Valkyrie: 32 (Friend)**

 **Velvet Scarlatina: 44 (Good Friend)**

 **Coco Adel 12: (Acquaintance)**

 **Respected 'Friends'**

 **Headmaster Ozpin: 35(Teacher/Watcher)**

 **Professor Goodwitch: (Teacher)**

 **Qrow Branwen: 56 (Hero/Teacher)**

 **Tai Xiao Long: 70 (Neighbor/ Teacher)**

 **Zwei: 100 (Man's best friend)**

 **Professor Port: 62(Teacher)**

" **Doctor!" Oobleck: 46(Teacher)**

 **Professor Peach: 30(Teacher)**

 **Enemies**

 **Cardin Winchester: -35 (Bully)**

Judging from the numbers I guess they represent the likeness they have of me. It even categorized them into groups making it easier to sort.

It also seems to display what they are to me in relationship to my position as Tai was a teacher I had and my best friend's parent.

The only thing that I was worried about was the question marks by my teammates.

I could only guess that they had something secret hidden from me and haven't told me yet so I wasn't going to pry until they did.

"Ulric over there!" I hear Weiss from my thoughts as I look over to an unclaimed Emerald Tree.

"Good job Weiss, let's set up before someone else tries to claim it." I step across the stream rocks and turn to Weiss. "Watch your step."

She scoffed at the warning and started to hop across some stones before one of them slipped out of place. "Ahh!" she yells out flailing before I rush into the water holding her by her hips, keeping her feet just above the water.

She seemed rather flustered as she held my hands as I wadded over to the side of the bank placing her down. "You okay?" I ask as she turns away slightly.

"Im fine…thank you though Ulric." She looks towards the ground for a second before looking to my legs. "I'm sorry that you had to get wet for my sake."

I looked down to where the water reached up to my hips, being now half drenched. "What this? Its okay, just a few hours of drying will sort that out." I laugh with a smile before getting out of the water.

"Im just glad you're alright." She seemed to blush for a second before taking a bucket over to the tree.

"Let's just hurry than so you can dry." She says quickly holding a smile away from me.

 **[Likeness from Weiss increased by 2]**

'Hmm so certain events hold triggers like this now? I wonder what could happen with others…'

"Alright Weiss lets contact our team so they can hurry over." I pull out my scroll realizing it got wet and had water come out of it. "Aw dang…Weiss can you contact the team? Mine's kinda water logged…" I say shaking the device as she nods and dials Ruby's number.

* * *

"How much longer?" Ruby berates in a childish tone laying out in a lazy slump over a log.

We have spent the last hour now here at our tree trying to tap it, learning that the sap takes time to leave the tree.

"We're halfway done Rubes, so keep a lid on it." Yang winks closing a jar as we groan. "Oh come on it wasn't that sappy."

"Yang…please no more. This task alone is already enough as it is let alone with your jokes." Weiss berates her, trying to preoccupy her own time with checking her gear.

"I think the jokes aren't needed for now either…" Blake says hiding behind her book as she sits on a thick branch in the tree.

"Aww Blakey has betrayed me!" she feigns distress before slumping onto my shoulder. "Ulric, please tell me you like them?" she flutters her eyes with a pout as I give her a deadpanned look.

"Yang jokes are okay, but right now is not a good time to try them out." I say with an amused grin appearing on my face as she slumps more into me.

"You're supposed to say 'They're amazing like you' Blue boy…" she grunts with her face buried in my tunic making me chuckle.

"Oh they're amazing Yang…so amazing that im surprised the team hasn't tried stopping you yet." I laugh as the rest of the team joins slightly in before Yang glares at them then locks onto me.

"You better watch that mouth Ulric." She leans into my ear. "Or else I'll make it quiet." With a leer she whispers making me shudder out of fear and something close to arousal.

"Okay okay, calm yourself…I think im gonna go check the perimeter and see if JNPR is doing alright." I say quickly grabbing my gear and jogging off before Yang can attempt that threat.

Luckily JNPR themselves were only a few tress away down the stream so getting to them wasn't hard. However it seems their luck of having Nora on the team may be their downfall.

"Nora stop drinking our mission!" Jaune trys to order her as I make my way to see what was happening.

"Jaune-Jaune you need to try some, it'll help calm you down." Nora in mid glug of a jar says with a grin before continuing her sappy drink.

"Nora we really do need those jars…" Pyrrha tries to convince her only to fail at the attempt.

"I take it Nora is eating your grades away?" I chuckle making them turn to me.

"Ulric! You should try some too!" Nora shouts and waves with a jar as Ren sighs deeply.

"We've tried to stop her but it is rather…difficult." He lets out in a long breath as I inspect their problem.

I slowly walk up to Nora as she looks up to me from the stump she was currently sitting on. "Have you tried this?" I grabbed the Jar lifting it with one hand above my head as Nora instantly jumps up at me trying to grab it.

"Ulric noo! Get your own!" she flails her arm in a failed attempt to collect the sap.

"From battles to squabbles you manage to help…Thanks Ulric." Jaune says with a relieved smile as Ren and Pyrrha join him in thanks.

"When you've dealt with Ruby's obsession with cookies for as long as I have, you gotta know when to put your foot down and tell them no." I glare down to Nora and smacked her hand making her flinch.

"Nora im doing this as a good friend, so please stop. If anything go look for another tree to tap so your team can get this one." I barter with her as she looks to be thinking on the choice.

"Hmm alright Ulric." She seemed to relent and allows me to hand the Jar to Pyrrha. "Ren-Ren were going tree hunting!" she quickly grabs his sleeve pulling him through bushes as he sighs, but accepts this fate if his grade will be saved.

"So having fun?" I ask to the remaining members as they slightly shrug.

"As much as sap can be fun I guess." Jaune states earning a laugh from Pyrrha. "What about you?"

"Oh im just patrolling the area around our trees…wanna join me Jaune?" I ask him as he looks to Pyrrha.

"Go ahead; with Nora gone I should be able to get our sap now." She smiles placing the jar back into the tap as Jaune grabs her weapons.

"We'll be back in a few." I say turning towards the opposite direction companied by Jaune.

We got through a few tree lines when we stopped to enjoy the forest. "It really is a nice place." I say admiring the falling colored leaves.

"Yeah, reminds me of home somewhat." Jaune says quietly looking at the sky.

"It was a day like this where my family went camping; my sisters were all grossed out when dad and I got the worms out to fish." He smiles as I laugh from the thought.

"Oh so you have sisters huh?" I turn to him as he shrugs.

"Yeah in a family of 7 sisters, I guess I made it out relatively well." He says scratching his head as I whistle.

"Seven? Dang Jaune your parents don't hold back." I laugh making him flustered for a minute before I heard something across the bushes. "Jaune…" I nod to the side as we both form serious looks drawing our blades.

I creep slowly over to the bushes as I slowly look through to see people carrying boxes. I could only see legs but from the voices I knew who it was. "Alright guys you got the wasps?"

Cardin Winchester…of course he would try something here still. I grunt under my breath as I see them put the boxes down.

"You sure this is a good idea Cardin?" Dove asks earning a glare from his leader.

"That Ulric bastard has been trying to act all high and mighty over me since that first battle." He holds up a jar of sap as he looks at it. "And this will teach him some respect." He grins smugly as I roll my eyes.

"Now hurry up, I saw his team over there so get moving!" he shouts as they are quick to move with the boxes.

I move back as Jaune looks worriedly at me. "Ulric what should we do? They're about to do something awful."

 **[Quest: Float like a butterfly, sting like a wasp]**

 **Task: Stop Cardin from exacting his 'Revenge' on you and your team.**

 **Reward:**

 **50,000 Exp**

 **Failure:**

 **Injury to your teammates**

 **Accept? Yes/No**

I form a stern grudge and grip my blade before turning, accepting the quest with a quick nod.

"We'll make sure that they don't do anything." I gesture with my sword as we slowly follow after them.

We kept watch over them when they make it to a ledge that peers over my team from a well hidden position. "Looks like they're about ready, what should we do?" Jaune asks as I look at them.

"I'll distract them while you take out that jar. Without it their plan goes down like a defeated Grimm."

"Are you sure I can do that?" he looks to me unsure as I hold his shoulder.

"I know you can do it Jaune. You got this." I smile to him as he holds a determined look before standing up.

"Thanks Ulric…alright let's do this." He whispers moving to circle around them as I stand up and walk out of the bushes.

"How can I help you today CRDL?" I say loudly making them jump and turn to me.

"You?! How did you…" he turns down to my team and then back to me. "We'll it won't matter once I do this." He forms a grin with malice as I glare.

"What do you gain from this Cardin...this is just pointless." He holds up the jar as I grunt.

"What do I gain? I gain the one thing I don't get form you…respect." He moves the jar around as I eye it. "With this you have to listen to me otherwise something or someone gets hurt."

"Cardin how is this being a hunter? We're supposed to be good, but when you do this you just sully the good name of what we fight for!" I try to persuade him as he just scoffs.

"I'll be sure to help people, but you need to learn the order around here." He holds the jar above his head. "And this is how you will!" he attempts to throw it when a rock flies into the jar and smashes it over his head releasing the sap on top of him.

"Gah what happened!?" he screams from the sap seeping over him as Jaune comes out of the bushes.

"Justice Cardin." He says holding his shield out. "You always try to be the tough guy before everyone, always trying to be the ring leader but once you aimed at our friends we won't hold back!" he joins my side as we hold our blades out.

I noticed the quest dinged in completion but kept my focus at the threat that was still before me as it was a sticky situation still…heh

"Ugggh now the weak Blondie is gonna interfere? Fine, guys get them!" Cardin enraged now shouts while pulling his mace out.

 _ **ROOOAR!**_

We all stop in our tracks as we turn to the monstrous noise. We all widen our eyes when a pack of Ursa slowly enters from the tree line and bushes, each bigger than the last as they snarl.

"Oh…well then…" I say under my breath as they look to Cardin. "Looks like sap also has another function…"

Cardin now realizing why they look at him and begins to panic. "Stay back!" he swings a few times trying to keep them away but they just advance forward.

It took a few moments for one to dash forward and slaps Cardin with a paw, throwing him into a tree concussing him into a slump. This caused Cardin's team to panic and run in fear agitating the pack further as I move forward.

"Cardin…dang it Jaune cover him I'll take the rest." I shout inserting my blade into Petram and loaded fire dust into it.

 **[Quest: Bullies, Bosses and Bears Oh My.]**

 **Task: Protect Cardin and defeat the pack of Grimm.**

 **Reward:**

 **200,000 Exp**

 **Likeness from Cardin increased.**

 **Failure: death to Cardin and or you and Jaune.**

 **Accept? Yes/No**

"Alright Ulric!" Jaune forms a stance before Cardin as an Ursa goes for the finishing blow. "HAH!" Jaune blocks the hit before sending his blade into the Grimm's side sending it into the ground.

"Good job keep it up!" I shout from ahead of him, before charging into the enemy before me. "Come at me beasts!"

I swing my now heated True Blue into an Ursa watching as it seared through it instantly catching its body on fire. "Rah!" I shout cleaving my way through a few more Ursa before jumping up and firing a fire shell into the group.

With a click the cannon fired and blasted out a molten slug that exploded upon impact clearing the area with scorch marks. "Come on I thought you bears are supposed to stop forest fires." I joke at the Grimm before they slowly move around.

I hit the ground and take a stance before a feel a rumble. "Huh…" I look around before I lower my blade looking at a new Grimm.

It looked like an oversized Ursa But had spikes across its back and one missing eye. It towered over its own pack by a few meters and gave an aura of dread that even made Jaune flinch slightly.

 **Warning due to high agitation a Boss has appeared!**

 **[Forest Lord of the East Zone]**

 **Level: 70**

 **HP: Unknown**

"Well…that's not good." I say quietly as it stands on its back legs and roars. "Not good at all…"

I quickly reload my blade with earth dust as it lunges towards me trying to snap its jaws through my blade.

"Geh heavy guy aren't you?" I ask mockingly as my hands shake trying to fend the beast off from me.

After a few moments I slowly shift my shield over before switching air dust into the front and blasting a funnel of air that sends the Grimm a few feet back as I regain my composure.

"Alright no more nice Ulric." I stare down the Ursa as it charges again.

With my quick reactions I jump above it and drive the blade into its bone armored back making it scream and charge even faster.

'Its armor is tough, even with the earth dust it's rather sturdy.' I think as I realize which way it's going.

"No no no not the cliff!" I shout as it plunges off with me on its back. 'Yep…I hate today…'

I yell as we both freefall down into the ground below with a loud crash. Luckily it took the brunt of the fall as I used it to cushion mine.

However it didn't seem to phase it as it got back up and tried to crash me through some trees.

It was at this moment that I saw my team rushing over after seeing Cardin's team passing them. "Ulric!" Ruby shouts seeing me as I hold tight to my blade.

"Don't worry about me! Jaune is out numbered go there first!" I shout as they jump out of the way while the Grimm barrels through the forest.

'Good luck girls.' I think as it dives through more trees breaking my thoughts. "Alright you time to fight or get out of here!" I kick its head, dislodging my blade.

I quickly roll off it as it stops and turns back to face me. I take this time to rise True Blue into a two handed stance as we squared off.

With a shout we both charge at each other. I quickly swing at its head dazing it and causing it to lean off course into the ground.

With a quick spin I dash back into the Lord Ursa and bury my blade into its side making it roar louder as its back leg smashes into my shield, flinging me into a few trees.

I lay on the ground for a second before standing up slowly staring it down when it gets up too. "Not bad, but im still winning this."

I reload my blade with fire dust as it glows a white-hot red. With a few swings I dash towards the Ursa clashing with its claw before I duck under its head impaling the blade into its stomach.

The blade burns the area around the wound as it screams a death cry. I try to remove my weapon but it gets caught in the monsters boney chestplate.

"Shit…" Is all I can say right before its jaws crunch into my collarbone making me yell out in pain.

Its teeth mash through the armor slightly crunching into it as blood slowly oozes out, while I slowly grip my sword harder.

"AHH…GET…OFF!" I grip the trigger and began to fire bullet after bullet into its body.

Its torso glowed redder with each shot before a blast is heard coming from its back as a large hole bursts out.

It screams bloody murder as the jaws let go of my flesh and armor making me take a knee as it slowly falls back onto its side trying to remain conscious.

It stays for a few minutes as we stare at each other before it's eye goes cold slowly evaporating before me.

 **[Quest: Bullies, Bosses and Bears Oh My.] Completed**

 **200,000 Exp earned**

 **Likeness from Cardin increased.**

 **[Lord of the East Forest has been slain]**

 **Gained 450,000 Exp**

 **Loot:**

 **Star Metal: Metal from space with an otherworldly hardness and color.**

 **Black Devil Fur: A pelt with an unusual resistance to the elements.**

 **Sage Gem: A brilliant shine like a flash of inspiration [While equipped increase Int mod by 5%]**

"Ugh…I don't want another fight like that for a long while…at least the armor held up better than last time. If I didn't upgrade it…" I shudder slightly from the thought as I hold my wound.

"Guess my aura level is low from the fight. I can feel the wound heal, but I don't think I can go another round." I stagger to my feet using True Blue as a cane.

I get a few feet before I hear howls making me turn my head.

From more trees Beowolves come out smelling fresh blood and pain as I grunt.

"Of course more come." I reload my sword as I stare down the pack. "Well? Who wants it first?"

Without delay two of them jump at me with their claws forward making me swing horizontally, clashing and slicing through them both as they fly to the side.

I take a breather holding my shoulder from the pain as another tries to ambush my back but I aim behind me and blast a shot through its skull.

"Try harder you guys, or else you won't get dinner." I mock in-between grunts hoisting my blade on my shoulder.

Deciding to not hold back the remaining Grimm swarm me in one attack but became a mistake when I loaded my shield with ice dust.

I take a large swing slamming my shield down into the ground sending out a ripple of ice that freezes the horde around me along with the area of trees and plants before I channel the Fire dust into True Blue into the ground.

In a few seconds the fire pulsed through the ice causing everything around to shatter like glass.

With a few more breathes I inspect the area before falling onto my back with a thud. "Alright…that was the last of my energy."

I look up at the sky as I feel the exp from the Grimm being absorbed as I slowly drift off from the pain and tiredness. "I guess just a few minutes won't hurt…"

* * *

I don't know what was happening, but it was dark. My body felt rather cold as I drifted along in darkness. 'This feels familiar…oh no don't tell me!?'

Panic sweeps through me before a sudden warmth presses itself into me. 'Guh what's this weight im feeling?'

I start to worry before a light slowly grows and expands from the darkness making me cover my eyes. The next thing I knew I started to hear voices around me.

"He better wake up, if he doesn't I'll clock him so hard…" I hear to my side as I feel something like breathing on my chest.

Looking down I see Ruby with her eyes closed sleeping soundly. 'Huh so that's what that was.' I think feeling warm as I try to lift an arm onto her head.

The second I do her eyes flash open seeing im awake and lunging into my neck with a hug.

"Ulric your awake!" she squeals into my ear making me groan from the loudness.

"Ruby please we're in the infirmary keep it down." Weiss reprimands her but looks rather glad as well upon seeing me move.

"We were a little worried Blue boy." Yang flicks my head out of nowhere before I move my head seeing her smile. "You were badly hurt with little aura left; the doctors didn't know how long you'd be out."

I look around the room to notice we were back in Beacon as Blake now entered my vision.

"Jaune told us what happened in the forest…you should have told us." She glares at me as I slightly shake. "But I guess if anyone is to blame it should be Cardin for causing this whole mess in the first place."

"Yeah, after the whole event Jaune reported to Goodwitch what happened and now Cardin and his team will be getting extra work with Port for the semester." Yang snickers thinking about the hassle that will be for them.

I look to them with a small smile before sitting up. "Glad to hear then." I laugh before wincing slightly from my bandaged shoulder.

"No moving around you dunce." Weiss points a finger at me. "You need to let that heal because you foolishly thought you could handle that Grimm alone without your team."

I sheepishly smile as Ruby pokes my cheek. "What Weiss said, you need to rest." She hops down to the floor and off me before smiling. "The doc said to stay down for a day… apparently you amazed them with your fast recovery."

'That would be because of the stats I worked on…' I think of the answer before I see them leaving the room.

"We'll be back to check on you, so don't do anything or else." Yang cracks her knuckles as I gulp knowing she will make sure I stay down.

"I got it; I got it just no threats please." I say with a drawn out sigh. She quickly smiles to my answer before she and the others leave so I could rest.

'Well at least we got through that in one piece I guess.' I look to the ceiling as I get lost in thought.

'I guess this confirms that my ability affects the world…that boss shouldn't have been there.' I sigh once more before my door opens again.

"Greetings Ulric, I take it your feeling better?" I look to the voice to see Ozpin at the doorway as he slowly enters.

"Feeling just fine Headmaster sir." I salute with my good arm as he inspects me for a minute before speaking.

"I must say finding a horde of Ursa, taking on an older alpha alone, and then even more Grimm without any break in-between, you are the pinnacle of youth…High spirited, but foolish." He says as I look away from the last part.

"Granted you didn't have much control over the situation and ensured the safety of the others so I'll leave it at that." He smiles slightly before taking a seat.

We stare at each other for a bit as the clock on the wall ticked the seconds away before I decided to speak up.

"I take it your here for another reason?" I ask as he nods to my conclusion.

"Indeed Ulric, im glad you're okay but I wanted to ask you something rather important." He pulls out his scroll as I notice the room go quiet as if he turned everything off.

"Have you recently felt anything wrong lately?" his tone grows rather serious as I look perplexed.

'Did they move already I wonder?' I think before he talks again.

"Don't worry. No one but me can hear this conversation, I ensured that." He speaks in confidence before I open my mouth.

"Honestly… I felt something has happened but im not too sure how far off it is." I answer as he looked at me examining my words.

"Hmm…So then as of now do you feel anything else coming sooner than later?" he once again asks as I nod my head.

"I don't think it's soon, but I know something will happen in Vale sir." I say with my own concerned look before he stands slowly back up.

"Thank you Ulric, I'll be sure to consider your warning when I speak with Vale and the councilmen." He nods to me before heading out. "I hope you have a quick recovery, until next time."

With a solid thud the door closes as the machines once more whirl to life. I slowly take a breath as I close my eyes. "I hope so too sir…I worry for what else will happen soon…"

* * *

Holy heck these two weeks were something. So just a heads up this chapter has been done, but my beta has been busy so after a week I just decided to get this up so you guys had something to enjoy (and because it's a very fun/exciting chapter). I also have the next chapter done too as well as the next one being halfway done and with Tuesday being a day off, it should be reader as well.

I hope you all have been doing well and as promised I'm going to take some of the recent questions you asked and talk about a few of them. So without delay…

 **Deep Feedback!**

* * *

 **From: Ryan L. Spradling (Is you OC gonna help Weiss with summoning?)**

Answer: More than likely he will help both teams on their strengths and weaknesses to better prepare them as well as himself. Weiss with summoning powers as her family does may result in a rather nice chapter or two together bonding and even more so learning about themselves more than the other. It probably won't happen soon though.

* * *

 **From: L33Fish (1. How much do you see your OC altering the canon plotline through his presence and actions?)**

Answer: By definition he has already changed everything for now existing in this world. So to him every action alters the Remnant we possibly know. He will do what he can to stop our evil cohorts, but not out of knowing. He does it to protect his friends and family. So yes, expect some heavy altering when events take place.

Also for your second question the ending may happen when RWBY itself ends. Meaning this story will go on hiatus when it catches up to the normal story, so that way I can make filler stories during the summer time

* * *

 **From: Ayman El Kadouri (will ulric be kidnaped or attacked by cinder in the futur because of his power)**

Answer: Im not really sure yet how to have such an event take place. When we get to season 3 Ulric will definitely be in Cinder's shit list though expect that ;)

* * *

 **From: runelt99 (Will fall of beacon happen? Will there be a skill for better stamina in... you know bow-chica-bow-wow. Will Ulric have trouble because his 'semblance' will tell him to help someone in the middle of class? Will Qrow take him on any missions? Will Qrow be Ruby's dad (obligatory)?)**

Answers: If I said what would happen to Beacon I feel like I'd be ruining the suspense some people have when we get there, so I won't say much on that subject. Beacon will be hurt I shall say that.

No I don't think Ulric needs that kind of stamina…he already beats most peoples Vitality already lol Besides that im not sure how I feel about writing lemons…I'd need some really strong support form the people to decide on that as well as my Beta Reader being okay with reviewing such…action.

Oh you better expect Ulric to have trouble with his semblance it wasn't added but I did have a copy when he was in signal and had to jump through a class window to go help someone from falling bookshelf (cough Ruby cough). So yes he's gonna have fun with that.

Qrow is Ulric's biggest hero. He aspires to be strong like him, but won't take after the doom and gloom of it. Qrow may take him on a special mission or two during this year but im not spoiling when or what ;)

And lastly no. Tai is Ruby's father. In the real story Ruby truly thinks of qrow as a uncle. Not to mention Tai has always been there for her growing and raising her that I feel would be a strong enough bond to keep it that way. (Even though the correlation of Ruby being Qrow's kid is very strong!)

* * *

 **Lastly from a guest (Will Jaune become his rival?)**

Answer: yes Jaune will be a rival. Currently though they are a master and student learning the art of tank. In the future of this story they shall face off as rivals, but Jaune is behind and needs to make up the difference.


	14. Ch14: The Start of Something New

**Chapter 14: The Start of Something New**

* * *

"Fifty five, fifty six, huff, fifty seven…" I grunt with each upwards motion of my arm. I found a secluded spot to keep exercising and not let myself become lax with my training.

It's been a day after the incident at Forever Fall and you'd be surprised at how hard it was for me to find a spot to do vertical one handed pushups without my team trying to stop me.

I had the ok from the doctor who was 'baffled and angry at my healing greatness', but my team didn't want to take that chance just yet.

I had to have Jaune distract them with false info on my whereabouts an hour ago so I could at least do a routine workout.

"One- hundred!" I proclaim, falling backwards onto the ground with glistening drops of sweat covering my body.

I guess I need to thank my stats and skills that helped me recover this quick. I may not be like a game character that just re-spawns, but when you can rapidly heal from wounds during combat like I could you can't really complain much.

I even got a few more levels from the boss battle. Add in the few Levels and stat increases gained from training, I went up in total to level forty nine and felt rather rewarded for my effort.

"Status" I say, pushing myself up and cleaning myself with a towel while I decided to grab some lunch from the cafeteria.

 **Ulric Azul**

 **[Guardian Student of Beacon]**

 **HP: 1740/1740**

 **Aura: 950/950**

 **Lvl: 49**

 **Str: 127+ 51 [.40]**

 **Vit: 124 + 50 [.40]**

 **Agi: 70 + 18 [.25]**

 **Dex: 59 + 15 [.25]**

 **Int: 63 + 19 [.30]**

 **Wis: 68 + 27 [.40]**

 **Chr: 57 + 14 [.25]**

 **35 Points remaining**

Yep, I was feeling strong. Maybe not the strongest, but I felt like I could go a few rounds with another boss like that again.

I hum to myself as I go through the line grabbing various dishes when I hear a young voice call out.

"There you are Ulric!" I turn to my table of friends where Ruby was waving happily at me.

I saunter over to them, taking a spot between Ruby and Blake, who I noticed was eyeing my fish side dish. Turning to Ruby, I spoke.

"Here I am Rubes. Also you don't have to shout to get my attention you know, I kinda know where our table is." I say with a smirk as she blushes slightly.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew…" she fidgets with her fingers as Yang nudges her with a grin.

"Yeah she just wanted to make sure you saw the spot next to her." She says with amusement making Ruby gape like fish for a moment before flailing at Yang to quiet her.

I shake my head from their antics and begin to eat when I look around. "So what's everyone's plan today?" I turn to Jaune who seemed to have an idea.

"Well my team is going out for the day to have fun because Nora is still upset." Jaune replies first.

"Ren and I couldn't find any more sap after we searched so of course we're going to Vale to get the next best thing!" She answers with her energetic smile making the rest of her team quietly sigh.

I turn to Ruby who finally stopped batting at Yang. "Weiss wants to go over notes for Port's class so we're staying in the dorm to go over them." Weiss nods to this statement before I lean around Ruby to see Yang looking dejected.

"Doctor Oobleck caught me napping and is having me do a 10 page paper on sleep deprivation, so I won't be here for a while." Yang frowns and drops her forehead to the table.

"Well, you only have yourself to blame for that, Yang." I say to her with a smirk, earning only a grunt in reply.

Leaving only one person left I turn to Blake, who was staring intently at my fish dish with yearning eyes. I slide it over to her with a dejected sigh. (Rewrote this paragraph to make it easier to read.)

She looks to me for approval before quickly devouring the offerings. Looking back up she holds a slight blush before she coughs into her hand and begins to answer my question.

"Well my plans today were to relax somewhere to read, so you can come if you want."

I think on that as I nod in agreement. "After the trip I could use a little down time. Sure, I'll come."

She seemed rather pleased with that as I felt something off from the three to my left, but I wasn't going to agitate that hornet nest by asking.

"That reminds me Ulric…where were you earlier and why do you have a towel?" Weiss asks with a soft voice, but held malice behind it as she and the others inspects my form making me shrink from the stares of my teammates

'Uh oh…'

* * *

After a quick lecture, we all split off to go about our days.

Blake and I decided the floor's common room would be a good spot. Few students would pass by it on their way to and from their dorms, leaving us our privacy.

Pulling out my earbuds while sitting down on the couch, I thumbed through the Oumify app on my scroll until the Achieve Men started playing.

Blake quietly took the spot next to me and pulled out a small book. Nestling into the couch, she started to read beside me.

After a while I started swiping through my scroll for videos and games to enjoy as the two of us simply relaxed. The time we spent together was rather pleasant before the T.V. in the background brought up a news bulletin.

"Hello. This is Lisa Lavender bringing you breaking news ." The field agent states with her professional tone before the camera pans out to an ambulance.

"A fight has erupted over in the downtown sector of Vale today, where alleged White Fang members attacked a group of people. Experts say…"

Blake's eyes were glued to the screen, her face full of remorse. I tapped her legs, that had somehow been draped over my lap while relaxing, to get her attention.

"Blake, is something wrong?" I ask her. Her expression quickly morphed into worry as she returns my look.

"I- I'm fine, Ulric. Don't worry about it." she says meekly, trying to avoid my gaze and shifting her body off and away from me.

I frown before standing up and facing her as she looks to me before trying to move.

"Hold!" I shout gripping her shoulders as she struggles. "Blake, you know me better than that." I make her look directly at me before continuing.

"We're teammates so please tell me what's wrong. If something is bothering you it'll affect us all and that's no good." I keep my hands on her as she tries resisting for a minute before finally nodding as I let her go.

"Ulric, what do you think of the White Fang?" she softly whispers looking towards the ground.

I think for a moment before sitting next to her. "Well, depends on which we're talking about." Her bow twitches before looking to me.

"The old White Fang I really did respect as a whole. They did a lot for the Faunus community and started a very positive movement for all of Remnant." She seemed to smile at this before I continued.

"Ever since their leader stepped down, however, the new Fang has done some rather criminal actions that I worry about."

She once again looked fearful as I held her shoulder. "That doesn't mean I hate their ideals, But what they are doing needs to stop. The fear they spread…it's hurting more than just humans, even Faunus are attacked and what's worse they get the short end and get treated more cruelly."

I look to her with concern after finishing. "So why did you want to know?" I ask as she rambles in her thoughts.

"Ulric…promise me you won't think different of me." She meekly holds my arm as I see her eyes tear up.

"I promise." I say to her soothingly, her lips twitch slightly before she speaks.

"Before I came here Ulric…I've hurt people…I did things a person shouldn't do." She lowers her head as I softly stroke her back.

"I used to be a White Fang member Ulric. I was a terrorist before deciding to leave them and become a huntress to do some good for this world." She slightly shakes when I wipe a tear from her eye.

"I regret those actions, but I wanted to make a difference for Faunus everywhere. However at some point I saw the truth of what they did and I couldn't take it anymore and left after a mission…"

Abruptly she moves into my chest as I feel a few tears dampening my shirt. "I swear, Ulric, I'm not with them. Please, don- don't hate me for it."

I wrap my arms around her with a soft shush as she shakes slightly. "Thank you for telling me Blake. Don't worry I don't hate you. You saw what they have done and decided to leave it to do something better."

Wrapping my arms around her shivering form, I reassure her.

"I don't hate you, Blake. You saw what they were becoming and you decided to leave them to help people. You're a good person, Blake."

I stroke the back of her head as I calm her. "If anything I respect you more for deciding for yourself what was right."

She looks up to me as I smile warmly. "So thank you, Blake, for trusting me enough with your past. I won't say anything, but you need to tell our team someday. I don't want to see any of you hurt from something that could be avoided."

We sit in silence as Blake numbly nods her head while trying to compose herself. It takes a few minutes before she speaks feeling and she looks much better than before.

"Thank you Ulric. What you said really means a lot to me. I've had to live with that guilt for so long that I didn't know what to do with it." she smiles rather stunningly when I gaze at her.

"I'm glad I met you here Ulric." She leans closer wrapping her arms around me in a soft hug. "You have done so much to help me adjust here, thank you."

 **[Likeness from Blake increased by 6]**

I return to hug and laugh quietly. "I'm always here for those I care for." I stroke the side of her head with my hand as I hear something like a purr from Blake.

"Guess you're happy." I snicker slightly as Blake blushes immensely, using her semblance to teleport off the couch and out of my reach.

"You better not tell anyone!" she glares at me as I hold my hands up in surrender before she leans close to my ear. "But if you're good you may hear it again…"

I open my eyes wider hearing that. "Blake did you just…" I try to say but she holds my mouth with her hand.

"I can tell that you need to figure out some things yourself, I'm not blind you know…" she mumbles the last part before moving back.

"I'm going back to the dorm now to clean up. Thanks again Ulric." She smiles before heading out with a sway a her hips, knowing that I'm watching them as she leaves my view.

Even when she is gone I watch the doorway before suddenly turning and sinking into the couch. 'So Blake actually…this just got more complicated…'

After lying down for a while, I decided to take a jog around the campus to ponder and maintain myself.

The outside air felt refreshing while I speeded around the academy. I even changed to my weighted gear which consisted of a normal tee and shorts that were strapped with Forty kilogram weights on each limb.

I decided on only a short ten lap which took a whole hour for me to complete it. I huffed between breaths when I found a fountain to cool myself off with.

Taking a handful of water, I splashed it on my face to cool myself down.

I gazed into the reflective pool of water below me as I recall the events earlier today and a few days prior.

"Ha…why do some choices in life have to be so troubling…" I slump slightly over when a new voice appeared from behind.

"Well usually that just means the choice will change you drastically, but that's just my experience."

Turning around in a panic, I see Headmaster Ozpin, who was walking with his cane and sipping on his mug. "I overheard you while I passed by." He says nonchalantly while I remain puzzled.

"Headmaster sir…why are you…" I try asking but he seemed to understand.

"Ah well after a few hours of paperwork, I decided to take a walk to think like you seem to have done." He walks over taking a spot to lean on before continuing.

"I have a few moments if you want someone to listen." He gazes at me as I feel rather awkward.

"Well, the choices aren't exactly an issue. No matter what I'll be happy with it, but someone else may be hurt from it and that is what makes it so difficult."

I rub my head with the towel as I look to the ground while Ozpin hummed, pondering the question. "Indeed, that does sound like an issue."

"To decide on one's own happiness or to keep a status quo…rather difficult." He swirls his mug slightly as steam rises out before he sips once more.

I look to him as he simply enjoys his drink. "It sounds easy, but if I do something the team could suffer for it and I would hate myself if I caused that."

Ozpin simply looked to the sky before words came from his mouth. "Well then why not find a new choice?"

My mouth opened slightly before closing again. "I don't think that choice would be better to do…" My face must have looked worried, as Ozpin started chuckling.

"Well, I know an old saying that relates to that." He looks to me with amusement in his eyes.

"A choice is not good or bad until it happens. It's only a harmless idea until given action." He looks to his watch with what I see as disappointment.

"I'm afraid I have to return now. Glynda was rather clear to get me back at exactly four." He starts walking down the path towards the tower before he turns his head.

"Never think something is impossible until you try. That way one won't live their life with regret." He slowly disappears once he reaches the doors leaving me outside.

'Until you try, huh?' I think to his words before I look to my dorm. "Well one way to find out."

I grab my gear and head back to my dorm with a more upbeat tune. I grab the handle and slowly open it seeing my team talking about something.

The noise died down when they all stopped and turned to me before I spoke.

"Did I miss something?" I ask as Ruby runs over to me with her cheerful grin.

"Were having a party!" she cheers with arms held in the air. I look over to the rest of the team for a more explained answer.

"We decided to have JNPR over tomorrow to celebrate the success of the trip and your recovery." Weiss explains as I nod my head in understanding.

"Yeah, we already messaged them so were going send you out to get things to prepare for the party." Yang says, entering the conversation. "Weiss and I are planning it, while You, Ruby, and Blake will get snacks."

"Aww, and here I was hoping to relax." I say with mock sadness when Ruby jumps onto my back with a giggle.

"No time for that, we need to get cookies!" she points to the door as I support her legs to keep her up.

"As you command, team leader." I say, earning a smile from her as I go out the door with Blake following after.

"So whose idea was this anyways?" I turn to Blake due to Ruby now daydreaming about the food she'll get to eat.

"Mostly Yang, but we all thought it would be a good way to enjoy the weekend. It's not bad to do this once in a while with everyone." She smiles softly as I give one back in kind.

"Glad to see you're smiling again. It's good to see your taking my words seriously." I smirk, making her slap my shoulder lightly before turning away.

"Between you and Yang's teasing I swear I don't know which is worse." She hisses at me and tries to act angry, though the small smile she is barely hiding ruins it.

* * *

Once we were over Ruby got back to her feet and sped around the shopping distract looking through the windows for something that enticed her.

Each stop she would take a second to press herself into the glass and look inside before hopping to the next one with a happy hum. 'Good god that cuteness is strong.'

"Hey, this one has a lot of choices!" she declared before rushing into the building she was at while Blake and I followed after in a relaxed walk.

The store itself was rather dull, but the aisles of food were of good selection. Ruby was already in the third row with a small basket of goodies to purchase.

"Ruby, just how much are you planning to get?" Blake asks as she inspects a few books by the window.

"Oh just something for everyone…" she replies with taking four bags of cookies from the shelf. I hummed and stared her down as she sheepishly put two back on the shelf. "You stink…"

I smirk walking up to her, placing a bag of chips into the basket. "If you're good I'll get you something later."

That seemed to make her happy from how she crushed her body into me with a hug. "I take everything back, you're the best!" I happily chuckle and stroke the top of her head before she skips off to the new row.

'She's too cute some days…' I think returning back to looking around which lead me over to Blake who was reading. "I thought we came for food?"

She looks up to me from her right. "This is food! Just for the mind." She states like it's a fact as I shake my head.

We spent a few more minutes shopping before checking out, leaving me with the job of bag holder. 'Yay me…'

Ruby took the lead once more, taking a second to inspect places to eat as Blake stood by me reading her newly purchased book.

Once I knew Ruby was far enough ahead I began to talk. "So Blake, about earlier today…" I slightly coughed as she only moved her eyes towards me.

"When we spoke earlier did you truthfully mean that you…." I trail off when her bow slightly twitches.

"Possibly Ulric… It's hard for someone not to notice you and think you're a great person." Her cheeks slightly tint red.

"So if I told you…that I would actually like that…would you accept?" I ask, looking at her as she was now stopped in place, her book nearly falling out of her hands.

"You mean you would want to…with someone like me?" she seemed to be in disbelief as I smiled and shake my head.

"Blake it's not someone like you, it's because it is you." I wait for a second watching her cheeks warm up even more. "However there is something that I must admit to before going over any line."

She seemed rather worried about it before I raised a hand to rub her cheek. "It's not you Blake, it's just like you said I had something to think about."

I look towards Ruby as I continue. "It's true that I've known Ruby and Yang for years knowing that they both felt something for me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think Weiss had possible thoughts as well." I sigh looking down.

"I just didn't want to do anything that would ruin their relationship with me or with anyone else on the team…" looking over to Blake who I now stare at with a feeling of guilt and sadness.

"I know this will sound selfish of me but when it comes to any of you four I honestly can't make a choice of just one…" I lower my voice, feeling ashamed of admitting to something like that.

"So if you still want to, knowing how I feel and think then okay. But…" I try to continue but Blake holds a finger to my lips.

"Ulric, I'll admit that that is something I didn't see coming. It's not every day I hear a guy say they want not just one person but their whole team." She softly smiles as she explains.

"However Ulric, after the time I've been with you here at Beacon I feel like I know the kind of person you are." She wraps me in a hug and rests her head on my shoulder

"You always try to become a better person each day and you honestly care for those you love. You even gave someone like me a chance even though the world would shun me for what I've done."

She leans up to whisper into my ear as I start to turn slightly red form the closeness. "So if you're willing to accept all of my past…all of me, then it's only fair that I accept all of you too."

She pulls pack slightly to look at me as our eyes linger into each other's gaze. Our eyes slowly droop when our heads move close to each other, feeling our breath upon our faces when Ruby shouts out of nowhere.

"Hey you too, I found a shop to eat at! Hurry up!" she yells excitedly, waving over to us, causing both Blake and I to jump and distance ourselves. "What are you two doing?" she asks as we look to each other.

"Ulric had something stuck to his hair and I was getting it out." Blake quickly responds with hoping that it works.

"Ahh got it…But hurry up because I found where I want to eat!" she rushes into the door leaving us where we stood for a few seconds before sighing.

"Something tells me this is going to be quite the ordeal to handle…" I say reluctantly as Blake holds my shoulder.

"We'll you won't have to do it alone now." She says with a faint blush that made me smile.

 **[Likeness with Blake increased by 10, Status changed]**

 **[Due to having a Lover you gain a new Perk]**

 **Love's Blessing: With Love at your side you feel the power to grow even stronger [Bonus to EXP when near you lover]**

"Yeah, you're right… thanks Blake" I stroke her cheek softly before heading after Ruby. "Let's enjoy ourselves then today." I comment back to Blake who nods amd follows after me inside with a happy smile and laugh.

* * *

Welp looks like Ulric has started his path of 'Conquest' I can only wonder how he will go about and how the others will react to it. Hope you like the early chapter. Since i had to make you wait an extra week i thought it fair to give this to you.

In the meantime I hope everyone is enjoying the story still. I didn't notice as many reviews, so I can only imagine if some people haven't read it yet or seemed displeased. However I look to the support and amount of followings to the story and I feel rather happy glad this became a story people enjoy.

So please send a review to comment or ask a question so I can improve or even explain situations to everyone. Thank you all so much

Feedback Panel

* * *

 **Ryan L. Spradling:** I might think about it. Although I had something in mind for Ulric later.

 **runelt99:** Ulric may be a mother hen to the teams worries, but oh man will they watch him like to a hawk whenever to goes out to do stuff. They may happen but before that even becomes relevant I have a few powers that will awaken sooner than later.

 **Guest:** IDK you tell me if there will be Blake moments lol

 **Cf96:** thanks. I felt really inspired writing this chapter. Im currently trying to decide if I ever want to do a multipart chapter sometime.

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** Currently Ozpin and his father have asked directly of his semblance. No one knows fully what it is, and he is trying to keep it that way so information isn't leaked. Already the power to sense danger and predict it is something an leader would value to have which is why Ulric is considered a priority target.


	15. Ch15: Never a Dull Moment

**Chapter 15: Never a Dull Moment**

* * *

 **'Thunk…Thunk…Thunk'**

The sound of my hammer could be heard around the dorm as I finished hammering the last nail into my new bed.

I decided it was time for a real one when Ruby and Blake brought it up when we passed a furniture store on our way back yesterday.

During the trip back with said bed I asked Blake about us. We decided to wait until I talked with the rest of the girls before coming open with everything.

But for now I was more focused on my new sleeping arrangements. With a satisfied feeling of completion I fall face first into the warm comforters.

"Ah~…" I sigh into the pillow before I hear a thump when someone jumps into my bed as well.

"This is so comfy!" I turn my head to see Ruby now sitting next to me and running her hands over the soft cloth. "Can you make me a bed too?" She pouts while she's begging me.

"Maybe later, Ruby. For now though, I'm relaxing 'till the party." I say, laying back and stretching my arms as Yang walks over taking the other spot by Ruby.

"Kind, strong, and handy...better be careful Ulric, you'll be high on some girls lists." She teases me and pokes my leg.

"Better believe I am, Yang. I'm the whole package." I stick my tongue at her earning a laugh as I hum to myself for a minute before a box appears above my head.

[ **For utilizing your innate knowledge in crafting you have unlocked a skill tree]**

 **Skill Tree: Master Craftsmen**

 **Rank: 1**

 **Current List**

 **Hand Sharpen: By channeling your aura you can sharpen your weapons even in battle. [Increase their effectiveness in battle]**

 **Tempered Will: Crafted objects will be more refined. [Increased Quality]**

 **Next threshold unlock: Rank 5**

 **[Skill trees unlike Stats are earned with ranks from doing activities or using skills from the tree. Each threshold from your tree can unlock more perks, skills, and abilities.]**

"Holy-…" I shout while jumping up from my spot and startling the sisters who both fell off the bed, landing on top another.

"Ulric, what's wrong?" Ruby grunts from under Yang who was getting back up glaring at me.

"Better have a good reason Blue boy…" she taps her foot holding her arms waiting for an answer from me.

"I-uhh…thought I forgot my homework." I rub the back of my head in embarrassment when Yang sighs.

"Only you would worry that much about it…well actually Weiss too." She says making Weiss now turn to her from the desk.

"Maybe you should as well, considering the extra amount you normally do for the teachers from not paying attention."

The two of them get into a mock argument with Ruby trying to stop them. I take this time to lie back down and look at my newly earned perk.

'Almost messed that up…but dang this is actually pretty good.' I look to the new skills I learned with a smile.

'I'll be able to maintain my weapons and even craft better ones in the future. I'll have to see if I can work on that more later.'

I smiled rather proudly thinking of the improvements I could do later, but for now I decided to grab a book seeing how my team is in the middle of arguing.

So with that I got my headset and turned on some music and read a book, copying Blake.

Luckily I noticed that the arguing stopped after a while with Ruby joining me on my bed. Using my legs as a pillow, she tucked into her own book.

Yang and Weiss got into prep mode to ensure the party was done when a knocking was heard from the door.

"Party time!" Yang declares, opening the door and allowing JNPR to come inside, greeting us and bringing with them their own food and items as we begin to mingle with each other.

"Who's ready for the most extreme party time ever?!" Nora shouted, holding fireworks and other similar objects.

"By all means I am, but I don't think that would be a good idea." I say eyeing what looked like dynamite in her bag.

Luckily Ren noticed it too and snatched a few of the more rowdy items while she asked Yang what her favorite kind of explosion was. "I'll be sure to watch her."

With a thank you I walk over to Pyrrha and Jaune who were talking to Ruby. "So what's first on the list?" I ask making them turn to me.

"Well we were thinking about a movie to start it off." Jaune says with a few nods. "The hard question is which one to watch."

He pulls out a few choices from the selection we have. "I have 'Tale of Heroics' or 'Love Noire' both great choices I may say."

"The first one!" Ruby shouts with a happy smile as Pyrrha grabbed the other one.

"But imagine a world where color was gone, but love still tries to live on…ahhh." She swoons over the idea while trying to persuade the younger brunette but was stuck in a gridlock.

"You can see why this is a problem…" Jaune whispers to me as we watch them argue more.

I continue to listen to their rambling until my inner Qrow came out. "Nope" I grab another movie and slide it in the player. "And like that the party begins." I say, dashing to my bed before they complained.

It takes a few minutes to start as everyone begins to find spots to watch my random movie choice.

Yang and Blake joined me on my bed as Weiss and Ruby Weiss' bed. JNPR took Yang and Blake's bunk for themselves.

As the opening cinematic began I fired up popcorn using a makeshift cooker with a fire dust crystal and plate, passing out bowls to the other beds earning thanks and loud munching.

The movie title appearing on the screen as we found out it was 'Return of the Fallen' which was a horror movie. Nora jumped off the bed and dimmed the lights stating 'Horrors are more fun in the dark'.

Of course Ruby was not happy with the choice for the fact that she was using Weiss as a pillow to hide behind when the gruesome scenes came.

Meanwhile Blake and Yang seemed alright with the choice, however they both nudged closer to me every few minutes.

I squirmed slightly when Yang leans into me. It appeared to be a bad move as Yang looked up to me with an evil grin.

"Ulric, you're not afraid of the movie are you?" Yang teases me while leaning closer into me.

'Crap' was all I could think of knowing if I answered no she would continue. "Maybe…" is all I could say hoping she'd back off.

"Oh really? What do you think Blake?" she leans back to see Blake on my other side as she held a smirk.

"Possibly, but Ulric is a Huntsman like us so a movie like this shouldn't be a problem, right?" she whispers the last part into my ear making me shudder.

I nod with frown and faint blush from their team attack as they both lean into my shoulders.

"Women are unfair…" I lament only earning giggles from both sides as they got comfy as the movie played out.

I had to admit, it felt pretty good to enjoy the day like this. One day we'll have to split apart to protect Remnant so for now it was a time to enjoy ourselves.

After the movie ended Nora and Yang pulled out the dreaded 'King' game. Somehow they managed to win a lot causing a lot of hilarity and embarrassing challenges.

Such moments included Ruby using me as a chair making and her breakdown even further when I was told to hold her tightly.

Ren had to dress up as a cowboy with Jaune who was straddled and tied down by the other. 'They couldn't look at each other for an hour…'

Besides that and a few more rounds the party was rather fun.

Nora and Yang kept trying to raise the bar but Weiss was able to keep them under control from further antics as the night went on with the sound of laughter and music.

At some point though I passed out because I could only recall the sounds of Nora trying to get sparklers from Ren who repeatedly hid them around the room.

It wasn't for a few more hours when I awoke once more seeing that it was 2 in the morning. Looking around I saw that everyone else was out cold.

Ruby and Weiss were in their own beds while JNPR were across the floor on bags and pillows.

I looked over to the other bunk seeing it empty when I noticed something warm. "Hmm?" I look down to my surprise to see Blake and Yang wrapped around me, one on each side.

Yang was in her orange tank top and black boy shorts with her arms wrapped around me.

Blake meanwhile was in her yukata styled garments with her hand on my chest and her legs entangled with mine as she softly snoozed into my neck.

I was shocked into silence for a few seconds while trying to register the situation before my eyes widened.

'When did this happen!?' I mentally scream to myself as I fidget from the soft feeling of their bodies pressed against mine.

I try to adjust myself only to be strangled by a grumbling Yang .

"Guess I'm stuck here." I whisper leaning over to Blake and kissing her lightly on the cheek. She softly mewls before cuddling tighter as I lightly laugh.

I turn to Yang next and softly kiss the top of her head making her turn away as her snoring also quieted down.

"Good night you two." I say with a yawn as I let their warmth drift lull me to sleep with them.

The hours quickly passed as I felt the sun on my face as I wearily awaken. Noticing the room being empty and my captors gone I took this moment this time to shower and change for classes today.

Checking the clock I noticed it was almost time for the first class to start.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I say to myself packing my things and heading out for the day.

I quickly made my way to the classroom to avoid being late I entered seeing a spot open. I look around to see my team together but for some reason they looked off.

Ruby and Weiss who noticed me slightly pouted and turned back to the teacher which made me wonder why they were upset.

Yang seemed to try avoiding my gaze and thought the paper she had was more interesting which for Port's class was kinda believable. Blake seemed to be acting normal but kept watching me whenever I wasn't looking.

'Alright I guess I'm talking to them after class after this.' I think as I 'listen' to Port tell of his youthful days as a huntsman.

After the bell rang I tried to reach my team but they seemed to escape before I could catch up to them. This repeated for the next few classes as I began to get rather annoyed and somewhat worried.

It wasn't until lunch that I managed to see that they were still using our table. "Hey everyone." I say, looking around to notice they were all acting off.

Weiss and Ruby didn't respond but instead made 'hmphs' at me before discussing something for class. Yang seemed out of it still curling her hair in her fingers as she tried to eat.

Blake read like usual but she would faintly blush whenever I looked at her. JNPR seemed to be rather amused from the snicker of Nora and the mumbles from Jaune.

"You can sit here Ulric." Jaune said with a smile, patting the only chair available. Ruby who normally wanted me next to her had decided to keep her bag and other school items there today so I just sighed and accepted the spot.

I eat normally for a few minutes before looking around noticing some stares one in awhile. With a sigh I drop my fork and look at them.

"Alright I'll bite can you tell me what I did or do I have to guess?" I turn to Jaune who coughs slightly before looking to RWBY.

"Well it's not what you did, but what happened…" was all he said before he was glared down into submission.

"Alright what happened?" now turning to face the one person who I know would spill. Nora seemed all too happy to show me.

She pulled out her scroll and swiped a few pictures of this morning, showing me what I already discovered last night.

Blake and Yang were still lying with me but now it seemed I had them wrapped in my arms, keeping them close to me.

"You all looked so cute together I just had to snap a few." She coos looking at the pictures some more as I turn to my team.

I sigh looking to the ceiling expecting something like this to be the reason. 'Of course this is why…'

"Okay, well that would explain those two." I face Yang and Blake who both change red and look around before I gaze at the other two.

"But please tell me why you're both upset?" I wait for an answer before Ruby looks to Jaune.

"Jaune, please tell Ulric that we're not speaking to him right now." She pouts as Weiss nods making them both looking rather adorable to me.

Jaune looks to me as I shake my head before I stop and form a smirk from an idea. "Well Jaune, when you can, can you tell them that I think they're both cute when they're like this."

It seemed to Work as Weiss and Ruby both sputter, both now looking at me and blushing as I nonchalantly go back to eating.

"Ulric…" Ruby whines as I laugh at her fidgeting. Weiss tries to maintain her composure but when I make eye contact she blushes more and glares.

"I don't want to hear you speak such things you…you brute!" she stammers, failing to find an insult to fit her current situation.

"If it makes you feel better I'll say sorry." I say with a grin hoping they take the plea.

"Only if you get me some cookies too?" Ruby looks at me with her puppy pout at full whimper trying to act upset, but everyone could tell she had lost. I simply nod my head and she instantly rushes around the table for a hug. "Then I'll forgive you…sorry for being mean."

Seeing that I won her over I hug her warmly back before I turn to Weiss who was not wanting to budge as easily. "I'll take care to not allow such events to happen as easily, though I don't know why you'd be upset over it."

Her eyes widen slightly before coughing into her fist. "As long as you understand I suppose I'll overlook it this time." She states, trying to act civilized but I couldn't help but smile.

"But mind yourself; we don't need rumors spreading out our team's sleeping arrangements…" She eyes Nora who quickly nodded her head in response.

"Glad to see that we're all good then." I say returning to eat my meal before looking over at the two quiet members of the team. "Unless you want to say something?"

I watched Yang, who was currently making her best "dear in the headlights" face. "What? Oh…whatever it was just like when we were kids having a sleepover…no big deal."

She goes to eat her food slightly mumbling as she nibbles on a small portion as Blake seemed rather calm again.

"I'll be sure to be more careful." She looks towards Weiss who seemed appreciative of the answer but when she turned to me she winked and hid her face with her book, like she didn't do anything.

I have a slight coughing fit while Ruby who was still latched to me looked worried. "Are you okay?" her puppy eyes linger on me as I gulp my drink.

I take a few breathers before smiling at her. "I'm fine; it was just something in my throat." I play it off as Ruby accepts it and returns over to her seat.

'Dang it Blake, this is not the time for payback!' I mentally say looking at her as I see her smirk at me.

After that last outburst the table returned to a normal atmosphere. Ruby and Nora would chat as Jaune and I talked to Pyrrha about training.

Weiss would reprimand them whenever they got too excited as the rest of us would laugh along. It truly was days like this that I'm glad I was given a second chance. My old world never was this lively.

'RIIIIING!'

The sound of my scroll's ring drew the attention of the table as I answered it. "Hello? Oh…Headmaster Ozpin what can I do for you…Really? I mean I can bu-alright then. Goodbye."

I hang up as I look to see everyone looking at me. "So what did the headmaster want?" Ruby asked with sparkling eyes wandering why he would need me.

"He said he wanted to speak with me about something, he couldn't say what but required my immediate attention. I don't know how long it will take so just enjoy yourselves."

With that I picked up my tray but when I turn back to my team they seemed more curious and somewhat now worried. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" I try to assure them with my winning smile.

It worked somewhat but I couldn't wait any longer, so I waved one last time as I exited. "Be back when it's over, I promise."

Once out I made my way straight to his tower. The elevator opened upon my entrance to the building as I stepped inside when it closed shut and began to ascend upwards.

With a buzz the doors opened up to Ozpin's office where he was sitting writing out some documents. "Ah, Ulric thanks for coming quickly. Please take a seat."

He motions to a chair and goes back to signing off papers as I sat. It's quiet for a few minutes before he looks up to me. "I take it you're worried about why I called you?"

I nod my head because honestly I kinda curious to the sudden call. "Is there something wrong?"

"There is, but please don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong; however, I called you today because of what you said."

I slightly widen my eyes as he folds his hands together and leans onto his desk staring deeply at me. "Ulric, what I'm about to tell you is something of the most guarded knowledge of mine."

I nod in understanding as he moves and presses a button, revealing a picture of a girl on screen. The lady in question was in a chamber and from the looks of it severely hurt.

'The maiden attack…' was all I could think of before he began speaking again.

"This woman was a very close friend and due to reasons was watched to ensure her safety." He looks to the screen for a few more seconds with what I could see as regret. "But as you have guessed we failed her…"

I sit there in the heavy silence before he turns back to me more composed then before. "Her attack happened only a few hours before I questioned you a few days ago."

'So it did happen…' I look down from the news as Ozpin continued talking. "That is why I asked you up here today. I know that your 'gift' allows for you to sense danger or events taking place, but my colleagues still question just how effective they fully are."

 **An ominous threat has been detected**

My eyes bolt open as I drop to the ground as a blade swings through the chair. Splinters and wood debris fly in two directions as I look around at darkness for the assailant.

"Good job kid." I hear from behind me as I'm stunned by the voice before turning to him.

I smile knowing who it is, but yell from his greeting. "Most people say hello when they meet each other you know Mr. Qrow!"

From the shadows Qrow reveals himself with his ever present smug smile, hefting his sword on his shoulders.

"Just Qrow, maybe even uncle, kid. You've been around my family long enough to be it at this point." He chuckles grabbing his canteen. "Sorry about that attack by the way, old Ozzie will explain better than I can."

He enjoys a swig as my attention returns to the headmaster. "Indeed, I'm truly sorry for that Ulric. I had to show an example of your talents. Qrow as you know may seem like a worn our teacher…"

He looks over to him as Qrow only shrugs and returns to drinking. "But his skill as a huntsmen is second to none to those currently around. The fact that you could sense his presence without warning is something no normal students could do."

I look to them both for a few seconds. Feelings of post adrenaline linger as I try to calmly speak. "I'm sure I'll be a strong huntsmen, but why do all this?"

"I would gladly tell you that answer, but before I can your skill and power must be fully tested." From a drawer he pulls out a document and hands it to Qrow who takes and reads it.

"That document is a special assignment my colleagues have created from information they gathered. If you choose to accept and complete it along with Qrow, I will tell you everything."

This was my chance to learn more about Ozpin's group. Besides some things, this would be the best way to ensure the safety of everyone

I only had one answer to give them. "How could I turn down such an opportunity?"

Qrow for once loses his smile and stares me down as if testing my spirit. "Kid, I'm usually all about having a good time but today won't be one of those. Once we head out those doors together you could never return."

I keep my own stare focused on his, trying to show him that I'm willing to carry the burden. He seemed to accept it as his usual smile returned.

"Last chance to back out and live a normal life, kid…well as normal as a hunter's can be, I suppose." He takes the lead to the door and waits to see what I do.

 **[Quest Chronicle: Under a Birds Wing]**

 **Task: Help Qrow complete the specialized task to prove yourself.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Information from Ozpin**

 **500,000 Exp**

 **Bonus rewards based on performance**

 **Failure:**

 **Possibly Death/injury**

 **Do not learn what is being kept from you**

 **Accept? Yes/No**

'I came to this world to live a new life and no one will ruin this world so long as I stand.' I take a step followed with another as I confidently stride in front of him. "If I step back now I feel I'd regret it."

I smile confidently at him before he returns one himself and ruffles my head leading us out. "Alright kid, just don't get cocky out there because I'm not going to explain to my nieces what happened to you."

As we leave and enter the elevator I look towards Ozpin who nods towards me. "Good luck Ulric, I wish you safety and a good hunt."

The doors slowly close leaving Ozpin who slowly turns and walks back towards the screens as silhouettes begin to appear on them. "I hope you know what you just made me do. Sending a promising student on something that may end him before he fully grows."

The shadows are unfazed by the look Ozpin gives them as they begin to speak.

"If he isn't ready then he shouldn't have accepted the task." The voice on the right says.

"If he returns he will prove to us he can be trusted." The middle calmly states.

"Let us now see how much faith you have in his 'gifts'." The last one ends as the screens turn off.

The room falls into silence as Ozpin moves towards his window. From the view he sees students walking around the campus as ships lift and drop at the air dock.

"I pray this is not another mistake I have to add to my list of failures." He solemnly says to himself as the Bullhead prepared for Qrow and Ulric begin to lift up and out of sight from the safety of Beacon and into the unknown darkness.

* * *

 **Editor's Note:** Hey readers, **Gorbian** , the story's Beta reader here. I'm very sorry about the delay. I could have sworn that I had sent it in several days ago, only to realize early Friday morning (as in, 3:02 AM) that I hadn't. Please, bring your pitchforks and torches my way, the blame lies squarely on my shoulders. I promise, this won't happen again.

Anyways, I should get this sent in ASAP. I hope you all have a good weekend and forgive me for this. Onto the proper A/N now.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this ;) because I bet a lot of you wanted more fluff now that Ulric has begun to romance. However now you'll get Ulric and Qrow shenanigans, so let's see how student and former teacher handle this secret mission.**

 **Take note I may not have the next chapter out soon, if not it may become a multi part chapter instead.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review about your thoughts or questions on this chapter. I enjoy reading your comments as they help me make a better story.**

 **With that…Feedback**

 **King Kimi:** No don't do that, poor Ulric won't be able to live that title down XD

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** I don't make the events, Ulric does lol and why I chose her…gonna be honest I just let my fingers do the typing. I had no plan for choosing who, it just came to me as I wrote the story.

 **Ryan L. Spradling:** Don't think that potion will happen, but I think I have an idea on the next target.

 **Kumbrakarna:** I'm glad that I made it feel realistic with some taste. I've read others works where it seemed to upfront and or crazy. I wanted his path to be more convincing.

 **Chiefcornstalk:** Hope that is the case; however I just like hearing a person's thought on how they thought the chapter played out. Gives me encouragement to improve or write more often.

 **Ayman El Kadouri:** The battle for best girl? XD

 **serus black antihumannature:** thank you kindly.

 **ZmbMadragon:** I thought it played it nicely with the choice. We can only imagine how they think…but too bad Ulric is going off and away with a dusty old crow ;)

 **Squadpunk 2.0:** Yep, and don't worry I'm sure conflict is always present when dealing in the art of love and war.

 **Arun:** I'm really glad that you enjoy it then ^_^ and I grew up on DB and DBZ as a kid and honestly kinda don't like what the new one is about. As for your idea though it does seem interesting actually.


	16. Ch16: A Promise to a Broken Moon

**Chapter 16: A Promise to a Broken Moon**

* * *

An hour has past since being on the Bullhead. With one look outside I know there was only one thing I know about this mission...It was that I had no clue where and what were doing.

Deciding to get some answers I look over to Qrow who was currently lying down inside the storage area. He seemed relaxed for the mission of supposed 'danger' he was about to go on with me, and rather irked me that he could sleep.

"So what exactly is this mission Qrow?" I ask him making him open an eye.

"Don't worry kid; we'll go over it once we landed." He yawns before closing his eye again. "Just find something to do as we wait…Makes the trip go… quicker…" He nods off and begins to snore leaving me now the only one awake.

"Easy for you to say…I don't even know what im supposed to be prepared for…" I slump into my chair thinking about my class work.

'Hope Yang can go a day without asking me for help…heh…' I think to myself with a laugh, trying to nod off as well before my eyes widen as I shoot up from my seat.

"Oh shit I was supposed to head back to the girls!" I panic and pull out my scroll and call Ruby's device quicly.

It beeps a few times before Ruby appears on the screen looking rather upset, with the other three in view of the cam.

"Hey Ruby..." I greet her earning no reciprocation back from her as the seconds ticked away.

"So Ulric…" Ruby states, beginning her interrogation. "How was that talk with Ozpin?"

I look away trying to think of an answer before she speaks again. "Ulric look at me." She says demandingly as I look to see a frown on her face grow more furrowed.

"Explain please." Indicating that the whole team is peeved at me I do what any normal person would do…play it off…

"Oh you know…it was alright…" I hold a smile as she keeps her glare on me. 'Yep…I'm screwed…'

"So you went to Ozpin, had a chat, and then decided to not return or message me or the team?" she states the facts, wanting confirmation of my actions.

"Umm-uhh…yeah…" was all I could muster to say as she sighs at me, making me feel more worse.

"Ulric when you get back were going to have a nice long chat about this communication issue you've been having."

I nod my head in compliance as I did mess that part up. "Sorry Rubes…got sidetracked from the mission I'm on."

That word seemed to set her off from how her eyes widened. "Mission? What mission!?" I needed to kick myself for blurting that out.

"Oh um well Ozpin wanted me to do something for him so I had to go immediately and well I kinda forgot to tell you…" I reason with her hoping for success.

"So you're going alone? Without a team?" she asks as I curse in my head about how bad that sounded.

"No not alone, Qrow is with me and-" I hear a shout from the other end seeing Ruby now at full attention.

"Uncle Qrow is with you? And he didn't bother to see us!?" she interrupts me, demanding an answer.

'Sorry Qrow…' I mentally say before explaining more. "Like I said the headmaster wanted me to do something for him and I was surprised too about Qrow. So please don't say anything to anyone about this please?"

See seemed to think on the issue for a second before turring to the rest of the team. "Give me a second." She disappears from the screen as for the next few minutes I hear a few words like 'He's dead' and 'Of course'.

After some yelling and debating from the girls, Ruby returned now with all four of them at the screen. "So as a team we won't say anything, but when your back you're going to explain everything understood mister?" she says with her cute pout as the others nod in agreement.

"I can't say everything, but I'll try okay?" I try to bargain as she smiles and nods.

"Good, make sure to call us when you're done and Ulric…" she sweetly says to me lowering my guard. "You're still in trouble for not telling us so expect a punishment on your return. Take care!"

They all smile as I smile back shaking slightly in fear when they turn off the scroll. "The question now is do I want to go back…" I actually ponder doing it for a second before slumping. "No, they would just hunt me down if I did that…"

The remainder of the trip was met with silence as Qrow and I flew to whatever place we were meant to go to and sadly I was definitely not getting a hero's return from it.

As I was checking my gear, deciding to better use my time wisely the Pilot spoke over the intercom. "Hope you're ready for the drop, because this is as low as I can get." He speaks in a static as the ship jostles in the air current.

Qrow Awakes instantly kick flipping himself up and grabbing his weapon. "Ready to see what a day as a hunter is like?" He looks to me with a smug look grabbing the door handle.

I give him a nod as he pulls the lever opening the side door. He takes the lead and jumps out first as I ensure my gear is fastened on tight and dive out after him.

The feeling of the air passing me was intense from the high altitude. I got a good view of the landscape while we descended and from the look of things landing would be rather challenging.

The area was a wide mountain side with a clear lake nestled inside a valley. The mountain we were closest to was rather jagged and seemed difficult to climb, but apparently from how Qrow was aiming at it that was where we are going and I was not amused by it.

"Qrow where are we landing?!" I scream trying to get his attention as he chuckles and free-falls towards the mountainside even quicker.

"Live and learn kid." He replies with stabbing the rock as he skids down, decreasing his speed until he stops. "Better hurry or you'll run out of wall." He lectures me when I pass him.

"Yeah, learn to not go with you on another mission." I say to myself pulling out Petram. Switching to gravity dust I aim downwards and watch as the shield hovers in the air for a few seconds. With my platform covered I take True Blue out and use it as a launcher, propelling myself over to the mountain face.

I quickly impale the blade into the rock as I try to grab a stable ledge. With a solid thud the shield turns off as my body slams into the mountain. "No problem." I grunt up to Qrow who was already climbing up.

Thankfully increasing my strength helped keep me from losing to the weight I was currently packing for this unexpected free climb.

'I'm getting the old bird back for this.' I mentally say to him when he peers over the edge at me with a grin egging me on.

"Hurry up we got places to be, people to beat." He smirks as I only breathe out in response when I reach him and roll over to safety.

I take a few more breathes before standing up and ensuring I still have my gear before following after him.

"Okay so now that were hear…where are we going?" I ask, hoping he will finally tell me.

"Were going to a town called 'Black Peak' that's hidden on this rock to find some clues." He looks around for a few seconds before moving forward.

"This area is barely in range of the CCTS towers so we need to hurry before nightfall comes, so be on your toes."

I nod as we traverse the mountain side road for a few hours inspecting for any trails to find. Once it reached near sunset we found traces of a trail and decided to follow it hoping for a destination.

It took another hour of walking and inspecting to find a bridge of stone, however on the other side was something astonishing to me.

From across a bridge we saw the town that we assumed to be Black Peak but it's structure was rather interesting.

The housing areas that were along the Cliffside were made of a polished wood and the ones lining the interior were carved inwards for a more stable hold.

The districts were also vertically built, just from the assumption of how the quality raised each level up. Even the townspeople looked rather busy with kids running around to people going about their days.

"So where to next?" I ask as we cross the bridge getting stares from the villagers. They seemed rather intrigued from having people come out this way, but then again they live atop a mountain.

"We're going to a place to scout out some info so play it cool." Qrow says taking a relaxed walk, whistling and earning giggles from women he passed.

Even though he said to relax I keep a gaze around us, not knowing of what to encounter this far out here from Vale. It's not long when Qrow stops in front of a rather large tavern from the looks of it.

Upon entering the door we see a few tables and a counter with people turned and staring at us when we walk to the Inn Keeper.

Most of them were men with some women keeping them company. Their staring only grew more once Qrow sat down at the bar, patting a spot for me.

Joining him the keep speaks up holding a few glasses. "Sorry for the looks, it's just that visitors are rare for our town these days."

He places a glass before each of us then thumbed the shelf behind him. "What can I get for you two?"

I look around unsure of what to even get when Qrow speaks up. "Get him a Mistral mock tail and me a Dirty bird." The bartender nods his head as I turn to Qrow, unsure of his choice. "Relax Ulric, its non alcoholic."

Feeling satisfied with that answer 'hopefully' I gaze around the room seeing some people return back to their card games and discussions.

"So who are we looking for?" I whisper over to Qrow who was leaning on the counter bar as if trying to sleep.

"Don't worry I'll know, just try to look relaxed." He murmurs until the bartender returns with our drinks.

He simply nods placing the drinks before us as Qrow relishes his beverage. "Ahh~ now that's a bird." He swirls his drink lightly as he gulps it down.

I look to my drink for a second and taking it up to my lips. I sip it somewhat before increasing my consumption. "This is actually pretty good." I say with a satisfied smile.

A few minutes of silence go by as we enjoy our drinks when I get a notice from a box.

 **[A threat has been detected]**

I stop drinking to notice the sounds of a man walking up to us. 'Uh oh' I think before turning around in my stool to look up at the man who approached us.

He was about 7 feet tall, had damaged but viable black and white leather garments, with probably over 200 lbs of muscle hidden in the areas that weren't patched up. The biggest thing I noticed was a singular horn protruding from his head that looked to be painted red.

 **Rhine Dowzer**

 **Level: 23**

 **[White Fang Bouncer]**

'This could be bad…' Noticing his affiliation and the fact that humans were now cowering before this guy, I could only assume that something was up.

"Can I help you?" I ask towards the man who was clearly aiming his glare towards the two of us. He stays quiet before picking up a table and dropping it between us.

"When a stranger comes to town we like to give them a greeting." He takes a stool and sits before placing his elbow on the table.

"Care for a friendly game?" He gives me something close to a three piece smile, opening his grip to let me accept it.

'He clearly just wants to break my arm doesn't he?' I look past him to notice a few more people in similar attire quietly enter as the attention was drawn to the man before me.

"The kid would love to accept your hospitality." Qrow speaks, only having his head slightly turned.

 **[Quest: Warm greetings]**

 **Task: Accept the greetings and its consequences**

 **Reward:**

 **10,000 Exp**

 **Optional: Show him the door**

 **5,000 Exp**

 **Accept? Yes/No**

My mouth slightly opens a little before I close it looking to him. He simply smirks when I sigh and sit across the man. "Very well than sir let's have a good match."

I lock my grip with his, who instantly tried to squeeze the life of out my palm. However for him my strength clearly bested his when I showed tolerance for his petty stunt.

"You ready?" I ask with mock gesture when he only snorts and glares down harder at me. Our hands tremble slightly before the clock by the bar strikes the hour with a loud chime.

He begins to start off the warm greeting by trying to slam my arm into the table, but I hold on by an inch. The crowd of fang members I had to assume were there cheering him on to crush my arm like a toothpick.

Deciding to return the warm gesture I lock my grip harder causing him to wince. "Thanks for the greeting. Here is mine." I smile before twisting and slamming his arm onto his side of the table.

His body slowly reacting to his now bent over arm catches up to him as he flips off to the side and onto another table.

The room goes silent as they look at the man before looking to me. I slap my palms to dust them off before I look up and see his gang pull out their weapons.

"Is this a second greeting?" I ask grabbing my weapons and preparing myself.

The man who I just recently chucked got up with an audible growl while he placed on some knuckle dusters.

"You'll regret not knowing your place runt." He speaks with venom before he shouts causing chaos to take place.

He once more begins the start of this bar fight, swinging wildly at me with his fury. I soak the hits with my shield before booting him back with my foot and through the main doorway.

A few of his men gang up behind me with their swords out and yell before swinging down at me, receiving a quick strike back at them that stops their blades and hurdles them into the counter.

People at this point we're trying to escape out windows or hide under tables as more White Fang came running in with rifles.

'Crap' was all I could think of before I tuck into my shield when they let loose a barrage at me.

I hear and feel the tingling of metal bounce off my iron wall before I rotate my dust chamber. "Watch out now." I warn them before the frontal area flashes brightly causing anyone who stared to scream and fall to the ground from the stinging brightness.

Lowering my shield I see only a few people still standing from their quickness to avoid it. "Care to keep going?" I ask for their surrender but only to hear the sound of the man I recently just evicted return and with what looked like red bloodshot eyes.

'Either he is angry or he just doped on something.' I inspect him, noticing that his veins were bulging slightly and darkened into a blackish hue.

"Smash tiny!" Is all he could verbally let out before charging once more with a right straight.

I try to block it again only to feel the blow knock me back and into the top shelf of the counter where I collide and fall to the ground.

"Ow…yeah that's bad." I say with a grunt, standing back up staring the enemy down. "If you wanna play like that, then I'll up the ante myself."

With another click I rotate to my earth dust making the shield change into a dark blue. With my sword hand I use a finger to beckon him over causing the man to growl.

"I'll crush you!" he screams with a roar leading with a pulled back fist as dashes over the wrecked bar front.

I in turn return the charge using my shield and bracing once we meet again. A loud gonging noise was made as a shockwave boomed out and throwing others across the room.

"GAH it hurts!" I hear from the muscle head that collided with my shield. Moving Petram I notice right away why he is screaming.

His arm hanged and bent the opposite way it should normally go as he clutches it tightly. "Ohh, that had to hurt." I say wincing slightly before infusing some lightning dust into the blade and slashing an arc of lightning at him.

Once it connects the man spasms erratically before the charge lowers leaving him slightly charred before he drops to his knees out cold.

 **[Quest: Warm Greetings] Completed**

 **Earned 10,000 Exp**

 **Showed him the door**

 **Earned 5,000 Exp**

 **For fighting against the White fang their likeness has dropped by 2**

The few in his crew that could still move bolted out of the door running in fear as I look around for any more threats.

The people in the bar who stayed slowly came out and looked at the scene before them, before looking towards me with shocked faces of surprise.

"Good job kid." I juke away from the voice before noticing that is was Qrow who somehow stayed in his seat with his drink in hand, perfectly untouched.

With a heavy sigh I sheathe my weapon before walking up to him. "You know you could've told me that this place was a hideout of sorts for Whitefang right?"

He smirks before taking another sip, not answering my question before some people come up to me.

"Do you know what you've done?" one of the men asks me as I look to him puzzled.

"Umm I think I beat him, unless something else happened during the fight."

The men seemed to be on edge as whispers were made in the group. "You see that man you just decided to throw down with, just so happens to be the second in command of the local gang here."

He solemnly shakes his head, clearly in dreaded thought. "Now that this happened their leader will show no mercy to this town and may destroy us."

A panged feeling of guilt strikes me before I look to Qrow who caught on. "Don't worry kid; we actually need to pay that guy a visit anyways."

Qrow, who finally stands up from the bar, which instantly crumbles upon walking towards us. "I'll call my contact for a police pickup…by the way this place could use a cleanup." He says with his calm persona which thankfully helped.

"Thank you strangers. We didn't know how long we could stay safe with their enforcers in town." The man smiles before lamenting again. "Each day was just a nightmare of someone getting attacked for sheer boredom…just like my son."

The man's head lowers as do the others before I stand to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is why I'll ensure to take them down. Power shouldn't be used for that."

He lifts his head looking at my smile before clutching onto my hand. "Thank you…We don't want vengeance. Nothing will bring back our loved ones. We just want them out of here."

"I intend to." I reply to him before walking out the door where Qrow already went through.

I find him leaning on the wall next door with one of the fang members lying down at his feet. His usual demeanor is still present before speaking to me. "Big words for a rookie." His eyes lift to gaze at mine as I'm left in silence.

"So after seeing a taste of what a hunter sees, tell me what do you think of the life?" He speaks again leaving me quiet for a moment before I clutch the hilt of my sword.

"Uncle Qrow, I knew the hunter life would be hard to accept. My own dad has shown me what to expect out here."

I draw True Blue out from its scabbard and lift it against the now present Moon. "But that's why I'm still going to follow the path." The blade shimmers a bright blue like a lantern light as I heft it onto my shoulder.

"Someone has to take charge and lead the others down a better path. So I'll stand tall and face them without looking away." I give him my trademark smile before turning to walk.

"But until I can do it alone I may need to rely on you and the teachers to help guide me."

He chuckles loudly before leaving the wall and taking the lead from me. "Good answer rookie, let's just hope you can keep that attitude till the end."

He takes his canteen out and downs a gulp looking up at the moon as we head for towards an inevitable fight with the boss of this mountain. "Remnant knows we need heroes to stand now more than ever…"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Told you the chapter was coming out soon, just needed to make ensure I had a good spot to set up this adventure for the next part of the chapter.**

 **For those joining late, I suggest reading the beginning first because that's how a story should be read. Thank you all for understanding my issues of writing. I try to do this whenever I can, but life forces me to put this second a lot of the times. Thanks again for those who faithfully wait for the next chapter**

 **Hopefully Ulric knows what he is doing, because Qrow as seen is not giving him much of a hand in this one. Stay tuned for the next part!**

 **Feedback time!**

* * *

 **King Kimi:** Could be…maybe…we'll see who he goes against. And not my fault!…Ulric is very cuddable XD

 **Squeegywing:** Glad that I could pull off that scene myself.

 **Tobythegoodguy:** No it's rather a pleasant getaway. XD

 **Squadpunk 2.0:** Oh some people will probably be upset over this fact but I won't say who.

 **Ayman El Kadouri:** 'Ulric' Yang where did you get that knife?...why is Ruby getting rope!? Oh god no!

 **Haye2:** Glad to hear that, I honestly had doubts on my work going this far to be honest but you guys really kept me going!

 **ZmbMadragon:** Well thank you for that. I hope to live up to the expectation you placed on me.

 **Cf96:** I hope it does too.

 **Ryan L. Spradling:** Possibly, Ulric may get something like that.

 **iAmOsiris:** Oh but I can because that makes…just kidding lol but it does make suspense so you want to read the next one ;)

 **PervyPanda:** Thanks for your comment, because of that and others reviewing my earlier chapters I decided to fix them up a bit so thanks!

 **The Observant Reader:** For the plot charge! XD

 **Unrepentant Pedant:** Thanks for saying that. I decided to spend this week to go over my older chapters to fix that I and I'm usage and make a better flow in the story. And if you didn't know it was around chapter 8-9 when I did get a beta but thanks for the input.

 **carwash36:** Thank you for thinking so!

 **Atheist god:** I'd sooner stop breathing then give up on this story. I got too many people who enjoy it to do that.

 **SilverSpark xXPrimeXx:** Thank you for the complement, I intend to keep going with it.

 **ArcanaXII:** Thank you, I have others for later, but I thought something hope inspiring (but with some angst) for now would do the trick.


	17. Ch17: A True Monster

**Chapter 17: A True Monster**

* * *

After that little greeting with their lieutenant we quickly exited the area and towards their headquarters. With their heightened senses at night, on their turf, and number advantage we had no choice but to strike quickly before they grouped up and retaliated on the town.

"So where exactly is their Headquarters at?" I ask Qrow in a low voice as we stopped abruptly at a corner to avoid a passing Fang member.

"We're heading for the upper area of the city to a warehouse. Meaning we'll need to either climb up five levels of rock up the city or snag a ride up that."

He points down the street at a large lift that was currently filling up cargo and workers.

"Then let's hurry before I have to climb again." I say back before we stealthily sprint over.

Upon arriving over at the lift it began to rise up to the upper levels leaving us on the ground. Thinking quickly I kneel down by Qrow placing my shield above my head and shoulders.

"No time just step on." I grunt when he stands atop me using my shield as a platform.

With one big intake of air I launch upwards with my knees and wind dust from my shield to propel Qrow up who enjoyed the night air ride before he clasped the side of the lift with his sword.

In the next instant upon his latching I grabbed my grapple rope and tossed it up to him. Firmly catching it he anchored it to the side pulling me up as I slowly climbed the rope to reach him and grip the side for a stable hold.

"Good job kid." Qrow whispers as we hold the side riding ever upwards in the city. It was a good thing I kept that rope since initiation; I knew it would be useful in the long run.

"Let's just hope we get there and find what we need."

As we waited I looked around at the city seeing it glow under the broken moon. Some areas had lights while others were silhouettes making the city a nice spectacle to gaze at.

'Wow…This is worth being a hunter, to see such sights. If only I could take a picture.' I keep admiring the view until the lift abruptly stops with a rumble.

"Guess we're here." I say to Qrow as we waited for the workers to leave the area before we climbed up and out of sight by moving to some crates.

"Where to now?" I ask as Qrow looks around.

"The goon said it would be the biggest around this level."

I stop to look at him with disbelief. "And you trust what he said?"

"When your family jewels are on the line you're generally pretty honest in case of a return checkup." He quips with a smile before pointing.

"That's the one, with the red roof." He takes the lead as I stand there for a second before following him in the shadows.

'Better treat Yang and Ruby with care to avoid that kinda talk…' I shake my head from the thought when Qrow sticks his hand back to my chest.

"Hold up rookie." He nods towards the supposed location of our target.

"We only get one shot before they are fully prepared." He transforms his weapon into its scythe form before looking at me with a smirk. "Think you're ready?"

I unhinge my blade and shield and with a twist they shift into battle ready mode. "As Ready as I'll ever be."

With one last nod we sneak across the road and against the walls of the complex. Foot by foot we stealthily moved across the perimeter until finding a door at the side.

"Okay Ulric, it's time to use that gift of yours Oz keeps going on about."

I look at him for a second in confusion before he explains.

"You know your semblance for detecting danger? You can do that right?"

"Umm I'll try hold on." I step pass him and by the door as thoughts race to my head.

'What the hell am I supposed to do?! It only works for receiving quests not unknown threat checking!"

I place my hand on the door as an act before I sigh and close my eyes.

'Well…maybe my senses can detect something. Aura is something all creatures possess. Maybe if I channel my aura to my senses and mind I could-'

My thoughts were abruptly stopped from a ding as I opened an eye to perceive it.

 **[For using logic and sound deduction you have unlocked a skill]**

 **Third Eye:** By enhancing your senses, you can awaken your sixth sense and view the world to a new spectrum of perspective. **[Activate to detect life and Aura]**

I blink for a second re-reading the message before looking at the door with blank look. 'Huh…I should do that more often.'

I shrug the surprise off me before channeling my new skill. 'Third eye.' My vision brightens as I reel back from the new glows now around me.

"You okay Ulric?" I hear Qrow ask with some alarm as I turn my head to him.

"Never better why?"

He seemed to cough slightly before pointing. "Oh-well didn't knew you had to glow to do it, may want to hurry up before we're spotted though."

My head slightly tilts from his words.

"Glow? What gl-"I stop and gasp as I looked to my reflection from my shield to notice what he meant.

My eyes, which were already a bright blue, were now glowing. What made it more surprising was how blue flames were pouring out.

I reach up to touch my face only to notice my hands weren't being singed or anything.

'Weird…It may just be aura in a physical state doing this. Cool.' I couldn't help but smile at this new discovery before returning to Qrow.

With my new vision I noticed that it truly was a strange concept. Instead of a shadowy figure that was once there, I could see him rather clearly now.

Around his chest though, I could see a glowing maroon light that enveloped his body.

'That must be his aura.' I marvel at this new experience before facing the door again.

Adjusting my new eyesight and gazing across the door I could more traces of light moving through it.

From what I could see at least two lights happened to be moving closer before I relayed it to Qrow.

"Okay, I think I see a few heading over here now."

He nods and takes the other side of the door, preparing his weapon. A few seconds' later voices were heard from outside the door before opening.

"I'm telling you once the boss gets 'Grimm Blood' going, we'll be the talk of the other factions."

"Sure, but where will that leave us in this plan?"

"Right behind him of course. Has he ever let us down? Thanks to him we own this city and the humans have been curved to our production facility. Just stop thinking so much and go with it."

The two keep chatting when the doors swing shut as they both walk out, fully armed.

"I guess, but for now we should start searching for the ones who attacked our second."

"Yeah, I'm not ending up like the last guy who came running from those weak humans."

They laugh as they take a few steps out before Qrow and I tap their shoulders.

"Ahem." Qrow clears his throat when they turn in alarm. Like lightning He strikes one with the flat side of his blade, while I gripped my shield with two hands and clanged the other one across his temple.

The two Fang members fell into a heap as Qrow and I looked down at them.

"How's that for weak?" I ask with a smirk getting a chuckle out of Qrow.

"Not bad. Guess Oz man was right about your talents. Pretty handy there, but let's get moving."

We quickly tie and toss the guards into a bush before making our way inside.

The area seemed dead quiet for a headquarters, but looks like that are always deceiving. Testing out my new skill I looked around as we walked, noticing some differences.

Some lights that were appearing had dimmer glows compared to Qrow while others seemed nonexistent.

'I wonder if that means their auras have not been unlocked yet.' Pondering on the subject I looked down to shock from the lightshow below us.

"Umm Qrow…" I say causing him to look at me. "I think I know where to go."

I keep looking down, seeing some lights flicker dimly as if dying out. "We need to hurry; I think some people are in trouble."

"Lead the way kid." He says with a serious tone as we pick up the pace for any where that takes us downwards.

What I didn't mention though was the rather odd light coming from one of them. The color it gave off was like some of the others, but what gave me chills were the creeping dark tendrils that enclosed around it.

'I don't want to know what is making that happen to a soul.' I shudder slightly as I lead around corner.

We twist and turn through the hallways finding some stair cases ever so often downwards. Some patrols came around but using my new skill avoiding the guards was rather simple to manage

Finally upon reaching a hallway a few levels down we found an elevator shaft that was guarded heavily by a few White Fang members.

"I think we found our destination. So what's the plan?" I ask Qrow in a whisper as he inspects the enemies.

"This is where we go loud." He begins to walk out of the corner drawing his weapon and earning the attention of the guards.

"Hold it! Who are you?" one of them asks as all guns now raised and pointed towards him.

"Who me? I'm just your average guy doing an average job for a living that's all." He smiles before quickly aiming his shotgun and pulling the trigger with a loud bang, which was followed with a blast that scattered them into a panic.

'Now that's a gun.' I whistle at the shot as he dives into the crowd with his sword form, striking down the ones who managed to dodge.

"Can't just sit here and do nothing I suppose." I arm my blade and charge forward, shrugging off bullet shells with my shield as I ram one into a wall.

Another tries to slash me with a sword before I quickly parry it and return a strike back at him that sends him flying off a few meters face down.

A few more come from both sides causing me to dodge backwards. Winding up to hit them I dash and swing out my arms, bashing them with my pommel and shield, flipping them into the air and onto their backs.

I take this moment to swap lightning dust into my blade and released slashes of electric arcs that jet around and collide with the Fang members quickly debilitating them as they slump on top of each other with groans.

Seeing no one else standing I turn to Qrow who was already calling up the elevator. "What's the next step then?"

"We find the boss and save anyone if they need help of course." He smiles right when the door dings open.

Stepping inside we hit a button before the door closes again when we feel the descent start.

I inspect my dust amounts I have remaining to see what I can use.

'Most of the lightning is used up, and some grav and earth dust as well.'

I spin the roulette onto the fire chamber before locking it when the door dings once more.

The second it opened we both rush out and down the new hall as I use my third eye to find the earlier life signs.

I do a quick scan again to find the clustered area and rushed towards it. "This way!" I say in mid breathe, going faster noticing the lights dimming more.

'Hold on, we're coming.' I say in my head upon reaching the door.

I go to pry it open when it refuses to budge. Looking around I noticed the door was heavily bolted. "No door shall stop me!" I shout drawing out True Blue and enchanted it with the fire dust.

It glows a bright red as I wave it around before sinking it into the door center. The sound of metal hissed as I melted my through the door could be heard.

Slowly but surely I carved downwards and through the bolted locks before withdrawing my blade. With a solid kick it opens making my way through with Qrow.

We get a few steps in before we stand in horror from the view.

"Damn…" Was all Qrow could say as we looked at the room.

Humans were chained down to the ground. Arms shackled to their now skeletal figures. The men were barely covered in rags as they tirelessly kept working at the assembly lines of bullets and black jars.

"My god…how could someone-" I go speechless as the scene continues to play out before me.

'I knew the Fang were low, but I didn't think this low.' I tighten my grip and walk forward towards one of the guards who were surprised from me.

Without a second thought I swing my sword at them, giving no time to block as they are hurdled over the lines and into the middle of the facility.

The men stop to see the Fang on the ground before looking over at my appearance; their eyes seemed dull and lifeless.

"We've come to rescue you!" I shout trying to bring some form of energy out of them, barely getting any reaction.

"Don't bother kid, they've been pushed too hard to do anything right now." Qrow says as he walks up to my side.

"We just need to get them out of here and to a medic. Take the left side." He orders before going right and one by one sliced through the ground chains and freeing them.

I follow his example as I cleave through shackles, hearing the irons clang to the ground.

Once freed the people remain quiet before I point to the doors. "We're getting you all out of here. I know it may be hard, but hold on just a little more."

They seemed reluctant to move at first until some of the younger ones take the initiative. Soon the mass of people began to clamber to the door as Qrow joined up with me.

"Glad we made it when we did. Any longer and some of these men may not have made it."

I nod to his grim words before the sound of clapping was heard.

 **Warning, a Boss has been detected**

We quickly turn around to see a White Fang member clapping his hands together.

His appearance was vastly different from the others. His only clothes were a Fang mask and leather pants with boots.

What stood out of place was the large canister filled with a black tar on his back with Tubes that seemed to be integrated with his limbs.

 **Blanc Mambra**

 **[Viper of Black Peak]**

 **Level 40**

"Congratulations you two for making it this far. I must say I thought I'd never see the day where some sniveling humans would make it this far into my domain."

He says with a tone of arrogance taking a few steps closer.

"If I had known I would have guests so soon, I'd have done something for the occasion…Like executing those humans."

He laughs with a sneer making me grit my teeth. Qrow seemed to be unfazed by the remark but I could see his hand grip his weapon tighter.

"I also heard that you defeated my second in command at the bar recently. So I guess even with Grimm Blood he was too weak for such a task."

He laments for a second before I could feel malice build up inside him.

"No matter, I guess that just means I'll have to clean up the mistakes."

With a twist of a nozzle the tar like substance pumps into the tubes as his body ripples in waves.

His veins blacked like pure darkness was being injected into him before his body swelled up into a larger hulk of a form.

His skin became more darkened as he grew to at least seven feet of monstrous muscles. Even his mask could only hide the upper half of his face now, revealing fang like teeth.

 **[Quest: King of the Mountain]**

 **Task: Defeat the Leader of the White Fang of Black Peak**

 **Reward: 500,000 EXP**

 **Quest is forced acceptance**

"I haven't gotten to rip apart a human in a while, so don't break to easily now." He says with a more deepened bellow before leaping over at us.

He winds up his arm and side swings at Qrow who barrels under the arm and activates his scythe form.

"Nice trick, but how does it stand up to this?" He smirks before swinging the blade into the Viper's side.

The blade connects with a loud clang only to bounce off the wall of flesh that was still considered a person.

"Nice try hunter, but this isn't just for show. This formula enhances my body making it capable to shrug off anything you could do and so much more."

He grips Qrow's blade before throwing him across the room. Qrow manages to land on his feet but with a lifted brow.

"Hmm this could be hard." He switches to his shotgun and takes a pot shot at the monstrosity. The bullet hits the chest and explodes with smoke filling the vicinity.

"I felt that kinda." We hear from the smoke cloud before it dissipates, showing that he had only a few scratches.

"Now do I smash the old geezer or the tiny pup. Decisions, decisions."

He looks between the two of us as if unsure of whom to maim before Qrow reforms his weapon back to sword mode.

"Ulric you need to get the people out of here!" he dashes in a circle around the person letting out slashes that seemed to only aggravate him.

 **[Quest: A Hero's Duty]**

 **Task: Escort the prisoners out of the facility of the White Fang**

 **Reward: 100,000 EXP**

 **Accept: Y/N?**

"But what about you? We know you can barely hurt him!" I try to reason only to be glared down by his gaze.

"No butts, just come back once they're out and safe. I can keep this monkey dancing around." He smirks as he jukes under one of the tree like limbs that smashed the pavement below them.

I try to find some answer to retaliate with but upon looking back at the people I knew deep down who needed my help more.

"Fine, but you better hold that promise. Don't want to let this 'kid' show you up." I force a smile earning a chuckle from him as I take my leave.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done playing with you yet!" The beast jumps over Qrow and in front of the door.

I stare the man before me down. Time seemed to tick loudly as my hand slowly griped my shield.

"Sorry but I don't have time to play, maybe later though." I causally tell him before rotating the dial to Wind dust.

A second later with a click the shield vents out a torrent of air that propels me past him with ease.

"Get back here!" he screams turning to go after but is stopped when Qrow uses his scythe form to trip up his step with a loud thud.

"Come on now. This 'old geezer' has a score to settle with you." He taunts with a finger taunt earning the Fang bosses attention.

I look away and dash after the people. The sound of the fighting behind me grows quieter the further I run.

"Don't you dare lose old man." I say under my breath upon reaching the people. They seemed to be slowing down from the endless fatigue they endured up to this point.

"Follow me everyone!" I shout over their murmurs before dashing through them and towards the elevator.

"I know you're all hurt and weak. They broke you, they probably tortured you, and they made your families suffer."

I slam my shield at this point jetting open eyes of some of the men. "HOWEVER! We must keep going!"

With a hit of the switch the elevator lift opens up. "Would you rather die down here, or fight to live on. Show me people of Black Peak. That you are strong!"

I raise a rally cry that was met with some from the people around me. Those who were more able began to help the injured on their shoulders as others picked up the fallen weapons of the Fang members.

'There we go.' I smile seeing the men who were recently dimming out of hope, now blazing like fires.

Leading them on I swiftly moved them through the upper areas of the complex until I found our entrance from earlier.

"There! The path to freedom everyone, Hurry!" I bellow behind me earning cheers as we made our way out of the building.

Once we made it outside the men began to set up an area for the hurt to lie down as others ran off to get aide from the nearby populace.

 **[Quest: A Hero's Duty]Completed**

 **Earned 100,000 Exp**

Seeing the status pop up I nodded in approval as the men seemed to have everything under control. With a swift turn I dashed back down the hallway to join up with Qrow.

'Hold on you old bird.' I tell myself upon reaching the elevator.

A few moments of silence echoed around me as I descended back into the facility.

'Why is it quiet?' the thought bounces in my head before I force the doors to open early, wrenching the hinges off as I sprint down the corridors.

"QROW!" I yell hoping for an answer. A few seconds passed before I hear a faint sound of something hitting the ground.

Thinking of the worst I leap down the hall hearing the thuds grow louder. Upon reaching the door once more I arm my weapons before shoulder bashing the door wide open.

"Took your time huh kid?" I turn to the hoarse voice of Qrow. His body seemed slightly banged up. Even his weapon had dents which amazed me.

"Qrow? You alright?" I knew the question was stupid to ask, but seeing that he could manage a chuckle meant something at least to me.

"Yeah, just had a harder dance than I thought is all." His focus returns back to the other person causing me to follow his gaze.

The other seemed to be doing better, but he had some cuts along his arms and his mask was slightly cracked open showing a reptilian like eye.

His tubing was also somewhat leaky from the numerous scratches but he still kept his malicious smile.

"Oh you're back already? I wasn't done just yet so sit there won't you?" His cackle echoes in the room. The muscular body he has was heaving slightly.

I respond with an empowered fire shell from True Blue. Like a bright flare it trails in the air and hits his chest with a loud hiss.

It worked somewhat as he moved a foot back but still managed to absorb the blow. "Damn that somewhat actually hurt a little. Better take care of you first then."

He lunges, surprising me as his fist whistled around to my side. I barely manage to lift my shield up to take the hit as it connects.

What came next I wasn't sure because a loud noise followed after with me in the side wall. I groan from the soon followed pain as I try to maintain consciousness.

"Don't try to absorb the hits, there too hard to handle." Qrow lets out before counter charging the Fang boss from behind with a solid hit that manages to puncture the tip of his scythe into his back.

"Gah! You and that damn stinger!" he yells swinging wildly at Qrow who jukes away giving me time to get on the ground and focus my head.

'Okay that hurt… I need to follow Qrow's tactics on this one.'

I spin my roulette tank and sheathe my sword for a refit of wind dust. With a solid yank I redraw True Blue and notice the blade having a wavy distortion around it.

"This may do the trick." I say with a confidence about me before staring at the monstrous being before me.

Seeing that he was still occupied with Qrow I brace my own stance and channel power to my legs. With a practice swing I begin to empower my blade with aura causing it to shine brighter.

'Wait for it…' I tell myself as Qrow moves around the being. Quickly he flips right above the hook that was thrown at him and sending his own kick in the form of a cross counter.

It solidly connects with the monsters chin making him stagger back and hold his face.

"Now!" I shout finally seeing him lower his guard I leap into the fray with my blade pointed at his back tank.

In mere moments I gouge the machinery like cutting into water as the blade sinks in and through it. gears begin to whirl as smoke begins to rise from the damage as he wildly swings around.

"What have you done!? Damn it you annoying punk."

I dash backwards, retracting my blade when he swats backwards before he starts to panic.

"No no no, I need to get this off before-"He says to himself before a loud explosion erupts from his tank.

The room fills with a dark smoke as his agonizing scream is heard. I use my blade to send out an air wave that fans the area and what I see horrifies me.

The man returned to his before appearance but was horrifically damaged. One of his arms was mangled with metal shards jetting out of him.

His back was scarred form the heat of the explosion revealing muscle from peeled off skin.

Trailing in front his torso was covered in sliced openings that oozed a dark red form of blood with the mixed liquid.

His legs and face were mostly undamaged but the wounds still showed from his fight with Qrow.

"Ahh-you damned humans! If you never came none of this would have happened!" he screams in a rage, unfazed by how his body is at near collapse.

"Well it did so surrender while you can fiend." I retort to him, my own blade at the ready for resistance.

"Surrender? Me? Ha! Why should I ever to the likes of you?" He cackles making his limbs rattle from pain as he coughs out blood.

"I'd rather burn in hell than yield to humans like you!" He takes what remains of his tubing that leaked the drug he used and begins to consume it with a bestial expression.

"You idiot you'll kill yourself!" I turn to hear Qrow who was rushing to stop the man but it was too late.

"Gah!" I look back to see the man drop the container with a loud smash before he kneels down to his hands and begins to vomit a tar like substance.

In seconds his body and skin shifts once more, the echoes of pain and madness fill the room as he screams at the ceiling. "I'll never yield to creatures like you!"

Just as quick as his screaming came all sounds from him abruptly stopped. He kneeled there on his knees in silence.

"Is he…?" I trail off slowly reaching Qrow who looked down at the man.

"Dead…the crazy fool. To choose that over life…some people." He mutters under his breath walking to the corpse.

"So what do we do now? Wasn't he what we needed something from?"

"We make do like a hunter does. Just make sure tha-"Qrow's voice was stopped when we both looked at the body…now impaling Qrow's side with its mangled arm of metal and flesh.

"Shit…what the hell?!" Qrow yelps trying to remove the arm with his strength but is thrown at the wall and collapsing to the ground.

"Just as I said before. I'd rather die before surrendering to you!" he smiles with an eerie ear to ear grin before his body slowly oozes black.

His body once covered begins to shift again. His destroyed arm snapped and cracked into the shape of a three talon claw. Followed was his legs that bent and curved into a new form like a satyrs. The face that he once had was now gone but changed to a pair of teeth that jetted out in random fashion from mouth.

"What have you done?" I ask in a rage to what this man has chosen. "You're not even a person anymore! You're just a monster now."

He doesn't reply, except with a roar of primal rage. His claw opens up before sprinting at me with high speeds that I manage to stop with my blade.

I feel the strength behind his attack as I'm slightly pushed back but managing to hold. With slow movements I try to angle his attack and with a spin I knock him over past me, returning to a stance.

It turns with another bellow and lunges once more but this time I use my shield to slam him back and away.

The damage seemed to unfaze 'it' now before it went into a wild frenzy at my shield. I try to maintain a defense before it swipes at opens a whole for it to attack at and rams its leg into my side and propelling me back into the air.

'Ugh damn that thing hits.' I grunt landing back down and dashing low at it with my blade. It connects right at his elbow before it cleaves right through.

The limb flies into the air as it turn back to parry another attack it sends out. However while we were contesting it's now oozing limb stretches to the damaged tank and absorbed it.

The tubing connected to its torso as the tank sinks into the skin before forming some makeshift barrel. It pushes me back before it points with its new appendage and began to blast globs of ooze at me.

Instinctually I evade the shots before I hear them connect to the wall splattering and dissolving the wall slowly.

"That's not fair at all." I say quietly before I take my own shots of wind shells that zoom out the barrel much faster than the fire shots.

The bullets in seconds puncture through it's torso before leaving the back leaving gaping holes in its form that slowly try to close.

'He's not a person anymore…' was all I could lament on as it screamed. I slowly place my shield down and take my blade in two hands. The sword edge faced the creature as I stared at where his eyes once were.

"If you have any shred of sanity left in you I ask that you yield now. If you don't I shall not hold back."

I wait for a reply as it stayed motionless as if confused. A few moments later it only cackled in a low gruff voice. " _Die…human…"_

I remain quiet before I close my eyes and take a breath. "Very well then." I open my eyes and raise my sword up as it began to glow. "Let us end this."

We both dash at the other with lightning speed. Its claws and my blade swung out upon reaching one another.

In seconds we pass each other with an eerie silence that followed. Neither of us moved as we stayed motionless.

"Ugh." I let out as blood seeps from my shoulder blade where its claw reached. It turns with a small laugh before it torso diagonally fell and unto the cold concrete.

I stay where I was for a second more seeing that the ooze is slowly spreading across the floor. Confirming its end I slump to a knee using my blade to stay up.

 **[Quest: King of the Mountain] Completed**

 **Earned 500,000 Exp**

 **Level up!**

 **For reaching a significant milestone upon your journey you have unlocked new power.**

 **Aura Bonus + 5%**

 **Juggernaut Body:** No one can stop the unstoppable **[Fast Healer increased to times Four, Steel Skin increased to 40%]**

I take a few breaths as I look to the screen before shuffling to Qrow who was lying next to the wall. Silently I join him and slowly fall as we look at the scene before us.

"So…we did it right?" I ask with tired sigh hearing him slightly chuckle.

"Yeah I'd say so Ulric." He holds his side before talking again. "You do know what you've done though right?"

I sit this without speaking for a moment before closing my eyes in acceptance. "Yes uncle Qrow I know…but it had to be done. He passed the point of a man and became a monster that he thought to fight against."

He seemed to accept the answer as we remain sitting. "Hopefully he has a scroll or something to get what we need. I don't think a puddle will talk."

"We have time now to look. How bout we find a place to lay down for now?" He smirks before taking out his flask.

"Sounds good to me." We both laugh slightly before groaning from our wounds. "Yep no laughing right now. Bed first…"

* * *

"So are you telling me that this new drug is indeed as dangerous as believed?" Ozpin's voice was steady but anyone could tell worry was within it.

"Yeah Oz, I can contest to what it does to a person. In small amounts it's just a kick starter. But when abused it does something I'd rather not say again." Qrow relayed to him over a scroll.

Ozpin stayed quiet at his desk. His hands clasped together tightly before speaking again. "Thanks you for your efforts…and about the other thing?"

"We checked and found a terminal he sued for the operations here. As the data said, someone was backing him heavily for this new product and however it is has some serious collateral with deep pockets."

Ozpin only nodded to the news before checking some files that layed on his desk. "Very well return when you and Ulric are able…how is he handling it by the way?"

"The kid seemed resolute in his choice. He isn't showing anything yet, but only time will say if it does." Qrow looks back over to the bed where Ulric was sleeping soundly. "

You found a real good one Oz…please don't lose him like some others for our cause. I wouldn't be able to drink enough having to see my niece's faces if something happened. "

Ozpin once again nodded to Qrow before facing him fully. "As a teacher and instructor the last thing I ever want to see is a student forced to make such choices. I'll do everything in my power to ensure that won't happen. Take care old friend."

Qrow nods goodbye before the screen goes black leaving Ozpin alone in silence. He opens a file showing the fight Qrow recorded after being tossed out.

"I just hope fate allows me to do so…"

* * *

 **Been a bit, but finally got something out that I felt was good enough for you faithful and ever present readers! Hope the wait was worth it for you all. Not much else to say besides work and paperwork.**

 **Without delay the FEEDBACK**

* * *

 **Shashenka:** I try to. Waking up at 5 just for nearly 9 hours of work Mon thur Fri take it's toll. I've been trying to at least get some typing in the time I'm awake so I keep the story from just sitting on a doc.

 **King Kimi:** Not so little anymore.

 **Ryan L. Spradling:** If he has time for such a thing. But I think he has other priorities currently.

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** Hows that for an answer? Also he'll learn quickly.

 **SilverSpark xXPrimeXx:** Thanks for thinking it was.

 **Ayman El Kadouri:** Too bad he doesn't have a swifter duster.

 **Shugokage:** Happy to hear I'm doing a good job.

 **Drunkle Qrow:** Some early chapters are being fixed up, and yep always.

 **theawsomest5:** Indeed the story must go on!

 **scorpin17:** Im glad to hear that


	18. Ch18: A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 18: A Warm Welcome**

* * *

After returning back outside to the surface we were met with the site of an awoken city. People could be seen lining the area giving aide to the hurt or seeing what was happening. Lights blaring along the road, indicating that the authorities finally got involved and decided to do something.

Upon being spotted by the men we were enveloped in cheers and shouts full of joy gratitude. Families were crying in loved one's arms, finally rejoined again after all hope was lost for such wishes.

However in all that I only could think about finding a place to rest for the day. Luckily they noticed and provided a place for Qrow and I to crash once we were checked for serious injuries.

Upon reaching the room we both simultaneously hit the mattresses. I went face first into my bed with a loud thud of my clanking armor. Sitting up after a few minutes I finally stand back up to strip my armor piece by piece unto the floor till only my undershirt and pants were remaining.

I take this moment to sit off to the edge of the bed as I message my knees and arms from the rigorous day they have gone through.

At this point my body was sore and exhausted after a full day of experiencing the life of a hunter that I had been preparing for ever since I was little and honestly brought along a lot of issues to deal with.

Turmoil and thoughts started to cloud around in my head as the clock by the stand ticked along. Each idea darker than the last crept into the forefront of my brain.

I recalled the look of death from the men, the terror the Fang leader caused. The ending of his life into a pool of pure hatred.

Nowhere was anything like this going on in the true line of this world. Was I just cleaning up a mess I somehow brought here? Perhaps this all really was happening but was just never mentioned.

With a sigh I finally fall onto my back and stare at the blank canvas that was a ceiling. 'I shouldn't be thinking on why this is happening. I should be focusing on how to solve this issue that has been happening and how to stop it. I won't get anywhere like this.'

I fumble my hands onto my chest as I stare blankly at the white panels. Thoughts endlessly floated around my vision before finally my team appeared in them. Thinking about them now after all this made me actually chuckle quietly.

'If they caught me like this they'd have a field day to know what's wrong and then I really wouldn't hear the end of it.'

I smile just thinking about the antics they would cause trying to get to the bottom of it. 'Come on Ulric you promised them and Qrow you'd stay strong. So what if I being here caused this change. I'm here which means I can do something about it so long as I live.'

I could feel my mind relax with each word I tell myself. Apparently all I needed was to think of them. My friends and family truly were at my side, even when far away.

With a smile appearing on my lips I feel my eyes begin to drop slightly as my eyelids felt heavier by the second. The fatigue of battle finally began to make me succumb to sleep.

Letting it take me I adjust into the pillow to get fully comfortable as I listen to the sounds of the remaining night.

"Yeah Oz I'll send you the data now." I hear from across the room, no doubt it was Qrow who I assumed was reporting in to headmaster Ozpin about our findings.

I would have joined, but my body was rather convincing to remain in bed so I decided to worry later when they needed me. For now though sleep was what I focused on, and by focus I meant to not do that and instead let my head wonder off to whatever dreams that await it.

* * *

After a good nap I awoke to a knocking on the door. Qrow was nowhere in site so I only guessed he was already up and about.

"Guess I'll get it." I say to myself not wishing to lift my body up from the heaven that was in the shape of a rectangle.

After a few more knocks I finally willed my body up and over, opening the door. "Hello?"

"Hello brave hunter! I'm Mayor Cadwell of this here city and after the events last night I decided to come give you a personal visit."

The man who gave himself such a rosy entrance was supposedly the leader here of Black peak.

He was rather small, probably barely 5 ft 4. His clothes and coat did have a more upper city trend compared to what I saw roaming the streets last night.

What stood out most was his Moustache that gave Port a run for his money. A thick Orange that was nearly a foot wide that curled back in rather elegantly.

"Well thank you for the greeting. However I'm still resting for the trip back today." I try to persuade him, however from his posture it was not working.

"I only need a minute of your time. What kind of person would I be if I didn't meet our saviors of the night?" He seemed rather eager but I let him in out of respect for his position.

"I'll have you know my colleague is not in right now so you'll need to find him on your own."

"That's alright, I'm sure he'll be somewhere that the people gather at." He opens his coat and pulls out a letter handing it to me as I curiously inspect it.

"The families who had members trapped away pitched together that letter. With it are their thanks as well as some lien for your troubles of freeing this city, which I may say has begun to take an initiative to ensure such events won't happen again."

I open the envelope and sure enough a card with the writings of many people and kids thanking us for freeing their dads or husbands were scrawled across it.

"They didn't need to do that, I already was getting rewarded for this mission." I try to return it but the man pushes the envelope back, smiling the same heartfelt smile.

"We insist on this. We know that you weren't here for the people. If you were you'd have focused on them then just hitting up a bar coming here."

At this point I couldn't refuse their sincere thanks. I grip the envelope tightly and place it into my satchel before looking back to the mayor with my own smile. "Then I shall accept this gift if it means that much for them."

"It means the world to them that their heroes would accept it."

The mayor at this point goes on to his own thanks before heading back to his office to handle his daily activities leaving me back inside the room preparing for my departure for Qrow.

Upon leaving the building each corner I was met with passerby's who would thank me, or kids who would gawk and ask how I got to how I was.

I felt pride in seeing them go starry eyed when I told them of my starting days. They would start to reenact their own versions of my tales using sticks and lids for my weapons.

Smiling I kept heading across town learning from the parents where my compatriot was at which of course was one place I knew I would find him.

"Hey Qrow isn't it early for this?" I look with a stone clad expression as he only chuckles with the others at the bar.

"Its afternoon somewhere kid. Besides, a hunter needs to know when to relax and enjoy his time with the people right?" he says with glee raising his glass up in the bar earning cheers and agreeing shouts from fellow people.

I let out a sigh before a smile grows on my face. "Well then don't mind me, I'm just preparing for our departure unless you forgot that?"

"Sorry Ulric but I'm being ordered to stay and clean up the investigation. You get to go back and deal with your issues alone I'm afraid."

He smirks knowing what I'm fearful of right now before turning back to the bar. "Good luck kid. Hell knows I know how women don't forget a man's screw up."

I wasn't afraid of going home. My legs were only shaky from being tired was all. I kept my appearance before saying my goodbyes to the tavern deciding that maybe a little gift finding was in order.

Looking around I found a store that carried some souvenirs and bobbles. Looking around In it I spotted some gifts for everyone after an hour.

Getting them each wrapped up I received a call saying the bullhead has came and was prepared for departure.

Hefting my stuff onto my back I made my way to the town's upper area. Somehow however the people knew this as well because at the last road a mass of people were there giving me one last cheer and goodbye.

I never knew being praised that much would affect me this way; as I've never felt myself have a hard time holding back tears.

Upon waving my own goodbyes the doors swiftly closed as I felt the ship begin to lift and propel forwards. I stumble over to the window to get one last look at the city.

"Heh, funny enough the town doesn't' look like a black peak now. Kinda More like a shining gem." I comment looking at the city glimmer in the mountains before the clouds shroud my view of it.

Sitting back down into my chair I hum a tune preparing myself for my return home. A smile reaches my face as I wait to see my friends once more.

* * *

The trip finally came to an end after a few hours in the air when I heard the pilot announce our return. Within a minute I could hear the sound of the ship descend into the air pad where a loud thud indicated our landing.

The doors opened up to a view of the ever awe looking spires of Beacon and right in front stood Ozpin and Goodwitch.

I stepped out giving them a bright smile as the ship behind me closed it's doors and lifted off once more to no doubt another mission location.

"I made it back sir, Professor Goodwitch." I nod to them both who returned it back. Goodwitch seemed happy that a student returned in one piece while Ozpin kept his composure.

"It is always a good day to see my students return from a mission. No doubt you've learned or at least reached a new step on the road to where you're going Mr. Azul."

"Yes sir, I think I learned some things since we last met." He gave me a nod before Goodwitch stepped up with her scroll.

"Its very good your back Ulric. Now to catch you up on your classes." I wince at these words realizing the work I'll need to do to make up the 2 days I missed.

"Don't worry Ulric; the teachers didn't assign anything for you except Dr. Oobleck. He kept assuring me that you at least read his chapters saying that 'History must be read else they be repeated again.'

I chuckled at that statement before Goodwitch looked at him with a slight glare, making us both stiffen up.

"True but that doesn't mean he shouldn't try to learn what he missed sir." She warned and lectured us both at once as we nod in compliance.

"With that I'd like to say once more welcome back Ulric. Never forget to keep learning more each day." Ozpin quickly finishes with a small grin before leaving back to his tower with Goodwitch at his heels.

I keep watching them go off for a minute before turning back to my dorms. "Well…time to face the music I suppose."

Sighing I heft my baggage over my shoulder once more and with a confident step I slowly made my way back home.

The hallways I walked through brought comfort to me as I made my way to my room. I could only guess what will happen when I reached my door and stood there for a minute.

'Alright let's do this.' I pump myself up reaching for the door handle before fate decided to show me up today once more.

Abruptly the door swings open before I could do so as a red blur slams into me. I didn't budge but the wind in my lungs was quickly ejected as I couch for a second hearing a rambling around my chest.

"Ulric your back!" was what I could understand before looking down seeing Ruby in her cute glory hugging my chest.

Lifting a hand and ruffling her hair I could only greet her with a warm smile. "Glad to be back."

She remains locked onto my chest before out of the door way Yang comes who softly punches my shoulder upon reaching me. "Welcome back Blue boy. We need to yang out sometime."

I only groan hearing Ruby join me as Yang only grins wider. "Come on Yang not when I get back."

She laughs before slapping my back. "You know you missed me."

"I don't know now…" I say making her act hurt before I smile. "Of course I missed you. Puns and all."

"Really you two can't you have a proper greeting ever?" I hear from inside the room no doubt Weiss who joins us outside in the hallway.

"I'm glad you've returned. Welcome back Ulric." She says with her standard elegance as I bow with Ruby in toe.

"Thank you Weiss means a lot that you care." She faintly blushes before gazing sternly at me.

"A teammate should always be greeted with a return from another teammate after all." She tries to play it off as Yang nudges her side causing a bickering between them.

"Come on you two, no fighting I just got back from that." I say with a deep sigh as Ruby finally lets go to diffuse them.

"He's right, let's just enjoy our team being back together again." I hear from my side startling me before I noticed the black bow.

"Blake you should work on that still." I laugh out as she smiles.

"Eh… maybe later sometime. Welcome back Ulric." She finishes before Ruby Jumps in front of me.

"Speaking of you need to tell us all about the mission you went with Qrow on!" she was excited as I recognized those big eyes whenever she wanted to hear a story or get something out of me.

"Ok ok Ruby I will." I could only concede as I get to see her making an adorable jump of joy before we all in our own ways smile and laugh before I remembered something.

"So I got you all everything while I was out." I opened my bag and one by one gave my team a present each with their own shocked but happy reactions as they held their gifts.

"Aww shucks Ulric you shouldn't have." Yang says slightly embarrassed before eagerly ripping the wrapping paper into ribbons.

Upon opening the box she slowly lifted a small but rather stylish hairbrush from it. "I know your hair is what you treasure most Yang, so I thought that would be a good choice."

She smiles giving it a few test strokes before tightly hugging me. "True my hair is my life, but I wouldn't say the best treasure." She mumbles the last part before Ruby screamed.

"Oh my gods what are these!?" She questioned in excited delight. The bin of cookies now opened were half devoured as she blissfully held her cheeks in amazement.

"Those were some specialty confection cookies over at the town I was at. They have a special cocoa plant there that has a more rich flavor for their baking goods, so I thought you'd like to try them."

Still enarmoured by the taste she could only smile with puffed up cheeks full sweets. "Thank you Ulric!"

"Ruby you got some on you face." I tell her as she points to the apparent mess. "No its-I'll just get it." I lick my thumb before wiping her check which softly brushes her lip. "There, just take your time to enjoy them Ruby."

If her eyes could go wider they'd have left her sockets because she was now fully alert around her. It also seemed her brain was fried due to her stiff posture before babbling slightly into her hood that she pulled down over her face.

I couldn't help but chuckle until I see Blake open hers next which was a book. "Knights of Romance." She read the title aloud before inspecting the back for a summary.

"Yeah…wasn't sure on which books you haven't read, but from your examples from what I saw I didn't see you owning this one sooo I hope you like it." I scratch the back of my head as she skims the first few pages.

"Not my usual selection but I'll give it a shot. Thanks." She says with a heartwarming grin before I turn to Weiss who inspected her box.

"Ahh that is a special Vale coffee brew set. I noticed you having some cups some nights when you're working on your school work so I thought being able to make your own coffee sometime would be a good idea…which I would be glad to help teach you if you've never done before."

She looks back down to the box with something akin to a smile before nodding. "A thoughtful and useful gift, thank you Ulric and yes I'd be happy to have you teach me to use it."

They all seemed rather pleased with their gifts which meant I had succeeded in that department of life today thankfully.

"So you ready Ulric?" Ruby asks me after finally regaining her composure.

"Ready for what?"

"Did you forget? You mister need to be punished for disobeying an order." She points her finger at me as the others now smiling rather evil grins.

"Oh…yeah that…okay what did you have in mind?" I ask as Ruby and Yang giggle sending a familiar tingle up my back. "Ohhh no…no way…please no."

I knew what they had in mind and when they all began to laugh I knew what was to be my fate. "Why a shopping trip? I would face Grimm, even Goodwitch gladly." I slump heavily facing the ground as Yang pats my back.

"Cheer up Blue boy, It'll only be for a day is all." She says sweetly with so much sugar it actually sickens me.

"I only have a few things in mind for the trip don't worry." Ruby tries to assure me but I know a few to her means a lot of heavy upgrade parts for her weapon.

With a sigh I concede to their plans as they all begin to walk inside discussing what to get. I start to make my way in after them when Blake stops and turns around.

Quickly she leans off her heels and softly kisses my cheek. I could feel the warmth of her body when she presses into me before whisptering into my ear. "Welcome back Ulric."

I actually was stunned from seeing her being more forward for once. She laughs at seeing my face before letting go, taking a few steps back.

"That's for returning safely back. It's lonely without you around." She lets out before walking inside with an enchanting stride that catches my eyes.

I place my hand where she kissed before a smile grows on my face. My body felt warm inside. Not from the kiss, but from being back with everyone.

"I'm glad to be back home." I answer to no one before walking in after them and closing the door.

The girls were talking still before I came over earning their attention. "I seem to recall agreeing to tell you about the mission i was on. Unless you don't want to hear it?"

* * *

Another chapter another chronicle recorded for the Boy in blue. Thank you all for continuing to enjoy the story that is Ulric's life. I'm always amazed by the amount of people that fav this story, I wouldn't be writing this far out if it wasn't for you all and for that thank you.

In other news, deciding to make the next one special I decided to have a feedback specifically for Ulric to answer any questions you may have for him. So this time around if you want send a question in the review and he may answer them upon the next chapter so don't miss this chance while you can!

Without other delays FEEDBACK TIME!

* * *

ZmbMadragon: I'm glad this gamer story caught your eye. The fluff is rather fun to write and the RPG style I did was something I wanted to do to differentiate from other ones that go heavy on it.

Ryan L. Spradling: True but I think these gifts will suffice for now.

Shugokage: Thanks, I tried to up the combat in this one with more narrative then the others. I hope it worked.

carwash36: That is one of his main themes so naturally he'll be having knightly speeches in the future.

Dragon of the Blazeing Stars: As you can see his mind is as strong as his shield. His vow to protect the weak and slay what is pure evil was his vow and he shall live with those choices without regret holding him down.

Ayman El Kadouri: Which big fight do you refer to?

GamehunterMC: Act innocent until his guard is down. A rather clever tactic in my book.

King Kimi: It will take him down the path that his blue light shines him and others towards.

ComradeTrick: Glad to hear it! I'll make sure to keep doing so.

DePlexx: Thanks! Mine is alil more different then other Gamer fics as others have mentioned but I hope you enjoy to continue to reading it.

Cf96: Thanks to you as well for continuing the enjoy the story.


	19. Ch19: Cards on the Table

**Chapter 19: Cards on the Table, all showing Hearts**

* * *

To describe how my teammates reacted to the story was what I would call…mixed. After returning home I retold them the events of the mission Qrow and I took on at Black Peak and I would proudly say was a rather exciting tale.

I told them about the tavern fight which earned cheers from Yang and Ruby who liked bad guy beat downs. Blake seemed shocked about the White Fang owning the city and Weiss…was rather descriptive of her agreement to their 'animalistic' behavior which earned Blake's ire.

Suffice to say that book was finally open between the two of them and I was not looking forward solving it soon, just for the amount of yelling it will involve.

Following that part I went into detail of my new ability to sense aura around me which earned some gasps when I showed them the blazing eye trick. I even had to keep Ruby from my face from how close her own were to mine trying to look at it.

Weiss was intrigued how I looked to them which of course made Ruby jump in excitement, as she wished to know how I saw her.

"Okay Ruby calm down I'll do it." I say with a chuckle before she settles down facing me in a chair as my blue fired gaze met her silver ones.

"Whoa…" was all that came out upon seeing her aura.

"What is it? Come on Ulric what do you see?!" Ruby demanded with flailing arms and a pouting lip, not wanting to be kept out of the loop.

It was a beautiful red that shimmered off petals just like her semblance did. What made it more intense was the white light that seemed buried in the center of her aura, as if waiting for the time to be released.

"It's rather pretty Ruby. It reminds me of your semblance sort of."

At that she glows red and silent before bursting into petals, vanishing from the scene.

"Good job tiger. How about you try me next?" Yang asks with a wink before I turn to face her.

"Well Yang what can I say…You're really what I expected. You're as enchanting as the sun." I say with a sly grin as she blushes slightly.

Her aura flared out and around her body just like a sun, glowing in a radiant beauty to every corner around the room. What did make me worry though were the dark spots that seemed to grow and burst around her indicating that something may be affecting her soul.

"Jeez Ulric warn a girl before you do that." Yang stammers out with a shy smile before moving behind Weiss. "Time for Weiss cream's turn." She teases with a push moving her forward before me. She had a slight reddening on her face when I stared into her blue eyes.

She takes a few moments to breathe before sighing and returning to her natural poise as if nothing happened.

"Since everyone else is, I might as well." She levels her gaze at mine before pointing. "Ulric you better describe mine with as much detail as possible. I want to be able to look into this later on."

I silently nod before focusing my vision on her deeply making her awkwardly shuffle in spot. "Well? What's taking so long?" she asks nervously but seemed to enjoy the attention secretly.

"Hmm? Oh sorry I was looking so hard I got distracted from how astonishing it looked."

I explained to her how her aura seemed to surround her in a light veil of snow. Centered on her though was a refined glass like object that acted somewhat like a liquid. It kept morphing into different objects as if trying to be everything at once.

"Really?" she asked mystified by her supposed aura. "Thank you Ulric. I'm going to spend some time researching this phenomenon."

By this point Ruby came back and was talking to Yang who seemed rather pleased with her answer.

I looked to Blake who realized what was about to happen and stepped back. She looked fearful to what I could see but I softly place a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay Blake; it won't change anything I promise." She seemed to soften from my words because she slowly nodded her head in acceptance before I peered at her.

A few seconds pass before I see a shimmer of shadows dancing around her. Thorn like whips cradled her body in a rather attracting grip before they scattered into falling particles.

"Not what I was expecting but beautiful none the less." I say causing her to blush when I explain how it appeared.

After a few minutes they were ready to continue on with my story which finally came to the mon-the person that caused all the suffering that town went through.

I explained to them of the conditions the men were placed into, the drug that man used to become something no longer considered humane, and the outcome of that battle.

Ruby looked utterly horrified. Not in the way of fear, but about the events that took place without people knowing. I could see in her eyes the desire to go out there and help which made me smile but at the same time worry what she may do when she does.

'No one shall corrupt her so long as I stand by her side.'

"Ew did he really do that? That had to have been so gross to touch." Yang gagged out. She didn't like the fact of what he did, but more so hated the thought of fighting something like that as she was a hands on kind of girl.

Weiss was rather quiet over this story. She seemed somewhat hateful earlier but something in the story may have gotten to her somewhere.

"Weiss are you okay?" I ask reaching my hand to her shoulder only getting a startle out of her before she snaps back to reality looking at me with confusion.

"Oh I'm fine Ulric. I was just thinking about what you said…what he did was rather cruel, but I never thought that they'd… "She was lost in her own thoughts that I could only sigh and turn to Blake who was on the verge of tears.

"How could he do that? The White Fang are meant for change not-. " She has her hands cover her face that seemed to twist with anger as she kept thinking. It was at this point I moved over to rub her back with my hand as she softly cried. The others noticed so we kept quiet for her sake as they let this entire story sink in.

Once I heard Blake stop she lifted her head to me with reddened eyes before hugging my chest, ignoring the stares of the others. "Thank you Ulric for stopping that nightmare." She softly lets out as I stroke her head.

"I'm just glad to be back from that myself. I didn't know how to even tell you this without worry of what you'd think." I let out a sigh, having the weight of all this finally lifted from me felt rather well. It wasn't long before Ruby quietly hugs my other side.

"Well I don't care how it ended. Just so long as you came back is all I wanted." She looked like she was about to tear up herself.

Deciding to not let that happen I smile and quickly nuzzle my head on hers making a soft 'Eep' come out of her.

"Same here Rubes, now that my best pillow is back I'll sleep soundly tonight." I tease her making her squirm in my clutches which even manages the make the others laugh at her expense.

I couldn't help but chuckle out myself until letting Ruby go, who had a very adorable pout when she sped up to her bunk to hide.

"Alright no more story time. What happened is done with so we should focus on what we can do next." I say with a yawn noticing the clock.

"Besides after all the jet lag I need a good nap."

The others agreed just and like routine they all changed and got ready for bed. Being back in my sheets made me realize how much I missed home. Even the snoring from Yang and Ruby that usually kept me up made smile as I laid down.

'I guess home truly is where the heart is…' I mumble in my dreams as the world fades out of view.

* * *

Waking up was rather difficult this time around. My body just wanted to refuse the day it had ahead of it.

Nothing was going to get me out of this bed if I could help it!

"Ulric come on! It's time for breakfast so get up!" Ruby desperately tried tugging at my covers only to be drawn into my reach and forced into the bed with me causing her to naturally freak out from the closeness of our bodies.

"Five more minutes please, it's so warm." I mumble out as I nuzzled my head into the pillow more as Ruby struggles to break free.

"Come on Blue boy. If you don't hurry I may decide to style up you gear." Yang playfully threatens me earning my attention as I lift my body off the mattress on onto the floor.

"You wouldn't dare." I glare at her who only smirks pulling out some lip gloss, applying some but keeping it out and ready.

"Try me Ulric. You know what I can do." She winks as I know she really would.

"Okay okay I'll hurry up." I say hearing slaps from her and Ruby as the other two watch on in amusement.

After a quick but begrudged shower I managed to quickly dress for school. I even managed to get my tie fixed on as we made our way through the lunch hall.

Once at our normal spot I find JNPR there looking rather the same except they smiled seeing me around once more.

"Welcome back Ulric, hope you're doing better." Jaune says making me raise a brow slightly. "The professors told us you'd be under the weather for a bit so I hope everything's good now."

"Oh yeah…feeling much better thank you for asking." I say trying to keep the façade up and hoping my team would do the same.

"Indeed He has been rather ill. But naturally we got him back up within the day." Weiss adds in earning nods from our team.

"Yep Ulric always bounces back after a well good nap. Rather jealous how he can just do that." Yang says with a playful punch to my arm as the table laughs just like nothing ever happened.

Even I couldn't help but laugh as we continued on and talked about the day we were going to have today. It was decided that after class tomorrow we would head to Vale to begin my suffering of being a pack mule for four. I wasn't looking forward to that, but it would be nice to finally see the Vytal festival decorations being set up so I couldn't complain too much.

From there we went about our day. Port was incapacitating students with his stories of the older days. Oobleck meanwhile was making everyone worry about what would be on the next assignment.

"Ulric…Ulric Azul!"

The day may have flashed by me if I didn't realize my name was being called on by Professor Goodwitch during combat class.

"Mister Ulric Azul are you perhaps daydreaming in my class?" I finally hear snapping up and at attention. Staring towards the center I see her with a rather pointed glare at me with soft snickering from my so called friends and classmates.

"No… I was just pondering some ideas was all." I reply to her earning something of a finger tap on her scroll board.

"Very well then how about we apply those ideas to class today. Pyrrha Nikos, would you kindly come down with Ulric for our last match of the day today?"

Murmuring began to spring up around us as I turned to Pyrrha who did the same. We haven't had an actual spar before, besides showing Jaune combat forms.

"Looks like her title as unbeatable is going down guys." Yang says with a gleeful grin as Nora jumps and points at her.

"Never! Our Pyr is number 1~" she argues back in a singsong tone. I could see the sparks of their eyes flying and they weren't even the ones battling.

"It doesn't matter who wins so long as it's a good match." Jaune says earning a glare from Nora and a look from his partner. "But Pyrrha has this in the bag." He sweat drops as I look to Pyrrha who now makes eye contact with me.

We give each other a nod before standing and heading down when I began to speak to Pyrrha. "Sooo…I guess we get to finally have a go at it huh Pyr?"

"Quite so Ulric. I hope you remember your promise from the beginning of the year." She replies back with when we make it to the arena floor.

"Of course Pyrrha, or else what's the point of fighting you if I don't take this seriously."

 **[Your relationship with Pyrrha increased by 1]**

"I'm truly glad you feel that way." She says with a smile before lowering into a stance. Her spear form was already primed and ready as it aimed out with her shield guarding her frontal area. "I don't want either of us to hold back."

Nodding back I drop down my visor standing away from her. Taking my shield I take a similar stance with only my upper area of my helm and forward foot showing towards her. I take my sword from it's sheathe and hold it at my side ready to swing out when needed.

Professor Goodwitch takes that moment to step out and to the side before tapping a few more buttons showing me and Pyrrha's aura bars on the screens.

"If both students are ready?" she looks to us receiving nods of confirmation. "Then begin!"

Right as the bell rang I already charged directly at Pyrrha who with her combat instincts managed to flip roll out of the way.

Upon crouching she was already in her gun from using her shield to steady the shot before firing at my blind spot which in turn met my shield that I rotated to my side, harmlessly reflecting the shoots off and away.

We couldn't help but grin before we both lunge at each other. Using her blade she unleashes a barrage of quick strikes that I parry against, sending my own hits that 'magically' avoid her as she jets around in her flurry.

'Right a giant guy in a tin can versus a living magnet…this will go well.' I think taking a few leaps back while taking aim with my sword gun.

With a loud crack I send a few rounds at her making her soak the hits with her shield which surprisingly only moved her back a foot.

Using the distance I infuse my blade with fire dust as the blade smolders to a hot glow.

'If science still exists in this world this should have done it.'

Charging back in I swing diagonally down at her without any resistance from my blade as her eyes widen before retreating a few steps from the near hit that scorched the ground.

'Score heating my blade demagnetized it! Sorry Pyrrha but you're not going to be 'the invincible girl' forever.'

I keep swinging in quick strokes making her stay defensive as the battle moves forward. After a few more steps she uses her shield to angle my attack away but gets pushed back when my shield knocks her about with infused air dust.

We stand a few feet away from each other as we gauge ourselves. Time slows to a standstill as we calculate our next moves.

Without any hesitation Pyrrha instigates the battle again using her spear form to jet out strikes that pellet off my shield.

'What game are you playing? Frontal attacks are my specialty.' I think between her blows keeping her to my right side where my blade waits for the chance to strike.

A few more hits take place before suddenly she rolls to the side as my arm instinctually goes to swing at her. The strike that I was expecting to hit her from moving never connected when I found my leg pulled out slightly making me lose my balance letting her escape behind me.

It was too late to defend as she twirls to gain momentum to slam her shield across my Helmut sending my head to a ringing headache before booting me face first into the ground a few yards away.

I quickly get back up assuming a full guard as I glance to the screen.

'The hit didn't do much but it seems she can make use of any opening given to her no matter how little. If I can't do something about that I won't last.'

Without warning I raise my shield when Pyrrha strikes from above me as I try to avoid her follow up strike when she rotates her body to slash in a vertical spin that knocks me a few feet back.

'Gotta keep focused or I'm finished. There has to be a way to-'

Whatever I was thinking stopped there when a plan hatched in my head. Quickly moving I dash to the side changing out my dust in my blade as Pyrrha took this opportunity to send a volley of shells at me as I ran.

Once I was ready I stopped and made a sharp turn and ran towards Pyrrha, avoiding the bullets that where soaked by my shield.

Reaching her she was already back in her sword mode and began to strike at me as I had to once more deal with her 'gift' keeping my attacks controlled.

With one strong swing I managed to break free for a second to force open a gap that she instinctually shielded for impact. What she wasn't ready for was my shield that I slammed from the side which sent her skidding over the floor.

I impale my shield and grip my sword with two hands as I quickly dash to her before she is fully aware as I lunge at her with a downward swing of True Blue.

Her combat relaxes were rather impressive with the split second guard she managed to put up as the blades sparked from the intense power struggle between us.

I managed to press in one last inch before she hooks around our blades and flips over me to deliver a kick that drops me to a knee.

With desperation I aim my gun at her and fire at point blank watching as she instinctually twists out of the way before pointing her spear at my neck.

"Do you yield?" She asks as I was at her mercy.

Victory looked to be hers, but not a moment later did the bullet I fire hit her back making her gasp in shock and pain before she slightly hovered in the air forward.

"Looks like it worked." I declare with a grin before I grip her and in seconds had her weapons away and she herself pinned in a grapple hold.

She struggles to free her arms to no avail as my hold tightens on her wrist and neck as the bell rings again with Goodwitch coming down.

"Stop the match. The winner by capture is Ulric Azul!"

The crowd was cheering loudly from the fight as I notice my team rather thrilled from the outcome. I could even see Nora cheering but looked rather upset for her team losing in an over display of emotion as Ren simply clapped.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Pyrrha struggle still as I let her go and quickly got up and away. "Sorry about that." I say with an embarrassed grin as she looks to the hand I hold out to her.

"You beat me." She says quietly as I look at her confused.

"Is that bad?" I say not earning a response as she gets up and begins to laugh rather loudly.

"You actually beat me Ulric. You truly don't know how that makes me feel to know you could do that."

I look at her for a second before sighing with a grin slowly appearing back on my face. "Well it was no easy feat Pyrrha. I won't get another chance like that again."

"Speaking of that Ulric, How did you do that?" she feels her back where the shot connected, slightly stinging still when she silently grunts from the pain.

"Well it was thanks to that over there." I point to the location of where my shield stood in the ground the particles of dust glowing on its frontal plate.

"It was a last ditch effort to use some air and gravity dust to rebound the shot. I trusted your skills would help you dodge that bullet and now I'm glad the gamble paid off."

She looks to my shield and sword for a few seconds before smiling greatly at me. "A rather impressive plan you created on the spot then Ulric. I have to admit I've haven't seen such tactics used on me before. Most people always gave up halfway through…" she starts to look down before I lightly punch her shoulder.

"We'll too bad I don't roll that way then. I'll be taking that title of best in class though…unless you want to challenge me for it." I wink at her as she laughs holding her hand to her face before looking at me with a similar look of competitiveness.

"I'd gladly accept that Ulric. Thank you."

 **[Your relationship with Pyrrha increased by 3.]**

With a firm handshake we awaited Goodwitch to discuss our shortcomings in the battle as we could still hear the cheering from our friends who we assumed were rather proud of our bout.

* * *

One could say that after the school day was over people would start to relax. It seems no one told that to Ruby because she was off the wall today upon us returning back to the dorm.

She kept reiterating the battle me and Pyrrha had by acting all the parts out with her cute frame moving wildly at each intense scene causing me to laugh at it.

"Ruby I think we got it after the second time." Blake says reentering her bed with book in hand.

"I know but I mean did you see them they were all like kerchaw!" she imitates a kick that Yang manages to block from hitting her. "Opps…hehe my bad sorry Yang." She rubs her head as Yang smirks before tossing her leg making Ruby fall to the ground with an 'Oomph'.

"Indeed they had a rather exciting duel and Ulric winning just goes to show how much he has trained to reach such a feat." Weiss who was already doing homework for the night added in before staring at the two sisters.

"Something that a few others may want to do as well more often." He glare intensifies when Yang just whistles awkwardly while Ruby fidgets slightly.

"Good luck with that Weiss, I've spent ten years trying to remedy that. At most they can get it done before class starts." I lament to her who sighs in understanding before Yang looks shocked.

"Ulric on Weiss's side? Traitor!" she accuses my loyalty only receiving an eye roll from me as I go to the bathroom to change out of our uniform.

"Whatever gets you to do schoolwork I'm all for it." I say with a smirk which gets her to actually pout for once and may I say it rather cute from her too. Not Ruby level but cute none the less.

Quickly changing I put on my light blue tracksuit with training weights before I exit out doing some light arm stretches. "Going to do some stamina building, don't wait up for me tonight." I earn some head nods as they started to all go into their own routines before Yang stops me when I turn.

"Can you wait up a second? I wanted to do some running too today." She asks me earning a nod as I waited outside the dorm room for her to change.

It takes a few minutes which surprisingly is quick for Yang as she was in a yellow tank top with orange track pants.

"Alrighty then let's go Ulric." She smiles before taking a head start on me leading us out of the dorms and onto the grounds.

"So what's the area we doing today blue boy?" she asks bundling her hair into a tie as I look at my scroll.

"Hmm I'd say around the campus a few times then be back by dinner."

"Sounds good to me so let's do this!" she gains a competitive smile before dashing ahead of me.

"I said a light exercise today yang!" I huff as I make my way to recapture the distance between us but with extra weight I have a hard time keeping a pace with her.

Granted there were benefits to being behind Yang as we ran. I can't name them but…well there was benefits none the less.

After an hour she finally stopped allowing me to reach her as we grabbed a bench. I had a towel over my face as I tried to clean up from the not so nice light workout I had planned.

"Yang…huff…is everything always got to be fast and wild with you?" I say between breathes as she rubs her forehead with her arm. Her body glistened as she smiled which stood out more with how the sun was setting behind her.

"It's not as fun when we do it easy. What's the point of exercise if you don't try to one up yourself."

I nod to her answer still distracted by the scene I'm looking at. 'Honestly Yang the sun can't hold a candle to you.'

We sit there in a quiet and relaxed state as we watch others going about their day. It was when I decided to get up when Yang grips my hand.

"Ulric…I actually wanted to ask something. I lied about wanting to run today. I just wanted to have you alone to talk." She says with a look I couldn't explain. A mix of worry and nervousness seemed to fill up around her as I take my spot back down next to her.

"All ears Yang, is something the matter?"

"Yes… No…I don't know, but I want to find out for sure." She actually fidgets her thumbs together as she keeps glancing at me then the ground.

"Do you remember that night when we had that little sleepover?" I nod to her question as she gulps air.

"Well when we were sleeping and you woke up…well you kinda woke me up too…" she faintly changes to a slight red before I remember what I did as she slept.

"Oh umm sorry Yang, I didn't know you were awake…" It was my turn to look awkwardly as we sat in silence for a minute.

"Actually Ulric…I really liked it. Being around you has been probably my most favorite times even when we were kids. You always have been there for me and never let me down." She moves slightly closer as her eyes met mine.

"It may not mean much to you but to me, having someone there for me to always comeback to was something I always wished for." Her hand trembles when she grips my knee before speaking again.

"This last adventure you went on, when you explained what happened…it scared me. It's one thing if I go off on something because it's what I do, But Ulric you're my place to return to." Her face lands onto my chest as my hand instinctively holds her close.

"It was one thing on Patch where I could reach you if needed. Now that we're hunters in Beacon you could be taken somewhere I couldn't reach and that terrifies me." She clutches my shirt in her fingers tightly before speaking.

"It may sound selfish and it probably is but Ulric I want to always be with you." Her head lifts showing a hazy gaze at me. Her face inches from mine and closing in as her lips moved again. "So will you always be with me?"

Without a sound my hand slowly reaches up to hold her cheek as I caress her face with my thumb.

"Yang I'll always be there for you. However before anything happens between us you need to know something first…" she looked panicked before I explain to her my current situation with Blake and my thoughts on the team.

After a brief silence she stayed quiet. Without warning a snicker came from her lips before full out laughing as if nothing just happened before this.

"Haha…oh blue boy…you really are a lady killer." She smirks before leaning her head closer to my ear. "So long as I can always be with you then I don't care what the world thinks."

Without hesitation she seals her lips to mine and clutches my back to ensure I can't escape as my arms find their way to her hips.

Her mouth felt so soft I feared I would bruise her but when her eyes demanded if not hungered for me to do so I couldn't resist. Starting with her lower lip I bit it softly before leaving tender kisses earning a soft moan before her tongue glided on my teeth wanting permission.

Without any words I allowed her passage as she started a rough dance between us that I had no hope of winning or fighting against. Any senses I had were lost, only to be filled with the smell of her hair and the warmth of her skin touching mine.

When she finally let go I was still speechless as she got up from her spot holding her hands behind her hips slightly embarrassed but the smile she had was awe striking to look up at. "So then Ulric…was that you're first?"

Only my head nodded dumbly as a giggle and a look of victory came from her face. "I'm glad then." She takes the lead with a joyful skip before turning back to me. "We should hurry up or we'll miss out on some grub."

 **[Likeness with Yang increased by 10, Status changed]**

It took a lot of my remaining muscle control to remove me from that spot as I followed her back to the dorms to clean up.

It didn't take long as Yang and I traded off the bathroom but from how she was acting I couldn't tell if what just happened ready did take place until she sent a wink at me as we made our way to the dining hall.

'Dad was right…women are scary when want to be…but I wouldn't trade it for anything.'

* * *

 **Giltlawyer9000:** I would love to write longer chapters. But most of my days are filled up with work and the remaining time is either used to do social obligations or family that at most I get an hour to actually sit down and write for a bit. Also I was thinking on some things but haven't found the spot to do so yet.

 **carwash36:** thanks for thinking so.

 **Shashenka:** I try to put some work into them. Time is my only issue at this point.

 **GamehunterMC:** Very glad to hear that!

 **King Kimi:** Ulric indeed triumphs! "FOR THE MAN YOU NEED!"

 **Ayman El Kadouri:** Ohhh do I had a yarn for you later lol

 **ZmbMadragon:** If you thought that was fluffy I don't know what this will be then XD

 **Shugokage:** thank you for your feedback!

 **Cf96:** Much thanks for reading my work.

 **Scaryorange:** I try to break him away for his own adventures. But I can't help if he is cheesy with his lines XD

 **king Gilgamesh:** Indeed it is the hard part with such stories. In this case though the fact of Crow being in this fight was why the EXP was controlled. Ulric came back at the last part of the battle so that was why I did it so. Thanks for feedback. Gives me more reason to be watchful of such things.

 **SilverSpark xXPrimeXx:** a day of shopping with 4 girls he knows are going to get a lot of things as well as 'heavy' things. Ulric may be a lot of things, but a pack mule for others he is not XD

 **BBWulf:** That's how Ulric works. He uses his wits to aide his combat style to place himself at an advantage.


	20. Ch20: For Friendship

**Chapter 20: For Friendship**

With dinner came the usual banter that the table seemed to always bring out that made every meal time turn into what Nora called "fun time". Nora and Ruby always had energetic talks about the upcoming Vvytal tournament. Yang pestered us all with puns leaving Blake and Weiss to quietly enjoy along with us even if they showed displeasure.

It wasn't long but after that ended we all returned to our dorms to prepare for the next day or in Weiss's case to perfect her homework while instructing Ruby on how a leader should strive to do the same. Funny enough it ended with the two of them going all night into the books, all be it rather slowly when Ruby became sleepy.

I meanwhile was too distracted by my status bar inspecting to notice the arguing on what they should focus on as I laid on my bed till I could feel myself drift off to sleep. As much as I would love to join in, I had to think about how to better my skills.

It wouldn't be long, knowing my team that we'll be put into the front end of events that happen around Beacon during the school year. I was going to need all time in the world to keep up with the bad guys who would be stirring up trouble soon.

Besides...I would have to do something tomorrow that would take every ounce of willpower inside of me to complete.

* * *

"So where to first?" Ruby gleefully lets outs with her chest puffed up in what could only be excitement. Her cheery smile radiated an aura around her but for the life of me, could only blankly stare.

'I wish I could have such energy this early in the morning.' I Yawn glancing at our adorable team leader, who compared to the others seemed to be still waking from the early morning ship ride.

"It would be efficient to follow a path to make it around town if we are going to keep up with our schedule of visiting the festival setup spots for today." Weiss logically states, glimpsing towards her scroll that had what I could only make out was a list of things she needed...which looked to be a lot for my arms to carry.

"Schedule smedule, I say we go looking around at what we want and grab as we go enjoy our day." Yang speaks up next. Her quick stretches were done and from a moment ago looks as lively as she usually was earning a look of displeasure from Weiss before I intervene.

"I'm good with getting anywhere today honestly. Although I should really go back and grab my gear..." I casually add the last part in inspecting my street clothes as the four girls look to be in thought before looking at me with smiles.

"No" was their simultaneous response of rejecting, leaving me slightly dejected as I slump over.

"You don't need to always have to be alert Ulric. Just enjoy the day like the rest of us!" Yang with her trademark grin tries to assure me, which worked only slightly.

"Easy for you to say, Yang. you still have your gauntlets on." I direct my gaze to her hands as she shrugs.

"Hey they are a fashion statement so don't judge them."

I roll my eyes to her response before Blake starts to walk on ahead of the group. "Let's come up with a plan as we go or else we all won't be happy."

"Alright team RUWBY lets go enjoy the day!" Ruby following beside her I could only cheer as she seemed rather happy about spending the day for once as a team.

'I suppose one day won't hurt being unarmed.'

It takes a few minutes but after suggesting ideas we came to an agreement with each other...meaning, of course, drawing lots resulting in going to Ruby's choice of a weapon and dust shop first.

"Ohmygodisthatthenewmoduleforammoclips?!"

A sudden whoosh of air and noise goes past me as our little leader in all her cute glory flies through the store gawking and drooling over new additions to the store's inventory. Her face sticking to the glass counters as she eyed what looked like treasure to her.

"Ruby is in her own little world again isn't she?" Blake comments to Yang who could only laugh awkwardly.

"If only she was this excited about completing our class work..." Weiss grunts before inspecting some handgrips for blades.

I take this moment to look around myself for some new components for my weapon in case inspiration leads me to a new design, which I kinda was considering the lack of firepower I feel to have since coming here to Vale.

"Ulric, Ulric come here, look at this!" Ruby squeals in delight, pointing at a new barrel in one of the further back glass panes of the store. "Wouldn't it be such a good tune-up for my baby? I could finally use those new rounds that I've wanted to try out for so long if I got my hands on this."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you Ruby, but you may want to look at that first." I point towards the tag and watched her eyes widen before slumping down, her face gliding down along the glass in despair.

"Why must perfection have such a price!" she dejectedly wails as my team agrees to the statement but for different meanings. I pat her shoulder as she gazes sadly at the object of her desires.

"It'll be okay Rubes, I'm sure one day you'll get it." She looks to me with what looked like tears. "Ruby, I know I'm one for upgrading gear and all but I'm not-" Her lip slightly trembles as I look to the others for backup. "Girls a little help here?"

As I gaze at them all, my so-called 'team' seemed to have found something rather important to look at as they ignore my plight to inspect the hardware. 'Traitors' I growl mentally before hearing a faint sniffle from Ruby making me turn. I immediately regret doing that as I see Ruby, with tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"Ruby please don't do that." she starts to whimper making me flinch as my hand mindlessly reaches for my pocket.

'Ughhh why me.'

* * *

"Thank you thank you thank you so much, Ulric!" Ruby joyfully says into my back as she made me carry her piggyback along with the others shopping bags from the store. "I'll make sure to put it to good use you'll see." Ruby hugs me tighter as the others discreetly laughed making me grumble. "No...problem Ruby..."

"Always was a softy Ulric. You could never turn down those waterworks." Yang quietly teases as the two next to her laugh in a lowered hush.

'Just you wait. I'll get you back for this you cowards.'

"So whose turn is it now?" I ask to move on from this subject when Yang smirks taking the lead.

"It's mine blue boy and mama needs some new clothes." she waves a fist in the air with excitement as we walk to her choice. My feet start to drag as I could only hope this would go quickly.

Reaching the store I already feel the weight of what I'll be carrying as I watch Yang go to town inspecting different tops, with Blake beside only who seemed not as interested but seemed to find a few things that caught her eye.

Ruby 'Who was already off my back' was with Weiss trying to find something to match with her partner because 'Besties need to match' which of course was met with objection from the heiress.

I couldn't hold back my laughter at Ruby's pouting face while I decided to take a spot to sit and wait for them to finish their choices.

"Maybe if I'm lucky something will happen in the next five minutes," I say to no one but am startled when the person next to me speaks.

"I would rather hope not. If someone trashed Coco's favorite store, no one would be getting out of here in one piece, including her team." The voice was rather calm but strong while another chuckled quietly from the thought.

 **Fox Alistair**

 **[Defender of Man]**

 **50**

 **Yatsuhashi Daichi**

 **[Protective Giant]**

 **51**

Looking to my right I take in the sight of two other guys who like me had bags but of pure clothes from tops to shoes to even belts. The one next to me had darkened skin with a rather contrasting red outfit. His friend, who had a more oriental outfit on was a good head taller than me even as we sat.

"Coco...you wouldn't happen to mean Velvet's teammate would you?"

"The very same one." He drops a bag to lift his hand for a greeting. "It's Fox, I happen to be her partner."

I clasp his hand as we shake. "Ulric, I wish you luck with that."

"Heh, compared to you and your run in with our leader I'd say him and I will be just fine."

Mentioning the other and much taller guy he nods his head which I return. "Yutanshi, and what my friend says is true. You'll need the luck more than us."

We share a laugh before I see a pair of brown rabbit eyes rise from behind clothes racks. "Ulric is that you?"

Velvet leans to the of the side seeing me wave as she instantly beams a smile. "It is you!" she nearly hops 'heh' over to us in what was a longed sleeved black sweatshirt with a brown bolero jacket. Matched with her was a pair of brown denim shorts and black leggings, which was relatively adorable with how happy she seemed.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you'd be shopping today." She looks at her outfit as if checking for anything wrong with it as I point over to Yang who was enjoying a punny shirt.

"She was the one who wanted to come here. I'm just the muscle." I lift up one of the bags as she nods to the answer. "What made you all come in today?"

"Oh, Coco did. she wanted to plan our outfits in advanced for the dance later this year." She smiles as my brow rises.

"This early though? Seems like a hassle for something so far away."

She nods her head once more as the other two sigh slightly. "Mhmm, Coco refuses to be unprepared for any occasion that requires being dress coordinated."

"Speaking of Coco where is she?" I look around only to spot her at the checkout talking to the manager who looked to be sweating bullets.

"She is currently bargaining with them on the prices." Her ears droop slightly before sighing herself. "She always tries this and usually won't stop till she wins."

"Sounds like Weiss when she was at the dust shop earlier." I laugh causing her to smile again before I hear a whistle.

"Oh, blue boy get over here~" Yang waves from the other side of the shop as I slump slightly.

"And like that, I've been summoned..." I slowly get up and stretch my back with an audible pop. "A hero's job is never done I suppose." Walking ahead I turn to wave goodbye. "I guess I'll see you all later. Let me know sometime if you want to do something like lunch?"

Velvet waves back as Fox nods with Yutanashi when Yang speaks up again. "Hurry up Ulric I need your help." I sigh loudly as the three laugh when I walk away towards the loud teammate I have.

"Yang what could be so-" my voice seemed to leave me as my eyes tried to understand what was happening. Yang who I would expect from normally was showing off a new tank top that showed off her assets. Seeing Ruby and Weiss in a similar fashion was definitely a new one.

"Well, that's...bold of you both..." I cough into my fist as Ruby shrieks and dashes into the changing booth knocking Weiss out of her way and closer to me.

Weiss turning around like a deer in headlights instantly went to cover herself with a random shirt on display. "I can explain Ulric! Yang took my outfit when I was changing and she wouldn't give it back..." I could see her fidget slightly from the draft having her midriff exposed.

"Aww but you both look so good in them~" Yang teases earning a glare from Weiss that even made me shrink from its dangerously cold demeanor as Ruby popped her head out from the drapes with her trademark pout.

"Yaaang...you know I hate these kinda things." Yang only shrugs before looking towards me.

"But someone here might like them." she wiggles her brow as now the attention of the other two fall on me as I look around trying to think of an answer.

"I don't think it matters what I think...you all look great in whatever you're in anyway."

'It's not like I'm lying! Most hunters are well toned making their figures rather pleasant to look at.'

Ruby and Weiss change to a light pink as Yang smiles gleefully. "So you do stare at us then?"

My mouth trying to find words to retort that accusation, but I see the damage was already done when I watch Ruby shrink back into the dressing booth with something of a smile.

"Yang please don't put words in my mouth." I deeply sigh pinching my nose in disapproval as Weiss quietly joins Ruby in the booth.

"I'm not though, just stating the facts." She winks before giggling at my stern gaze I give her before Blake suddenly appears in a new purple tube top with long sleeves that was covered with an open black jacket.

"I think he and the rest have suffered enough here Yang." Blake, who sounds supportive to our plight but with a small smirk on her face earning no thanks from me as the remaining two come out in their former attire, be it still slightly pink.

"I think we spent enough time here today let's be off from here." Weiss states matter of factly as Ruby nods in agreement both ignoring Yang's protests.

With swift movements of Lien exchanging we walked out of the store with me now six more bags heavier in clothing added to my burden.

"So then Weiss where did you want to go?" I ask her now having seen that she was now more composed again.

"I'm glad you asked Ulric. There was somewhere I wanted to inspect today..."

* * *

"Ahh isn't this stunning display of perfection and greatness wonderful!" Weiss who actually seemed rather happy exclaimed as she presented the scene of the docks before us.

The area while busy had decorations were strewn about in pre-prepped piles and boxes while keeping areas open for daily work. Ships could be seen landing and leaving as people continued to walk around enjoying the early celebration.

"Yeah, it's pretty great...besides the smell of fish." Yang now holding her nose sickly replies back.

"It's good to have some culture, Yang. It's not every day one gets to see the Vvytal set up in Vale after all. It's a pleasure for those who love perfected co-ordination and planning." Weiss clasps her hands together thinking of the work behind it all as Ruby joins her sister.

"Didn't you say earlier that you wanted to investigate the other school students?"

"No, I didn't." Weiss quickly replies with a quiet grunt as Blake and I look at her with raised brows. "Don't you give me that look."

"It's not like I'm against that, but I'm pretty sure that is why you wanted to come here still." Blake casually tells her, finally making Weiss scowl.

"Well, it's my turn so that's what we're going to be doing." She stamps her foot before taking a breath. "However it's not like they're just going to come running right at us."

It was if on queue when we hear laughter and yelling from a docked boat when a blonde teenager in cargo shorts jumps over the rails with a front flip with two men trying to give chase after him.

"Get back here you no good stowaway." One of the two sailors yells from the dock bridge as the blond turned his head with a big smile.

 **Sun Wukong**

 **[Prankster Warrior]**

 **lv 47**

"I'm not a no good stowaway! I'm a good one for not getting cau-Oommpfh!" His taunt was cut short as his body was brought to the ground with a heavy boot to the chest, pinning him as the sailors come over.

"I'm going to stop you there pal. Good or not you need to face punishment." I say, muffled behind the shopping bags as my foot keeps him in place.

"Good kick Ulric." Yang whistles as the others nod. I look down at the guy with something close to pity appearing on my face.

'Sun or not, I can't just let that slide. I'm sorry.'

"Gah come on man lighten up with the boot, having a little hard time breathing down here. " he grunts as I loosen up once the sailors get a hold of him.

"Not so good now are you ya brat?" one of the men say with a smile as the blonde guy pouts.

"Would've been good if the walking shopping bag didn't stop me."

"Tell your story to the cops you dirty Faunus." the other says earning a grunt out of the now claimed Faunus and a stern look from Blake.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I'm sure we don't need the cops to get involved with this do we?" I ask blocking their way with a wall of bags between us.

"Someone needs to pay up for his trouble, so unless you want to cough up the cash were taking him there."

I sigh lifting the bags to one arm and pulling out my wallet. "How much does he owe you?" everyone was shocked no more so than the sailors as one begins to speak up.

"50 liens will cover it." I fish out a few chips and handed him the credits as he inspects it before turning with his partner releasing the Faunus. "He's your trouble now."

It stays quiet for a minute as I put my wallet away till the Faunus speaks up. "You know whoever you are, if you didn't stop me I would've gotten away right?"

I look at him with a smile before hefting the bags back onto both arms. "True I could have, but that would mean letting a criminal go willingly."

He mock holds his hands to his chest as if hurt. "Criminal? Me? Not true my friend." He slides around patting my shoulder with a trademark smile splattered on his face. "The names Sun Wukong. Hunter in training from Vacuo and Leader of Team SSSN."

"Then even more so I stop you." He looked puzzled before I explained. "As a fellow hunter, I need to make sure you're not ruining our reputation as a 'No good stowaway'."

"But they wouldn't have caught me if you didn't kick me!"

"Sure but what if someone else did? if they turned you in you would have just blown your teams chance at the tournament due to political issues. Now tell me is that something a leader would have done?"

He actually flinches at that thinking of his friends before scuffing his shoe on the ground. "Okay I see your point, but I wanted to come early to check out the town and I couldn't wait!"

"Impatience doesn't excuse that... Sun was it? I know having fun is something everyone should be able to have, but you got to think of those around you when you take actions like that."

His mouth opens to try and argue only to close before he scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, your right...I'll make sure to think of that next time." He extends a hand that I happily take. "Thanks, Ulric. My team would have soo killed me if we got banned before they even got here."

"You can tell them they're welcome when they get here. I meanwhile suggest going to Beacon first so they can prepare you somewhere to rest."

He gives me a two-finger salute before stepping back. "Rightio poster boy, Good day ladies." He winks at the others before dashing off hopefully to Beacon.

"Well, that was a strange guy..." Yang says to herself as the others regain their thoughts.

"He is quite the scoundrel though... I worry for hunters like that." Weiss offhandedly states as Blake looks at her.

"Why call him that? Sure he snuck on that ship but it doesn't give you the right to call him such a thing!"

Our team stops in its tracks as we watch Weiss and Blake glare at one another.

"If what he did doesn't make him one I don't know what would. Besides Blake why are you so upset over such a barbaric Faunus like him?!"

"Stop that! He is a person!" Blake hisses as their eyes harden towards one another.

"Weiss, Blake...perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else..." Ruby trying her best speaks up between the two as they face away from each other.

"Your right Ruby, Please excuse my outburst," Weiss says quietly before Yang tries to intervene.

"Yeah, no need to get at each other over Blondie. He didn't seem like that much of a bad guy." She elbows me in my side giving me the hint to help.

"Umm yeah...Sun isn't a scoundrel. He had the look of a leader who cared for his teammates. I'd say he is more of a caring troublemaker." I smile trying to lighten the tension between them before walking ahead. "How about we go home and forge-ahh!"

My sentence is cut short as my back meets pavement as bags fly everywhere due to a banana peel conveniently placed on the ground.

"Ulric are you okay/alright?" I get multiple responses from my team as Ruby goes over to help me up.

"I'm good just wasn't watching my footing was all." I look to the peel seeing a few more towards where our new Faunus friend fled off.

'As well as a prankster...watch yourself Sun. Two can play this game.'

Taking Ruby's hand I lift myself up and proceed to dust my back off as Yang and Blake went about collecting the bags that scattered about.

"Aww man, that better not have ruined my outfits." Yang's voice held an irritable tone as she inspected some of the bags.

"Sorry Yang, I'll make it up to you if that suffices?" I reply joining them to help.

"It wasn't your fault, but I can think of a thing or two to make me feel better~" she sends a wink that causes my heart to stop a beat before I start to move down the sidewalk.

"For my sake, it better not be testing makeup again..." I shiver slightly as I reach for a bag on the ground only for another person to lift it up and hand it to me.

I look to the hand that was currently holding it and follow the arm to a face that I wasn't expecting.

 **Penny Polendina**

 **[Newly Programed Character]**

 **lv 60**

'Dang Penny, Your father really had you speced out didn't he?' Glancing at her highly given level, I soon looked back to her face when she started greeting us.

"Salutations! I saw that you were in distress and came over to assist you." Her voice albeit weird to hear still made a smile creep onto my face as I saw that cheerful smile she had.

"Why thank you miss?" I ask already knowing who it was as she salutes me bringing the attention of the others.

"Oh silly me, I'm Penny!" She offers a slight bow as I take the bag and add it to the others in my arm.

"Well, Penny that was a very kind gesture." Giving her a warm smile, my team soon came over to meet our newest friend. "This is Ruby our leader, Weiss her partner, Yang Ruby's sister, and Blake her partner. Lastly, there is me Ulric, the odd one of the bunch."

"Glad to be of service to you and greetings everyone I'm Penny." her enthusiasm while spirited seemed to weird out the girls from doing such a simple thing.

"So Penny...what brings you here?" Ruby wanting to make a good impression asks earning the redhead's attention.

"Why my orders were to come to Beacon and enter the Vvytal tournament that will be taking place."

My team looks to her then to Weiss who looks questionable. "You're one of the teams in the tournament?"

"Indeed Weiss. I'm combat ready." She salutes once more As Weiss looks more skeptical.

"Forgive me but you don't look the part of a huntress though."

"Says the one in a skirt." Blake adds in earning a laugh from Yang as Weiss clutches her arms to her chest in a dignified manner.

"This is a combat skirt allowing free mobility as needed." Ruby comes over exchanging a high-five with the heiress.

I look at my scroll to notice the time as Weiss and Blake stare down. "Well Penny it was nice meeting a new friend today, but we should head back if we want to grab some dinner."

My team and I wave and nod goodbye before she seemed to freeze in place scaring Yang.

"Umm are you okay there?" she rasps her knuckle on Penny's head becoming shocked at how hard it was before Penny explodes her arms out moving to me.

"Did you really mean that Ulric?" Her eyes now wide as the team looks at me wanting to escape the now considered weird girl.

A smile forms on my face as the others plead otherwise as I nod to confirm. "Of course we are now."

She momentarily begins to vibrate on the spot causing the others to back away as she jumps in joy. "Oh, sen-sational! My first friend! I hope we can do stuff later Ulric. I know from my sources that friends do things like paint nails, shop, and gossip about boys."

 **[Your friendship with Penny has increased to 30]**

"Well umm Penny... what your referring to is usually done between two girls but I'm sure Ruby would love to be your friend for that right?"

Now looking to Ruby, she gulps slightly as the eyes Penny made caused her to inwardly plead for mercy. "Sure Penny. Why not?" Penny immediately takes her hands in hers as she smiles radiantly.

"Thank you so much, Ruby! I promise to be the bestest friend a person could have!" Ruby seemed rather pleased with that as the rest of my team return from their inner thoughts of what would come.

"Well Penny, It was nice to meet you but our team really needs to be going now." Weiss trying to find an escape suggests to her as Yang and Blake nod together.

"Oh right sorry to hold you up." she waves and begins to walk down the street turning one last time. "Take care, new friends!"

Once gone my team let out deep breaths before looking to me with promised torture in my future.

'For what it was worth today, it was so totally worth it.'

* * *

Once we were back our team hit the dorms to unload our shopping cargo before enjoying dinner. JNPR seemed to already have eaten before us but we still enjoyed a quick chat before heading out to do our own plans. I decided to finally get back into my training and by that, of course, I meant testing things on Jaune who wasn't so glad of that fact.

Once I messaged him I suited up and waited for him and Pyrrha in the arena, smiling once I saw them join me at the stage.

Once settled in we did standard stretches and warmups before our sparring practice where Pyrrha would alert Jaune about his form whenever he broke it. We spent a few hours till we reached our last session.

"Okay Jaune just one more time and we'll call it a day" I raise my sword and point it towards him with my shield blocking most of his view.

"It better be Ulric. I knew you were too eager today..." He quips, slightly grunting but still getting into his own stance.

"Doesn't mean I won't take your training seriously, we got a lot to work on to get you up to specs." I look to Pyrrha with a grin. "Speaking of, how does he look?"

She smiles at us both before inspecting Jaune. "Hmm, Jaune keep your chin lowered and angle your shield. Remember unless you can take the hit you need to angle it away." critiquing his form from the side he nods and does as instructed.

"Alright, If both sides are ready?" she gives an approving nod as her scroll makes a loud buzz.

"Here goes nothing I guess." Jaune taking the initiative for once thrust forward with the attempt to get the first hit.

I in turn strike at his blade knocking its path away from me before rushing into Jaune with my shield for ramming speed. I loud clank shot out as metal from our shields collided. Due to my innate physique, the clash resulted in Jaune being sent back a few yards to the ground, but to my surprise, he got up rather quickly and was ready to defend.

"Nice attempt Jaune but remember frontal attacks from heavy targets aren't effective. you'll Need to get around me to get the advantage." I lower my stance with my knees and lunge forward as he uses his shield to angle the hit.

My blade collides with his guard but I continue advancing with a flurry of thrusts that ping off his shield, forcing him to slowly inch backward to the edge of the arena. With one last thrust, I aim for the midpoint of Jaune's torso as he rolled to my right using his leg to attack my knee forcing me to lower myself even further as he primes himself behind me for a successful strike.

I grunt and blindly swing my shield behind my back to force Jaune away as I regain my stance and square off with him again.

"Glad to see you're improving Jaune." I look at his stats to see his level jumped to 30 since the last time I appraised him. I felt rather proud seeing him get this far already.

'This must be what my father felt when I got better.'

"Well, I couldn't have gotten here without a little shove or two." He smiles before Pyrrha coughs into her fist making him panic. "Okay, a lot of shoving..."

"We were all there before Jaune. Some just pick up better is all, but that doesn't mean anything to those who push their limits with the intent to be better."

I give a few practice twirls of my blade before focusing on Jaune. "But we're carrying away from the current goal today. Let's fix that." Like lightning, I dash at Jaune using my shield to obscure his vision as I Sweep kick him off his feet and onto the ground. Using the opening I get my foot on his chest and aim my swords barrel at him as he lets go of his weapon.

"What happened to just training?" he breathes out as I offer a hand he takes to stand.

"We did, I just taught you a valuable lesson...never give your opponent time to think of his next move." I smirk as he frowns rolling his eyes.

"That's just a low blow." He pouts as Pyrrha giggles from the side.

"He is right though Jaune. In a fight, you can't get easily distracted like that." She consoles him as I unlatch my shield.

"Good hustle today Jaune but I'm calling it here tonight you guys." I quietly yawn before latching my shield to my back. "Catch ya tomorrow." we wave goodbye before I make my way to the locker room and store my gear. Sadly compared to others It takes me some time to stip it all off me. 'Note to self: fix that issue sooner than later.'

'Guess that's another successful day in the book. I even got my of my abilities up.'

I open my status screen and scroll down viewing the recent updates to it

 **[Adept] Armor Finesse (Heavy): The weight on your shoulders lightens even when burdened upon you [Move penalty reduced by 50%]**

 **[Adept] Shield Bearer: Let no attack break your castle walls [Reduce an attack that is blocked by 35%]**

'It's always good to feel lighter in all this gear. If only it was as easy to take on and off though.' I struggle to remove the last parts of the shin guard as I sigh.

I close my locker once everything is put away leaving me in my standard under armor clothes. Taking a quick stroll I reach back to the dorms and open the door as Weiss and Blake looked to be at the end each other's ropes from the daggers they were glaring with.

Glancing over I see Yang and Ruby both with pained expressions as the other two argued.

"So what did I miss?" I softly ask when Ruby swiftly moves around the arguing and clutches my sleeve looking worried.

"Weiss and I were doing some studying when Blake and Yang came back to the dorm. Everything was going okay for a while until the news Yang was watching showed that another shop in Vale was hit and that the White Fang was involved."

She looks over to Blake who was practically hissing while Weiss stood her ground. "Weiss said something about the Faunus and Blake instantly got on her and they started getting angrier and I'm not sure what to do right now and I'm worried."

She sighs before I stroke her head softly to calm her. "Don't worry Rubes, mediation is my specialty." I smile her my encouraging smile as she perks up slightly before I march over to the two in the middle.

"Okay now wh-" I try to start only to lose out to Weiss's voice.

"I'll repeat myself as many times as needed. The White Fang are liars, cheats, and monsters!"

"Hey.." My voice grows monotone but is once again unheard.

"They are not! They're victims wanting what they were denied, They're only confused!"

"Hey..."

"If they are then why resort to murder? They've taken so much from me, Family, Friends, I couldn't do something without worry of one of them attempting something!"

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around by people like you!" Blake screams at her as her eyes widen along with the others in the room.

"I-I need to go." Blake tries to dash away but my hand grips both her and Weiss's shoulder as they look at me, both with shocked looks on their faces along with what I could only describe as fear.

"No running Blake, and no yelling Weiss." I give them stern looks before nodding my head to Ruby who goes and locks the door. "Both of you have had hard pasts. You each suffered in your own ways. So let's talk like a team should do...not..not like this."

My voice holds a sorrow that they both pick up on and quietly nod as I let go. They each sit on their beds respectively as I take a chair in the middle with Ruby and Yang next to their partners.

"So let's begin then. Weiss, Blake as she stated is no longer part of the White Fang. She fully regrets her actions and chose to instead come here to make up for that." Blake nods with a tear welling up in her eye as yang comforts her side.

"At the same time Weiss, this view on Faunus needs to end. They are not all the same. In my adventures around patch and Vale and even here I've seen a lot of good from them all. They are nothing like the people you've seen. It may take time, but you must be told this. No matter what We are here because we all want to make differences in some way."

I look to Ruby. "To make the world a better place."

I look to Yang next. "To protect our family."

I look to Blake next to her. "To make up for past actions."

I finally look to Weiss. "To become our own person."

I clutch my hand on my knee. 'To ensure Remnant stays standing.'

"So I ask you both. Will you continue to move forward together with us?" The room becomes quiet as they look down, their hair covering their eyes before Blake stands up and moves to the center of the room.

Slowly she holds the ribbon in her hair as she reluctantly pulls it, revealing herself...her true self. Her ears lightly twitch being freed from the bow as Blake herself looked ashamed. "I know I don't have the rights to say that they have committed crimes and I know I have no right to ask for you to forget. I just don't want to be told that they are monsters though. I'm truly sorry for everything I've said to you."

The air fills with Silence as Weiss looks towards Blake with a blank look before standing. She slowly walked to the middle before Blake and once stopped looked at her directly. "Your right Blake. I can't just forget or forgive what those scoun-...those people have done to my life." Blakes face slightly drops down along with her ears before Weiss coughs getting her attention. "And I suppose I too have gone too far with my words. While you are still an ex-criminal Ozpin still allowed you to enter here and so far he hasn't been wrong about people." She looks to Ruby who waves shyly. "So since you told me you are not one of them I'll move on from that. After all the Blake I know is one of RUWBY's members and more importantly my friend." Her eyes slowly water before moving towards Blake and embracing her with a hug. "Just promise me you won't lie or keep to yourself if your hurt."

Blake starts to tear up and nods quietly before slowly returning the hug. In moments Yang and Ruby join their teammates each smiling with tears of raw emotion seeping out. I could only slump in my chair with a deep sigh as I hear a ding that I've waited to hear for a long time.

 **[Quest: Bad Luck Kitty] Complete**

 **75,000 Exp gained**

 **Closeness to RWBY increased by 6**

My eyes close with a smile when I nod at the notification before Blake walked to me. Her slightly tear-stained face held a look of happiness as we made eye contact. "Ulric... Thank you. Thank you for stopping me. Without you, I might have-" I stop her with my hand, standing up with a loud yawn.

"No need for thanks. I'm just doing what I do best." My smile infects the Blake and the others before Ruby happily cheered inviting the rest of us to join her.

* * *

*whistling as I look around* Oh umm...hey you all...how has it been? Yes I know it's been awhile. Forgive me for I have sinned and had Real life holiday season to compete against and it was a bloody battle.

With the time I finally had I got to develop the story better and have created subplots just for Ulric here so be ready for more of a divergent path than expected.

* * *

Eclipsed934: I honestly hate that. It's good if you want to explain their skills, but I mean come on I'm here to read the story, not their skill page. SO this is my way of doing it.

Yifto: I can do tank roles in my sleep. I'm cursed to always be a tank so I just do what I do XD

SilverSpark xXPrimeXx: I don't know about names but thanks for the comment.

ZmbMadragon: Glad to cheer you up. So I hope this one does just that too!

Jack Redhawke: To be fair he using a 13-15-year-old body currently so I feel im justified XD that and yes my grammar isn't the best and some words don't appear when I re-read to find errors. It annoys me to no end when I find one cause I got to correct it when I do.

Ryan L. Spradling: That Close

Dragon of the Blazeing Stars: Ruby from how I see her is more stable then what Yang has shown us through the story. To Yang family means a lot to her.

King Kimi: I think he does a good job at it.


	21. Ch21: Returning to Normal

With Blake finally coming to terms with both Weiss and herself, our team felt as if we had grown stronger from the new bond of trust we had made this night. It felt rather heartwarming seeing them all smiling and joking like none of it just happened. I didn't want to interfere with them getting together like this so I just moved to my bed as they held a miniature party. Taking into account how late it was though Weiss chose to later celebrate fully when it was more convenient for them all.

Ruby following her with a yawn agreed to a party later and pulled herself up to her bed with a slight 'Omph~' as her face found her pillow. Blake by this point was trying to ignore Yang, who found or in Yang's case discovered a whole new list of 'Catty' puns to use, much to all our regret.

Seeing everyone settle down for the night, I waited for them to pass out and took the chance to stroll out from the room and made my way up to the balcony on the roof. Passing the door, I felt the night air hit me and made me sigh from how the cool breeze on my skin felt. Reaching the edge of the roof, I leaned onto the railings, looking to the sky with a lazy smile. Tonight things were moving forward for the better and I couldn't have been happier.

'Getting Blake to stay here with us that's good. Her accepting us and our team accepting her is another plus...' I deeply sigh trying to make this whole event into a good thing but sadly knowledge truly is dangerous to have. 'I wonder if we still will have to go to the docks?' Finding myself ponder on the morales of what would no doubt transpire at the pier soon didn't allow me to notice the sound of footsteps that reached behind me. A light tap hits my shoulder as I turn suddenly in defense gazing at both Blake and Yang. "Oh, it's just you two. What are you doing here?"

Yang pouts slightly as if hurt by that. "Oh it's just me is it? Well, Blue boy, when your boyfriend just up and leaves in the middle of the night, what else is a 'girlfriend' suppose to do?" My eyes flash over to Blake in panic from Yang's statement. At first, she looked shocked about it but then looks to Yang before they both laugh making me even more confused until Yang explains better.

"Relax Ulric she knows. Blakey and I here had a little chat after you left about us." Her teasing tone only adds to my now showing glare before Yang clung to my right side with a smirk. "Got you good didn't we?" She giggles practically into my ear as I grumble slightly till Blake joins to my left.

"To be fair it was Yang's idea...but I have to admit seeing you look flustered is rather amusing." Her cat-like grin joining Yang's only added to my scowl.

"Well, thanks for reminding me just how bad I feel for even thinking this was an okay solution." I chide them but mostly aimed the words at myself before Yang looked to me with a pout.

"Hey, I told you we already talked about this. Blake and I both knew what the situation is." Softly she nudges her cheek into my shoulder as I feel her warmth seep through my shirt and into my skin. "So long as I have you to return to that's all that matters." I couldn't see a smile but I knew she most likely had one as she hugged tighter.

"She's right Ulric," Blake adding into the conversation lightly spoke up. Her amber eyes glowing in the dark before her hand softly entwined with mine. "You gave us the option to chose and we did. We know you'll treat us right."

Looking to them both I tried to think of some answer but oddly enough I couldn't find something to use. "Even so..."

"Oh come on don't be like that." Yang's head turned on my shoulder as I feel her body press harder into mine. "We came here to give you a little present for keeping our team from breaking apart earlier." Raising her head swiftly, my reaction was too slow and only managed to turn just in time to feel a familiar experience race across my face.

My limbs felt warmly numb as all my senses focused on where Yang's lips had met mine. The intoxicating scent of lemon and vanilla that wafted into my nose, engulfed me as her hand pressed harder against my shirt. I felt myself drowning from her embrace but in seconds I was left feeling cold when she pulled quickly away.

She stood back giggling as my jaw hanged slightly agape from her sudden attack. No man could have a defense against such a smile. "Looks like you enjoyed your first gift~"

My brows furrowed as I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean fir-!" My question was abruptly answered when Blake turned my head with her slender fingers before enthralling me with her own kiss. Just like before I could feel the suppleness of her lips planting onto mine. The soft of her skin and the warmth of her body heat as she slowly nestled into me, holding my head with her hands. The scent of citrus and lavender from her shampoo momentarily filled nostrils before she, like Yang, quickly stepped back.

My body, just experiencing a similar attack, built a meager form of tolerance as I look towards her. Her blushing face was a sight to behold as she held her arms behind her back rubbing her elbow with embarrassment. "Don't just stand there..." Blake looked to me wanting some kind of answer but honestly, my brain wasn't capable of what to say. "Ahh...well...I liked the presents..."

'Me and my brain really need to work on this...' scratching my cheek, I try to play it off before Yang starts to laugh.

"Oh, man Blake I think we did a number on him." She winks towards me before slinging an arm around Blake's shoulder. "Told you he'd love it."

Blake rolling her eyes tried looking unimpressed but kept gazing over towards me with a smile. "Maybe, but next time how about something more proper like a book."

"Ehh where's the fun in that if he isn't taken by surprise. We'll definitely have to do this again." Yang's smile made me shiver in a new way I didn't know how to describe. It was not fear but my body wished it was because It wasn't able to fight this kind of battle.

"Well then..." I cough trying to take charge of the situation. "I suppose now would be a good time to head back then?" I ask them both but Yang walks up to me wrapping her arms around my back, burying her face into my chest.

"Mmm can't we stay up here longer? I want to enjoy this moment for ourselves." her muffled voiced escapes my chest as I feel her head nuzzle under my chin. Judging by how tight she was holding me I knew what answer she wanted to hear and allowed my head to rest atop hers, earning a soft sigh in response.

"I suppose we can spare a few more minutes...Blake?" Looking over to her, I open an arm if she wanted the offer as well. She seemed perplexed for a minute while she gazed at me, expecting some kind of trap before walking over.

"Only for a few minutes. I don't want the others thinking somethings up. I just got their trust and don't want to ruin it." Blake whispers quietly before nuzzling into my shoulder as Yang makes room for her. Closing gently around Blake, my arm snakes around her back as a faint purr vibrates into my chest from her body when my hand massaged her shoulder blades. It seemed that smiling became a reflex for me as I was enjoying being used as a giant pillow for them cuddle into.

Looking towards the moon I continue to softly rock them, humming softly as we enjoyed a few minutes of the night under the stars together.

* * *

Waking from a rather comfortable sleep 'for once' was rather enjoyable. Newfound vigor seemed to arise from my chest as I took my first breath of air and gazed around the room from my pillow. The morning sunlight seeping into the room felt warm and the quietness of my dorm made me rather comfy. However, like all things that were related to my team, that was quickly ended when already I could hear Ruby, wide awake and yelling at Weiss's bedside.

"Come on Weiss, It's time to wake up. Don't you want breakfast!?" Ruby's voice was rather tempting even for me as I felt my stomach. Weiss, however, seemed rather fine missing the most important meal of the day when she turned away, mumbling in a rather groggy fashion.

'Good luck with that Ruby. You'll need to be more convincing than just breakfast.' I couldn't help but amuse myself at how Ruby pouted and huffed at the heiress, before returning to shaking Weiss erratically.

"Come on Weiss wake up!" As much as watching Ruby being a try hard team leader was always a fun way to start my day, I worried that it would come to blows soon by how Weiss's foot was preparing to stroke from the confines of it's covered position. Deciding to get ready for the eventful conflict, I Sit up slowly I stretch my back before standing to the floor with an audible thud. Ensuring my sheets were refolded back into a neat matter I strode to the window and enjoyed how the sun had started to gleam over the rooftops.

"Zzzzz~"

'Thinking of the sun...' Gazing over to the other bunkbed across the room, my inspection find Blake and Yang, who softly snored, sleeping contently from our late night meeting.

Yang looked to be drooling into a pillow without a care. Her body was clothed with a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that left little to the imagination of her built and curved body. It was always something to see how a girl who cared for her hair and attire could lay sprawled out in a rather defenseless manner like that.

Blake had a more dignified presence in her black bedgown that tightly stuck to her body. Most guys would have a hard time remaining cool about looking at such a scene but being used to Yang after ten plus years, it was rather easy to adapt to living with this team's dynamic. Her face looked peaceful now than compared to how it was prior since we've arrived at Beacon. It almost made me want to just watch and let her enjoy the nap she was having.

Both looked rather adorable in their own ways that my heart almost felt bad for waking them up...almost. 'What was that old saying? All fair in love and war?' My conscience fought the idea for a minute when I grinned mischievously, approaching their bedside in tiptoe fashion. "Wakey wakey~" Calling to the two sleeping beauties, my hands gripped at the bedpost and gave it a light jostle arousing Yang awake first.

Her eyes lazily open as Yang adjusted to the morning light that filled her vision from her bed on the top bunk. "Haa~" stretching out her legs with a light yawn that I found rather cute, Yang's gaze soon fell to me as she smiled. "Mmm waking up after a good night like that. If only there was a way to make it a good morning too." Her eyes flutter before she puckered her lips.

My eyes widen slightly as I turn back to look at Ruby and Weiss across the room, luckily finding the later now pulling on Weiss's arm. Sighing I look back to Yang as she kept waiting before I quickly pecked her lips with mine. She giggled softly before lifting her torso off the mattress, stretching her arms this time. "Thanks, Ulric. I needed that."

"I know that as a boyfriend this is to be expected, but give a guy a warning next time. In case you forgot two members of our team don't know of this yet." My hushed whisper only made Yang smirk as she dropped down from her bed and sashayed to the closet.

"I know, I know, Blue Boy." Her humored tone made we worry if she really understood. "I'll be careful next time if it makes you feel better." Rummaging through her clothes she quickly finds her outfit and walked to the bathroom. "Better hurry though. You know Ruby hates being left out on things." Her last tidbit of advice echoes in my head as the door closes.

'She is right sadly...but how does one drop such a thing. With Blake, it just flowed nicely and Yang...well she took the frontal approach.' Looking at my white and red themed teammates my face scrunches slightly as they argue about sleeping in. 'I don't even know how to bring this subject up with them...I'd rather fight Grimm then drop a bomb like this on them.'

"For once I agree with Yang."

"Gah!?" My voice jumps an octave as I quickly turn to Blake who had awakened and stood behind me. "Blake! We really need to talk about you sneaking up on me." My heart beats heavy in my chest as Blake at least has an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, I guess old habits die hard." Her ears lightly twitch as she blushes.

"No worries, we have all the time now to help fix that. You seemed relaxed this morning." My lips curve into a smile as Blake notices my stare was aimed at her ears. "Good to see it all paying off already."

Her shy grin only matches her growing blush before moving to grab a book from her shelf. "I mean...You did go out of your way to help me fit in with our team. Might as well enjoy the benefits of no longer needing to hide constantly..." Finding what she seemed like an excuse and a good choice for reading, she takes a book and opens it before sitting back down on her bed. Her gaze focuses on the pages but we both knew her mind was somewhere else trying to hide at this moment.

"Well, I think you look better without that bow anyways." My grin only makes her bury deeper more into her book before my ears along with Blake's nearly rupture behind me.

"WEIIIISS COME ON!" Both of us look at Ruby who desperately kneeled at her partner's bedside. It seemed whatever our leader was doing was ineffective as Weiss seemed to burrow deeper into her covers to hide from the loud noises.

"You should probably intervene before something happens." Blake aiming to move the attention off of her, scooted slightly away as I sigh looking at the comedy duo across the room.

"Suppose I should..." I sigh, pulling myself together and walk lazily over behind them. Ruby, having ignored everything else didn't realize my presence as she tried to tug the covers once more.

"Weiss, we have to get ready soon. Hurry up and wake up!" The tug of war was rather hilarious if others were watching, but at this point, as a team, I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Umm Ruby?" coughing into my fist and patting at her shoulder, a quick yelp escapes from Ruby before turning around, slightly red with embarrassment.

"Oh, Ulric umm...hey..." Shuffling slightly with her foot she awkwardly looks between me and Weiss, who recovered her covers. "What umm-what can I help you with?"

Keeping my face like a statue, I look to Ruby who looked on the verge of dying on the spot from her outburst. "Just wanted to ask if you needed some help. It seemed like you were having trouble."

"Haha-what? This? pshh I have everything under control..." Awkwardly laughing, Ruby shuffles to Weiss's bedside and tries moving the covers. pulling hard against the sheets once more with no luck. "Come on Weiss..." The soft whisper from Ruby only sealed the deal as I moved to Weiss's desk.

Opening a drawer, I pull out the coffee maker and put it on the table. Looking at the small selection of choices, I decided on an Atlas roast flavor and started to quickly brew it. Hearing the water start to boil, My focus returns to Ruby and Weiss.

Walking back over to them, I kneel at the bedside where Weiss remained hidden from the world as Ruby looked on in defeat. "Good morning Weiss..." Getting no response I take a deep breath and continue. "I know you're tired and all that but we do have to get up. I have some coffee going for you, so do try to wake and dress before Ruby here has to try waking you again."

No one talked as I stayed leaning over Weiss's bed. I wasn't sure if she was listening at first but seeing the covers nod slightly I took it as a yes before looking at Ruby who was pouting. "Sorry, Rubes. Just couldn't take seeing that anymore is all."

"I could have handled it, Ulric..." The sad look she had growing on her face made my heart hurt looking at her.

Not wanting to see that, my hand quickly rubbed her head softly, which seemed to work as she had a small smile forming. "Again I'm sorry Ruby, but hey, this gives you time to make sure you have your school work done and ready, while our heiress her gets herself going."

Receiving a nod from my adorable team leader, I get up and on my feet and move to my own bed to grab my uniform. "Seeing as how our team is a little late. I'll go use the school showers." I give an answer to anyone who was listening, before walking out the door with my clothes and body wash in one hand and a towel over my shoulder. shutting the door I begin to walk down the hall when a voice comes from behind me.

"Hey, Ulric wait up!"

Stopping to see who called out to me, Jaune quickly reaches me with Ren in tow. Both seemed to have the same idea, with how they too were holding bathroom products. "Good morning Jaune, Ren. Looks like we had the same idea today."

"Indeed, it does seem that way." Ren smiles softly as Jaune does the same.

"We may have gotten up late and well the ladies need time to get ready...haha...What about you? Running late as well?"

"Weeell Having a team of four huntresses needing their freshening up doesn't give me much time for my own hygiene." My answer to Jaune seemed to be understood clearly as he nods in agreement. "Guess were walking together?" I gesture down the hallway as both Ren and Jaune this time nodded.

Starting back up into a walk, the three of us walk side by side and round the next corner when Jaune randomly asked a question. "So tell me, Ulric. What's it like waking up with your team? I mean I know how it is with living with females but having four of them in one room must be quite something." He nudges me with his elbow as I remember how the morning went.

"Well...heh, It can be as you said quite something. Then again I did basically live with two of them before coming to Beacon, so you know it's manageable." A chuckle leaves my lips, thinking about my team before Jaune starts talking.

"Must be lucky having to wake up with Weiss every morning." His walking slows, which Ren and I could tell that Jaune had started to fantasize about our heiress friend.

'If only you knew Jaune.' Rolling my eyes I slow my pace to give a hard slap to Jaune's back who yelped and sped back up. "Trust me Jaune. Whatever your thinking is only in your head." Ren quietly laughs as Jaune rejectedly drags his feet as we walk down the corridor to the gym.

With my swift action of shutting down the blonde dork, I called my friend, we hurried to the locker rooms to shower. Of course, there were other male students who had similar ideas but by this point it was like gym class from the old world, so seeing another man's junk wasn't all that new.

Feeling clean and changed I waited for Jaune and Ren before heading back to our dorms. Cracking open my door using my scroll, I peek inside to see it quiet and barren. 'Guess they already went ahead...' Tossing my towel and products on my bed, I close the door and turn to see my two friends doing the same.

"Women." all three of us said in unison and laughed, making our way down to the cafeteria. It wasn't hard to find our table with a redhead bouncing wildly for our attention.

"Oh oh, over here you guys!" Nora's summoning of us was clearly heard across the room. Much to our embarrassment, we responded to it just after we snagged ourselves breakfast.

"You know Nora, we could see right?" Ren placing his tray down next to her casually comments on her loudness but only makes his partner giggle brightly.

"Oh, Renny. I just had to make sure my favorite guys knew where to look." Already done with her allotted amount of pancakes, Nora was off the walls with her patented enthusiasm as she spoke aloud to the table, making sure we all were paying attention. "So everybody, what plans do we have for this great night that is Friday?!" her smile nearly blinded us as Weiss spoke up first.

"Well, if you must know, Ruby and I will be studying for the most part. Even on weekends, we must make sure to be at the top, right Ruby?" Casually looking to her partner, expecting a similar answer, Ruby looked like a deer caught in headlights when her eyes widened looking back to Weiss.

"Oh right studying...yeah..." Her voice lacked any means of confidence as the young huntress put away a magazine about weapon outfitting. "Umm, actually Weiss...can we maybe, I don't know... do other things today, like going to the workshop perhaps?" Her faint plea at the end made Weiss look to her slightly disgruntled. turning her head, her one eye narrowed as she was face to face with Ruby's hidden weapon that was a sad adorable plea and huffed seeing how dead set she was wanting to today.

"Fine, I suppose inspecting our weaponry is something a hunter should do to ensure no future errors." Ruby jumped with joy when she heard the okay from Weiss. Seeing it though made the heiress glare, gaining Ruby's attention quickly. "However we will finish our homework first before then."

"Yes, Weiss..." Slouching slightly over the table, Ruby's glum face was evident but she had to take what she could get at this point.

'Who's the leader again?' Was what everyone probably else at the table, myself included thought in our minds, watching the dynamic duo settle on their day plan. Although it looks like this between those two, the fact that Weiss is at least listening to Ruby is honestly a good start to be seeing. I couldn't help my smile when Ruby opened back her magazine to show Weiss, who looked at it with some interest.

"I'm just going to be reading in the library today." Blake decided to speak up had caught our tables attention. "I found a rather good spot in my chapter and I want to finish it before the weekend." Her facial features didn't show any up or down to her words, but I had a feeling she was elated. Her bow was lightly twitching as she held the book in her hands, It was rather cute honestly.

No one seemed to question Blake on her choice, however, it was probably because we already knew that was her day usually involved reading to begin with. "Well, our team is going to have a workout day! I'm going to put them through my Nora approved regime, guaranteed to put some meat on Jaune's bones." Cheerfully bouncing in her chair, Nora was no doubt thinking of what was going to happen and from how Jaune gulped, I could only pray he returned in one piece. "Once we're done, no one is going to stop us!" Her victory shout echoed around the room as the rest of her team casually glanced away, rethinking their options.

"What about you Ulric?" Jaune abruptly spoke up, trying to move the subject away from his painful afternoon and focused our tables attention to me while I was fork deep in bacon.

"Ahh...'gulp' uhhhh..." Stuttering helplessly, I honestly wasn't sure how to spend my day after just completing the quest with Blake last night. All I knew was that I wanted to just enjoy a relaxing day today with everyone. "I guess I'll foll-oww!" a quick jab at my side makes we yelp slightly when Yang scootches closer to my chair with hers.

"Actually Ulric, I was wondering if you would come spar with me for a while?" Yang's sweet smile combined with her lilac doe eyes looked rather attracting as she asked for my company but the underlying pain that was promised along with it easily decided my answer. Trying to shake my head no, I quickly felt a foot place itself atop mine and felt the pressure of it making me grunt and nod in agreement.

"Yeah...sure Yang. I'd be glad to." My forced smile was rewarded with her readied foot being removed as she hugged my arm tightly to her chest.

"Thanks, Ulric. I really needed some time to work on my moves. Haven't had a good session in weeks." She looked rather happy as she clung to my arm. 'I hate sneak attacks.' I lamented from the subtle attack, grumbling to myself but still held a slight smiling.

JNPR seemed to laugh at Yang's antics along with Ruby and Weiss, who both looked a little down knowing I'd be with Yang for a while. The only one who made me worry was Blake, who while reading her book, smirked as she glanced at me. I tried to shrug it off as the bell rang for the next period to begin soon. 'How bad could it be?'

* * *

*THWAK~

"Oomph!"

"Come on Ulric, keep your guard up~"

What followed after lunch was a rather normal school day...well normal for hunters in training I suppose. Professor Port had decided to bring a few Ursai to class and Jaune and Ren were the unfortunate ones...or how Port described 'Lucky lads' to do battle with them. The start of the fight was good though. Jaune was keeping the bear Grimm at bay with his practiced defenses and allowed Ren to strike at the open ones. Their strategy was working quite well until Jaune was blindsided and swiftly launched into the air by a side swing that landed him into the desks, but hey it was better than how he started this year.

With a few more classes to take after that fiasco, the school day ended where we waved goodbye to one another until we would meet later when Yang practically pulled me along with her to the sparring areas in a rapid haste. Since it was only hand to hand practice, we both changed into our gym outfits, mine a blue short-sleeved T-shirt with a suitable navy blue pair of shorts and black sneakers.

Yang went with her standard pony tailed hairstyle and orange sports bra with her usual gray sweatpants. I had to remind myself from previous experiences of the past to stay focused if I wanted to avoid a clean hit to my face. The first minute in and I managed to follow that rule but alas I once more met Yang's fist when she gave me an alluring wink and sucker punched me right into toned jawline.

"Yeah, yeah Yang, I know..." Rubbing my chin I lock my eyes to hers and raise back up my guard. Starting a tempo I weaved around before stepping back into her strike zone and delivered a one-two combo that she blocked.

"You know-" Yang swing's out with a left hook which I lift my right guard to stop it. "You're really like Ruby without your weapons, you know that?" Pulling back as she talks, her other arm comes from below where I barely manage to pull away from just as Yang lets loose a few straights that push me back.

Huffing at her remark I send back a few jabs before giving Yang a strong right kick to the side. She seemed prepared for it though when her arm cushions the blow but it still lifts her off the ground a few feet over. "Well, unlike you Yang, some of us use weapons to battle the Grimm and not just our fists because we can." She smirks from my verbal jab before rushing with a strong right that was followed with a very well landed roundhouse to my torso, knocking me to my back and around the outer area of the training mat.

"What can I say. I'm the best when it comes to 'punch lines' hehe" Yang smiles brightly at her feats of punning, making me groin on the ground, which was definitely not from the hit I just took.

"Please Yang, fight with your fists, not the jokes..." Kickflipping myself back up, I instantly get my guard raised. "I can't handle both of them at the same time." I smirk before locking eyes with Yang who readies herself just the same.

We both stand, fists raised, poised to strike the other as the clock ticks slowly on the wall. The moment the minute hand landed on the hour, it chimed with its bell, where we both rushed with our fists primed and ready.

"AHH/GAAH!" Our knuckles collide with a solid hit where we stand in place, grunting slightly from the feedback.

"Geh-not bad blue boy..." Both of us flinch before we smile at the other, Yang gives a wink as we draw back our fists. "For once you didn't hurt yourself from doing that."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Even I have to be able to handle one of your hits. Just a matter of time till I find someone like you who relies on their hands to do the talking sunshine."

We eye the other for a moment like we were about to hit the other again until we fell over laughing wildly. It didn't last long since we had tired ourselves from the session. When we did stop, Yang and I looked at the other with endearing smiles before she leaned closer to me. In moments, her face nestled into my shoulder before her arms wrapped tightly around me making a rather tight hug.

Even though I know just how forward Yang usually is, I was still somewhat stunned by how she held onto me. Accepting her hug after a brief second, my arms draped around her back, with my fingers stroking through her hair gently. A soft sigh escapes her as I once more chuckle lightly, keeping my hand moving up and down her back. "Enjoying yourself here?"

"Mhmm~" Not even moving, Yang's reply hit my heart straight from how quiet and caring it was. I'd pay to see a person to not melt from how she was behaving. We stared like this for a few moments more until she pulled away, her face slightly red and smiling, which reminded me of a rather beautiful sunset.

"So...any reason for the affection or do I have to guess?" I smirk at her before she taps her chin with her fingers, acting like she was really thinking.

"Hmm...nope~" Her whimsical grin plasters itself onto her face before her eyes stare down at me with intent. "Ready for round two?" My vision snaps back to Yang's form, as she had already switched gears back into combat mode, waiting for my reply.

'This women...' My eyes roll with my fists raising in preparation for our immediate brawl. "Don't need to ask me twice." My confident smile easily returns to my lips with my eyes staring back at Yang with the same intensity. "Any time you're ready!"

* * *

*Yaaawn~

My feet slightly drag as I cover my mouth. It had already reached nighttime since school let out, and quite frankly, I was gladly ready for bed. "That is the last time you ever talk me into 10 rounds Yang."

Yang laughing at my statement stretched her arms behind her head while the two of us walked down the corridors of the dorms together. "Don't worry, I got my fill of punching someone out of my system for a good while...or until someone annoys me, whichever one comes first."

"So by tomrrow...great..." I slump slightly, rubbing my shoulder from the prior guarding it took. 'Better get some ice packs ready next time then. Aura does only so much.'

In the short time we talked, we had soon reached our room. Taking my scroll out, I swipe the lock and push it open, letting Yang through first. "Such a gentleman Ulric~" She lightly teases me, I in rolled my eyes, following after her.

"Welcome back!" Ruby sitting on her bed with a comic in hand was looking down at us, giving a wave, which Yang returned.

"Hey Rubes, hope you and Weisscream had a fun day?"

"Hey!" Looking over towards the sound of indignant complaint, I saw Weiss aiming her blue daggerlike stare at Yang. "You know I hate it when you call me that...and if you must know we, in fact, did as partners, enjoyed a good time today." From the desk she sat at, Weiss was enjoying a cup of coffee from the nearby machine, with what looked like one of the magazines Ruby had earlier.

"Yeah, once you left, me and Weiss started our homework and tinkered with our weapons. You should have seen it, Weiss really knows her fine tuning!" Feeling on board with the topic, Ruby was already down on the floor near us, giving me a good look at her bubbly smile and gleaming eyes which showed only happiness.

"Weiss and I, Ruby, but as she said, we spent the evening working on our hunter gear." Even while correcting her partner, Weiss looked rather happy at being praised.

"You seem to be glad you spent the day with her then." I decided to speak up finally. Ruby hearing that looked at Weiss, who actually looked at Ruby with a small smile.

"Aww glad you two are getting along~" Yang, smirking at the duo made them both scowl at her.

"Yaaaang!" In moments, Ruby was bickering with Weiss as Yang was backed into a corner. Seeing how the situation was going, I made a quick decision. Shuffling around the heated area of the room. I silently made headway to my bed and avoided looking at Yang's plea for help, landing onto the comforters face down.

'Nope~' I giggle to myself as the trio continued their group discussion of bonding. Blake, I noticed from the corner of my eye was already dressed for bed and like me, decided to avoid the problem.

Luckily it didn't go farther than that when Ruby and Weiss decided Yang had enough. Making our blonde bombshell go last, they soon changed in the bathroom and returned to their beds. With each of us giving our usual goodnights, light snoring came and soon enough me as well.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay everyone. I know it was a rather long time since the last chapter. *hides the calander from the wall*

I won't lie, I've been in a really dark place as of late. With losing a job, my car, and a family member, the past while was rather rocky. It really did kill me need and ability to write for the longest time there, but this past month I've started to turn it around and finally getting back into the swing of things. I'm glad to see new and old faces in the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the story moving forward like I am. I hope you all have been well since our last meeting. For a quick spoiler to tease you all, the next chapter will involve the docks a few of you had mentioned to me in the past ;)

Glad to be back everyone!


	22. Author AnnouncementRevisions and edits

Just a fair warning. Due to the longevity of my current absence. I have had to re-read my own story and after some debating and comments by people and friends, I will be going back to overhaul some of the earlier chapters. The amount of cringe I feel looking at them compels me to make a better, more fluent story for those of you who have had the enjoyment to read. I'll be keeping the story more the most part the same, but there will be some perceptual changes that some of you may notice. Seeing how nearly 150,000 views had passed without my notice, I felt it was time to critically look back at my crude starting and refine it for all you readers to enjoy. Sorry and again thank you for those who had supported this story up till now. :)


End file.
